Pokemon Digital Advance
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis and Kari enter a whole new world. Join them as they join Ash and May and their new friend Ross through the Hoenn region on their way to the Hoenn league and the Grand Festival
1. Enter A New World

**Pokémon Digital Advance**

"Another day another day for adventure." Davis said.

"You're always eager for action." T.K. said.

"That's because there's always another day for adventure." Davis said. Months have passed ever since the digidestine took down Malomyotismon.

"Davis calm down." Kari said.

"I can't help it I just have this weird feeling." Davis said.

"You sure that's not you accepting the fact you can't beat T.K. in his own game." Yolei said and that put a damper on Davis's mood.

"Thanks a lot Yolei." Davis said.

"Why did you have to say that?" Ken said.

"Lighten up." Tai said.

"Yeah this is Davis we're talking about it, like how he thinks he has a chance with Kari." Matt said.

"He even won't give up this stupid rivalry. Even Matt and I didn't fight that much." Tai said. Davis over heard them and had him think they didn't care what he was feeling. Davis tries time after time to prove he's just as good as T.K., but nothing.

"Don't let what Yolei said get to you." Kari said.

"Even if it's true." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon that's not helping." Veemon said. Then there was a bright flash and a vortex opened up.

"What is that?" Cody said.

"It looks like some kind of portal." T.K. said. There was even a suction.

"Guys we better move away." Tai said, but Kari was being pulled in.

"Kari!" Davis said and grabbed her. "Hold on."

"You're holding on to me." Kari said and they were both being pulled in dropping their D3s and D-terminals.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

"Kari!" Gatomon said and they jumped after them and it all stopped.

"Kari, Davis?" T.K. said.

"Where on earth did they go?" Tai said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Enter A New World

In another world we join Ash Ketchum, a young trainer from Pallet Town, who dreams of becoming a Pokémon master.

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu hit the trunk of the tree.

"Nice shot buddy." Ash said. After Ash's journey in the Sinnoh region he's doing some training at Professor Oak's ranch until he decides on his next journey. "The next Pokémon league that starts up we're going to win."

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Kind of hard to believe the Sinnoh league is already over." Ash said. 'Of course the greatest time was when she came back. Wait what am I thinking?'

"Ash lunch is ready." Mrs. Ketchum called out.

"Okay Mom I'll be right there." Ash said. Then there was a great big flash in the sky. "Whoa what is that!?"

"Look out below!" Someone shouted. When the light cleared up Ash saw Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon.

"Hey are you two okay?" Ash said.

"Yeah we're okay." Davis said.

"Where did you two come from?" Ash said.

"This might be hard to believe, but we came through a vortex." Kari said. Then Pikachu came by her legs. "WHA what is that?"

"This is Pikachu, my name is Ash." Ash said.

"What's a Pikachu?" Veemon said.

"Where we anyway?" Gatomon said.

"Whoa what kind of pokemon are you two, and you can talk?" Ash said.

"What's a Pokémon?" Veemon said.

"Uh Ash right?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"First I'm Davis and that's Kari. Something tells me this is going to take some explaining from both sides." Davis said and they both told each side of their story.

"Wow so you guys are like from another dimension where you go into another world that's made out of data." Ash said.

"Yeah, but you Ash you live in a world with these amazing creatures called Pokémon." Davis said.

"It looks like our digimon are getting along with Pikachu." Kari said as they saw all three of them talking.

"Hey guys you won't believe this, but we can understand what Pikachu is saying." Veemon said.

"Are you serious?" Ash said.

"We sure can." Gatomon said. Then a Murkrow landed on Davis's head.

"A Murkrow?" Ash said and it pecked Davis's head.

"Hey got off." Davis said.

"Murkrow come here." Murkrow flew off to a boy in grey shirt, blue pants, black jacket, brown hair, and a Squirtle on his shoulder. "Sorry my Murkrow does that sometimes."

"Ross is that you?" Davis said and went to him.

"Uh who are you?" Ross said.

"It's me Davis, how did you get here?" Davis said.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else." Ross said.

"Davis I don't think this is the Ross from our world." Kari whispered.

"Yeah otherwise he would know you." Gatomon said.

"Whoa I never saw Pokemon like that before." Ross said.

"Oh this is going to take some explaining too." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Ross said and he was filled in. "That's some story. So you two are from another world."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"Yeah and now we need to find a way back." Kari said.

"Sorry about earlier I thought you were someone else." Davis said.

"It's fine." Ross said.

"Ross is a trainer from right here in Pallet Town though we didn't meet until my adventure in Hoenn." Ash said. "We're so much alike that we even most of the pokemon we have are the same."

"Hold on let me see something." Ross said and got out his pokedex.

"What are you doing Ross?" Davis said.

"Look at this. Veemon and Gatomon classify as pokemon." Ross said and showed them.

"Veemon, the V pokemon. Veemon's skull is thick and is said to bring you good luck."

"Gatomon, the Charm Cat Pokemon. When people look into Gatomon's eyes they are hypnotized and the ring on its tail gives it strength."

"Wow Veemon and Gatomon are pokemon now." Davis said.

"Yeah they even know some attacks." Ross said. "Veemon is a dragon type and knows Head Butt, Zen Head Butt, Brick Break, and Dragon Pulse."

"What about Gatomon?" Kari said.

"Gatomon is a normal type and knows Fury Swipes, Thunder Punch, Hypnosis, and Attract." Ross said.

"Oh wow this is so cool." Davis said. Then they were covered in smoke.

"Hey what's going on?" Veemon said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Team who?" Davis said.

"They're a bunch of thieves who keep trying to steal pokemon." Ash said.

"Oh so this is the team rocket you told me about." Ross said.

"Well it seems there are new twerps in town." Jessie said.

"Like the world doesn't have enough." James said.

"Enough talk, let's get Pikachu." Meowth said and launched an arm that grabbed Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"No you don't, Squirtle Rapid Spin." Ross said.

"Squir, Squir, Squir." Squirtle span around and broke the arm.

"Hey!" Jessie said.

"These things aren't cheap." James said.

"Looks like we're have to do it the hard way." Meowth said.

"Go Serviper." Jessie said.

"You two Carnivine." James said and when Carnivine came out he bit down on James. "You will never change."

"Serviper Poison Tail." Jessie said.

"Carnivine Bite." James said and they both went in, but Pikachu and Squirtle dodged.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Squirtle Water Gun." Ross said. They both attacked, but Team Rocket was still going.

"We got to help them out." Davis said.

"What can we do?" Kari said.

"Veemon and Gatomon know some attacks so use them. Davis have Veemon use Head Butt." Ross said.

"Alright Veemon use Head Butt." Davis said.

"You got it." Davis said and banged against Serviper.

"Kari you try." Ross said.

"Okay Gatomon try Hypnosis?" Kari said.

"I don't know how, wait yes I do." Gatomon said and launched a beam from her eyes and had Carnivine fall asleep.

"Now's your chance to attack." Ross said.

"Gatomon use Thunder Punch." Kari said and Gatomon's paw got some static and pounded Carnivine.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Squirtle Water Gun." Ross said.

"Veemon Dragon Pulse." Davis said. All three launched their attacks and hit the balloon.

"What was that?" Jessie said.

"It seems there are new twerps." James said.

"One main one was bad enough." Meowth said.

"Wobba" Wobbafett said.

"We're blasting off again." They all shouted. After that was over they went in the lab and Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum was filled in on everything.

"So is it like this for you guys?" Davis said.

"Usually." Ash said.

"So what are you two going to do?" Kari said.

"Well Ash and I both compete in gym battles." Ross said.

"Gym battles?" Davis said.

Gym battles are facilities with powerful trainers called gym leaders. If you beat the gym leader you get a badge." Ross said.

"What if you lose?" Davis said.

"Well you keep trying till you win or try another gym." Ross said. "If you get eight then you can try and go for the pokemon league."

"Wow that is so awesome." Davis said.

"Ash Ross these letters came for you." Professor Oak said and giving them each a letter.

"No way." Ash said.

"I don't believe it." Ross said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"They're starting up the Hoenn league again." Ash said.

"We are going to need eight badges again, even if they're ones we already got." Ross said.

"Wow I want to enter." Davis said.

"You do?" Veemon said.

"But Davis we need to find a way back to our world." Kari said.

"Yeah, but we don't know how long we'll be here so might as well make the most of it." Davis said.

"If you're in then I'm in." Veemon said.

"Kari why don't you come with. I'm not going to leave you here." Davis said.

"Alright." Kari said.

"We can go together." Ash said. "Ross you can come too."

"Why not I've traveled on my own before, so how about a change in that." Ross said.

"Squirtle." Squirtle said and they were all out in front of Ash's house.

"So you're all heading to Hoenn." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah we are." Ash said.

"Well Kari, Davis I have something for you." Mrs. Ketchum said giving Davis a blue backpack and Kari a red one.

"Wow thank you." Kari said.

"Here these are for you too." Professor Oak said giving them pokeballs and pokedex. "Every trainer needs those."

"Wow thanks." Davis said.

"Well we better get going if we're going to catch a boat to Hoenn." Ross said and they were off.

And so our young hero Ash with new companions head to Hoenn. What adventures wait, stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	2. Kingdom Of The Hoenn Princess

Our hero Ash has joined with his new friends Davis and Kari from another world and his friend Ross on their way to the Hoenn region.

Davis, Ash, Kari, and Ross were on a boat on their way to the Hoenn league so that Ash and Ross will compete in the Hoenn league.

"So what's Hoenn like?" Davis said.

"Hoenn is a great place with tons of pokemon." Ross said.

"When we get there our first stop is Petalburg City." Ash said.

"You want to challenge Norman." Ross said.

"Norman?" Kari said.

"Norman is the Petalburg gym leader." Ross said.

"That and I got a couple friends there I want to see who happens to be their father. Speaking of which Ross did you bring any of your pokemon?" Ash said.

"I brought the pokemon I caught in Sinnoh." Ross said.

"Same here." Ash said.

"What pokemon would that be?" Davis said.

"Well our pokemon are the same except my Buizel evolve, I have a Roserade, and I still have my Gliscore." Ross said.

"Hey guys look." Veemon said.

"I think I can see Hoenn." Gatomon said and they saw they were close to the Hoenn region.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Kingdom Of The Hoenn Princess

The boat docked and they were all ready to head to Petalburg City.

"Man I am excited." Davis said.

"Oh why's that." Veemon said.

"Because as a trainer every day is an adventure." Davis said.

"Ever since I final battle he's been looking for some action." Kari said.

"They'll be plenty of that once we get to Petalburg City." Ross said. "Of course first we need to register for the Hoenn league."

"Squirtle." Squirtle said.

"Well I want to get to Petalburg City as soon as possible." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Excuse me did I hear you were heading to Petalburg City?" A fellow citizen said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"A couple friends of mine were about to head there. We be happy to give you a lift." The man said pointing to his truck.

"Talk about a struck of luck." Ross said.

"Well let's go." Davis said and they hopped on and were heading to Petalburg City. When they arrived they were at the Pokemon Center.

"Hi Nurse Joy." Ash and Ross said.

"Hi and welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy Ash and I would like to register for the Hoenn league." Ross said.

"Wait I want to enter too." Davis said.

"You want to enter too Davis?" Ash said.

"Yeah it would be so cool and sounds cool." Davis said.

"I'll be glad to register all of you." Nurse Joy said and got them all register. "There you go. I guess you be challenging Norman."

"We are heading there. Let's go guys." Ash said and run off.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"Ash sure is in a hurry." Kari said.

"When there's a gym nearby he doesn't want to wait." Ross said and they followed him.

…

Petalburg Gym

We see a young lady in her room packing up some of her things.

"Okay that seems to be everything." The girl said.

"Hey May you okay up there?"

"Yeah Max I'm fine." May said then turns to her drawer and saw a picture of Ash. "Those were some adventures he had."

"Hello is anyone home?"

"That voice could it be." May said. Down stairs Ash and the others entered the home.

"Ash we shouldn't go in someone's home like this." Kari said.

"Didn't your Mom teach you manners?" Gatomon said.

"Who's there?" Max said and saw Ash. "Ash Pikachu!"

"Max!" Ash said and Max wrapped his arms around Ash's legs.

"It's great to see you again." Max said. "Hi Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Max who is it?" Norman said as he and Caroline came out.

"Mom Dad look who it is." Max said.

"Hi Norman." Ash said.

"Ash!" Caroline said.

"It's been much too long." Norman said.

"Norman great to see you." Ross said.

"Ross you're here too." Norman said. "How's Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"Max it's been a while." Ross said.

"I haven't seen you since I traveled with Ash and May through Hoenn." Max said.

"Ash is that you?" They looked up to see May.

"May!" Ash said.

"Ash you're here!" May said as she ran down and hugged him, but backed away with a red face and Ash's face red. "Sorry just happy to see you."

"Hello what about us?" Davis said.

"What are we invisible?" Veemon said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Norman said.

"Ash who are they?" May said.

"Guys meet our new friends Davis and Kari." Ash said.

"Hi." Davis said.

"Please to meet you." Kari said.

"Hello I'm Norman and this is my wife Caroline." Norman said.

"I'm May and this is Max my little brother." May said.

"Hey don't forget us I'm Veemon." Veemon said.

"I'm Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"Whoa what kind of Pokemon are those!?" Max said.

"Oh boy here we go again." Ross said. They settled into the kitchen and they were told the truth about Davis and Kari.

"Amazing so you two are from another dimension where there are digimon instead of Pokemon." Norman said.

"We don't even know how we ended up here." Kari said.

"So while you're here you're going to compete in the Hoenn league Davis." May said.

"Yeah from what Ross and Ash said about it, it sounds cool." Davis said.

"What about you Kari?" Caroline said.

"I'm just tagging along." Kari said.

"Oh you must want to do something. I mean when I traveled with Ash I didn't know what to do until I decided to be a coordinator." May said.

"A coordinator?" Kari said.

"What's that?" Gatomon said.

"You compete in contest to show off the appeal and beauty of your pokemon." May said. "If you get five ribbons you compete in the Grand Festival and try to be top coordinator. This year I'm going for the one being held here again and win it."

"Wow they're starting the Grand Festival in Hoenn again!?" Ash said.

"Yeah it's great." May said.

"Any way back to the matter at hand. Ross, Ash, Davis I assume you're here for a gym battle." Norman said.

"Well to be honest I was hoping to see May and Max again. For the first time I didn't even think about the gym." Ash said.

"Yeah well I want to battle." Davis said.

"But Davis most gyms are a 3 on 3 or something. You only got Veemon." Ross said and that put a damper on Davis.

"Hey Ross did you challenge Norman before?" Ash said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." Ross said.

"Well Davis since you're new to being a trainer how about we show you what a gym is all about. Ash, Ross do you have any pokemon besides Squirtle and Pikachu?" Norman said.

"Yeah we brought the pokemon we caught in Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Well I like to see how stronger you two are. Ash why don't you get a look at a gym battle for once." Norman said.

"What I'm sitting out!?" Ash said.

"Well Ross did arrive before you last time." Norman said.

"I'm ready if you are Norman." Ross said and went to the battle field.

"The battle between Norman the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenge may substitute, now begin."

"Vigoroth I chose you." Norman said and Vigoroth came out.

"Vigoroth." Vigoroth said when it came out and Davis got out his pokedex.

"Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey pokemon. Vigoroth always move because their hearts are so elevated."

"Ready Squirtle?" Ross said.

"Squirtle." Squirtle said and hopped off his shoulder.

"Squirtle start out with Water Gun." Ross said and Squirtle shot some water.

"Vigoroth dodge it." Norman said.

"Vigoroth." Vigoroth said before dodging.

"I forgot how fast Vigoroth is." Ross said.

"Vigoroth use Scratch." Norman said, but then the wall blew up.

"Hey who did that?" Ross said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket!" Everyone said.

"Not you thieves again." Norman said.

"Oh don't worry we won't be here for long." Jessie said.

"We're here for one thing." James said.

"And that's the Pikachu." Meowth said.

"Serviper use Haze." Jessie said and when Serviper came out it launched a smokescreen.

"Careful they could come from anywhere." Ash said with everyone coughing.

"I did it I got Pikachu." Jessie said and they made a run for it in their balloon.

"No Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika?" They saw Pikachu was still there.

"Pikachu is still here." Veemon said.

"Well Team Rocket took someone." May said.

"But who?" Kari said.

"Uh Ross." Davis said and Ross noticed Squirtle was gone.

"Team Rocket took my Squirtle!" Ross shouted. "Those rotten THIEVES!" He ran outside. "Staraptor, Gliscore help me out."

"Staraptor."

"Gliscore."

"Team Rocket took Squirtle find them. They're balloon looks like a Meowth." Ross said.

"Staraptor."

"Gliscore." They both took off to find them.

"I'll find you Squirtle if it's the last thing I do." Ross said.

…

Team Rocket

"We did it we finally captured Pikachu." Jessie said as they were celebrating.

"We finally win." James said.

"Okay let's take a look at the goods." Meowth said.

"Hello Pikachu." Jessie said, but saw they got Squirtle.

"Squirtle?" Squirtle said.

"That's not Pikachu." James said.

"You said you got Pikachu, that's a Squirtle." Meowth said.

"My mistake." Jessie said embarrassed.

…

The Gang

They were all looking high and low to find Squirtle.

"Where the heck are they?" Ross said.

"Don't worry Ross we'll find them." Kari said.

"Hey you never told us how did you get Squirtle?" May said.

"Well I started out like any other trainer. It was my tenth birthday and I was on my way to Professor Oak's lab." Ross said. "He said I could chose out of any three pokemon and it was a tough call, but when I looked at Squirtle I felt a bond and I knew Squirtle was the one. After that Squirtle and I have been through everything. In Kanto, Johoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh."

"That's just like with me and Pikachu." Ash said.

"I'm going to find Squirtle no matter what it takes." Ross said and Staraptor and Gliscore came down. "Staraptor Gliscore did you find them?"

"Star/Gli" They said.

"Lead the way." Ross said and they followed them to the balloon and Squirtle in a cage. "Squirtle!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu is saying Team Rocket probably set up traps." Veemon said.

"Oh man I thought I was the only translater." Meowth said as they came out.

"How dare you steal my Squirtle you'll be sorry." Ross said.

"Yeah well it's a bonus." Jessie said.

"Now for Pikachu." James said.

"Go Yanmega." Jessie said.

"Carnivine." James said and Carnivine bit down on him. "Bite them not me!"

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace. Gliscore use Steel wing." Ross said and they both hit.

"I'll help out." May said. "Blaziken use Fire Spin."

"Blaziken." Blaziken said as he came out and launched the fire tornado.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Veemon Dragon Pulse." Davis said. They both launched their attacks and landed.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Squirtle you'll alright." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said as he jumped in his arms.

…

Petalburg Gym

"I'm sorry our battle was interrupted Ross." Norman said.

"It's not your fault." Ross said.

"Well I think we're going to head to Russbero City." Ash said.

"Wait I'm coming too." May said as she ran to their side.

"May you're coming too?" Kari said.

"Yeah it will be like old times." May said.

"That be great." Ash said. "Max are you coming?"

"Actually I'm sticking around to help around the gym." Max said.

"Well take care of my daughter." Norman said.

"We will. Bye." They all said.

"Good luck in the Hoenn league." Max said.

"And Davis Kari good luck getting back home." Caroline said.

With May rejoining the group our heroes now head to Russbero City as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	3. Davis's Tall Taillow

With Ash's old friend May joining the group our heroes make their way to Rustboro City for Ash's, Ross's, and Davis's gym battle.

All five of them were walking through the forest.

"Okay so if I want to win a gym I need more pokemon." Davis said.

"Any way May where's your first contest going to be?" Ash said.

"Well if you remember there was one just outside Rustboro City so that's my first stop and that's just up the road." May said.

"Pokemon contests sound great." Kari said. Then Ash's stomach grumbled.

"Looks like my stomach is telling me its lunch time." Ash said.

"I'm kind of hungry myself." Ross said. "But do any of us have anything?"

"Just leave it all to me guys." Davis said.

"You Davis?" Kari said.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Ross said.

"Just watch." Davis said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice)Davis's Tall Taillow

Davis actually had a few cooking supplies like Brock and started making his noodles.

"Here you go guys." Davis said.

"Noodles?" Ash said.

"Come on try them." Davis said.

"I'll try them." Kari said and had a bite. "Wow Davis this is great."

'Yes Kari likes my noodles. Women like a man who cooks.' Davis thought. They all tried it and thought it was delicious.

"Davis this is amazing." May said.

"Well back in my world I want to open my own noodle cart so I learned how to cook." Davis said.

"Well I bet your noodles will be amazing." Ash said.

"Hey Davis look at that." Veemon said and they saw an Oran berry tree.

"What are those blue things?" Davis said.

"Those are Oran berries. Those berries give pokemon their strength back or just hungry." Ross said.

"Wow those might be useful to have." Davis said. He climbed up to pick one, but a Taillow came and grabbed the same one. "Hey who are you?"

"Taillow." The Taillow said.

"What is that?" Kari said.

"A Taillow." Ash said.

"Taillow?" Gatomon said and Kari got her pokedex.

"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow pokemon. Taillow look for warm climates and bravely attack any foe."

"This reminds me of the Taillow I caught." Ash said.

"Me too. A Taillow was the first pokemon we caught in Hoenn." Ross said.

"Hey can I have this thing back?" Davis said, but the Taillow pecked his head. "Oh you want to go." Davis started fighting with it.

"Davis it's just a berry." Ross said.

"Don't get so worked up about it." May said. They kept it up until Davis fell out of the tree and the Taillow flew off.

"Hey get back here." Davis said and went after it.

"Davis it's just a berry." Kari said.

"He was always short tempered." Gatomon said.

"I'm not losing a fight to a bird." Davis said and they all went after him. Davis kept following the Taillow until it landed. "You made a mistake Tweetie. Veemon use Zen Head Butt."

"If you say so." Veemon said and with his head glowing blue it managed to hit Taillow.

"Taillow!" Taillow cried out and a whole flock came out.

"Oh now you've done it." Ross said.

"Pikachu give them a Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched the thunderbolt and knocked them down, but they got back up.

"Oh man and electric type moves are strong against flying types." Ross said. The one Davis was after got in front of Veemon.

"Oh you want to fight." Veemon said and they started to rumble.

"We need to get out of here." May said.

"How?" Kari said.

"Kari try Gatomon's Attract." Ross said.

"Gatomon use Attract." Kari said.

"You got it." Gatomon said and with a wink of an eye she launched some hearts and, including the one Veemon was fighting, most of the Taillow were in a trance. "That's one point for us." They saw some Taillow were still going.

"What I don't understand." Kari said.

"Attract only works on the opposite gender. Since Gatomon is a girl the ones that it worked on are males and the ones that didn't are females." Ross said.

"Oh wow." Kari said.

"I got this one." May said. "Glaceon use Ice Beam."

"Glaceon!" Glaceon came out and fired its ice beam freezing the Taillow.

"Nice job May now let's get out of here." Ross said.

"I'm not done yet." Davis said.

"Come on." Kari said and grabbed his arm and they got away, but one Taillow was still free and when attract wore off it went after them. Team Rocket was watching with some noodles.

"Isn't that just like when we met another pack of Taillow?" Jessie said.

"I believe so." James said.

"Hey if we convince those Taillow to help to catch Pikachu we make it big with the boss." Meowth said.

"Haven't we already tried that?" James said.

"Well at first you don't succeed try, try again." Meowth said.

….

The Gang

They were all resting after getting away from the Taillow.

"I think we're safe." Ross said.

"Davis you didn't had to get in a fight over a berry." May said.

"I know, the truth is since I'm going to need more pokemon I was planning on catching that Taillow." Davis said.

"You wanted to catch it?" Ash said and Davis nodded.

"Well we can't do anything now. Let's get our stuff since we still had some food back there." Ross said. When they made it back they saw all the noodles were gone.

"Hey who took all my noodles!?" Davis said with anger.

"Must have been some pokemon or some trainers." Kari said.

"When I find out who did they are going to pay." May said.

"What's with her Ash?" Ross said.

"May doesn't like it when you come between her and food." Ash said.

"And people call her a princess." Ross said.

"Well we might as well get these dishes washed." Kari said.

"I saw a river just down there." Ross said and they took the dishes to the river.

…

The Taillow

Team Rocket managed to chisel out the frozen Taillow.

"You're welcome." Jessie said.

"Now that we've done something for you." James said.

"You got to do something for us." Meowth said.

"Taillow?" The Taillow said.

"You see there's this Pikachu we need you guys to get." Meowth said.

"You get it and we will really owe you." Jessie said.

"We will?" James said.

"No." Jessie whispered

….

The River

The group was busy washing off the dishes down by the river.

"Man I don't even like doing chores at home." Davis said.

"Who does?" Ross said.

"Taillow!" They turned to the sky and saw one of the Taillow's.

"Another Taillow." May complained.

"Hey Davis that's the same Taillow that got us into this mess." Veemon said.

"What does it want?" Kari said.

"Taillow Taillow." Taillow said.

"It's saying it wants to battle us Davis." Veemon said.

"You want to battle you got it." Davis said. Taillow flew in at high speed right against Veemon.

"That Taillow used Quick Attack." Ross said.

"Veemon use Head Butt." Davis said. Veemon tried it, but Taillow flew in. With it's wings glowing it banged against Veemon.

"Now that Taillow is using Wing Attack." Ross said.

"Veemon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Take this." Veemon said as he pounded Taillow with his arm.

"Now Dragon Pulse." Davis said and Veemon launched the orb and it hit, but Taillow was still going.

"That Taillow is strong and determined." Ross said.

"Taillow!" Taillow was flying in with its wings glowing again.

"Is Taillow using Wing Attack again?" Kari said.

"No that's Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Veemon jump." Davis said and Veemon jumped, dodging the attack. "Now Veemon spin and use Zen Head Butt."

"Right." Veemon said. He spun around like a wheel and slammed his head against Taillow.

"Davis now's your chance to catch it." Ross said.

"Right." Davis said. "Go Pokeball!" It hit Taillow and it was moving around.

"Is that it?" Kari said.

"We'll know once that ball stops moving." Ash said and then it stopped with a ding.

"Alright! We got Taillow!" Davis said.

"Oh Yeah!" Veemon said.

"I don't believe it we got a pokemon." Davis said. "Taillow come on out." Taillow came out and was breathing heavily. "Taillow what's wrong?"

"Taillow took a lot of damage Davis. Pokemon just don't heal quickly." Ross said. "Here Taillow this will fix you up." Ross sprayed some potion and Taillow felt better.

"Taillow welcome to the group. You're my first pokemon." Davis said.

"Taillow!" Taillow said. Then the whole flock appeared.

"It's that whole flock." Gatomon said.

"What do they want?" Ash said.

"They're saying they want Pikachu." Gatomon said.

"Why?" Ash said.

"We're why."

"That voice." Ross said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Why are you following us around?" Kari said.

"Because we want Pikachu." Jessie said.

"We won't quit until we do." James said.

"Thanks to this Taillow flock they'll help us out." Meowth said.

"Why would they want to help you?" May said.

"We promise them a meal. These noodles are good." Jessie said.

"Hey! It was you who took those noodles! I made them and that was our lunch!" Davis said.

"Well you have a future for noodle business." James said.

"In the mean time we'll take care of your pokemon." Meowth said. Their balloon appearead and got in. "Okay Taillow flock get that Pikachu."

"Taillow talk to them. Tell them Team Rocket are just bad guys." Davis said.

"Taillow. Taillow Taillow." Taillow was trying to convince the other Taillow.

"Uh oh those Taillow are actually believing that Taillow." Meowth said.

"Well we will just grab the pokemon while we can." James said and a net was launched that got Pikachu with Veemon, Gatomon, and Squirtle.

"Hey let them go." Ross said.

"Taillow break the net with Steel Wing." Davis said and Taillow cut the net free.

"Hey no fair." All three said.

"Now Taillow use Wing Attack." Davis said and all the Taillow used Wing Attacked on the balloon.

"It seems like we're blasting off earlier than usual." Jessie said.

"There's something odd about that goggle twerp and pink twerp." James said.

"Figure out when we land." Meowth said.

"Wobba." Wobbafett said.

"We're blasting off again." They all shouted. It got later and all the Taillow were leaving.

"Well Taillow time to say goodbye to your friends." Veemon said.

"Don't worry we're make lots of new friends." Davis said.

"Yeah you have us as friends now." Kari said.

"Taillow." Taillow said.

"Well let's go guys." Ash said.

"Yeah my contest is coming up." May said and they were off.

With Davis's newly caught Taillow on his side our hero's journey continues as they head to Rustboro City and May's contest.

To Be Continued….


	4. Beauty Battle Deep

Ash and friends continue their journey to Rustboro City and right now they're on their way to the Rustboro contest for May to compete.

They kept walking until they saw the contest hall.

"Look there's the contest." May said.

"So that's a pokemon contest." Kari said.

"Wait till you see what a contest is all about." May said.

"This should be interesting." Ross said.

"Alright time to get myself a ribbon." May said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(May's voice) Beauty Battle Deep

May got registered for the contest and was excited.

"Okay I'm all registered." May said.

"So May this is going to be your first contest you're competing in right." Ross said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys look." May said as she took out her ribbon case and showed she had a magenta ribbon.

"You already have a ribbon!?" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Before you came around there was a contest in Oldale Town and I won it." May said.

"So that's a ribbon." Davis said.

"Wow May it's pretty." Kari said.

"Thank you. I did work hard for it." May said.

"So who are you using in this contest?" Ash said.

"Right here." May said. "Beautifly, Skitty come on out."

"Beautifly."

"Na Na." Both of them said as they came out.

"Wow it's great to see Beautifly and Skitty again." Ash said.

"Wow they're so cute." Kari said.

"Let's check them out." Davis said as they both got their pokedex.

"Beautifly, the Butterfly pokemon. Beautifly uses its straw like mouth to drain fluid."

"Skitty, the Kitten pokemon. Skitty always chase their tails and will chase other objects or pokemon."

"I'm going to use Skitty in the first round and Beautifly in the second." May said.

"Wait last time in Hoenn contests you only used one pokemon." Ash said.

"Well they decided to make Hoenn contest like the ones in Sinnoh." May said.

"What are Sinnoh contest like?" Veemon said.

"I'll explain later right now I need to change." May said.

"Change?" Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon said. Outside Team Rocket saw the contest hall.

"Oh a contest." James said.

"And it's today." Meowth said.

"You going to enter Jessie." James said.

"Nope I am through with contest after the Grand Festival in Hoenn." Jessie said.

"You're done!" James and Meowth said.

"That's right." Jessie said and just walked away.

…..

Inside

Inside the locker room Ash and the others were waiting for May.

"Here I am." May said as she came out in the outfit she wore in the Wallace Cup.

"May are you dressed up for the contest?" Davis said.

"Yep everyone does it even though it's really the pokemon that are the stars, but still doesn't hurt to look amazing." May said.

"Well you look, uh, beautiful." Ash said with his face blushing and May blushed to.

"May is that you." They turned around and saw Janet.

"Janet!" May said.

"Janet?" Ross said.

"Janet's a coordinator like May. She's what got May interested in being a coordinator." Ash said.

"It's great to see you after all this time." Janet said.

"It's great to see you too. Are you entering the contest?" May said.

"I sure am." Janet said and noticed the others. "Oh who are your friends?"

"Oh right you already know Ash. This is Ross and his partner Squirtle. This is Davis, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Are any of you entering the contest?" Janet said.

"Just May here." Ash said.

"The last time I saw you, you had a Beautifly as well." May said.

"Yep and you get to see it again." Janet said and the contest was going to begin.

"Welcome everyone to the Rustboro Contest." Vivian said. "In pokemon contest coordinators are judged by their pokemon's beauty, grace, and the bonds between it and trainer. When they get five ribbons may enter the Grand Festival. Now meet our judges. First is Mr. Contesta."

"It's great to be here." Mr. Contest said.

"Next Mr. Sukizo." Vivian said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally our own Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"I am proud to be here." Nurse Joy said.

"Of course there's me Vivian now let's get started. Our first contestant is Janet." Vivian said and Janet came out in yellow dress.

"Beautifly go." Janet said and Beautifly came out in hearts.

"When does a pokeball do that?" Kari said with the others in the stands.

"My friend Dawn told me that's from the ball capsule and seal. They give more of an entrance." Ash said.

"In the first round you show off your pokemon." Ross said.

"Beautifly use Hidden Power." Janet said.

"Beautifly." Beautiifly launched the attack in the air.

"Now let's use Morning Sun." Janet said. Beautifly created light as bright as sun light and created a shine to the Hidden Power. "Finish this with String Shot." Beautifly launched the string at the hidden power and sparkles rained down.

"Wow that was amazing." Davis said.

"So that's what a contest is about." Kari said. She seemed more interested than the others.

"A shiny display of Beautifly's beauty." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"A truly beautiful performance." Nurse Joy said. Each coordinator gave off a performance until May came up.

"Now our last competitor is May from Petalburg City." Vivian said.

"Pika Pi."

"Squir." Pikachu and Squirtle cheered for May.

"Skitty take the stage." May said.

"Na Na." Skitty came out in confetti.

"Skitty use Assist." May said.

"Why would she use Assist?" Ross said.

"What's Assist?" Veemon said.

"It's a move that could be anything. It could be an attack from any of the pokemon you have." Ross said and that Assist turned into Fire Spin.

"That's Blazkien's Fire Spin." Ash said.

"Skitty spin and use Blizzard." May said. Skitty span in the same direction as the tornado and they combined.

"Oh my it's a combination of fire and ice." Vivian said.

"Now Skitty bring it down." May said and Skitty slammed it down spreading fire and ice.

"A brilliant performance of fire and ice." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"May knew exactly what to do and Skitty was amazing." Nurse joy said.

"We'll now have our judges take the time to decide who moves onto the second round." Vivian said. While they were waiting the others went in to talk to May.

"May that was amazing." Ash said.

"It's like you were prepared for Fire Spin." Ross said.

"Thanks guys I had to think of a combination for anything Assist might be." May said.

"You have become a great coordinator May." Janet said.

"Wow pokemon contest are so amazing." Kari said.

"You can say that again." Gatomon said.

"We'll now announce the four lucky coordinators who are moving on to the second round." Vivian said. "Here they are." They showed four competitors and two of them were May and Janet.

"We're both in." May said.

"So what happens in round two?" Davis said.

"It's the battling stage." Ash said.

"You battle while you make your pokemon look good for 5 minutes." Janet said.

"Wow there's a time limit." Veemon said. Both May and Janet battled their hardest and made it to the final match where they faced each other.

"We're in the final match where we have Janet going against May." Vivian said. "We got 5 minutes on the clock. Begin!"

"Beautifly take the stage." May said and Beautifly came out through a knot of energy.

"Lopunny let's go." Janet said and a Lopunny came out through music notes and Davis got out his pokedex.

"Lopunny, the Rabbit pokemon. It uses it's ears to cloak itself when there is danger."

"This could be a problem. Beautifly is the only pokemon May knew Janet had." Ash said.

"Pika Pi."

"Squirtle."

"Beautifly start out with Silver Wind." May said.

"Beautifly." Beautifly launched its shining wind.

"Lopunny jump and spin." Janet said and when Lopunny did that it started to sparkle.

"That jump aloud some of the Silver Wind to shine on Lopunny." Vivian said as May lost a few points.

"Lopunny use Dizzy Punch." Janet said.

"Lo." Lopunny's arm glowed and pounded Beautifly.

"Beautifly wrap this up with String Shot." May said and Beautifly launched the thread that wrapped Lopunny out.

"Lopunny break free." Janet said. Lopunny used its ears to break the thread. "Now use Jump Kick." Lopunny jumped and kicked down on Beautifly.

"Janet scores another direct hit." Vivian said. "Unless May turns this around things will not look good for her."

"How's May going to turn this around?" Ross said.

"She's been through much worse." Ash said.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind." May said and Beautifly launched another Silver Wind.

"Lopunny use Mirror Coat." Janet said and Loppuny glowed yellow.

"What's Mirror Coat?" Gatomon said.

"It's a move that can reflect almost any attack and double the damage." Ross said and Silver wind was pushed back.

"Oh my Beautifly was just hit with its own attack." Vivian said.

"Beautifly use Psychic." May said.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly's eyes glowed blue and lifted Lopunny.

"Beautifly use String Shot." May said. Beautifly wrapped Lopunny up with the thread and because of Psychic Lopunny couldn't break it.

"Smart move Mirror Coat won't be used." Ross said.

"Now Beautifly use Morning Sun and then Silver Wind." May said. Beautifly created sunlight and launched its wind attack.

"What an amazing display with Silver Wind and Morning Sun, it's so bright." Vivian said.

"Now Beautifly release Lopunny and use Psychic on the Silver Wind." May said. Beautifly released Lopunny and created a shiny tornado with the Silver Wind that landed.

"That's it time." Vivian said as the timer ran out. "And the winner of the Rustboro Contest is, it's May."

"We won!" May said and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations May you've come a long way." Janet said.

"Thank you Janet." May said.

"May it's my privilege to give you the Rustboro Ribbon." Vivian said giving her the ribbon.

"Yes I got the Rustboro Ribbon." May said with Skitty and Beautifly cheered with her. It got later and everyone was on their way.

"So where are you guys heading now.

"Rustboro City so that me, Ross, and Davis can get a badge." Ash said.

"Well I wish you guys luck." Janet said.

"Guys I decided something." Kari said.

"What is it Kari?" Davis said.

"I decided as long as I'm on this journey I'm going to be a coordinator." Kari said. "It just look amazing and I just have to try it out."

"That's great Kari." May said.

"Then good luck in any contest you enter, you will have May to help you." Janet said.

"Thank you Janet." Kari said.

"Bye everyone." Janet said.

As our heroes part ways with Janet and now Kari decided to be a coordinator they continue their journey to Rustboro City.

To Be Continued….


	5. Start Of A Rivalry

As our heroes continue their journey to Rustboro City, site of Ash's, Ross's, and Davis's first gym battle, they seem to be taking a small break.

"Alright Taillow fly around." Davis said as Taillow was flying through the sky.

"How much longer until we get to Rustboro City?" Gatomon said.

"If I'm reading the map right we should be there in another day or two." Kari said.

"Alright you guys excited? Our first gym battle is coming up." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"We're ready right Squirtle." Ross said.

"Squirtle." Ross said.

"Man I can't wait to see what a gym is like." Davis said.

"Let's try to catch that Taillow." Someone said as that person spotted Taillow. "Use Dragon Breath." The dragon blast was fired and hit Taillow.

"Taillow!" Davis said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Start Of A Rivalry

"What was that?" Davis said.

"It looked like a Dragon Breath attack." Ross said.

"But where did it come from?" May said.

"Now use Rock Smash." A Larvitar came out and slammed it's fist on Taillow.

"Taillow!"

"Taillow!" Davis said and caught it.

"It's a Larvitar." Ash said.

"Larvitar?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin pokemon. Larvitar eat soil and then sleep so that it may grow."

"Why would that Larvitar attack?" Veemon said. Then a trainer with blonde hair, red vest, blue shirt, white pants came out.

"There's that Taillow." The trainer said.

"Hey buddy why did you attack my Taillow?" Davis said.

"Oh it's yours I thought it was wild." The trainer said.

"Who are you?" Ash said.

"I'm Chris."

"Well look Chris you better apologize to my Taillow." Davis said.

"Why?" Chris said.

"You just attacked my Taillow because you thought it was wild." Davis said.

"Yeah so." Chris said.

"So you should apologize." Davis said.

"Yeah that wasn't nice of you to attack that Taillow." May said.

"It's just a pokemon, it doesn't feel anything." Chris said.

"What!?" Davis said.

"Pokemon are just meant to battle and that's all." Chris said.

"Pokemon aren't just meant to battle." Davis said.

"Yeah dude. Pokemon have feelings." Veemon said.

"A pokemon that can actually talk!" Chris said.

"Don't get distracted. Pokemon aren't just to battle, they can be friends." Davis said.

"Oh please if you think like that then you're pathetic." Chris said.

"What! You're really starting to get on my nerves. How about we have a battle." Davis said.

"I guess a 3 on 3 would be a way to kill some time." Chris said and that surprised Davis.

"3 on 3!" Davis said.

"A 3 on 3 is a good way to see a trainer's strength and weaknesses." Chris said.

"Okay, but I only have two pokemon." Davis said.

"Oh Davis." Veemon said.

"Taillow."

"Talk about pathetic." Chris said.

"Hey we can still battle." Davis said.

"Battle me when you get a third pokemon." Chris said and walked away.

"Man and I thought Paul could be a jerk." Ash said.

"Leave him we should probably get Taillow to a Pokemon Center." Ross said and they were off. Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching.

"That guy does have issues." Jessie said.

"Even we care about our Pokemon's feelings." James said.

"Forget about that did you see that Larvitar, it didn't react or anything." Meowth said. "That Larvitar is perfect for the boss."

"I don't follow." James said.

"Imagine the boss is just sitting around his bedroom, but then a pair of thugs came in. Then he remembers the Larvitar we gave him and without being scared it sends them all away. Then guess what he says." Meowth said. "Because Meowth and friends gave me this Larvitar I will reward them."

"Offices, executives, promotions, we'll be rich." They singed.

"Wobba."

…..

The Pokemon Center

"I hope Taillow is okay." Davis said.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy will get Taillow fixed up." Ross said and when they arrived they saw Chris by the desk.

"Chris!" Davis said.

"Oh you guys again." Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to heal my Taillow after what YOU did. Then we're heading off to Rustboro City for a gym battle." Davis said.

"Rustboro City!" Chris said.

"Yeah are you heading there?" Davis said.

"That's none of your business." Chris said and just walked away.

"I'm beginning to really not like him." Davis said.

'Davis has enough problems with what goes on at home. I should talk to that Chris.' Veemon thought.

"If this keeps up then I can see a rival for Davis." Ash said.

"Just who is this Chris guy anyway?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but he has an attitude problem." May said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle." Meanwhile Chris was with his Larvitar and was doing some training on a battle field.

"Now Larvitar use Sandstorm." Chris said.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar created a sandstorm so strong it bent part of a metal fence.

"Wow it's so strong." Veemon said as he was watching.

"Who's there?" Chris said and Veemon knew he was busted.

"Hello." Veemon said.

"Oh it's you." Chris said.

"I'm Veemon, Davis's partner. I think we got off on the wrong foot so if you go talk to Davis and be nice I'm sure we can work this out." Veemon said.

"Why would I want to talk to a loser?" Davis said.

"Look man you don't even know the guy." Veemon said.

"Now that I think about it why would I want to listen to a mutant pokemon?" Chris said and walked away.

"Hey don't ignore me." Veemon said and jumped. "Let's see how you like my Brick Break."

"Fool." Chris said. "Larvitar use Sandstorm." Larvitar created another sandstorm that pushed Veemon back.

"You're asking for it." Veemon said. Then a metal arm came and grabbed Larvitar.

"Hey who did that?" Chris said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"Who the heck are you?" Chris said.

"Weren't you listening!?" Jessie said.

"It's rude not to pay attention." James said.

"They're known as Team Rocket and they steal pokemon." Veemon said. "I better get Davis and the others." He ran back to the center.

"Alright look I'm going to need that Larvitar so just give it back." Chris said.

"Sorry." Jessie said.

"But you didn't say please." James said.

"So we'll take good care of Larvitar." Meowth said. Veemon made it to a window of the center.

"Hey guys." Veemon said.

"Veemon what is it?" Davis said.

"It's Team Rocket they got Chris's Larvitar." Veemon said.

"Okay then." Jessie said.

"We'll be taking our leave." James said.

"Gliscore use X-Scissor." Gliscore flew in and used an X shaped slash to break the arm holding Larvitar. Chris turned around and saw Davis and the others.

"Good job Gliscore." Ross said.

"Who invited them?" Jessie said.

"They always come at the wrong time." James said.

"So let's settle by taking Pikachu." Meowth said.

"Yanmega front and center." Jessie said.

"Carnivine go." James said. When they came out Carnivine bit down on James again. "Stop biting me will you."

"Yanmega use Sonic Boom." Jessie said.

"Carnivine use Vine Whip." James said.

"Yan!"

"Vine!" Luckily they managed to avoid them.

"Gliscore use Night Slash." Ross said.

"Gliscore!" Gliscore's claw glowed and nailed Yanmega.

"Veemon use Zen Head Butt." Davis said and Veemon hit Carnivine.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Squirtle Water Gun." Ross said.

"Veemon Dragon Pulse." Davis said and all three attacks landed.

"Why do all three of them attack?" Jessie said.

"Maybe it's suppose to be one for each of us." James said.

"Maybe they think with extra power we're blast off for good." Meowth said.

"Wobba!" Wobbafett said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again." They said.

"You alright Chris?" Davis said.

"Why did you do that?" Chris said.

"We were just trying to help." Davis said.

"I didn't ask for your help. Larvitar return." Chris said as Larvitar was put back in its pokeball.

"Look we tried to help you." Veemon said.

"Yeah can't you be a little grateful." Davis said. "Come on let's battle"

"I told you you can battle me when you get a third pokemon. Look if I meet you again stay out of my way Davis." Chris said and walked away.

"Fine whatever!" Davis said.

"I've never met anyone like him." Kari said.

"He needs to be taught a lesson or two." Gatomon said. They went back inside and Taillow was all fixed.

"Davis you're Taillow is all better." Nurse Joy said giving it's pokeball.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Davis said.

"Wait I just realized something." Ross said.

"What is it Ross?" Ash said.

"Sqirtle?"

"Davis Chris knew you're name, but you never even mentioned it. So how did Chris know it?" Ross said.

"Hey you're right!" Davis said. "I never told Chris my name so how did he know?"

"Just who is this guy?" Ross said.

It seems a rivalry has grown between Davis and Chris, but Chris somehow knew Davis's name. Who is this mysterious Chris, you'll have to find out next time.

To Be Continued….


	6. Class Is In

"There it is guys just up ahead." Ash said as they all saw Rustboro City.

Our heroes have finally arrived at Rustboro City where Ash, Davis, and Ross plan to get their first gym badge.

"So that's Rustboro City!" Davis said.

"The gym is just down there." Ross said.

"Ash you excited to battle Roxanne." May said.

"Sure am." Ash said.

"Roxanne?" Kari said.

"Who's that?" Gatomon said.

"Roxanne is the gym leader here. She also happens to be a teacher at a trainer's school." Ross said.

"Trainer's School!?" Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Class Is In

They were walking around Rustboro City trying to find the Rustboro Gym.

"You see the gym is also a trainer's school where kids go to study pokemon before they become trainers." Ross said.

"Wow that sounds like it can help me and Davis." Kari said.

"But Kari I didn't like school in our world. Besides I'm here for a gym battle." Davis said.

"That's right Davis." Veemon said.

"Davis I swear you're starting to be a lot like Davis." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Hey guys there's the trainers school." Ash said and met up with a school security guard. "Excuse me we're here to see Roxanne."

"May I ask why?" The guard said.

"We're here for a gym battle." Ross said.

"Oh go right on ahead." The guard said and they went in to Roxanne's class.

"And that class is how you can counter a dark type." Roxanne said teaching a class.

"Hey Roxanne." She turned around and saw Ash and the others.

"Well I'll be Ash and May." Roxanne said. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"It's great to see you again." May said.

"Hey Roxanne." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Hello Ross." Roxanne said.

"I'm guessing you challenged her gym too." Ash said.

"Ash I bet every gym battle you've been in I've been in too." Ross said.

"Roxanne these are our new friends Davis and Kari." May said.

"Hello." Kari said.

"How's it going." Davis said.

"Hello there." Roxanne said.

"This is my partner Veemon." Davis said.

"Hiya." Veemon said.

"I'm Gatomon." Roxanne said.

"I've never seen these pokemon before and they can talk." Roxanne said and they were all impressed. "I'm assuming you two are here for a gym battle."

"Davis is here for a gym battle too." Ash said.

"It's going to be his first gym battle." Ross said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I won't be available for any gym battles today, but I'm free the next few days." Roxanne said.

"Oh man really." Ash said.

"A gym doesn't go anywhere so you can wait for a while." Ross said.

"Excuse me, but while you are here could you show your pokemon." Roxanne said.

"Sure thing. Fair warning our pokemon aren't the same ones we caught in Hoenn" Ross said.

"Alright everybody out." Ash and Ross said. Ash's pokemon were Staraptor, Torterra, Gible, Buizel, and Infernape. Ross's was Starpator, Infernape, Gliscore, Floatzel, and Roserade.

"You can see mine too. Come on out Taillow." Davis said.

"Taillow." Taillow said as he came out.

"Impressive." Roxanne said.

"Kari come on I want to show you something." May said and pulled her out of the class.

"May what is it?" Kari said.

"You said you wanted to be a coordinator. Well there's this class that are for people who want to be coordinators." May said as she showed Kari the class for coordinators.

"Wow thanks May." Kari said.

"You always did like school in our world." Gatomon said and Kari went to check it out. Meanwhile the boys were getting a tour of the school while Roxanne's students were studying.

"And this room is where we keep the school's pokemon." Roxanne said as she showed the room with all the pokeballs.

"Wow are all these pokemon yours Roxanne?" Davis said.

"No Davis they belong to the school. The pokemon have been trained to listen to the commands of anyone." Ross said.

"In fact one pokemon are given to each student." Roxanne said.

"Wow really." Davis said.

"To think pokemon only listen to those who catch it." Veemon said.

"Boys can I ask a favor?" Roxanne said.

"What is it?" Ash said.

"I was wondering if you would like to show my students on what a real battle is all about." Roxanne said. "Since none of the students are old enough I can stop a battle at any time."

"We would love to show them." Ash said. "Ross what do you say?"

"I'm in." Ross said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Hey where are the girls?" Davis said.

"May went to look at the coordinator's class. I remember her saying she wanted to be one." Roxanne said.

"Kari and Gatomon must have went with her." Ross said.

"I'll go get them." Davis said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was outside.

"Isn't this the trainer's school?" Jessie said.

"It is and that gym leader is a teacher." James said.

"There's a truck load of pokemon in there and they'll do what we commend them too." Meowth said.

"Last time we tried to steal them even those youngsters kicked our butts." James said.

"Well this time we use the element of surprise." Jessie said.

…

The Girls

Kari and May were in the coordinator's class and listening to the teacher.

"This is amazing." Kari said taking notes.

"Hey May Kari." They saw Davis by the door telling them to come to the door.

"Davis what is it?" May said.

"I was looking for you two. Ash and Ross are going to battle and I didn't think you would want to miss it." Davis said.

"Oh thanks." May said.

"Just like back home." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Veemon said.

"When Davis and aren't in the same classroom Davis always waits outside the class just for me." Kari said.

"Yeah well you know." Davis said a little embarrassed.

'Why would Davis wait out in a class? Unless Davis might have a school crush on Kari' May thought with a big smile.

….

The Battle Field

Ross and Ash were facing each other ready for a battle.

"So we get to see Ash and Ross face each other." Veemon said.

"I actually hope Ash wins." May said.

"What about Ross?" Kari said.

"Well you see every time those two battled Ash never won." May said.

"Ash never won!" Davis said.

"Alright this battle will now begin." Roxanne said. "Each side will use one pokemon with no substitutions, and begin."

"Gible I chose you." Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible said as it came out.

"Roserade let's go." Ross said.

"Roserade!" Roserade said as it came out.

"Gible?" Davis said.

"Roserade?" Kari said and they both got their pokedex.

"Roserade, the Bouquet pokemon. Roserade emits an aroma to lure in victims and uses the whips in its arms to attack."

"Gible, the Land Shark pokemon. Gible burry their way underground and nest in holes in caves."

"Alright Roserade let's start out with Magical Leaf." Ross said and Roserade launched energy scythes.

"Gible dodge with Dig." Ash said and Gible dug its way underground.

"That's easy to counter." Ross said. "Roserade use Energy Ball in the hole."

"Roserade!" Roserade launched the energy ball in the hole and Gible was sent flying out.

"Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible pounded Roserade.

"Now Roserade use Weather Ball." Ross said.

"Weird he would use weather ball considering the sun is blocked." Roxanne said. Roserade fired the white energy ball.

"Gible dodge and use Dragon Pulse." Ash said. When Gible dodged it fired the energy orb and Roserade got hit.

"Roserade are you okay?" Ross said and Roserade got back up.

"Amazing how that Roserade can get up after taking a direct hit from that." Davis said.

"Watch this everyone. Roserade you know what to do, combine Energy Ball and Weather Ball." Ross said and that surprised everyone.

"Roserade!" Roserade created both in each arm and combined them forming a green shinning orb and fired.

"Gible!" Gible said as it got hit.

"Wow that was impressive." Kari said.

"I got to remember to do something like that for my contests." May said. Then an alarm went off.

"Hey what's that?" Davis said.

"That's the alarm from the pokemon storage room." Roxanne said.

"Hurry let's get going before we get spotted." Jessie said as Team Rocket was making a getaway.

"Too late." Ross said.

"What are you three doing here?" Davis said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"You crooks again." Roxanne said.

"Those wouldn't happen to be bags filled with pokeballs." Ross said.

"Uh no." They all said.

"Okay time to go." Meowth said and with a push of a button a giant Yanmega ship came down. It opened up its mouth and they all climbed in.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said, but when it hit it didn't do a thing.

"Oh please." Jessie said.

"We're electric proof." James said.

"When are you going to learn that?" Meowth said.

"Now time to blow them away." Jessie said as the wings started flapping harder creating a big gust of wind."

"Ash let's aim for the wings." Ross said. "Roserade Solar Beam."

"Gible Draco Meteor." Ash said and they both launched their attacks taking down the wings.

"Okay now they've done it." Jessie said.

"Now Gible break through the head of that machine like when you use Dig." Ash said.

"Gible" Gible jumped in and broke through taking the pokeballs back.

"Hey we stole those fair and square." James said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Veemon Dragon Pulse." Davis said and they both fired their attacks in side and the machine blew.

"We were sneaky this time." Jessie said.

"Actually not that sneaky if the alarm went off." James said.

"I'm starting to think we're out of surprises." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Nice job boys." Roxanne said.

"Thanks Roxanne." Ash said.

"Unfortunately the battle was interrupted." Davis said.

"It's okay they'll be other battles." Ross said.

"Besides I don't think Gible couldn't take much more so if Team Rocket haven't interrupted you still would have won Ross." Ash said.

"Well I'll be ready for when you want to challenge my gym guys." Roxanne said.

"Alright!" They shouted.

It seems that the gym battle between Davis, Ash, and Ross between Roxanne will soon start. Who will go first and who will win? Stay Tune

To Be Continued…..


	7. Solid As A Rock

Our heroes finally arrived in Rustboro City. After meeting up with the gym leader Roxanne our heroes Ash, Davis, and Ross plan to win their first gym badge.

"Finally time for a gym battle." Ash said.

"Ash we need to decide who's going first." Ross said.

"Ross is right Roxanne can't battle all of you at once." May said.

"Well I can't wait to see what a gym is all about." Davis said.

"Let's just go already, I don't want to miss it either." Kari said and they arrived at the gym.

"Welcome boys, you ready for your first gym battle." Roxanne said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ross's Voice) Solid As A Rock

"Hey Roxanne." Ross said.

"I am so stoked." Ash said.

"Of course you need to decide who's going first." Roxanne said.

"Yeah who is going first?" Davis said.

"Davis maybe you should sit back so you can see what a gym is like." Gatomon said.

"So who's first, Ash or Ross." Veemon said.

"Rock Paper Scissors." Ross said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"1, 2, 3!" They said and Ash one with rock.

"I knew if I threw rock in a rock type gym that give me luck." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"So Ash is first." Roxanne said and the others moved to the stands.

"The gym battle between Roxanne the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin. Each side is allowed 2 pokemon. The battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon." The referee said.

"Each gym has its own set of rules and each gym leader uses one type of pokemon." Ross said.

"Hey what's with the camera?" Davis said.

"Roxanne likes to record the battles for her class." May said.

"Golem I choose you." Roxanne said and Golem came out.

"Golem!"

"That Golem must be from the Geodude she had." Ross said.

"That's a Golem." Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Golem, the Rock pokemon and the final evolve form of Geodude. Golem are able to shed their rock shin only once a year."

"I want to take some pictures of this." Kari said as she got her camera.

"Torterra I choose you." Ash said and Torterra came out.

"Torterra!"

"Ash has the advantage." May said.

"Advantage?" Davis said.

"Type advantage is important. Ash has it because grass types like Torterra are strong against rock types like Golem." Ross said.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Torterra start out with Energy Ball." Ash said and Torterra fired it.

"Golem dodge and use Rollout." Roxanne said and when Golem dodged it rolled right at Torterra.

"Ash better be careful. Rollout becomes stronger with each strike." Ross said.

"Torterr use Leaf Storm." Ash said.

"Torterra!" Torterra launched the storm.

"Golem Endure." Roxanne said and Golem got hit.

"That should do it." May said, but Golem got back up.

"What!?" Ash said.

"I thought you said grass types have the advantage." Davis said.

"Endure is a move that makes the user withstand an attack. A gym leader has a plan for when the challenger has the advantage." Ross said.

"Now Golem use Stone Edge." Roxanne said and Golem launched some stones at Torterra.

"Torterra use Synthesis." Ash said and Torterra began to heal itself.

"Golem Rollout." Roxanne said and Golem hit Torterra with it being pushed back.

"Torterra use Energy Ball." Ash said and Golem got blasted and was knocked out.

"Golem is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner." The referee said.

"Alright if Ash beats the next pokemon he wins." May said.

"Golem return." Roxanne said and Golem was back in its pokeball. "Probopass you're next."

"Probo!"

"Probopass, the Compass pokemon and the evolve form of Nosepass. Probopass are able to control the three small units called mini units."

"So Roxanne's Nosepass also evolved. Nosepass was Roxanne's best pokemon and now it has steel type capabilities." Ross said.

"We'll finish this right now. Torterra Leaf Storm." Ash said and Torterra launched the storm and it hit.

"Sorry Ash, but you need more than that." Roxanne said because Probopass was still standing. "Probopass Rock Slide."

"Probopass!" Rocks were created and landed on Torterra.

"Torterra!" Ash cried out.

"Rock Slide again." Roxanne said and Torterra was covered in rocks. When they saw Torterra was knocked out.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Probopass is the winner." The referee said.

"Torterra return, you did great." Ash said as Torterra was back in its pokeball. "Now Buizel you're next."

"Bui!" Buizel came out and was ready to go.

"You're Buizel looks serious." Roxanne said.

"Buizel always is in battle." Ash said. "Buizel use Aqua Jet."

"Bui!" Buizel was surrounded by water and went straight for Probopass.

"Use Discharge." Roxanne said and Buizel got zapped.

"That's right Probopass can use electric type moves." Ross said.

"Now use Lock On." Roxanne said and Buizel had a target on his chest.

"Lock On?" Kari said.

"No matter how many times Ash dodges the attack will land." Ross said.

"He had the same problem with Brandon in the Battle Frontier." May said.

"Now Discharge." Roxanne said and Probopass created electricity.

"Buizel use Sonic Boom." Ash said and Buizel launched it and the electricity was reflected back.

"Impressive Ash, you used the Sonic Boom to reflect the attack because you knew you couldn't dodge it." Roxanne said. "Alright Probopass use Rest." Probopass fell asleep.

"Why is he sleeping?" Veemon said.

"Because Rest does that, but it heals the pokemon. Ash better wrap this up fast." Ross said.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ash said and Buizel hit. "Now Water Gun." Buizel continued to attack before Probopass woke up.

"Ash I'm afraid this is going to end." Roxanne said and Probopass woke up. "Use Rock Slide."

"Quick Buizel dodge." Ash said.

"Bui, Bui." Buizel dodged by jumping on the rocks.

"Use Lock On." Roxanne said and Buizel had another target. "Now use Discharge."

"Buizel use Ice Punch." Ash said and Buizel ran in. Buizel did get zapped, but it landed the punch. Then there was an explosion, when the smoke cleared they were both standing until one fell.

"Probopass is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash said.

"Pika/Bui!"

"Alright he won." Ross said.

"I also got some great shots." Kari said.

"Ash you managed to beat me again. Here you go, the Stone Badge." Roxanne said giving him the badge.

"Alright I got the Stone Badge!" Ash said and cheered with his pokemon.

"Wow so that's a gym badge." Davis said.

"You only get those by beating the gym leader." Ross said.

"Davis, Ross tomorrow I'll battle one of you." Roxanne said.

"Can't wait." Ross and Davis said.

…

The Pokemon Center

After the gym battle The gang went to the pokemon center where Buizel and Torterra were getting healed.

"Wow Roxanne became a lot stronger." Ash said.

"Yeah I didn't expect her pokemon to have evolved." May said.

"Now that I know what a gym is like I can't wait to battle." Davis said.

"Yeah we're gonna win." Veemon said.

"Hold it Davis I'm battling next." Ross said.

"Why should you?" Davis said.

"Davis you're only other pokemon is Taillow and flying types are weak against rock types." Ross said.

"Oh man they are." Davis said.

"That's going to be a problem." Kari said.

"I don't see how you can win now." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon you're suppose to be cheering for him." Kari said.

"However Taillow's Steel Wing is super affective against rock types. So is Veemon's Brick Break, but other than Dragon Pulse you're other attacks won't do much damage." Ross said.

"That is a problem." Davis said.

"Which is why I should battle first and you figure out what to do." Ross said.

…..

The Next Day, The Gym

They went to the gym and Ross was ready for his battle with Roxanne.

"So Ross you're next." Roxanne said.

"I am and I am set." Ross said.

"The gym battle between Roxanne the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin. Each side will use allowed 2 pokemon. The battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon." The referee said.

"Lairon I choose you." Roxanne said and a Lairon came out.

"Larion!"

"That's a new one." Ross said.

"Roxanne must be using different pokemon." Ash said.

"That's a Lairon." Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Lairon. The Iron Armor pokemon and the evolve form of Aron. Lairon digs and smashes rocks to find iron ore to eat and become stronger."

"Just like Probopass Lairon is a rock and steel type." Ross said. "Alright Roserade you're up first."

"Roserade!"

"Let's get started. Roserade use Magical Leaf." Ross said and Roserade fired the energy scythes.

"Lairon Iron Defense." Roxanne said and Lairon raises its defense.

"Now Roserade use Energy Ball." Ross said and Roserade fired it and Lairon got hit.

"Lairon use Take Down." Roxanne said.

"Lairon!" Lairon charged right in.

"Roserade dodge it." Ross said.

"Roserade!" Roserade jumped over.

"Now use Magical Leaf." Ross said and Roserade attacked from behind.

"Lairon use Rock Polish and then Iron Head." Roxanne said and Lairon came in faster and Roserade got hit.

"Roserade!" Ross shouted.

"How did Larion become faster?" May said.

"Rock Polish raises my pokemon's speed." Roxanne said.

'Well I can't use Solar Beam, it will take too long.' Ross thought. "Roserade use Magical Leaf." He said and Roserade fired the energy scythes.

"Iron Head again." Roxanne said and Lairon charged in, but was Stop by the Magical Leaf.

"Maybe that bought enough time. Roserade Solar Beam." Ross said.

"Rose!" Roserade began charging up the Solar Beam.

"Take Down!" Roxanne said and Lairon banged against Roserade and Roserdae hit the wall with it being knocked out.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Lairon is the winner." The referee said.

"Roserade return." Ross said and Roserade was back in its pokeball.

"So who's Ross going to use now?" Davis said.

"Either Floatzel or Squirtle since they're water types." Ash said.

"Infernape you're up." Ross said and Infernape came out.

"Infernape!"

"I was planning on using Infernape when you use Probopass." Ross said.

"Infernape is a fire type, but it has fighting type powers too." Roxanne said.

"Yeah just watch what Infernape can do. Mach Punch let's go." Ross said.

"Infernape!" Infernape's hand glowed and pounded Lairon having it hit the wall and knocked out.

"Lairon is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner." The referee said.

"Impressive seeing as how fighting types are strong against rock and steel types." Roxanne said. "Now Probopass I choose you."

"Probopass."

After Ash's battle with Roxanne Ross is up now and it's tied one to one. Who will become the victor and what will become of Davis's battle. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	8. Battling Hard At The Gym

In a battle between Ash and Roxanne Ash came out victorious with his Buizel and his Torterra. Now Ross is battling and has taken down Lairon and its tied 1 to 1. Who will reach for victory?

"So you planned to use Infernape against Probopass." Roxanne said.

"That's right and just wait till you see what he can do." Ross said.

"Well then let's find out." Roxanne said.

"Alright Infernape lets use Flame Wheel." Ross said.

"Infernape!"

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Battling Hard At The Gym

Infernape was heading straight for Probopass in a wheel of fire.

"Probopass Discharge." Roxanne said.

"Probopass." Probopass created electricity that stopped Infernape.

"So she uses Discharge as an attack and defense." Ross said.

"Discharge again." Roxanne said.

"Use Fire Spin." Ross said and Infernape launched the fire tornado to block the Discharge.

"Lock On." Roxanne said. Probopass created a target on Infernape's chest.

"That isn't good." Ross said.

"Now use Rock Slide." Roxanne said and Infernape got buried under rocks.

"Infernape!" Ross said.

"Don't tell me that's it." Davis said.

"It isn't." Ash said. Infernape came busting through the rocks.

"Nice Infernape now use Fire Spin." Ross said and Infernape launched the fire tornado and Probopass got hit. "Now this ends." Infernape got under Probopass."

"What the?" Roxanne said.

"Infernape Close Combat." Ross said and Infernape pounded Probopass and added the final touch to end this battle.

"Probopass is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Oh yeah." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Here you go Ross the Stone Badge." Roxanne said handing the badge.

"Oh yeah the Stone Badge is mine." Ross said as he and his pokemon cheered. "Well Davis you're next."

"This is going to be you're first gym battle right?" Roxanne said.

"Yeah and I can't wait." Davis said.

…..

The Pokemon Center

"So Davis do you have a plan?" Kari said.

"Yeah now that we know that Roxanne won't use the same pokemon." May said

"I'm just going to give it everything I got." Davis said.

"Okay this is your first gym badge so I'm not going to give you a hard time if you lose." Ross said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Ash said. "I usually do that at my first gym battle in a new region."

"That would explain a lot." May said.

…..

The Next Day, The Gym

Davis and Roxanne faced each and Davis was ready for his first gym battle.

"Davis this is your first gym battle, but I'm not going easy." Roxanne said.

"I hate it when things are too easy anyway." Davis said.

"Good luck Davis." Kari said.

"You're going to win this." May said.

"The gym battle between Roxanne the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin. Each side will use 2 pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute." The referee said.

"Sudowoodo I choose you." Roxanne said and it came out.

"Sudowoodo!" Kari got out her pokedex.

"Sudowoodo, the Imitation pokemon and the evolve form of Bonsly. Because of its appearance people mistake it as a grass type when in reality it's a rock type."

"Taillow let's go." Davis said and Taillow came out.

"Davis don't you know that flying types are weak against rock types?" Roxanne said.

"I know, but I got at least try." Davis said.

"Good luck out there Taillow." Veemon said.

"Well okay, you make the first attack" Roxanne said.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Taillow use Quick Attack." Davis said.

"Taillow!" Taillow flew in and hit, but Sudowoodo didn't even flinch.

"That's like banging your head against a rock. Oh wait in this case that would be literally." Ross said.

"Sudowoodo use Double Edge." Roxanne said and Sudowoodo glowed yellow and banged against Taillow.

"Doesn't Double Edge cause damage to the user?" May said.

"True, but Sudowoodo's ability is Rock Head so recoil damage is not a problem." Ross said.

"You still want to go on." Roxanne said.

"We're just getting started." Davis said. "Taillow use Steel Wing." Taillow flew in and hit Sudowoodo.

"Oh so Taillow knows Steel Wing that must be another reason he chose Taillow." Roxanne said.

"Taillow use Steel Wing again." Davis said and Taillow kept using Steel Wing to get the advantage.

"Sorry Davis, but this has to end." Roxanne said. "Sudowoodo use Wood Hammer."

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo's arm glowed blue and pounded Taillow.

"Now use Rock Throw." Roxanne said. Sudowoodo stepped hard on the ground and threw rocks at Taillow knocking it down.

"Taillow is unable to battle Sudowoodo is the winner." The referee said.

"Taillow are you okay?" Davis said.

"Taillow." Taillow said with the little energy it had left.

"Get a good rest." Davis said and put Taillow in its pokeball.

"Oh poor Taillow." Kari said.

"Even if Taillow knew how to use Steel Wing it still wasn't enough." May said.

"The problem is that Taillow was still weak against rock types." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"It's like a rookie digimon going against a champion." Gatomon said.

"Don't give up Davis. You still have one pokemon. You still have a chance to win." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Well buddy it's all on you." Davis said.

"Oh yeah I am so stoked." Veemon said and went on the field.

"I don't know about this." Gatomon said.

"What do you mean?" Ross said.

"Well you see in tough situations we digimon usually go through a process called digivolving where we become bigger and stronger, but I don't think Veemon and I can in this world." Gatomon said.

"That doesn't matter whatever this digivoving or whatever you call it, Veemon doesn't need it. He and Davis got this." Ash said.

"Veemon start out with Head Butt." Davis said. Veemon charged in and banged his head against Sudowoodo, but when he pulled back he was holding on his head.

"I think I put in too much butt and not enough head." Veemon said.

"Sudowoodo use Low Kick." Roxanne said and slid kicked Veemon on the legs. "Now use Rock Throw."

"Veemon get out of there." Davis said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Veemon said as he moved out of the way.

"Veemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said and Veemon launched the green orb and it hit. "You're doing great buddy."

"No time for autographs now." Veemon said.

"Sudowoodo use Rock Smash." Roxanne said.

"Veemon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo thrust his fist.

"Take this!" Veemon said as he matched the Rock Smash and were pushed back.

"Veemon use Zen Head Butt." Davis said. Veemon's head glowed Blue and banged his head against Veemon so hard Sudowoodo hit a rock on the field and was knocked out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Veemon is the winner." The referee said.

"Oh yeah I rule." Veemon said.

"Veemon it's not over yet. There's still one more." Davis said.

"Oh right." Veemon said.

"Probopass I choose you." Roxanne said and Probopass came out.

"This is it." Veemon said.

"Alright Veemon use Brick Break." Davis said and Veemon went in.

"No Davis don't get in close." Ross said.

"Probopass Discharge." Roxanne said and Veemon got zapped.

"Davis didn't you learn anything. She's going to use Discharge as an attack and a defense." Ross said.

"Davis never was much of a learner." Gatomon said.

"Probopass now use Rock Slide." Roxanne said.

"Probopass!" Probopass had the rocks fall down.

"Quick Veemon you got to get out of there." Davis said.

"I'm way ahead of you." Veemon said as he tried to dodged the attack, but just barely as he slid against the ground. "That was a close one."

'Probopass is like a higher level digimon than Veemon. There has to be a way.' Davis thought. "Veemon use Dragon Pulse." Veemon fired the orb and it hit. "Hurry use Brick Break."

"That this shags." Veemon said and hit him against the top of the head.

"Probopass Discharge." Roxanne said and Veemon got zapped again. "Now Probopass use Rest." Probopass fell asleep.

"Davis now's your chance to attack. Hurry before Probopass wakes up." Ash said.

"Veemon can you go on?" Davis said.

"You bet." Veemon said.

"Veemon use Brick Break." Davis said and Veemon pounded him on the head again.

"How do I know if I beat this guy if he's asleep?" Veemon said.

"Maybe this could give you a clue." Roxanne said and Probopass woke up.

"He's already up!" Davis said.

"Even this guy's a lighter sleeper than Davis." Veemon said.

"Now use Lock On." Roxanne said and Veemon had a target on his head.

"Oh no." Veemon said.

"Rock Slide." Roxanne said and Veemon got piled on by the rocks.

"Veemon!" Davis said.

"I can still go." Veemon said as he tried to get up.

"Davis Veemon its okay if you don't win. You can always try again." Roxanne said.

"Is this really it?" Davis said.

"Looks like Davis just couldn't win." Ross said and then Kari stood up.

"Don't give up Davis!" Kari said that got everyone's attention. "You never gave up before and you've been in worse situations. As long as Veemon is still fighting so should you."

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Wow Kari I didn't know you had it in you." Gatomon said.

"She's right we never gave up before." Davis said.

"Then this will end. Probopass Rock Slide." Roxanne said and Rocks started falling down. Veemon jumped over the rocks and was over Probopass. "Use Discharge."

"Not this time. Veemon spin you're arms." Davis said and Veemon span them as fast as he could and absorbed the electricity.

"Oh my." Roxanne said.

"Now Brick Break." Davis said and Veemon slammed his arm down with Probopass getting zapped. After that Probopass was down.

"Probopass is unable to battle, Veemon is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"I won." Davis said and was excited. "I Won!"

"We won!" Veemon said and Roxanne was giving him the badge.

"Here you go Davis your first badge. The Stone Badge." Roxanne said.

"Yes I got the Stone Badge, my first badge." Davis said.

"Hooah/Taillow!"

"Congratulations on getting your first badge." Roxanne said.

"Way to go Davis." Ross said.

"You've earned it." Ash said.

"Thanks guys." Davis said. "My first badge, I'm on my way to the Hoenn league."

Now that Davis and Ross have the Stone Badge our heroes journey continues as they are on their way to the Hoenn league.

To Be Continued….


	9. Sea Shells by The Shellos Shore

After Ash, Ross, and Davis won the Stone Badge from the Rustboro gym they met up with an old friend Mr. Bryne who is taking them overseas.

"It's so nice of you Mr. Bryne to give us a ride." May said.

"Oh it's the least I can do after what you've done the last time I saw you youngsters." Mr. Bryne said.

"So this guy gave you a ride last time?" Davis said.

"Yeah Mr. Bryne is a real nice guy." Ash said.

"So where are we heading to next?" Kari said.

"Dewford Island, that's where the next gym is." Ross said.

"After that we're heading to Slateport City for a contest." May said.

"I can't wait." Kari said.

"Alright kids we're gonna have to stop on an island and get there in the morning." Mr. Bryne said as they pulled by a nearby island.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Sea Shells By The Shellos Shore

They pulled on to the island and will depart for Dewford Island in the morning.

"So what's this island called?" Ross said.

"Squirtle?"

"Shell Island." Mr. Bryne said.

"Shell Island?" Veemon said.

"It's called that because there are Shellos that live on this island." Mr. Bryne said.

"Shellos?" Kari said and got out her pokedex showing both forms.

"Shellos, the Sea Slug pokemon. Shellos are different from color depending on where they live."

"I've seen Shellos in Sinnoh. One kind lived on the west side and another in the east." Ash said.

"Oh I would just love to see a pink one."

"Well as long as we're here might as well look around." Davis said and they had a look around the island.

"So how come Shellos come in different colors?" May said.

"From what I know they changed their cellular structure to go with the environment." Ross said.

"Hey guys look." Veemon said and they saw pink Shellos.

"Those are Shellos right there." Ash said.

"Say who's that?" Gatomon said as they spotted a pink Gastrodon.

"That's a Gastrodon." Ross said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Gastrodon, the Sea Slug pokemon and the evolve form of Shellos. When living in shallow water if Gastrodon loses a part of its body it grows it back."

"Gastrodon come in different colors too. Pink and brown or blue and green. They also become ground types" Ross said. Then Davis noticed a blue Shellos by a cliff.

"Hey guys look that one's blue." Davis said.

"Blue!?" Ross said.

"What's a blue Shellos doing here?" May said. Shellos looked like it was about to jump off the cliff.

"I think Shellos is going to jump." Gatomon said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"What!?" Davis said and Shellos jumped. "Hey hold on." Davis ran and jumped to catch it. "Shellos are you okay?" He asked while the others ran to him.

"Shellos."

"Why would you go and jump off the cliff like that?" Davis said.

"Shellos Shellos." Shellos didn't sound so happy.

"Shellos said it's because he doesn't want to stay here, but it has nowhere else to go." Veemon said.

"What do you mean you don't want to stay here Shellos?" Ash said.

"Shellos Shellos Shell."

"Shellos said it's because he doesn't belong here. None of the other Shellos or the Gastrdon will accept him." Gatomon said.

"Won't accept him?" May said.

"I think I get it, it's because all the other Shellos and Gastrodon are pink, but it would seem this Shellos is the only blue one." Ross said.

"Okay I'm starting to get it." Ash said.

"Poor little guy. You're all alone and you just want to feel like you belong somewhere." Davis said and Shellos agreed. "Boy do I know how that feels. Shellos I'm going to help you!"

"You are?" Veemon said.

"We're stuck here until tomorrow anyway so why don't we help this Shellos out." Davis said.

"I suppose you're right." Ross said.

"But how can we help this Shellos?" May said.

"We just need to get these other Shellos to accept him." Davis said.

"If you ask me I say we talk to that Gastrodon, it must be the one in charge." Ross said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was on the island as well and noticed all the Shellos.

"Look at all these cuties." Jessie said.

"They're Shellos and they're pink because we're on the west side of the region." James said.

"Hey look at this. It's the twerps and they seem to have a blue Shellos with them." Meowth said and they spotted them.

"How rare it is to see a blue Shellos on an island filled with pink Shellos." James said.

"Hey what if we gave that Shellos with all these other Shellos to the boss." Meowth said.

"What would he want with one blue Shellos and a ton of pink Shellos?" Jessie said.

"Imagine the boss is down by the beach. Then he notices the one blue Shellos surrounded by a bunch of pink ones and the way they stand is like a work of art. Then guess what he says" Meowth said. "Because Meowth and friends gave me a master piece they will be awarded like artist."

"I'll color will be green like money." They all said.

"Wobbafett." Meanwhile Davis and the others went to talk to the Gastrodon.

"There's the Gastrdon. Alright so let's talk to him." Davis said.

"Shellos." They went up.

"Hey Gastrdon." Davis said gaining its attention. "I like to talk to you about this Shellos. It's saying you won't accept it as one of your won."

"Gastrodon."

"Gastrodon is saying that's true because it's not one of us." Veemon said.

"Luckily we got a translator." Ross said.

"How is this little guy not one of you? He's a Shellos like the rest." Davis said.

"Gasto Gastrodon."

"He knows he's a Shellos, but all the Shellos here are from the west side of the region. This one is from the east. It belongs there." Veemon said.

"If this Shellos is from the east then how did it end up here?" Kari said.

"Shellos Shell Shellos Shellos."

"Shellos is saying that it was caught in a storm that carried him away from his friends and he couldn't find a way back home." Gatomon said.

"That's awful." May said.

"But Gastrodon this Shellos has nowhere else to go." Davis said.

"Gastrodon?"

"He's asking why do you care so much." Veemon said.

"I just do." Davis said as he had a flashback when he was a kid and other kids always picked on him. "Everyone belongs somewhere and I just can't sit by while this Shellos needs help in a time like this."

"Shellos!" Shellos was impressed by what Davis was saying.

"We'll be right back." Davis said and walked away with the others. "That's just stupid not accepting someone just because they're different from the others."

"Wow it's like Davis knows how this Shellos feels." Ross said.

"Hey Kari was Davis like this before?" Ash said.

"Not that I know of." Kari said.

"What about you Veemon, have you ever seen Davis like this?" May said.

"Not really." Veemon said.

"Shellos don't worry I'm going to help you. I'm going to get this Gastrodon to accept you." Davis said.

"Shellos!"

"Well if we're going to do this then we need to find out how we're going to do it. That Gastrodon looked like it was going to change its mind." Ross said.

"Well we're going to make it change its mind." Davis said. "Everyone belongs somewhere and if you feel like you found it, but someone won't let you then you shouldn't stop."

"You always were inspirational." Veemon said.

"You know maybe if Shellos beats that Gastrodon then Shellos will be accepted." Ash said.

"That could work. Most pokemon in groups obey the strongest." Ross said.

"Okay Shellos first let's see how strong you are." Davis said.

"Shellos!"

"Buizel come on out." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"I think Buizel is the perfect training partner for Shellos." Ash said.

"Alright Shellos let's see what you got." Davis said.

"Shellos!" Shellos launched a Water Pulse attack.

"That's Water Pulse." Ross said and Buizel endured it.

"Nice shot Shellos." Ash said. Then Shellos launched a Mud Bomb.

"Now Shellos is using Mud Bomb." Ross said and Buizel endure the hit again.

"Bui!" Then Shellos launched an Ice Beam.

"Now it's Ice Beam." Ross said and Buizel was frozen.

"Shellos that's a great set of moves." Davis said.

"Shell." Shellos was all happy. They trained all day and it got late out at night.

"You're pretty strong for a little guy." Gatomon said.

"I bet most would say the same about you Gatomon." Ross said.

"Shellos you're going to do great." Davis said.

"Shellos!" They heard a bunch of other Shellos cried out.

"What's going on?" Ash said. When they went to check it out they saw all the Shellos were being sucked into a vacuum by Team Rocket.

"What's going on here, what are you doing?" Davis said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket!" They all shouted.

"What are you up to this time?" Davis said.

"We're here for the Shellos." Jessie said.

"It's like collecting sea shells." James said.

"With our Vacuum Shell Grabber it's like a day at the beach." Meowth said.

"No way." Ash said.

"You let those Shellos go right now."

"Pika Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"It doesn't suck up Shellos." Jessie said.

"It sucks up other pokemon too." James said.

"Like Pikachu and all the others." Meowth said and they started sucking up Pikachu, Squirtle, Veemon, and Gatomon.

"No." Ash said.

"Give them back." Kari said.

"Gastrodon!" They saw that Gastrodon has arrived.

"It's Gastrodon." Davis said.

"Hey a bonus." Meowth said.

"Grab it." Jessie said.

"How's this?" Meowth said as he pointed the vacuum to Gastrodon and Shellos was getting caught in it.

"Shellos try using your Ice Beam on the vacuum." Davis said.

"Shellos!" Shellos fired the beam and the vacuum was frozen before Shellos was in.

"I got you Shellos." Davis said and caught it. "Now use Mud Bomb on the case that's holding the pokemon." Shellos did it freeing all the pokemon.

"Hey!" Jessie said.

"We were doing just simple Shellos collecting." James said.

"Serviper Poison Tail." Jessie said.

"Serviper!" Serviper came in with a glowing tail, but Shellos launched another Mud Bomb.

"Carnivine use Bite." James said and Carnivine was about to bite down, but Shellos launched an Ice Beam pushing it back. "Talk about frost bite."

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Veemon Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Squirtle Water Gun." Ross said and all three launched their attacks.

"Oh not again." Jessie said.

"I feel like we're being sucked into a vacuum." James said.

"Nope just blown." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

…..

Morning

The sun began to rise and Davis was having another talk with Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon Shellos helped saved everyone after that you got to let him in." Davis said.

"Gastrodon Gastro Gastrodon."

"What did it say?" Ash said.

"It's saying he appreciates what Shellos has done, but he can't accept him because Shellos belongs with his own kind in the east." Veemon said. "He is sorry, but it's the way of nature. There's just no place for him." Shellos began to walk away upset and Davis felt sorry for him.

"Yes there is. Shellos you can come with us." Davis said and that surprised them. "Come with me Shellos."

"Shellos!" Shellos accepted.

"Go pokeball." Davis said and tossed it at Shellos. He waited for it to stop moving and it did. "Yes I got Shellos."

"You have a new friend now." May said.

"Welcome Shellos." Davis said.

With Shellos now in Davis's team our heroes continue their journey. Next stop Dewford Island.

To Be Continued….


	10. Reach For The Staryu

As our heroes journey continue they make their way to Dewford Island, site of Ash's, Ross's, and Davis's next gym battle.

"Hey look guys." Ross said and they saw an island.

"There it is mattes Dewford Island." Mr. Bryne said.

"Alright the next gym is on that island." Ash said.

"I can't wait." Davis said.

"Plus Kari while we're not waiting inside a gym you and me can hit the beach." May said.

"Now that sounds like fun." Kari said.

"Yeah, but first is our gym battle." Davis said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Reach For The Staryu

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Bryne." May said as they waved good bye.

"My pleasure good luck in your battles." Mr. Bryne said.

"Wow the beach here is beautiful." Kari said.

"I can't wait to get in the water." May said.

"Hold it we're here for a gym battle. We can play in the sand later." Ash said.

"Do we have to, with all three of you we won't get the chance before we have to leave." Gatomon said.

"You know how Ash is when we're close to a gym." Ross said. "Let's just get it over with." They headed out to the gym.

"There it is." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"So who's the gym leader here?" Davis said.

"Brawly and he uses fighting types." Ross said. Just as they got to the door Brawly came out.

"Hey Brawly." Ash said.

"Well what do you know, Ash how's it going?" Brawly said.

"What's up Brawly?" Ross said.

"You're here too Ross." Brawly said.

"Yeah we came to challenge your gym with our new friend Davis." Ash said.

"Hey there." Davis said.

"Wow three challengers. Well I'm sorry, but I can't battle." Brawly said.

"Aw really." Davis said.

"Don't tell us you're blowing us off to go surfing." Ash said.

"It's not that. You see I just had a battle with a challenger named Chris." Brawly said.

"Chris was here?" Davis said.

"Yeah and he was so strong. Right now my pokemon are at the Pokemon Center, but I'm free tomorrow." Brawly said.

"That works for us." Ross said. After that they were having a walk down by the shores.

"I was so looking forward for a gym battle." Ash said.

"Well in the meantime we can have some fun on the beach." May said.

"Probably not a good idea May." Ross said.

"Why not?" May said.

"Look at the clouds. It looks like it might rain any minute so it's not a good idea to go swimming or something." Ross said.

"I suppose you're right." May said.

"Well before we make it to Slateport City I need to catch a pokemon." Kari said and looked around in the forest. 'I have to admit when I got here I wasn't so thrilled, but now I'm having fun.' She thought and noticed something big staring her down and screamed.

"Kari what is it?" Davis said.

"What is that?" Kari said. When the light cleared it was just a Staryu on a rock.

"It's a Staryu." Ross said.

"Staryu?" Kari said and got his pokedex.

"Staryu, the Star Fish pokemon. The jewel on it glows when it's about to run out of energy and if it loses a leg it grows back."

"This Stayu reminds me of the one I caught in Kanto." Ross said.

"Really it reminds me of one that belong to my friend Misty." Ash said.

"But what's it doing here? Staryu live in the ocean." Ross said.

"I don't know. Veemon why don't you talk to it." Davis said.

"Okay." Veemon said, but Stayu just shot a water gun in front of them.

"Hiya."

"What?" Kari said.

"I think it's telling us to leave. This must be Staryu's territory." Ross said.

"Gatomon try using Attract to make it calm down." Kari said.

"That's not going to work. Staryu aren't divided by gender so Attract won't work. I think it's best if we leave it alone." Ross said and they left.

….

The Pokemon Center

It began to rain and they made it to the pokemon center.

"Here guys I brought some soup." May said.

"Thanks May." Ash said, but Kari kept looking out the window.

"Kari what is it?" Davis said.

"I can't stop thinking about that Staryu." Kari said. "What if it's still out there in the rain?"

"Staryu are water types, but I'm sure they take cover out in a down pour like this." Ross said.

"You know this reminds me of when I caught my Charizard back when it was Charmander." Ash said.

"You're Charizard?" May said.

"Back when I first met Charmander it was sitting out in a rock, but that was because it's trainer abandoned it." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"I'm sure that's not what happened with Staryu?" Ross said.

"Wow that was impressive." They all saw a bunch of trainers gathered around a guy with black Mohawk, sun glasses, black pants, and a jersey.

"Yeah it was a piece of cake."

"Hey Danny didn't you had a Staryu?" That got their attention.

"Yeah, but it was so weak I left it on a rock just to get rid of it and I say I would be back." Danny said.

"That Staryu belongs to him." May said.

"That Staryu must still be out there than, waiting for him." Ross said.

"It doesn't know that he went and abandon him." Davis said.

"The nerve." Veemon said.

"Pika."

"Squirtle." Kari just got up and went to him.

"Kari?" Gatomon said.

"Hey you." Kari said gaining his attention.

"What?" Danny said and Kari grabbed his shirt.

"Go and get it." Kari said. "That Staryu is still out there waiting for you. Who knows what could be happening to it."

"Hey it's none of your business what I do." Danny said.

"Do what she says." Ash said.

"That Staryu is going to need help." Davis said.

"It won't last long out there if it just wait for you." Ross said.

"So go and get it." May said.

"No way I don't need that Staryu." Danny said and Kari let go.

"Find if you won't get it I will." Kari said and ran out in the rain.

"Kari wait!" Gatomon said and went after her.

"We got to help her." Davis said. Kari and Gatomon ran through the rain trying to look for the Staryu. When she got there some Spearow were attacking.

"Gatomon Fury Swipes." Kari said and Gatomon scared the Spearow away. "Staryu are you okay?"

"Kari!" She turned and saw the others.

"Here." Davis said putting a rain coat on her.

"Guys the jewel is blinking." Kari said and saw the jewel blinking.

"Staryu's nearly out of energy. We got to get it back to the Pokemon Center." Ross said. They hurried back to the Pokemon Center with Kari carrying Staryu.

"Hang in there Staryu." Kari said. When they made it back the lights were about to be turned out. "Nurse Joy!"

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy said.

"This Staryu needs help." Ash said and saw Staryu was in bad shape.

"Hurry this way. Chansey" Nurse Joy said.

"Chansey." Chansey brought Staryu in the O.R.

"Is Staryu going to be okay?" Kari said.

"Staryu is in bad shape. What happened?" Nurse Joy said.

"Danny's the one that abandon it." Ash said.

"Danny, he just left." Nurse Joy said.

"Forget Danny what about Staryu?" Kari said.

"I'll do everything I can." Nurse Joy said. Nurse Joy and Chansey worked hard and Kari wouldn't eat, sleep or anything until she knew Staryu was all better.

"Staryu you can make it." Kari said. When the O.R. light went off Nurse Joy came out. "Well?"

"Staryu is going to be just fine. It just needs some rest." Nurse Joy said and they were all relieved.

….

The Next Day

"Wake up!" Kari shouted waking up the others.

"Kari?" Davis said.

"What's the matter?" Veemon said.

"It's Staryu, Staryu is gone." Kari said. They saw she was right.

"What happened?" May said.

"Staryu left just about a few minutes ago." Nurse Joy said.

"We got to go and get it." Kari said.

"Kari we can't force it. Staryu thinks Danny will come back for it." Ash said.

"We can't do anything until Staryu sees the truth." May said.

"I'm afraid they're right." Nurse joy said. Staryu was on its way back to that rock, but it was also thinking on what Kari has done for it. The others were on their way to the gym.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"You've been quieter than usual." Gatomon said.

"I thought Staryu knew we care." Kari said.

"Kari Staryu knows we care." Ash said.

"But it was loyal to Danny." May said.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Ross said.

"Come on we got to challenge Brawly to a gym battle." Ash said. Then other than the pokemon they fell in a hole in the ground.

"Squirtle?"

"Pikachu?"

"Where did this come from?" Veemon said.

"Are you guys okay?" Gatomon said.

"What's a hole doing here?" Davis said.

"What do you think, it's a trap." Ross said.

"Hey who did that?" Ross said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"You three again." Veemon said.

"Don't you ever quit?" Gatomon said.

"Oh we will stop." Jessie said.

"Because we have you now." James said.

"And how." Meowth said as he launched a net and grabbed them.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Give us back our pokemon." Davis said.

"Sorry." Jessie said.

"No can do." James said.

"To da lo." Meowth said.

"Hiya!" They saw Staryu blocked their path.

"What's that?" Jessie said.

"It's a Staryu." James said.

"Staryu I knew you come back." Kari said.

"Hiya!"

"It's saying let the pokemon go." Meowth said.

"And what will you do if we don't." Jessie said and Staryu launched a Swift attack.

"Hey." James said, but got blasted with a Bubble Beam.

"You made a mistake." Meowth said getting his nails out, but Staryu used Rapid Spin and got the pokemon free. "This thing means business." Staryu shot a Water Gun at them and sent them blasting off again. Danny was watching.

"Staryu beat them." Danny said.

"Great work Staryu." Kari said.

"See Kari Staryu knows we care." Ross said.

"Hello Staryu." They saw Danny.

"What are you doing here Danny?" Ash said.

"I came for Staryu." Danny said.

"You abandon it." Kari said.

"Staryu don't listen to her." Danny said.

"Staryu Danny doesn't care about you, if he did he wouldn't have left you in the rain. This is an island so he had nowhere to go." Kari said.

"Staryu don't listen to this dumb girl. Return." Danny said, but Staryu hit it with water.

"I think Staryu wants you to leave." Ross said.

"I'll remember this." Danny said and ran off.

"Nice job Staryu." Gatomon said.

"Well we got to go." Ash said, but Staryu wanted to go with them.

"Hey Kari I think Staryu wants to be your pokemon. You did went back for it." Ross said.

"Want to come with me Staryu." Kari said and Staryu agreed. Kari threw a pokeball and caught it. "I got Staryu, my first pokemon."

Now that Kari has her first pokemon our heroes continue their journey as they prepare for the Dewford Gym.

To Be Continued….

AN: For those who think Chris is related to Paul or T.K. in this world both answers are no.


	11. Hi Ya Hariyama

After retrieving Staryu, part of Kari's team, our heroes move on to the Dewford gym where Davis, Ross, and Ash will challenge Brawly.

"There's the Dewford gym." Ross said.

"Alright and this time Brawly will accept our challenges." Ash said.

"I can't wait to get my second badge." Davis said.

"Just be careful I battle Brawly before and he's real strong with his fighting types. If I didn't had my Sableye from right here I don't know if I could have won." Ross said.

"Well we're ready for him." Ash said. They arrived inside and met up with Brawly.

"Hey dudes I've been waiting for you." Brawly said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Hi Ya Hariyama

"Hey Brawly we're ready for our gym battle." Davis said.

"I'm ready too. I'll let you guys go decide who goes first." Brawly said.

"Guys let me go first. I know what a gym is like now and plus you guys went before me last time." Davis said.

"I guess that's fair." Ross said.

"Alright." Ash said, but upset he wouldn't go first.

"Word of advice fighting types are weak against flying types." Ross said.

"Great so Taillow will help me win it." Davis said and was ready.

"The gym battle between Brawly the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side is allowed 2 pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Machamp let's go." Brawly said.

"Machamp!"

"That pokemon has four arms." Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Machamp, the Superpower pokemon and the final evolve form of Machop. Machamp uses its four arms and strength for extreme speed punches."

"Taillow you're up." Davis said.

"Taillow!"

"Davis better be careful. He may have the type advantage, but Machamp is still so big and strong." Ross said.

"Is Taillow going to be okay?" May said.

"We'll find out." Gatomon said.

"Taillow let's use Wing Attack." Davis said and Taillow flew in.

"Alright Machamp you know what to do." Brawly said and Machamp ducked down.

"It dodged!" Davis said.

"That's right Brawly uses surfing to train his pokemon." Ash said.

"His pokemon know when an attack is coming and the way his pokemon moves is like they are surfing. Brawly uses that to raise evasiveness." Ross said.

"Now Machamp use Cross Chop." Brawly said. Machamp crossed it's arms and chopped on Taillow.

"Taillow use Steel Wing." Davis said, but it missed again. "How am I going to deal with that Machamp's dodging everything?"

"Now Machamp Vital Throw." Brawly said. Machamp spin around and used its arm to hit Taillow.

"Taillow won't be able to take this." May said.

"Davis maybe you should switch." Veemon said.

"Good idea. Taillow return." Davis said and got Taillow back in its pokeball. "Now Shellos you're next."

"Shellos!"

"So now it's a water type." Brawly said.

"Shellos use Mud Bomb." Davis said and Shellos launched Mud Bomb, but Machamp moved aside.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Brawly said. "Machamp use Karate Chop."

"Ma!"

"Wait I got it. Shellos use Ice Beam on the ground." Davis said.

"Shellos!" Shellos launched the beam and the ground was frozen in which Machamp slipped.

"Now use Water Pulse." Davis said and Shellos launched the water orb and it hit right on Machamps face.

"Machamp Machamp." Machamp started acting confused and started pounding its own head.

"Machamp!" Brawly said.

"What's going on?" May said.

"Water Pulse can cause confusion and that can result in damaging yourself." Ross said.

"Machamp snap out of it and use Cross Chop." Brawly said.

"Shellos use Mud Bomb on the legs." Davis said and Shellos knocked Machamp down. "If Machamp moves like a surfer, but a surfer uses its legs to balance itself."

"Wow Davis that's pretty smart." Brawly said.

"I never thought I hear someone say that about Davis." Gatomon said.

"Now Shellos Water Pulse." Davis said and when Shellos launched its attack Machamp was out.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Shellos is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Shellos." Davis said.

"Nice job out there Davis." Kari said.

"Yeah, but it's not over because Brawly's next pokemon is the toughest." Ross said.

"Alright Hariyama let's do this." Brawly said.

"Hariyama." Kari got out her pokedex.

"Hariyama, the Arm Thrust pokemon and the evolve form of Makuhita. Hariyama uses its arms to thrust which is powerful enough to knock over trucks."

"Hariyama is Brawly's best pokemon and covered in fat that makes water and fire attacks practically useless." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Shellos use Water Pulse." Davis said and Shellos launched the attack.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust." Brawly said.

"Hari Hari!" Hariyama used its first thrust to block the attack and continue on to Shellos thrusting its hands on Shellos.

"Hariyama's too big to miss use Mud Bomb." Davis said.

"Shellos." Shellos launched the mud and it exploded on contact.

"Hariyama use Belly Drum." Brawly said and Hariyama slapped its stomach like a drum.

"What's that?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"That doesn't look painless." Kari said.

"Belly Drum does weaken the user, but it raises attack power." Ross said.

"Now use Knock Off." Brawly said and Shellos got chopped on hard.

"Shellos are you okay?" Davis said.

"Shellos." Shellos struggled to get up.

"Now Hariyama use Seismic Toss." Brawly said. Hariyama grabbed Shellos and fillped in the air slamming it down.

"Shellos is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner." The referee said.

"Shellos you did great. Get a good rest." Davis said and got Shellos back in its pokeball. "Alright Taillow you're up."

"Taillow!" Taillow came out, but was breathing hard.

"Poor Taillow is still exhausted after the battle with Machamp." Ash said.

"This could be a close one." May said.

"Taillow use Wing attack." Davis said and Taillow flew in.

"Block it." Brawly said and Hariyama used its arm.

"Hariyma's just too big." Veemon said. "You got to put me in Davis."

"I can't Veemon. I'm only suppose to use two pokemon and I used Taillow and Shellos." Davis said.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust." Brawly said.

"Hari!"

"Wait Taillow you're smaller so you're harder to hit, especially since you can fly." Davis said. Taillow was able to dodged each thrust. "Now Taillow use Quick Attack all around with Wing Attack."

"Taillow!" Taillow flew around Hariyama and used Wing Attack.

"Hariyama use Knock Off." Brawly said and Hariyama knocked Taillow away.

"Taillow get up." Davis said and Taillow managed to get up, but just barely.

"Taillow can't take much more." Gatomon said.

"Hariyama's just too big." May said.

"The same was for Treecko when I took on Brawly, but I managed to win." Ash said.

"Wait I got it. Taillow use Wing Attack." Davis said and Taillow flew in.

"Block it." Brawly said. Hariyama reached out for Taillow.

"Stop! Pull back." Davis said and Taillow stopped and flew back causing Hariyma to lose its balance.

"Hariyam try another Belly Drum." Brawly said and Hariyama started pounding its belly.

"I hoped you did that. Taillow fly in for another Wing Attack." Davis said.

"Taillow!" Taillow landed the attack on Hariyama's belly causing Hariyama to fall.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Taillow is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Yeah." Davis cheered and Brawly was awarding Davis.

"For a couple of small pokemon they're pretty tough. So are you Davis." Brawly said.

"Thanks Brawly. I knew once you would use Belly Drum again I knew it was an opening." Davis said.

'I got to admit Davis was actually smart out there. It was like he was a different person.' Kari thought.

"Here you go you earned the Knuckle Badge." Brawly said giving his badge.

"I got the Knuckle Badge." Davis said.

"Yes!" Veemon said.

"Shellos/Taillow!"

"Hey Kari you want to take a picture. I know you were out there." Davis said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kari said.

"You did let us see." May said and Kari showed her camera.

"See look." Kari said showing pictures of the battle. "You still look good on camera."

"You're quite the photographer Kari." Ross said.

"Kari are you Davis's girlfriend?" Brawly said and her face turned red.

"I'm not Davis's girlfriend. I mean I am a girl and I am his friend, but not his girlfriend, girlfriend." Kari said acting all nervous.

"Okay I just thought since you said you were taking pictures of him." Brawly said. "Ash Ross I'll wait for our battles."

"Thanks Brawly." Ash said.

…..

The Pokemon Center

"Oh yeah I got badge number two." Davis said.

"We know do you have to keep reminding us." Ross said.

"Hey guys where's Ash?" May said.

"I think I saw him go outside for some training." Kari said and May headed outside. When she did she saw Ash training with Buizel and Infernape.

"Alright you two I plan on using you two against Brawly." Ash said.

"Bui Bui!"

"Infernape!"

"Ash?" May said coming up from behind him.

"Oh hey May." Ash said.

"You're planning on using Infernape and Buizel against Brawly?" May said.

"Yeah with Buizel's battling spirit and Infernape is a fighting type too." Ash said.

"Just be careful you don't want a repeat when you took on Brawly the first time." May said.

"I know. Last time I thought it be an easy win because Brawly goofed around when I met him. I didn't think he took it serious." Ash said. "I also made a mistake of forcing my pokemon to continue."

"It will be okay." May said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks May and don't worry." Ash said taking her hand.

…

The Next Day, The Gym

Ash and Brawly were facing each other ready for their battle.

"The gym battle between Brawly the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side is allowed 2 pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Meditite let's go." Brawly said.

"Meditite!"

"Buizel I choose you." Ash said.

"Bui!"

Davis won his battle against Brawly, but now will Ash win his or will he lose like the first time. Stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	12. Fight Fighting With Fighting

After the our heroes arrived at the Dewford gym Davis was the first to challenge Brawly and won thanks to his Taillow and Shellos. Now it's Ash's turn with it being Buizel VS Meditite.

"Meditite, the Meditate pokemon. Meditite spends most of the day meditating or doing daily yoga workouts." Kari checked her pokedex.

"So Brawly isn't using the same pokemon either." Ross said.

"He did when Ash challenged him for a second time." May said.

"Well maybe gym leaders like to mix it up." Davis said.

"Alright Ash let's do this." Brawly said.

"Right, Buizel let's go." Ash said.

"Bui!"

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Fight Fighting With Fighting

"Buizel use Sonic Boom." Ash said.

"Bui!" Buizel launched the sonic boom, but Meditite remained calm.

"Meditite Detect." Brawly said.

"Meditite." Meditite's eyes glowed and moved out of the way.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ash said and Buizel went for Meditite.

"Use Confusion." Brawly said. Meditite was able to stop Buizel with it's mind and had it hit the floor.

"Buizel!" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"This could be a problem. Meditite can use Psychic type moves." Ross said.

"Meditite use High Jump Kick." Brawly said. Meditite jumped and kicked down on Buizel. "Now let's use Meditate." Meditite went to a meditation stand.

"Meditate?" Veemon said.

"It raises Meditite's attack power." Ross said.

"It just looks like Meditite is sleeping." Davis said.

"Buizel use Water Gun." Ash said and Buizel launched the attack.

"Meditite Confusion, bring it back." Brawly said and Meditite sent the Water Gun and hit Buizel.

"Ash can't get a move in." May said.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ash said and Buizel went in.

"Confuison again." Brawly said and Buizel stopped.

"I thought you do that. Buizel Sonic Boom." Ash said and Buizel launched it.

"Meditite Detect." Brawly said and Meditite moved out of the way.

"Now use Water Gun." Ash said and Meditite got hit.

"Meditite use High Jump Kick." Brawly said.

"Buizel dodged it." Ash said and Buizel moved out of the way.

"Meditite." Meditite was in pain.

"Ouch that look liked it hurt." Gatomon said.

"When a High Jump Kick misses it can cause recoil damage." Ross said.

"Buizel Sonic Boom." Ash said and Buizel hit Meditite. "Now use Ice Punch."

"Bui!" Buizel hit Meditite and Meditite was out.

"Meditite is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner." The referee said.

"Alright Meditite return." Brawly said and got it back in the pokeball. "Hariyama let's go."

"Hari!"

"Ready Buizel!?" Ash said.

"Bui Bui!"

"Buizel use Water Gun." Ash said.

"Hariyama Arm Thrust." Brawly said and Hariyama used the Arm Thrust to block the attack. "Now use Knock Off." Hariyma chopped down on Buizel.

"Buizel use Ice Punch." Ash said.

"Block it." "Brawly said and when Hariyama did its arm was frozen, but Buizel was stuck to.

"Now use Seismic Toss." Hariyma jumped up, flipped and Buizel hit the ground and Hariyama's arm was unfrozen.

"Buizel is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner." The referee said.

"You were great Buizel get a good rest." Ash said and got Buizel back in its pokeball. "Now Infernape you're up next."

"Infernape!"

"But Hariyama's body makes water AND fire attacks powerless." Ross said.

"Interesting an all out fighting type battle." Brawly said.

"Yeah just watch. Infernape use Mach Punch." Ash said and with Infernape's arm glowing blue it hit Hariyama.

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust." Brawly said.

"Infernape dodged." Ash said and with Infernape's speed it was able dodged the all. "Now Infernape use Flamethrower." Infernape breathed out fire and it hit.

"Hariyama use Knock Off." Brawly said.

"Hari!" Infernape got hit.

"Now use Belly Drum." Brawly said and Hariyama played his stomach like a drum.

"Infernape use Dig." Ash said and Infernape went underground.

"Where'd it go?" Brawly said. Infernape came out underground and pounded Hariyama. "That Infernape is real strong."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ash said.

"Hariyama grab its tail." Brawly said and Hariyama got a hold of Infernape's tail. "Now pull him in and use Arm Thrust." Hariyama pulled him in and pounded Infernape with each punch.

"Infernape use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Block it." Brawly said and Hariyama blocked the Flamethrower.

"Turn up the heat." Ash said and Infernape went even more out. "Now use Flare Blitz." Infernape jumped up and came down in a blazing blue flame.

"Hariyama block it." Brawly said. Hariyma blocked it, but the heat was too much and Infernape took Hariyama down.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner, victory goes to Ash." The referee said.

"Alright, way to go Infernape." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Ash won." Kari said.

"I get it. He used the Flamethrower to warm up Hariyama's hands and because of Flare Blitz the heat was too much even for Hariyama." Ross said.

"Well Ash you beat me again. Here you go, the Knuckle Badge." Brawly said.

"Thanks Brawly. Yes I got the Knuckle Badge." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Infernape/Bui!"

"Well Ross that just leaves you." Brawly said.

"Tomorrow I'll be ready." Ross said.

….

The Pokemon Center

Ross was thinking of a strategy on how to beat Brawly.

"That will work." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"You think you have a strategy." Veemon said.

"Yeah I got it." Ross said. "Hey where are the others?"

"Seeing how the sun is going down the girls wanted to go down by the water and the guys went with them." Gatomon said. Down by the water the girls were splashing their feet in the water and the guys were watching.

"We may not go in the water for swimming, but close enough." Kari said.

"Don't worry we'll have time to go swimming when we reached Slateport City." May said.

"Hey guys." Ross said as he came down.

"Hey Ross." Ash said.

"Got your strategy for Brawly?" Davis said.

"Yeah what are you two doing out here?" Ross said.

"Just keeping the girls company." Davis said.

"Oh I see." Ross said with a smirk on his face. "Which are you starring at the sunset or the girls?"

"What!?" They said with their faces red.

"I know it. Ash you're checking out May and Davis you're checking out Kari." Ross said.

"We are not!" They both said.

"Hey guys look there's Brawly." May said and they saw him surfing with Hariyama.

"He's surfing?" Davis said.

"That's how Brawly trains and I'm ready for that." Ross said.

…

The Next Day, The Gym

Ross arrived and was facing Brawly for his gym battle.

"The gym battle between Brawly the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin. The referee said. "Each side will use 2 pokemon, the battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Hitmontop you're up." Brawly said.

"Hitmontop!" Davis got out his pokedex.

"Hitmontop, the Handstand pokemon. Hitmontop spins around like a top and when it does it's power increases."

"Floatzel you're up." Ross said and Floatzel came up.

"Floatzel!"

"Let's do this. Floatzel use Aqua Jet." Ross said and Floatzel went in.

"Hitmontop Rolling Kick." Brawly said and Hitmontop span around like a top kicking Floatzel.

"Floatzel use Iron Tail." Ross said and with Floatzel's tail glowing it pounded Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop Triple Kick." Brawly said. Hitmontop span again and kicked Floatsel three times.

"All that spinning is making me dizzy." Veemon said.

"Now Floatzel use Surf." Ross said. Floatzel created a wave and was riding it. "Surf's up again Brawly." Hitmontop got washed away.

"Hitmontop use Revenge." Brawly said. Hitmontop let out a cry and gave Floatzel a super powerful kick. "Now use Close Combat."

"Floatzel dodge it and use Aqua Jet." Ross said. Floatzel was able to make it. "Let's give Hitmontop a real spin." Floatzel hit Hitmontop and was spinning around again. "Nice."

"Floatzel!"

"Floatzel use Razor Wind." Ross said. Floatzel expanded its fins and launched a slash in the wind that hit Hitmontop.

"Wow that Floatzel is powerful." Brawly said. Then Hitmontop was knocked down.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle, Floatzel is the winner." The referee said.

"Wow Ross always seems to finish a battle quickly." Ash said.

"Hitmontop return. Hariyama you're up." Brawly said.

"Hari!"

"Floatzel can you go on?" Ross said.

"Floatzel." It was saying it could.

"Then let's use Iron Tail." Ross said and Floatzel went in.

"Hariyama Arm Thrust." Brawly said. Hariyama used its arms to block all of Floatzel's strikes.

"Move away Floatzel and use Surf." Ross said. Floatzel jumped back and created another wave.

"Hariyama use Knock Off." Brawly said. Hariyama slammed its hand on the wave causing it to split.

"No way he broke the Surf." Ash said.

"Floatzel!" Ross said.

"Did you really think you could hit Hariyama with a move like that? Now use Arm Thrust." Brawly said and Hariyama pounded Floatzel. With one more thrust Floatzel was knocked out.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, Hariyama's the winner." The referee said.

"Floatzel return. Now Staraptor your turn." Ross said.

"Staraptor!"

"Ross has the advantage now." May said.

"Yeah, but Brawly is a gym leader and has a plan for stuff like that." Ash said.

"Staraptor use Steel Wing." Ross said and with Staraptor's wings glowing it flew in.

"Block it." Brawly said and Hariyama grabbed Staraptor's wings.

"I thought you do that." Ross said. "Staraptor use Close Combat." Staraptor started pounding down on Hariyama.

"Hariyama hang in there." Brawly said.

"This ends now. Staraptor spin and use Aerial Ace." Ross said. While using that Staraptor spin around and hit Hariyama and in one strike it was down.

"No way." Brawly said and they were all surprised.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Wow Ross won just like that." Gatomon said.

"Well you see I knew his pokemon were strong, but power is useless without some speed. That's why I went with my fast moving pokemon." Ross said.

"Ross you're strong just like Ash and Davis. You earned the Knuckle Badge too." Brawly said.

"Thanks Brawly. I got the Knuckle Badge." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Star/Float!"

'Wow Ross is strong, I'm going to have to battle him myself one day.' Davis thought.

Now that all three of our heroes have their second badge the journey continues as they head for Slateport City where Kari and May plan to win the contest.

To Be Continued….


	13. Chris's And Davis's Battle

After obtaining the Knuckle Badge from Brawly our heroes continue their journey as they head for Slateport City where Kari and May plan to enter the pokemon contest.

Now they're on a boat they rented and are heading for Slateport City.

"Once we reach Slateport City are you girls going to enter for the contest?" Ash said.

"Well the contest isn't for a few days so maybe do some training and actually relax on the beach." May said.

"I'm a little nervous about this contest." Kari said.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." May said.

"Well get ready because here comes Slateport City." Ross said and Slateport City was just ahead.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Chris's And Davis's Battle

"Oh feel that sun." Kari said.

"Just wait Kari because I can probably bet once we both get our ribbons this will be the spot for the Grand Festival." May said.

"Enough talk let's go for a swim." Veemon said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Kari and I will be right back." May said.

"Wait I don't have a swim suit or anything." Kari said.

"No worries I got a couple things for you." May said and dragged her away.

"That's May for you always finding time to shop." Ash said.

"Isn't that like that with most girls?" Davis said.

"I hear that Davis." Ross said.

"Oh well we might as well go for a swim as well." Ash said.

"Wait I don't have swim trunks." Davis said.

"That is a problem." Ross said.

"Okay boys better get ready because here we come." May said. When they looked they couldn't take their eyes off since May was in a red swim suit. "Well what do you think?" She even did a little pose

"I don't think you want us to answer that." Ross said.

"You said it." Davis said, but Ash wouldn't say a thing. "Where's Kari?"

"Come on Kari don't be shy." May said and Kari came out from behind her in a pink suit.

"Hi." Kari said a little shy.

"Well looks like May knows you since you're in your favorite color." Ross said. This time it was Davis who was speechless. "Hey guys wake up."

"Davis stop starring at Kari." Veemon said.

"What I'm not." Davis said with his face red.

"No I mean to say is look over there." Veemon said and they saw Chris.

"It's Chris!" Davis said and ran to him. "Hey Chris!"

"Oh it's you again." Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for the pokemon contest." Davis said.

"Don't tell me you're a lame coordinator." Chris said.

"I'm just cheering for the girls here." Davis said.

"What makes you think coordinators are lame?" May said.

"You don't battle with strength, just for show." Chris said.

"A battle is more than just strength." Davis said. "So why are you here?"

"I'm on my way to Mauville City for a gym battle." Chris said.

"That was going to be our next stop." Ash said.

"Chris I want to ask you something. You knew Davis's name and he didn't even tell it. How did you know?" Ross said.

"That's my business." Chris said.

"Just a simple question." Ross said.

"You know you don't need to be a jerk 24/7." May said.

"Chris I say we battle right now." Davis said.

"Do you have three pokemon?" Chris said.

"Yes I do." Davis said.

"Alright I guess I don't have a reason to turn it down." Chris said.

"If you want one of us could be referee." Ross said.

"That won't be necessary. It's a 3 on 3, the one with two wins will be the winner." Chris said.

"That's fine with me." Davis said. "Alright Taillow you're up."

"Taillow!"

"Now Scyther let's go." Chris said and a Scyther came out.

"Scyther!" Kari got her pokedex.

"Scyther, the Mantis pokemon. Scyther moves like a ninja making it impossible to avoid."

"Why would he use a bug type against a flying type?" Ross said.

"Taillow let's start out with Wing Attack." Davis said and Taillow flew in.

"Please, Scyther use Cut." Chris said.

"Scyther!" It used it's scythe to slice at Taillow and stopped Taillow.

"That Scyther sure is fast." Gatomon said.

"Taillow use Quick attack." Davis said.

"Now Scyther use Double Team." Chris said and Scyther made copies of himself confusing Taillow.

"Which on is real?" Davis said.

"Now use your Quick Attack." Chris said and Scyther struck Taillow in the back. "Now use Slash." Scyther slashed Taillow and Taillow was down.

"Taillow is out." Ross said.

"Is that it; that wasn't even a workout." Chris said.

"Taillow get a good rest." Davis said and got it back in the pokeball.

"You should consider getting a new pokemon. Scyther return." Chris said.

"Hey Taillow tried its best. Now Shellos you're up." Davis said.

"Shellos!"

"So you have a Shellos. Nosepass let's go." Chris said.

"Nosepass." Kari got out her pokedex again.

"Nosepass, the Compass pokemon. Its nose is like a compass so it will always face north."

"Now he's using a rock type against a water type, is Chris crazy." Ross said.

"Shellos use Water Pulse." Davis said and Shellos launched the attack.

"Nosepass use Harden." Chris said and Nosepass braced itself with the attack hitting and Nosepass being pushed back.

"Harden may raise defense power, but that still did a lot of damage." Ross said.

"Now use Zap Cannon." Chris said.

"Nosepass!" Nosepass launched an electric ball.

"Shellos dodge it." Davis said and Shellos jumped.

"Now use Ice Beam." Davis said.

"Dodge it." Chris said and Nosepass moved out of the way. "Now use Rock Tomb." Nosepass launched an orb on the ground and Shellos was trapped between rocks.

"Oh no Shellos is trapped." Ash said.

"Now use Tackle." Chris said. Nosepass charged in and tackled Shellos so hard that it was free from rocks. "Now Zap Cannon."

"Shellos use Mud Bomb." Davis said. When Shellos launched the attack they collided and there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Shellos was gone.

"Where's Shellos?" Chris said.

"Now Shellos use Water Pulse." Davis said. Shellos was above Nosepass and launched the attack.

"Nosepass above you." Chris said. When Nosepass looked up it was too late and got hit.

"Looks like Nosepass is out." Kari said and Chris got back in its pokeball.

"Good for nothing pokemon." Chris said.

"Hey Nosepass was at a type disadvantage." Davis said.

"He knew Davis used a water type, but he still went with a rock type." Ross said.

"I guess he thought it would make Nosepass stronger like Paul." Ash said.

"Paul?" Kari said.

"Paul was my rival in Sinnoh. He didn't care about his pokemon if they were at the type disadvantage. He thought it would make them stronger." Ash said.

"Shellos return." Davis said and got it back inside the pokeball. "Ready buddy."

"I'm ready for this." Veemon said and went in.

"Larvitar you're up." Chris said and Larvitar came out.

"Larvitar!"

"I remember that Larvitar." Gatomon said.

"Alright Veemon use Head Butt." Davis said and Veemon was charging in head first.

"Larvitar use Screech." Chris said and Larvitar let out a high pitch shout.

"Aw my ears." Veemon said trying to block the sound.

"Now use Dragon Breath." Chris said and Larvitar's attack hit.

"Davis be careful. Veemon is a dragon type and dragon types are affected by other dragon types." Ross said.

"Veemon use Zen Head Butt." Davis said.

"I'll try." Veemon said.

"Use Screech again." Chris said and Larvitar let out the shout again.

"Not again." Veemon said.

"Now use Rock Smash." Chris said.

"Larvitar!" Larvitar pounded Veemon.

"Now use Sandstorm." Chris said and Larvitar created a powerful sand storm with everyone covering their eyes.

"I can't see." Davis said.

"In a sandy place like a beach Sandstorm is even stronger." Ross said.

"Now Larvitar use Rock Smash." Chris said and Larvitar went in.

"Where is he?" Veemon said.

"Just calm down Veemon try to listen where Larvitar is." Davis said. Veemon listened for Larvitar knew where he was.

"I found you. I've just about had it." Veemon said. He focused his energy in his fist and pounded Larvitar clearing the Sandstorm and everyone could see.

"What!?" Chris said.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"I think Veemon just used Focus Punch." Ross said.

"Yeah it just came to me." Veemon said.

"Doesn't matter Larvitar create another Sandstorm." Chris said.

"Not happening. Veemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Let's see how you like it." Veemon said and fired the orb and it hit Larvitar.

"Let's finish this. Larvitar use Rock Smash."

"Veemon let's see that Focus Punch." Davis said. They both jumped at each other and pounded each other causing a double knock out.

"Looks like this is a tie." Ross said.

"Veemon are you okay?" Davis said as he checked on him.

"Sorry Davis I wanted to beat him too." Veemon said.

"It's okay you can't win all the time." Davis said.

"That is the complete opposite of what I thought you said." Gatomon said and Chris got Larvitar back in its pokeball.

"Larvitar I'll deal with you later." Chris said. "Well now I know your strengths and it's not much."

"Excuse me." Davis said.

"There's no way you have a chance of even making it into the Hoenn league." Chris said.

"Say that again I dare you." Davis said.

"I'll say it a thousand times." Chris said. "Now if you'll excuse me I got to get my pokemon stronger so if you decide to battle me again I'll crush you." He then walked away.

"Chris!" Davis said.

"That guy really does have an attitude problem." May said.

"What's his problem?" Ross said.

"He's even worse than Paul." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle Squir!"

"Davis are you going to be okay?" Kari said.

"He thinks all that matters in a pokemon battle is strength and he doesn't even consider pokemon his friends." Davis said. "I may not have been in this world that long, but I know there's more than that. I consider pokemon my friends. Next time that guy is going down, I will beat him one day."

And so after Davis and Chris first battle it ends in a draw and now Davis is more determined to beat Chris as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…..


	14. Training Day At The Beach

As our heroes are staying in Slateport City Kari and May work hard to prepare themselves for the contest with it being in a couple days.

"Now Blaziken Fire Spin." May said.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken launched the fire tornado up in the air.

"Blaziken looks amazing." Davis said.

"Thanks." May said.

"Blaziken always looks great considering since it was your first pokemon." Ash said.

"Hey Kari how's the training going with you." Ross said.

"Fine I think right Staryu and Gatomon." Kari said.

"Right." Gatomon said.

"Hiya!"

"Masquerain!" A Masquerain came down with a rose.

"Wait a minute." May said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) Training Day At The Beach

"What is that?" Davis said.

"A Masquerain." Ross said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Masquerain, the Eyeball pokemon and the evolve form of Surskit. Masquerain uses the eye pattern on its wings to fly anywhere."

"What's with the flower?" Veemon said as Masquerain gave the rose to May.

"Could it be." May said.

"Well I should have known you be here." They turned around and saw Drew.

"Drew!" May said.

"Drew?" Kari and Davis said.

"It's seems you got reunited with an old friend." Drew said referring to Ash.

"Nice to see you too Drew." Ash said.

"Drew this is Kari, Ross, and Davis. Kari is going to enter the contest too." May said.

"Really well let's see if she does better than you did." Drew said and walked away.

"Hey fill me in who is this guy?" Ross said.

"His name is Drew. He's May's rival." Ash said.

"He seems to have an attitude." Kari said.

"He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him." May said.

"But what was with the rose? Did you use to go out with him?" Davis said.

"No he didn't." Ash said.

"I asked May." Davis said and Ash got embarrassed.

"No it's just something Drew does, but I wonder where he keeps all them." May said.

"Well May can we take a break and head down to the beach." Kari said.

"You know what I don't even remember the last time we relaxed. Let's go" May said and they headed down the beach.

"We should let the whole gang out." Davis said.

"Good idea." Ash said.

"Everyone out!" They all said and they let everyone out of their pokeball. Then Davis noticed May didn't had Beautifly.

"Hey May where's Beautifly?" Davis said.

"Oh well I switch back and forth between my pokemon and right now Beautifly is at home and my Mom just love it." May said.

"Well let's stop talking and get in the water." Veemon said and they all changed.

"Hey Davis I thought you said you didn't had any swim trunks." Ash said.

"Which is why I went and got some." Davis said.

"Well have fun you guys." Ross said.

"Ross you're not coming." May said.

"There's something I want to do with Gliscore before we reach Mauville City and that won't take long." Ross said. "Gliscore come on, you don't like water anyway." Ross left and Gliscore followed.

"Staryu, Gatomon after we're done we'll do some more training. It will be our first contest and I want you guys to look great." Kari said and they agreed.

….

Ross

Ross took Gliscore down to the other end of the beach.

"Okay Gliscore listen all the others learned new moves, but you haven't so I say it's time that you have because I want to use you in the next gym." Ross said.

"Gliscore!"

"Now the question is what to teach you. Maybe long range." Ross said.

"How about Stone Edge." He turned and saw a trainer with brown hair, khakis, and a white shirt.

"Who are you?" Ross said.

"I'm Jeremy. I'm sorry I couldn't help, but over hear what you were saying." Jeremy said.

"I'm Ross, so you think Gliscore should learn Stone Edge." Ross said.

"Yeah just watch. Golem come on out." Jeremy said and Golem came out.

"Golem!"

"Golem show them Stone Edge." Jeremy said.

"Golem!" Golem had sharp edge rocks floating around him and then fired.

"Wow cool." Ross said.

"Gliscore."

"It's a bit tricky to learn, but with the right training will get it in no time." Jeremy said.

"Alright Gliscore let's do this." Ross said.

"Gli!"

…..

The Others

Ash, May, Davis, and Kari were having some with their pokemon down at the beach.

"Hey Staryu how about a little Bubble Beam to add some fun." Veemon said.

"Hiya!" Staryu launched some bubbles and all the pokemon were in the water, not ground and fire, were having some fun with the bubbles.

"It's like you guys are taking a bubble bath." Ash said and saw Gible playing around in the sand and almost hitting a few people/ "Gible settle down or else you're going to hurt someone." With a little help from Infernape using Dig Gible was stopped.

"Infernape!"

"Gib Gible."

"Thanks Infernape." Ash said. Ash wasn't the only one with pokemon problems since Munchlax was eating food that didn't belong to it.

"No Munchlax that's not for you." May said.

"Doesn't your Munchlax no better." Davis said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let Munchlax out when people are having a picnic. Wait a minute." May said and looked through her bag. "Here May's pink surprise."

"Munch! Lax!" Munchlax ate the pokeblock and expanded.

"That's the only way to get Munchlax to stop." May said.

"There's nothing worse than someone with eating problems." Gatomon said as she and Kari were soaking some sun. "Almost makes me cough up a hairball."

"Don't you want to go in the water?" Kari said.

"I don't want to get my hair wet." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon you're like every other cat." Davis said.

"Hey Davis can you put some sun screen on my back?" Kari said handing him the bottle.

"Really!?" Davis said.

"If you don't I'll burn my back." Kari said.

"If I do I'll burn." Davis said.

"You would if Tai was here, but he's not." Kari said.

"Kari think about it. Davis's hands on your back, when you're in a swim suit." Gatomon said.

"Don't ruin this for me." Davis said.

"Hey is that a balloon." Someone said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket." Ash and the others said.

"What do you want this time?" May said.

"It's just a beautiful day at the beach." Jessie said.

"There is only one way to spend it." James said.

"Taking Pikachu and all the others." Meowth said. Robot hands came out and grabbed the whole group's pokemon and put them all in a glass cage.

"No Gatomon, Staryu." Kari said.

"Veemon, Taillow, Shellos." Davis said.

"Give us back our pokemon." Ash said.

"No!" They all said.

"It seems you're also short one twerp." Jessie said.

"He even left all his pokemon behind." James said.

"I guess he didn't want them anymore. Oh well we'll take care of them" Meowth said.

"Gliscore use Steel Wing."

"Gli!" Gliscore flew in and used Steel Wing to stop Team Rocket from going anywhere.

"Ross!" Ash said.

"These creeps never seem to learn." Ross said.

"There's the missing twerp." Jessie said.

"How dare he attack us out of nowhere." James said.

"Well we can't leave without Gliscore." Meowth said.

"Yanmega use Sonic Boom." Jessie said.

"Yan!" Yanmega launched the Sonic Boom when it came out.

"Gliscore dodge and use Night Slash." Ross said. Gliscore dodged it and with its claw glowing purple it hit Yanmega.

"Nice job Ross." Davis said.

"Yeah watch this." Ross said. "Gliscore use Stone Edge." The others were surprised, but Gliscore had sharp edge stones circle around him and launched it. It broke the connecting rod on the cage and got the pokemon free. When the cage landed it fell open.

"Wow Ross when did Gliscore learn Stone Edge?" Ash said.

"Just now. Gliscore lets show them again, Stone Edge." Ross said and Gliscore launched the stones again at the balloon.

"Not the balloon." Jessie said.

"It will take forever to sow." James said.

"It's one thing to blast me off, but it's another for the balloon." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

"Wow Ross you got Gliscore to learn it Stone Edge in one day." Ash said.

"Shows what a little hard work can do." Ross said. "You did great Gliscore."

"Gliscore!"

"Well then I think I should get busy working for the contest too." Kari said. "I got a lot of work to do."

…

The Pokemon Center.

Kari changed into her normal clothes and was training with Staryu.

"Staryu Bubble Beam." Kari said. Staryu launched it and it all popped on its own.

"You're looking good Kari." May said.

"I can't wait for this contest." Kari said.

"Hey you think that Drew guy is going to be in it?" Davis said.

"Probably." Ross said.

"That will just make things more interesting." Ash said.

With Kari preparing for her first contest our heroes day at the beach comes to an end. On the next day the contest begins.

To Be Continued…..


	15. Begin The Contest

"Oh man we better step on it." Ash said.

"We can't miss this contest." May said.

"You just had to sleep in Davis." Ross said.

"Sorry it's a habit of mine." Davis said.

"Well you need to break that habit." Veemon said.

"Stop arguing and just keep running." Kari said.

Our heroes rush to the Slateport Contest, but if they don't hurry May and Kari might not be able to enter the contest at all.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Begin The Contest

"Excuse me are we too late to enter the contest?" Kari said.

"Nope you're right on time." The desk lady said and Kari and May managed to enter.

"Man that was close." Ross said.

"Sorry about sleeping in guys." Davis said.

"Just don't let it happen again if it means we don't get to enter a contest." May said.

"I'm kind of nervous here, this is going to be my first contest." Kari said.

"Just remain calm otherwise your pokemon will feel what you feel and won't do well." May said. "Just trust them."

"Didn't I teach you that?" They turn and saw Drew.

"Drew so you did enter." May said.

"Of course I did. Kari you maybe a newbie, but I am not going easy on you." Drew said and walked away.

"Well we still have time so Kari why don't you go change into this." May said handing her a bag.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"I told you I bought a few things. Now let's hurry." May said and pushed her into a dressing room.

"Guys do you think Kari will be alright?" Veemon said.

"I know she will." Davis said. Then a little while later the contest began.

"Welcome everyone to a sunny beach where we hold the Slateport Pokemon Contest." Vivian said and everyone applaud. The guys were waiting for the girls in the coordinator room.

"Hey guys." May said all dressed up.

"Well someone looks ready." Drew said as he came out in a tux with a green tie.

"Even you dress up Drew." Ash said.

"It doesn't hurt to have yourself look good." Drew said.

"Where's Kari?" Ross said.

"I'm right here." They turned and saw Kari in a one strapped pink dress with sparkles and pink heels.

"Wow Kari look at you, you look great." Ross said.

"You look awesome." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Squir!"

"Davis?" Kari said.

"You look great." Davis said with his head held low and his face red.

"Ross just said that." Ash said.

"Oh I think Davis is blushing." Ross said.

"I am not." Davis said.

"Then why is your face red?" Ross said.

"We've been on a beach I'm sun burned." Davis said.

"Uh we better get to our seats." Ash said pushing them out.

"Now than before we begin let me introduce our three judges. First Mr. Contesta." Vivian said.

"I'm proud to be here on a warm sunny beach and to see great people." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally Slateport city's Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"It's great to be here." Nurse Joy said.

"Now than I'm Vivian now let the show begin." Vivian said. Everyone was excited and people. Each coordinator did their best. "Now meet May from Slateport City."

"Go May!" Ash said.

"Venusaur take the stage." May said.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur came out in petals.

"Venusaur use Razor Leaf and Petal Dance." May said.

"Venusaru!" Venusaur launched Petal Dance and Razor Leaf in the air.

"May starts out with a combo of Razor Leaf and Petal Dance. I think I'm seeing spring." Vivian said.

"Now Venusarur Vine Whip." May said. Venusaur used its vines and had the petals and leafs spread out leaving sparkles.

"What a beautiful display of Venusaur." Vivian said. "Now on to the next coordinator it's Drew."

"Masquerain let's go." Drew said.

"Masquerain!" Masquerain came out in a swarm of bubbles.

"Masquerain Hidden Power." Drew said and Masquerain launched it. "Now use Bubble." Masquerain used Bubble and had the Hidden Power in the bubbles. "Finish this with Silver Wind."

"Masquerain!" Masquerain launched the Silver Wind and spread the bubbles out leaving sparkles.

"What a beautiful display, Drew never seize to amaze us." Vivian said.

"Drew is so good." Kari said as they were watching.

"You're up next. Good luck." May said.

"Thanks May." Kari said and went out.

"Now here comes a new coordinator named Kari." Vivian said.

"Go for it Kari!" Davis said. Kari however was shaking.

'Oh man I didn't think there would be so many people.' Kari thought.

"Uh oh I think Kari's nervous." Ross said.

"Come on Kari you got this." Davis said.

"Remain calm." May said.

"Alright Staryu show time." Kari said.

"Hiya!" Staryu came out with a bunch of stars.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin." Kari said.

"Hiya!" Staryu spun around and went around Kari.

"Now Bubble Beam." Kari said. Staryu launched the bubbles all around. "Now Water Gun." Staryu used Water Gun to have the bubble spin around like a twister.

"What a marvelous display." Vivian said.

"Let's finish this with Swift." Kari said. Staryu launched the stars and popped all the bubbles and stopped spinning.

"What a brilliant display to show off a water type." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"For a first time Kari and Staryu were amazing." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah they loved her." Ash said.

"Now we'll give our coordinators some time to rest and our judges to decide." Vivian said.

"Kari you were great out there." May said.

"Thanks, but my heart won't stop beating." Kari said.

"You'll get use to it." May said.

"Guys you great out there." Ash said as they came in.

"You know how to show off a grass and water type." Ross said.

"You were really great out there Kari." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis." Kari said.

"Let's just see if you make it to the second round." Drew said. "Here." He toss Kari two roses.

"He gave Kari two roses, he never did that to me?" May said.

"Ones for Staryu the other is for Kari." Drew said and walked away.

"What's the big deal giving Kari a flower!?" Davis said angry.

"Now here are the lucky eight coordinators moving onto the second round." Vivian said and showed Drew, May, and Kari in the second round.

"Wow you're all in." Ash said.

"Way to go." Veemon said.

"Kari I'm ready for this." Gatomon said.

"Now we will shuffle these up and see who faces who." Vivian said and in one of the match ups it's Drew versus Kari.

"Whoa a tough opponent fright from the start." Ross said.

"Well let's see what you can do." Drew said. After a few matches it was time for Kari to go against Drew.

"Alright now we have Drew versus Kari and only one will make it to the next match. We got five minutes on the clock so let's go." Vivian said and the clock started.

"Roserade let's go." Drew said.

"Roserade!" Roserade came out in petals.

"He's got a Roserade too!" Davis said.

"He must of got his Roselia to evolve." Ash said.

"Gatomon show time." Kari said and Gatomon cart wheeled through some lighting.

"I'm ready." Gatomon said.

"Wow I've never seen that pokemon before." Vivian said.

"Roserade use Petal Dance." Drew said and Roserade launched the petals.

"Gatomon Fury Swipes." Kari said and Gatomon slashed at the petals with grace.

"Amazing it's like this Gatomon is dancing with the petals." Vivian said as Drew lost some points.

"Now Gatomon use Thunder Punch." Kari said and Gatomon pounded Roserade.

"Good, but electric type moves won't do a thing against grass types." Ross said.

"Roserade Magical Leaf." Drew said and Roserade launched the energy scythes at Gatomon.

"Is that all you got." Gatomon said.

"Wow that thing can talk." Drew said.

"Gatomon use fury Swipes." Kari said and Gatomon was slashing at all ends.

"It's like Roserade and Gatomon are dancing and Gatomn has taken the lead." Vivian said.

"Roserade use Stun Spore." Drew said.

"Gatomon use Hypnosis." Kari said. Gatomon launched a beam from her eyes and Roserade fell asleep.

"Now it seems Roserade is asleep." Vivian said.

"Now Gatomon Fury Swipes." Kari said and Gatomon started slashing and then Drew actually lost all his points.

"That's it. Drew has lost all his points and Kari is moving on to the next round." Vivian said and everyone was surprised.

"No way she beat Drew." Ash said. After the battle Kari went into talk to May.

"Wow Kari you were amazing and you actually got Drew to lose all his points. I've never seen that happen before." May said.

"You mean you never did?" Kari said.

"No she didn't you're alright." Drew said.

"Wow thanks Drew." Kari said.

"Now it's mine turn." May said. "Remember Kari if I do win this battle then we're going against each other."

"I can't wait." Kari said. May battle hard and won.

"Now it's time for our semifinal match where we have May versus Kari. We got five minutes. Begin!" Vivian said.

"Alright here we go." Ross said.

"Good luck to both of you." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Gatomon show time." Kari said and Gatomon came out through lightning.

"Blaziken take the stage." May said.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken came out through a burst of fire.

"Gatomon use Thunder Punch." Kari said.

"Right." Gatomon said as she ran in with her electric fist.

"Blaziken dodge and use Sky Uppercut." May said. Blaziken jumped and gave Gatomon the uppercut. "Now use Blaze Kick." Blaziken jumped up and spin kicked Gatomon with its burning leg.

"I don't get it she was all over Drew and from what you guys said he was great." Davis said.

"Yeah, but Gatomon classifies as a normal type and Blaziken is a fighting type and Blaziken is faster than Roserade." Ross said.

"Gatomon use Fury Swipes." Kari said and Gatomon started slashing at Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said.

"Use Fury Swipes to counter." Kari said and Gatomon slashed the fire like the petals.

"Blaziken Sky Uppercut." May said and pounded Gatomon again.

"Gatomon are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine I can keep going." Gatomon said.

"Blaizken Overheat." May said.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken launched an enormous amount of heat and Gatomon got hit and the judges say she can't go on.

"Gatomon is unable to battle so the winner is May." Vivian said and Kari was upset.

"Oh Kari." May said.

"Poor Kari and she worked hard." Ross said. Davis just got up and ran off.

"Davis?" Veemon said. Kari was back in the coordinator room.

"Kari I'm sorry." Gatomon said.

"No it's okay." Kari said and Davis came in.

"Hey you okay?" Davis said.

"I'll be fine." Kari said, but still looked upset and Davis put his hands on her shoulders having her look at him.

"Hey I thought you were great." Davis said.

"Davis is right." Ash said as he and Ross came out.

"You should be proud." Ross said.

"You did great especially for your first contest." Ash said and she felt better. They turned to the screen and saw May.

"That's it the winner of the Slateport Contest is May." Vivian said. Everyone gathered around for May to receive her ribbon. "Ladies and gentleman let's hear it for our winner May."

"Yes I won the Slateport Ribbon." May said.

"Bla!"

"Venusaur!" It was getting late and the others were outside.

"So now you got three May." Ash said.

"Yeah and Kari sorry things turned out like that, but I wanted to win too." May said.

"It's okay there's always next time." Kari said.

"Well now it's off to Mauville city for our next gym." Ash said.

Although Kari lost her first contest May came out the victor and now our heroes set out to Mauville city for the next gym.

To Be Continue….


	16. Whooppee Wooper

After the Slateport Contest our heroes are now moving onto Mauville City where Davis, Ross, and Ash plan to get their third badge.

"I just need two more ribbons to get in the Grand Festival." May said.

"Well don't get a hold of yourself." Ross said.

"Yeah just wait Kari's going to get her five ribbons in no time." Davis said.

"Aw thanks Davis." Kari said.

"Well let's go guys because now it's time to get our third badge." Ash said and marched forward.

"Hey Davis where are you going?" Ross said.

"To Mauville City where else." Ash said.

"Why not take the bicycling road? It'll get us there much quicker." Ross said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Whoopee Wooper

They walked until Ross showed them a bicycling road that went over a body of water.

"You mean there was a bicycling road here." Ash said.

"You didn't know about it." Ross said.

"We took the long way to Mauville City." May said.

"But Ross we don't have any bikes." Davis said.

"Not to worry you can rent them and give them back on the other side. We'll be in Mauville City in no time." Ross said.

"Well I think it will be great to ride a bike." Kari said.

"I can't wait cause I remember a certain someone burned mine." May said.

"Did I ever say I was sorry?" Ash said.

"You burned May's bike?" Gatomon said.

"Let's just go you guys." Ross said. They all got bikes and were riding them to the other side of the road with the pokemon riding in baskets.

"I forgot how fun it was to ride a bike." Davis said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you on a bike." Veemon said.

"Well let's see if you can keep up." Kari said as she pedal faster.

"Hey come back." Davis said as he pedal after her.

"Hey wait for us." Ash said as they tried to keep up.

"I love the feeling of wind in my fur." Gatomon said.

"It does feel nice." Kari said as she felt the air blowing against her.

"Kari look out." Gatomon said. She saw a Wooper in the middle of road and tried to stop, but ended up falling. The others came to a stop.

"Kari are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'm fine, but what about that pokemon." Kari said and they saw the Wooper hurt.

"It's a Wooper." Ash said.

"Wooper?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Wooper, the Water Fish pokemon. Wooper live half buried in mud and comes out of water when the temperature has dropped"

"The poor thing looks hurt." Kari said as she picked it up.

"The Pokemon Center isn't that far from the cycling road. Let's pedal back and take it there." Ross said.

"I'll carry Wooper." Kari said and they pedal back. Meanwhile Team Rocket was in their balloon.

"Why would the twerps be peddling back?" Meowth said.

"Maybe they're just getting an exercise." James said.

"Did you not see the Wooper that pink twerp was carrying?" Jessie said.

"What's so special about a Wooper?" James said.

"Even I can't think what's so great about a Wooper for the boss." Meowth said.

"I'm not talking about the boss I want that little cutie for myself." Jessie said.

…

The Pokemon Center

Kari and the others took Wooper to the Pokemon Center.

"What could have happened to that poor Wooper?" Kari said.

"Maybe it got hurt in a battle or maybe someone ran it over and didn't even noticed." Ash said.

"Don't worry I didn't look like anything was broke or anything." Ross said and Nurse Joy came out with Wooper healthy.

"Wooper is all better no serious injuries and no problem." Nurse Joy said.

"Wow that's great." May said.

"Feeling better Wooper." Kari said.

"Wooper!"

"So what do we do with Wooper now?" Veemon said.

"Well we could bring it back to the water or it could hang with us for a while." Ross said.

"I say we do play with Wooper." Kari said. They took Wooper outside and brought everyone out.

"Okay guys just play with Wooper here for a while." Ash said.

"Wooper!" Wooper just started running around and even squirted them with a Water Gun.

"Hey that wasn't nice." May said.

"That Wooper has a lot of energy and it just came out of the center." Ross said. Wooper jumped on Torterra and used Slam on its head.

"Torterra!"

"It's using slam." Ross said.

"Why is Wooper doing this?" Ash said.

"Maybe it thinks attacking like that is its idea of a practical joke." Davis said.

"That's crazy Davis." Veemon said.

"I think Davis might be on to something." Ross said.

"Wooper stop that." Kari said as she grabbed Wooper and put it down. "Wooper you shouldn't do that, it's not nice."

"Wooper!" Wooper just slammed its tail on the ground spraying mud on Kari's face.

"Hey!" Kari said.

"Now Wooper just used Mud Slap." Ross said.

"Wooper I told you that wasn't nice." Kari said.

"I think I'm starting to get why Wooper was hurt in the first place." Gatomon said. Wooper just began to run around again.

"Reminds me of me when I was little." Ross said. Then a piece of pokemon food came out of the bushes.

"Where did that come from?" Ash said.

"Wooper!" Wooper went and ate it. Then Team Rocket jumped out and Jessie got it.

"Oh there's my little cutie." Jessie said rubbing her face against it.

"Team Rocket!" They said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"What is it you want this time?" Ash said.

"Oh we already got it." Jessie said.

"You let Wooper go right now." Kari said.

"No a cutie like this belongs with a cutie like me." Jessie said.

"Really I don't see it." Davis said.

"Oh burn." Ross said.

"Why you rude little boy." Jessie said.

"Gliscore use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Gliscore!" Gliscore use Steel Wing and Jessie let go of Wooper.

"I got you." Kari said and caught Wooper.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" They got zapped and were taking off.

"I want that Wooper!" Jessie said.

"So does that mean we're not giving up?" James said.

"I think it's safe to say so." Meowth said.

"Wobba!" Then they were out of sight.

"Hey Davis you be wise not to insult someone like Jessie with her looks." May said.

"It's Team Rocket how bad could it be." Davis said.

"Guys I think we should take Wooper back to the water. There it would be safe." Ross said.

"I think Ross is right." Ash said. They all agreed and headed out back to the water Wooper even went on a head.

"Wooper slow down." Kari said as she got a hold of it.

"Wooper."

"You know you're kind of are a cutie." Kari said.

"Yeah most of them are until they evolve." Ross said. Then they fell through a hole.

"Where did this come from?" Veemon said.

"We dug it." Team Rocket said.

"Not you guys again." Kari said.

"Don't they ever quit?" Gatomon said.

"Oh we're just doing some harmless fishing." Jessie said as she used a net and took Wooper.

"No Wooper." Kari said.

"You're not going anywhere. Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtl!" Suirtle fired and pushed them back and Wooper got free of the net. Then they climbed out.

"Now Squirtle use Water Pulse." Ross said and Squirtle launched the water orb from it's mouth and they were sent flying again.

"Not twice in one day." James and Meowth said.

"I'm still not giving up." Jessie said.

"Wooper are you okay?" Kari said.

"Wooper."

"Wooper looks fine." Ross said.

"Come on guys let's keep moving." Ash said. They kept on moving until they reached the water.

"Well here it is." May said.

"Time to let Wooper go." Ash said.

"Wait guys." Kari said.

"Kari what is it?" Gatomon said.

"Guys maybe Wooper can come with us." Kari said. "I would take care of it and raise it. I even think Wooper could help me in future contest."

"You really want to Wooper to be your pokemon?" Ross said.

"Well I say it's okay as long as Wooper is okay with it." Ash said.

"What do you say Wooper? Do you want to come with us?" Kari said, but then a giant Magikarp came out and launched a net with Ash and Ross being caught in it.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"That's Team Rocket's submarine." Ash said. It launched another net and May and Davis got caught in it.

"Guys!" Kari said.

"We're back." Team Rocket said as they come out.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Kari said.

"Don't you know you're already beaten?" Gatomon said.

"All you should know is not to come between me and cute pokemon." Jessie said.

"Gatomon use Thunder Punch in the water." Kari said.

"Right." Gatomon said and pounded the water with the sub getting electrocuted, but Team Rocket were able to get to their balloon.

"We're not beaten yet." Jessie said.

"We learn from our mistakes." James said.

"Now to take care of you." Meowth said as they launched a net and Kari got caught, but Wooper was still free.

"Now to claim my little cutie Woopee." Jessie said as they came down.

"Quick Wopper run away." Kari said.

"Wooper?" Before Wooper could get away Jessie grabbed it.

"Aw ha ha reunited at last." Jessie said and they were making their getaway.

"No Wooper!" Kari said.

"Meowth what do you say we kick it up." Jessie said.

"You go it." Meowth said.

"Wooper!" Wooper used Slam to get free and used Water Gun on the fuel.

"That's not good." James said and it exploded.

"I have another plan." Jessie said as they were flying.

"No three strikes and we're out." James and Meowth said as they blasted off.

"Oh no Wooper." Kari said.

"Wait Kari look." Gatomon said and saw Wooper coming towards her.

"Wooper!" Kari said.

"Wooper!" When they got out of the nets Kari was asking Wooper.

"Wooper do you want to come with us?" Kari said.

"Wooper!" Wooper was excited so Kari tapped it with a pokeball and caught it.

"I got Wooper." Kari said.

"That's great Kari." May said.

"Now that you got Wooper let's get back on the cycling road." Ash said.

"Yeah if we leave now we'll make it to Mauville City by tomorrow." Ross said.

Now that Kari has her new friend, Wooper our heroes will be arriving in Mauville City sooner rather than later. As the journey continues.

To Be Continue….


	17. A Ray Of Ray

"There it is guys." Ross said as they saw Mauville City

Our heroes have finally arrived in Mauville City where Ash, Davis, and Ross plan to battle he Mauville City gym and claim their third badge.

"I can't wait." Davis said.

"What's the gym leader like here?" Kari said.

"Watson, he's a jolly guy and uses electric types like Pikachu." Ash said.

"Just hold your lunch because when we enter it's like a roller coaster." May said.

"Great and I hate roller coasters." Ross said. Then they saw electricity shoot in the air.

"What's that?" Veemon said.

"That looks like a Thunderbolt." Ash said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) A Ray Of Ray

They went down to check it out and saw a guy that was older than the gang with brown hair that had a yellow streak, blue jacket, jeans, and a yellow shirt faced with a Raichu.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"That's a Raichu." Ash said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Raichu, the Mouse pokemon and the evolve form of Pikachu. Raichu stores electricity in its body and can release one hundred thousand volts a time."

"That's your evolve form Pikachu?" Veemon said.

"Pikachu."

"Raichu please calm down. I know you're upset, but please calm down." The guy said.

"Rai!" Raichu was about to release sparks.

"Hey are you okay?" Ash said as they came out.

"I'm fine." The guy said.

"Ray!" They saw that Watson came out.

"Watson!" Ash said.

"I'll be Ash and I see that you have new friends. Ross good to see you too." Watson said.

"Hi Watson." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"You're Watson?" Davis said.

"Yes who are you?" Watson said.

"This is Davis and our new friend Kari. Davis came here with us to challenge your gym." Ash said.

"Oh three challengers that's ecstatic ho ho ho." Watson laughed.

"Does he always laugh like Santa Clause?" Kari said.

"Most of the time." May said.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not the gym leader anymore." Watson said.

"You're not?" Ross said.

"I gave it to my grandson Ray here, I retired." Watson said referring to the guy.

"You're the new gym leader." May said.

"Ray we like to challenge the gym." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you're better going off to another gym." Ray said.

"Raichu!" Raichu was angry.

"What did it say?" Kari said.

"It's asking what's the matter with him." Gatomon said.

"Look I just don't think I'm right to be gym leader, I'm sorry." Ray said and walked away.

"What's that about?" Davis said.

"Oh dear Ray's been gym leader for a while, but now he's starting to regret his decision." Watson said.

"Oh man and we came all this way." Veemon said.

"Hold on let me talk to him." Ross said. "Raichu can you take me to where Ray might be?"

"Rai!" Ross and Squirtle followed Raichu to find Ray.

"Watson I think you should tell us what's going on?" May said.

"Yes you kids came this way and deserve the truth." Watson said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching.

"So there's a Raichu here and it's a gym leader's pokemon." Jessie said.

"If we get it and Pikachu we make it big." James said.

"Okay first we get Raichu and then we get Pikachu." Meowth said. "Then…"

"No more blasting off, no more agony, we'll be covered in money." They singed.

"Wobba!"

…..

Ray

Ray was sitting by the docks just staring out into the ocean.

"Hey." Ray turned around and saw Ross with Raichu.

"Oh it's you from before." Ray said.

"We never really met. My name is Ross and this is Squirtle." Ross said.

"Squirtle Squir."

"You see Ray has much potential." Watson said because back at his place he was telling the others about Ray. "I always had fun battling in gym battles and battle against trainers like you Ash or Ross."

"How do you really know what kind of trainer Ash is? Last time Pikachu had so much electricity in it that it took your pokemon down in one shot." May said.

"I knew by seeing how much potential Ash had after seeing Iron Tail." Watson said.

"What about Ross?" Kari said.

"Well Ross only had his Grovyle and Sableye that weren't affected by electric types, but he still manage to win." Watson said. "Anyway I found out I'm not going to be gym leader forever and I knew Ray could do it, but it seems like he doesn't want to continue."

"I know the feeling." Kari said.

"You do?" Gatomon said.

"You see back where I'm from there was this one thing I did, but I didn't know if I could handle seeing others get hurt. A couple friends of mine felt the same." Kari said.

"You never told me that." Davis said.

"Exactly what is it you did?" Watson said, but they didn't know how to tell him about being digidestine. "Oh never mind it seems you don't want to talk about it ho ho ho."

"Anyway what about Ray?" Ash said.

"Well maybe Ross is talking to him right now." May said.

"Hey Ash I've been meaning to ask. If Raichu evolves from Pikachu and Pikachu is powerful as he is how come Pikachu hasn't evolved?" Veemon said.

"That's because Pikachu needs a thunder stone." Ash said.

"Some pokemon require items to evolve." Watson said.

"And you see Pikachu doesn't want to evolve." Ash said.

"You see my grandfather wants me to take the Mauville gym and be the gym leader." Ray said telling his side of the story to Ross.

"But that means he must think you have the potential." Ross said.

"Yeah, but I don't even know what being a gym leader is all about." Ray said. "I battle a few times, but I don't know. I don't think I should be gym leader."

"Rai!" Raichu had sparks going off.

"Raichu what?" Ray said.

"Raichu's not attacking because it's angry." Ross said. "Raichu cares about your feelings and wants to know how you're feeling. Raichu wants you to be gym leader because it believes in you."

"You believe?" Ray said and Raichu cuddled up to Ray. "Still I don't know what being a gym leader means."

"You know what I think we should have a battle. If you battle me then I can guarantee you'll find your answers." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"You and me battle." Ray said.

"No don't listen to him." They turned around and saw Team Rocket.

"Not you again." Ross said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at an electrifying pace."

"Dashing hope putting a ray of fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Zapping the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket?" Ray said.

"These guys steal pokemon I'm sure they want your Raichu." Ross said.

"That we are." Jessie said.

"We saw how angry Raichu was." James said.

"So we're here to make Raichu happy by making it a member of Team Rocket." Meowth said.

"Raichu use Thunder." Ray said.

"Raichu!" Raichu launched a powerful thunder attack and sent them flying.

"Already?"

"It's too soon." James said.

"Fast as lightning." Meowth said.

"Wobba!"

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Wow what power." Ross said.

"Thanks Raichu is my partner." Ray said.

"Anyway Ray if you battle me I promise you might find out what a gym leader does." Ross said and Ray thought about it.

"Watson you want to battle me?" Ash said.

"I remember you wanted to had another gym battle, but I let you keep the Dynamo Badge. Now I want to see how stronger you are now." Watson said.

"Okay Watson you're on." Ash said.

"Let's make it the same as the gym, 3 pokemon." Watson said and they went outside.

"Hey what's going on?" Ross said as he and Ray came back.

"Ash and Watson are about to battle." May said.

"Now Voltorb I choose you." Watson said.

"Voltorb!"

"Voltorb?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Voltorb, the Ball pokemon. Even though they resemble pokeballs they can explode on contact."

"Whoa they explode!" Davis said.

"Alright Gible I choose you." Ash said.

"Gible!"

"A Gible so you got new pokemon. I'm excited ho ho ho." Watson said.

"Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said and Gible jumped at Voltorb.

"Voltorb use Gyro Ball." Watson said. Voltorb spun around and the two were both pushed back. "Now use Screech." Voltorb let out a sound that hurt Gible's ears.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said and Gible launched the orb that hit

"Voltorb use Gyro Ball again." Watson said and Voltorb rolled in.

"Gible stop it." Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible stopped it with its teeth.

"Whoa who knew you could stop an attack like that." Ray said.

"Gible Draco Meteor." Ash said and Gible was preparing the attack.

"So Gible knows Draco Meteor then there's only one thing to do. Voltorb Explode." Watson said.

"Voltorb!" Voltorb exploded knocking both of them out.

"Explode is a risky move." Ross said and both pokemon were brought back in their pokeballs.

"Now Magneton your turn." Watson said.

"Magneton!" Davis got his pokedex out again.

"Magneton, the Magnet pokemon and the evolve form of Magnemite. In groups they can set off electric storms."

"Now Infernape I choose you." Ash said.

"Infernape!"

"Smart Magneton is part steel type." Ross said.

"Infernape use Mach Punch." Ash said and Infernape went in.

"Magneton use Sonic Boom." Watson said. Magneton launched it and stopped Infernape in its tracks. "Now use Thunder Bolt."

"No way Infernape use Flamethrower." Ash said and when they both launched the attacks they were even and exploded. "Now use Flare Blitz." Infernape jumped through and hit knocking out Magneton.

"Amazing Ash that you have Infernape now Flare Blitz. You and Infernape bonded well." Watson said.

"Thanks Watson." Ash said as they got their pokemon back. "Okay buddy you're up."

"Pika!" Pikachu went into battle.

"Manectric go." Watson said.

"Manetric!" Davis got his pokedex out again.

"Manetric, the Dischrge pokemon and the evolve form of Electrike. It discharges electricity through its mane and creates thunderclouds."

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash said.

"Use Quick Attack too." Watson said and they both clashed with each other with speed. "Now use Thunder Fang."

"Pikachu Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu's tail lit up and Manectric bit down on his tail.

"Use Thunder Wave." Watson said. Manetric launched static electricity and Pikachu couldn't move.

"Uh oh Pikachu's paralyzed." Ross said.

"Don't quit Pikachu use Thunder Bolt." Ash said. Pikachu use all its strength it could to launch the attack and it hit.

"Whoa that Pikachu has that much power." Ray said.

"Now Pikachu Quick Attack." Ash said.

"Quick Attack again." Watson said. Pikachu was slower so it was taking more damage.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu charged in with electricity.

"When did Pikachu learn that?" Watson said and it hit with Manetric out.

"Looks like that's it, Ash won." Kari said and they shook hands.

"Ash you're stronger than before." Watson said. "Ray wouldn't Ash make a great opponent." Ray was unsure.

"Hold it I asked Ray for a battle first." Ross said.

After the battle with Ash and Watson Ross announces his battle. Will it happen, stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	18. Ray-cing To Victory

After our heroes arrived at Mauville City they found out that Watson's grandson, Ray, is the new gym leader who believes he shouldn't be gym leader. Now Ross's announces he's battling first.

"Hold it I asked Ray for a battle first." Ross said.

"You did?" Ash said.

"Ross if we're going through with this let's have our battle tomorrow." Ray said.

"No problem." Ross said and Ray and Raichu went to the gym. 'When I'm through he'll understand what being a gym leader is all about.' He thought.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) Ray-cing To Victory

Ross was using his pokemon to train for when he battles Ray.

"Looking good guys." Ross said.

"So you think after Ray battles you he'll know what it means to be gym leader?" Ash said.

"I believe so once he sees my pokemon will never give up." Ross said.

"So what pokemon are you thinking of using?" Davis said.

"The only pokemon that I got won't be affected by electric types. Roserade, Gliscore, and Infernape." Ross said.

"I hope this works." Kari said.

"I'm sure it will." May said.

….

The Gym

Ray was busy training for his battle with Ross.

"I'm proud that you accepted Ross's challenge." Watson said.

"Well he thinks I'll know what being a gym leader is all about." Ray said.

"If you want I'll referee the battle." Watson said.

"Alright." Ray said.

…

The Next Day, The Gym

Ross and the others arrived and Ross was ready for his battle.

"You ready for this Ross?" May said.

"Sure am." Ross said. "Well get ready for the ride."

"Well how bad could it be?" Davis said. The doors slid open.

"Ray must have taken that stuff out." May said.

"Wow for the first time I said something and it didn't backfire on me." Davis said. They walked in and entered the battle field.

"Welcome Ross." Ray said.

"Hey Ray ready for a battle." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"I am if you are." Ray said.

"The gym battle between Ray the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." Watson said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon. The battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Elekid let's go." Ray said.

"Be Be!" Kari got her pokedex out.

"Elekid, the Electric pokemon. Elekid spins it's arms around to generate its own electricity."

"Roserade you're up." Ross said.

"Roserade!"

"Let's do this. Roserade use Magical Leaf." Ross said and Roserade launched the energy scythes.

"Elekid use Protect." Ray said. Elekid created an energy barrier and was unharmed. "Elekid use Fire Punch." Elekid's first burned up and hit Roserade.

"Roserade!" Ross said.

"Oh man that was super affective." Ash said.

"That must be what he does for grass types. They're not affected so much by electric types." Ross said.

"Elekid use Shock Wave." Ray said and Elekid launched static and Roserade got hit.

"Roserade return." Ross said as Roserade got back inside. "I didn't expect Elekid to know Fire Punch. Gliscore you're up."

"Gliscore!"

"Oh now you're using a ground type." Ray said.

"Gliscore use X Scissor." Ross said and Gliscore flew in with its arms crossed.

"Elekid dodge it." Ray said and Elekid jumped. "Now use Brick Break." Elekid landed its arm on Gliscore.

'I got to get Elekid to use Protect again.' Ross thought. "Gliscore use Night Slash." Ross said.

"Elekid Protect." Ray said and Elekid was safe.

"That's just what I wanted." Ross said. "Some pokemon can't use Protect twice in a row. Gliscore Stone Edge." Gliscore launched the stones and Elekid got hit and out.

"Elekid is unable to battle, Gliscore is the winner." Watson said.

"You did great Elekid." Ray said as it put Elekid back in its pokeball. "Now Luxio I choose you."

"Luxio!"

"Luxio, the Spark pokemon and the evolve form of Shinx. Luxio can cause foes to faint by launching electricity."

"Gliscore use X Scissor." Ross said and Gliscore flew in.

"Luxio use Leer." Ray said and Luxio glared at Gliscore that startled him. "Now use Iron Tail." Luxio jumped and hit Gliscore with its tail and Gliscore hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Gliscore is unable to battle, Luxio is the winner." Watson said.

"Nice move he used Leer to lower our defense and finished it with Iron Tail." Ross said. "Now Roserade you're back in." Roserade came out, but was exhausted. 'Roserade hasn't recovered from the battle with Elekid.' Ross thought.

"It looks like Roserade is ready to drop." Kari said.

"Ross use another pokemon." Veemon said.

"No then if that one loses then Roserade will be too exhausted to continue." Gatomon said.

"Roserade try and use Energy Ball." Ross said and Roserade launched the orb.

"Luxio dodge and use Charge." Ray said. Luxio jumped over the attack and was storing electricity.

"That can't be good." Ross said.

"Luxio use Spark." Ray said. Luxio charged at Roserade all sparked up and hit Roserade knocking it out.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Luxio is the winner." Watson said.

"Roserade return." Ross said and got Roserade back in its pokeball. "I'm sorry it wasn't fair of me to put you in while you were exhausted."

"Squirtle."

"So Ross do you still want to go on?" Ray said.

"You bet I do. I'm not just going to teach you what being a gym leader is about, I'm also going to win." Ross said. "Infernape I choose you."

"Infernape!"

"Infernape let's start out with Flame Wheel." Ross said and Infernape was rolling at Luxio.

"Luxio use Spark." Ray said and Luxio ran in. They were both pushed back. "Luxio use Quick Attack." Luxio ran in at full speed at Infernape.

"Infernape use Mach Punch." Ross said and Infernape pounded him. "Now use Fire Spin." Infernape launched it and Luxio was surrounded by fire.

"Luxio use Charge." Ray said and Luxio was charging up.

"No you don't. Infernape use Close Combat." Ross said and Infernape pounded Luxio knocking him out.

"Luxio is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner." Watson said.

"Luxio did great, get a good rest." Ray said as he put Luxio back in its pokeball. "Now Raichu I choose you."

"Rai Rai!"

"Let's do this Infernape. Use Flame Wheel." Ross said and Infernape headed straight for Raichu.

"Raichu jump and use Slam." Ray said. Raichu jumped and used its tail and hit Infernape on the head.

"Infernape use Mach Punch." Ross said and Infernape hit Raichu.

"Raichu use Mega Kick." Ray said and Raichu gave Infernape a super powerful kick.

"Infernape use Fire spin." Ross said and when Infernape launched it and Raichu was trapped.

"If you think that will hold Raichu you're wrong." Ray said. "Raichu use Thunder Bolt."

"Raichu!" Raichu broke free and Infernape got hit.

"Now use Slam." Ray said.

"Infernape quick dodge it." Ross said and Infernape moved out of the way. "Now Infernape use Close Combat."

"Infernape!" Infernape kept pounding on Raichu. When Infernape was done it had static all over.

"Uh oh." Ross said.

"What's wrong with Infernape?" Davis said.

"Guess you didn't know of Raichu's special ability static. If you make direct contact you get paralyzed." Ray said.

"Oh man not that." Ross said. "Infernape try and use Mach Punch." Infernape went in to attack, but he was moving slower.

"Raichu grab him with your tail." Ray said and Raichu wrapped its tail around Infernape's arm. "Now use Thunder."

"Raichu!"Infernape got zapped and fell.

"No Infernape." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Looks like it's over." Ray said. 'Yet I still don't know what it means to be a gym leader.' He thought.

"Don't quit Infernape." Ross said and Infernape started getting back up. "You can do it Infernape. As long as I believe in you you're still strong."

"Infernape!"

"How can Infernape still get up?" Ray said.

"You can do it. Let's show him what we're all about." Ross said. Then red energy came around Infernape.

"What's going on?" Kari said.

"It's blaze, Infernape's ability. All of his fire type moves have been super charged." Ash said.

'Amazing they have so much energy, they won't quit. Now I understand.' Ray thought.

"Let's finish this right now. Infernape use Flame Wheel." Ross said.

"Infernape!" Infernape created the flames and was more powerful that Raichu couldn't dodge and got hit.

"No Raichu!" Ray said as Raichu was out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." Watson said.

"We did it." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Ross you and your pokemon sure are strong. Here you earned the Dynamo Badge." Ray said giving him the badge.

"Oh yeah I got the Dynamon Badge." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Infernape/Rose/Gli!"

"Now thanks to you I DO understand what it means to be gym leader." Ray said.

"You do?" May said.

"A gym leader is to bring out the best of the trainer and their pokemon." Ray said. "Ash, Davis I'll happily accept your challenges."

"You will? Great." Ash said.

"We're going to get that third badge." Davis said.

After Ross got his badge and Ray learned what it means to be gym leader another exciting battle awaits. Who will achieve victory, stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	19. Evolution Digivolution

After meeting Ray, the new Mauville City gym leader, Ross was the first to challenge him and like any other gym leader Ray was prepared for a disadvantage. However Ross was able to win and Ray now knows what it means to be gym leader and is ready to battle Ash and Davis. The question is who is first?

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Evolution Digivolution

"Alright you guys need to decide which of you are going first." Ross said as Ash and Davis were trying to decide who should go first against Ray.

"It's obvious it should be Ash. Davis's Taillow and Shellos are weak against electric types so Davis is going to need a lot of time to come up with a strategy." May said.

"May's got a point there. You're at a disadvantage." Ash said.

"Oh I already got it cover." Davis said.

"You have a plan for Ray?" Kari said.

"Yeah Davis is the man with the plan." Veemon said.

"When does Davis ever have a plan?" Gatomon said.

'She would know if they ever bother to listen.' Davis thought.

"Well if you got a plan to take on Ray with your pokemon then this I got to see." Ross said.

"I'm in." Kari said.

"Ash is it okay if Davis's goes first?" Ross said.

"No way." Ash said.

"Come on Ash be generous for once here." May said.

"Fine, but I go first at the next gym." Ash said.

"It's a deal." Davis said as they shook hands.

…

The Gym

Davis and the others entered the gym and Davis was facing Ray.

"Davis I've been waiting. Ready to battle?" Ray said.

"I sure am." Davis said.

"Hey sorry about the entrance. Ray took out all the good stuff when he took over." Watson said.

"Thank you Ray." May whispered.

"The gym battle between Ray the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will be allowed 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Magnemite let's go." Ray said.

"Magnemite." Kari got her pokedex out.

"Magnemite, the Magnet pokemon. It's able to fly because of the electromagnetic waves emitted from its sides."

"Shellos I choose you." Davis said.

"Shellos!"

"You're using a water type against an electric type." Ray said.

"Just wait and see." Davis said. "Shellos start out with Water Pulse."

"Shellos!" Shellos launched the attack.

"Counter it with Sonic Boom." Ray said.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite launched the attack and stopped the Water Pulse.

"Now Magnemite use Spark." Ray said. Magnemite started charging in and charged up.

"Shellos use Ice Beam." Davis said. Shellos launched the Ice Beam and Magnemite was frozen. "Now use Mud Bomb, full power." Shellos launched the Mud Bomb at the frozen Magnemite and knocked it out.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Shellos is the winner." The referee said.

"So that's it. Shellos can use Mud Bomb." Ray said. "Magnemite return." He got Magnemite back inside the pokeball. "Now Jolteon you're up."

"Jolteon!"

"Jolteon, the Lightning pokemon and the evolve form of Eevee. Jolteon can emit 10000 volts of electricity by raising the needles in its fur."

"I thought Glaceon evolve from Eevee." Kari said.

"Eevee is known as the evolution pokemon so it has many forms. I should know since I have an Umbreon." Ross said.

"Wow that sounds amazing." Gatomon said.

"Shellos start out with Mud Bomb." Davis said.

"Shellos!" Shellos launched the mud, but Ray remained calm.

"Jolteon counter that with Shadow Ball." Ray said.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon launched a black orb from its mouth and stopped the Mud Bomb.

"Now Jolteon use Discharge." Ray said and Jolteon launched electricity everywhere and Shellos got hit.

"Shellos hang in there." Davis said.

"Oh man it looks like Shellos is in trouble." Ash said.

"Stay strong Shellos you got this." Davis said. Shellos was able to with stood the attack.

"Jolteon use Quick Attack." Ray said and Jolteon speed tackled Shellos knocking him out.

"Shellos is unable to battle, Jolteon is the winner." The referee said.

"Shellos get some rest." Davis said and got him back in the pokeball. "Now Taillow I choose you."

"Taillow!"

"Now you're using a flying type. I'm guessing you don't have any other pokemon that can help." Ray said.

"Yeah, but Taillow is strong. "Now Taillow use Quick attack."

"Taillow!" Taillow flew in with speed and hit Jolteon.

"I think I get what Davis is trying to do." Ross said.

"Squirtle?"

"What?" Ash said.

"I think he might be relying on Taillow's speed." Ross said. "However I don't think that's going to enough."

"Jolteon use Discharge." Ray said.

"Quick Taillow try and dodge it." Davis said. Jolteon tried to hit Taillow, but Taillow was moving too fast. "Now Taillow use Wing attack then move away quick."

"Taillow!" Taillow flew in and banged its wings against Jolteon and moved away.

"Jolteon use Discharge again." Ray said.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon launched more electricity.

"Taillow use Quick Attack to dodge." Davis said and Taillow moved away with speed.

"Don't let it escape use Quick Attack." Ray said and Jolteon was catching up to Taillow.

"No way." Kari said.

"Jolteon seems faster than Taillow." Ross said.

"Taillow behind you." Davis said and Taillow saw Jolteon coming and got hit.

"Now Jolteon use Thunder Fang." Ray said.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon's teeth were full of electricity and Taillow's tail feathers were caught causing Taillow to get zapped. "Now use Discharge." Taillow couldn't get away and got zapped again and was knocked out.

"Taillow is unable to battle, Jolteon is the winner." The referee said.

"It was a good strategy of Davis to use speed, but he didn't know about Jolteon's speed." Watson said.

"I wish gym leaders use the same pokemon to make things easier." Kari said.

"So far gym leaders haven't been using the same pokemon before." Ash said.

"Yeah like how Roxanne used Sudowoodo and Lairon." Ross said.

"Or Brawly using Hitmontop and Meditite." May said.

"The question is how Davis is going to use Veemon in this battle." Gatomon said.

"Taillow return." Davis said and got Taillow back inside. "Alright buddy you ready."

"Let's do this." Veemon said and went on the battle field.

"Never saw that pokemon before." Ray said.

"I hear that a lot." Davis said. "Veemon let's use Zen Head Butt."

"Here I come." Veemon said with his head glowing blue and banged against Jolteon.

"Jolteon use Shadow Ball." Ray said.

"Jolteon!" Jolteon launched the dark orb.

"Quick dodge it." Davis said and Veemon moved out of the way.

"Now Jolteon use Discharge." Ray said and Veemon got zapped.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"I've been dealt worse." Veemon said.

"Then let's use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Veemon launched the orb and Jolteon got hit. "Now give them a Brick Break."

"Take this you porcupine." Veemon said and hit Jolteon.

"Jolteon use Thunder Fang." Ray said.

"Give them a Focus Punch." Davis said and both attacks collide causing and explosion. When it cleared both pokemon were standing, but Jolteon fell.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Veemon is the winner." The referee said.

"Jolteon you did great, return." Ray said and brought it back in the pokeball. "Now Raichu I choose you."

"Raichu!"

"Alright here we go. Just because it's the evolve form of Pikachu doesn't mean it's stronger than Ash's." Davis said.

"Got it." Veemon said.

"Veemon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Raichu use Mega Kick." Ray said. Both of them jumped and their attacks collided. "Now Raichu use Thunder Bolt."

"Raichu!"

"Awww." Veemon shouted as he got hit. "So that's what a Thunder Bolt is like."

"Now Raichu use Slam." Ray said as Raichu landed its tail on Veemon's head.

"Well people said I've been hard headed." Veemon said.

"Veemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Veemon launched the attack and hit. 'I got to be careful about that whole static thing.' Davis thought.

"Raichu use Slam." Ray said.

"Dodge it." Davis said and Veemon moved out of the way.

"Veemon use Focus Punch." Davis said.

"I got it." Veemon said as he was charging it up.

"Focus Punch can't work if it's interrupted. Raichu use Mega Kick." Ray said and Raichu kicked Veemon stopping him from using the attack.

"Veemon use Brick Break." Davis said and Veemon slammed Raichu down.

"Had enough yet?" Veemon said.

"Nope, Raichu grab him." Ray said and Raichu wrapped its tail around Veemon's arm. "Now use Thunder."

"Raichu!" Veemon got zapped that when Raichu was done Veemon fell.

"No Veemon!" Davis said.

"Is it over?" May said.

"It might be." Watson said.

"Veemon." Davis said upset about his friend.

"I'm not done yet. I won't be beaten!" Veemon shouted as he began to glow.

"What's happening?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Gatomon said.

"Veemon?" Davis said.

"Veemon is evolving." Ross said. Veemon grew bigger and grew wings. When the light cleared he was Exveemon, but only a foot taller than Davis.

"Exveemon!" Davis said.

"He evolved." Ray said.

"Whoa so that's what evolving is like." Kari said.

"Exveemon?" Ash said and got his pokedex out.

"Exveemon, the V pokemon and the evolve form of Veemon. After evolving the skull becomes less thick, but makes up for it with strength in its arms and legs."

'Wow evolving is like digivolving.' Davis thought.

"Hey Davis check this out." Exveemon said with his tail glowing green and hit Raichu.

"That was Dragon Tail." Ross said.

"Dragon Tail, awesome." Davis said. "Exveemon use Focus Punch."

"You got it." Exveemon said as he pounded Raichu up in the air.

"Raichu!" Ray said.

"Now show them Dragon Tail." Davis said.

"Check it out I can fly too." Exveemon said as he flew behind Raichu and slammed him down with his tail.

"Raichu!" Ray said and Raichu was knocked out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Exveemon is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes!" Davis said. "Exveemon I won." He gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"You mean we won." Exveemon said and Davis was being awarded his badge.

"Davis I didn't think your pokemon would evolve and I saw what you were trying to do with your other pokemon. You've earned the Dynamo Badge." Ray said.

"Yes I got the Dynamo Badge." Davis said.

"Yeah/Taillow/Shellos!"

"Ash you're next." Ray said.

"I'm ready." Ash said.

Now Davis has his third badge and Veemon has become Exveemon. Now it's Ash's turn. Will he win, stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	20. Three's An Electric Charm

During the battle between Davis and Ray Veemon evolved and became Exveemon and won him the Dynamo Badge now its Ash's turn.

They were at the pokmon center and Ash was thinking of his strategy.

"Alright Pikachu you won't be affected by electric types, but neither will Ray's pokemon be affected by yours." Ash said.

"Which of Ash's pokemon could beat electric types?" Exveemon said.

"Well there is Gible and Torterra that won't be affected by electric types seeing how they're both ground types." Ross said.

"There's also Infernape he can use." May said.

"I got it, those will be the ones to use." Ash said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Three's An Electric Charm

Ash and the others arrived at the gym and Ash was ready with him facing Ray.

"You're the last one Ash. I hope you're ready." Ray said.

"I'm ready if you are." Ash said and Ray nodded.

"The gym battle between Ray the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Alright now Magnemite I choose you." Ray said.

"Magnemite!"

"It's that Magnemite again." Davis said.

"We never really saw what that Magnemite can do." Kari said referring to when Davis battled it.

"Now Pikachu you're up." Ash said and Pikachu went on to the field.

"Pikachu!"

"So you want to battle this by electric types, fine." Ray said.

"But none of Pikachu's attacks will do so much damage." Ross said.

"Well Ash always improvises." May said.

"Now Pikachu use Thunder Bolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu hit, but Magnemite wasn't so affected.

"Ash you know that wouldn't do much of anything right." Ray said.

"I know, but Pikachu's Thunder Bolt shows we mean business." Ash said.

"Well how's this for serious. Magnemite Sonic Boom." Ray said.

"Magnemite!" Magnemite launched it and Pikachu got hit.

"Now use Metal Sound." Ray said and Magnemite launched a sonic wave that hurt Pikachu's ears.

"Metal Sound?" Kari said.

"Even I can hear it." Gatomon said.

"My ears hurt." Exveemon said.

"Metal Sound is a move that lowers defense." Watson said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and with Pikachu's tail glowing he hit Magnemite.

"Magnemite use Sonic Boom." Ray said.

"Pikachu dodge it." Ash said and Pikachu jumped. "Now use Thunder Bolt." Pikachu launched the attack and it hit.

"Magnemite use Spark." Ray said.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle." Ash said. They both charged at each other and when they made contact there was an explosion and Magnemite was the one down.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Magnemite return." Ray said and Magnemite went back in the pokeball. "Now Electabuzz you're up."

"Be Bae!" Davis got out his pokedex.

"Electabuzz, the Electric pokemon and the evolve form of Elekid. It can cause blackouts by eating the electricity in power plants."

"So Ray got Elekid to evolve." Ross said.

"Now Torterra I choose you." Ash said.

"Torterra!"

"Now he's using a ground and grass type." Ray said.

"Be careful Ash. Remember that Electabuzz knew Fire Punch." Ross said.

"We'll finish this fast. Torterra use Energy Ball." Ash said.

"Torterra!" Torterra launched the energy ball.

"Electabuzz dodge it and use Brick Break." Ray said.

"Be Bae!" Electabuzz jumped and landed it's arm on Torterra's head.

"Torterra use Leaf storm." Ash said and Torterra launched the storm of leaves.

"Electabuzz use Protect." Ray said as Electabuzz created an energy barrier that protected him. "Now use Fire Punch." Electabuzz jumped in and pounded Torterra with a fiery fist.

"Torterra use Synthesis." Ash said and Torterra began to heal itself.

"Give them another Fire Punch." Ray said. Electabuzz pounded Torterra again.

"Torterra use Rock Climb." Ash said. Torterra cuased rocks to rise up with Electabuzz at the top and Torterra heading his way.

"Electabuzz Protect." Ray said and Electabuzz was protected. "Now use Fire Punch." Electabuzz pounded Torterra again and he was out.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Electabuzz is the winner." The referee said.

"Torterra return." Ash said and Torterra got back in the pokeball. "Alright Pikachu you're up again."

"Pika!" Pikachu went on the field and was more serious.

"Is it me or does Pikachu look more serious?" May said.

"Ash why does Pikachu look more serious than when it battled Magnemite?" Ray said.

"Well you see Pikachu knew another Electabuzz and had a little rivalry with that one." Ash said.

"I see so this reminds Pikachu of that time." Ray said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu charged in.

"However my Electabuzz is different. Electabuzz use Fire Punch." Ray said and Electabuzz countered the Iron Tail.

"Pikachu Thunder Bolt." Ash said.

"Show them your Thunder Bolt." Ray said.

"Pikachu!"

"Be Bae!" Both attacks collided cancelling each other out.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash said and Pikachu banged against Electabuzz. "Now use Iron Tail." Pikachu banged his tail against Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz use Brick Break." Ray said and pounded Pikachu. "Have you had enough?"

"Nope we're just getting started." Ash said. "Pikachu Thunder Bolt."

"Pikachu!" The Thunder Bolt hit, but hardly did any damage.

"Now use Volt Tackle." Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pika!"

"Electabuzz use Protect." Ray said and Electabuzz protected himself.

"Oh man and that's Pikachu's best move." Ross said.

"How's it going to help if Electabuzz can protect itself from anything?" Davis said.

"Well Electabuzz can't use it twice in a row." Ross said.

"Alright Ash let's finish this." Ray said. "Electabuzz use Brick Break."

"Pikachu dodge it." Ash said and Pikachu went behind Electabuzz. "Pikachu Iron Tail."

"Electabuzz Fire Punch." Ray said. They both attacked and they passed each other. When everyone waited to see who would fall they both did.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Ash said as he grabbed Pikachu.

"Pika."

"Electabuzz you did great, return." Ray said and got both pokemon off the field.

"Now they're down to one pokemon." Kari said.

"And we all know who Ray's is." Ross said.

"Raichu let's go." Ray said.

"Rai!"

"Alright Gible I choose you." Ash said.

"Gible!"

"Another ground type." Ray said.

"Ash has the advantage." Davis said.

"Yeah and this is going to be Gible's first gym battle. Let's see what Gible can do." Ross said.

"Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible jumped in.

"Counter that with Mega Kick." Ray said.

"Raichu!" Raichu kicked its foot against Gible's fist and pushed each other back.

"Gible use Dig." Ash said and Gible dug its way underground.

"Raichu use Slam on the ground." Ray said and Raichu slammed its tail on the ground causing vibrations causing Gible to come up. "Now Raichu use Mega Kick." Raichu kicked Gible.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said. Gible fired the orb and Raichu got hit.

"You're going to have to do better than that Ash." Ray said.

"Gible use Dig." Ash said and Gible went underground again.

"Raichu Slam on the ground." Ray said. Raichu slammed the ground and Gible came back up.

"It's hopeless to try and use Dig." Gatomon said.

"Raichu is just going to keep using Slam to get Gible to come back up." Kari said.

"Now Raichu use Mega Kick." Ray said and Raichu kicked Gible again.

"Are you alright Gible?" Ash said.

"Gible." Gible struggled to get up.

'This is bad how's Gible going to win if we can't use Dig.' Ash thought. 'Wait Gible still has that specialty.'

"Well Ash as fun as this was I think it's time I ended this. Raichu use Slam." Ray said.

"Gible grab him." Ash said and Gible bite down on Raichu's tail.

"Rai!"

"Raichu shake him off." Ray said. Raichu tried to get free, but Gible wouldn't let go.

"Now Gible use Draco Meteor." Ash said. Gible was storing the energy and then Raichu was surrounded by it.

"What's he doing there?" Watson said.

"I know it's what he did in the Sinnoh league." Ross said.

"Alright Gible go!" Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible launched it up and burst into spears.

"Raichu!" Ray said and saw that Raichu was knocked out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Gible is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash said.

"Pi Pika Pikachu."

"Gible we did it." Ash said and Gible bit down on Ash's head. Outside the gym the sun was setting and Ash was being given the badge.

"Here you go Ash the Dynamo Badge." Ray said.

"Thanks Ray. Yes we got the Dynamo Badge." Ash said.

"Pika/Tor/Gib!"

"So what gym are you off to now?" Ray said.

"Yeah where is the next gym?" Davis said.

"That's in Lavaridge Town." Ash said.

"That place is great for hot springs and hot sand." Ross said.

"May are you still entering contest?" Watson said.

"Yeah so is Kari." May said.

"In that case why don't you go try out for the Verdenturf Contest? It's coming up." Watson said.

"Verdenturf Town is just up ahead." Ross said.

"Alright so we head to Verdenturf Town first." Ash said and they headed out waving goodbye to Ray and Watson.

Now that all three have the Dynamo Badge our heroes now go off to Verdenturf Town for May and Kari to enter a contest, as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	21. Good Old Friend

After Ash, Davis, and Ross earned their third badge our heroes continue their journey to Verdenturf Town where May and Kari plan to enter the contest.

"I got to say Exveemon I can't get over the fact that you evolved." Davis said.

"I know it feels weird knowing you can't change back." Exveemon said.

"That's right you told us that you change back after you digivolve. Is that right?" May said.

"That's right." Kari said.

"I can't seem to wait to when I evolve." Gatomon said.

"It is pretty cool. I mean just look at me now." Exveemon said as he shook around hitting a few trees.

"Take it easy will you." Ash said. Then there was a buzzing sound and Beedrill came out.

"Bedrill!" Ash, May, and Ross said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(May's voice) Good Old Friend

"Beedrill?" Davis said.

"Trust me these are pokemon you don't want to mess with especially in a swarm." Ross said.

"Wait are you saying they're dangerous?" Kari said.

"Do you want to have those stingers strike you?" May said and they all charged in.

"Swampert Mud Shot!" Someone cried out and a Swampert came out shooting down the Beedrill. Then Swampert's trainer came out.

"Brendan is that you?" May said.

"Well I'll be May." The trainer named Brendan said.

"You know him?" Ash said.

"We'll talk later let's go." Brendan said as they all ran away from the Beedrill. When they were all safe Brendan and May kept talking.

"Brendan I can't believe it's you." May said.

"I know May I haven't seen you since you moved to Petalburg City when we were kids." Brendan said.

"Hey May you mine introducing us." Kari said.

"Oh I'm sorry guys. This is Brendan he's an old childhood friend of mine." May said.

"Hi Brendan I'm Ash." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Ross." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"I'm Davis." Davis said.

"I'm Kari." Kari said.

"The name's Exveemon." Exveemon said.

"I'm Gatomon." Gatomon said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Brendan said.

"Believe it or not Ash Brendan happens to be Professor Birch's son." May said.

"You're his son?" Ash said.

"That's right. By the way this is Swampert my partner." Brendan said.

"Swampert!"

"Swampert?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Swampert, the Mud Fish pokemon and the final evolve form of Mudkip. Swampert uses its arms to swat foes and can tow a ship."

"I never got to see you choose your first pokemon May." Brendan said.

"I chose a Torchic and it's a Blaziken now." May said. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I'm trying to get into the Hoenn league and maybe join the elite four." Brendan said.

"You're entering the Hoenn league! So are Ash, Davis, and me." Ross said.

"That's great." Brendan said. "So May what have you been up to? You told me you didn't really like pokemon."

"May you didn't like pokemon." Kari said.

"Not at first, my parents would only let me travel around if I was a trainer, but that changed when I traveled with Ash." May said. "In fact Brendan Kari and I are entering contest to be top coordinator."

"That sounds great." Brendan said. "Listen there's a pokemon center near here so do you mind if we talk there."

"Not at all." May said and they headed to the pokemon center.

…

The Pokemon Center

When they arrived May and Brendan kept on talking, but Ash was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't get it why do they keep talking?" Ash said.

"They're childhood friends and haven't seen each other in a while. They're just catching up." Ross said.

"Yeah well May does need to look like she's so happy that they're dating." Ash said.

"Pika?"

"Ash wait you're not jealous are you?" Ross said with a grin on the face.

"Boy do I know the feeling." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Oh nothing." Davis said.

"I'm not jealous." Ash said. "But there is something I want to do." He walked up to Brendan.

"So May what's the deal with you and those fellows of yours. Are you dating one of them?" Brendan said and May's face turned red.

"I'm not dating at all." May said.

"I just assumed. I haven't seen you in years. You can't blame me for being curious on what's going on with you." Brendan said.

"Hey Brendan." Ash said gaining his attention.

"Ash what is it?" Brendan said.

"I was wondering since you're going for the Hoenn league like me if you like to battle." Ash said.

"Ash you can't just go up and ask someone to battle when you just met." May said.

"No it's okay I never back down from a battle." Brendan said and they headed out to the battle field.

"Ash if you're going through with this better not use Pikachu. Swampert is part ground type." Ross said.

"Right Torterra I choose you." Ash said.

"Torterra!"

"So that's a Torterra. Swampert let's go." Brendan said.

"Swampert!"

"Why is he using a water and ground type against a grass type?" Gatomon said.

"For a son of a professor he's not that smart." Exveemon said.

"I don't even know who to root for." May said.

"Alright Torterra use Energy Ball." Ash said.

"Torterra!" Torterra launched the energy orb.

"Swampert use Protect." Brendan said.

"Swampert!" Swampert was able to protect itself.

"Now Swampert use Ice Beam." Brendan said and Swampert launched a blue beam and it hit.

"So that's his strategy. He uses Protect and strike with Ice Beam that's super affective." Ross said.

"Now Swampert use Mud Shot." Brendans said and Swampert launched some mud hitting Torterra.

"Torterra use Synthesis." Ash said and Torterra was healing. "Now use Rock Climb." Torterra raised the rocks and Swampert went up. Torterra charged at Swampert and it hit.

"Swampert use Water Gun." Brendan said and Swampert launched some water hitting Torterra.

"That does average damage since Torterra is a ground type, but a grass type too." Ross said.

"Pika Pika!"

"You're full of energy." May said then saw a net heading straight for Pikachu. "Pikachu look out." May covered him, but got caught in it.

"May!" Kari said.

"Hey who did that?" Brendan said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at an electrifying pace."

"Dashing hope putting a ray of fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Zapping the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba"

"Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket!" The gang said.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Brendan said.

"They're bad guys who steal other people's pokemon." Ash said.

"And today we finally captured Pikachu." Jessie said.

"So don't try to stop us." James said.

"This time we will have victory." Meowth said.

"Let go of Pikachu." Ash said.

"While you're at it let go of May." Brendan said.

"Who?" All three said and saw they got May.

"Hey let us out of here." May said.

"You were suppose to grab just Pikachu." Jessie said.

"I didn't mean to grab the twerpet." James said.

"It doesn't matter we'll give her pokemon to the boss." Meowth said as they flew off.

"Hey get back here." Ash said as they went after them. "You're not going anywhere." Ash jumped and grabbed the net.

"Ash!" May said.

"Pika!"

"Hold on I'll get you out of there." Ash said as he was climbing it.

"Torterra!" Torterra launched a Leaf Storm.

"No Torterra don't." Brendan said, but it was too late. The balloon exploded.

"You said we finally had victory." Jessie said.

"I think we're cursed or something." Meowth said.

"In Hine's sight a net probably isn't enough." James said.

"We're blasting off again!" They said as they were blasted off. Pikachu landed in front of the others, but Ash and May were blown deeper in the forest.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Kari said as they checked on him.

"Pika."

"I got some super potion." Brendan said and started spraying. "Right now we need to worry about Ash and May they could be anywhere."

…

Ash And May

Ash was holding onto a branch and May was holding onto him while he held onto her.

"May are you okay?" Ash said.

"I'll be better once we get out of here." May said.

"May listen use Venusaur to get us down." Ash said.

"Right Venusaur come out." May said.

"Venusaur!"

"Use Vine Whip and get us down." May said.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur grabbed them and was able to get them down.

"Thanks Venusuar." Ash said, but held his leg.

"Ash are you okay?" May said.

"That blast must have hurt my leg." Ash said. "We better get back to the center."

…..

The Others

They were looking through the forest to find Ash and May.

"Hey Torterra are you okay back there?" Davis said.

"I think Torterra feels guilty." Ross said.

"It's okay Torterra you didn't mean this." Kari said.

"The forest is too big they could be anywhere. Maybe this guy can help." Brendan said. "Shiftry come on out."

"Shiftry!"

"A Shiftry." Ross said.

"Shiftry look for Ash and May through the forest." Brendan said and Shiftry started jumping through the trees.

"Are you sure about this?" Davis said.

"When it comes to searching through the forest Shiftry is number one." Brendan said.

…..

Ash And May

May was holding onto Ash with his injured leg and trying to get through the forest.

"It shouldn't be that much further." May said.

"So what's going on between you and Brendan?" Ash said.

"Brendan, he's a good friend. We've known each other since we were kids." May said. "I use to live in Littleroot Town, but when my Dad became gym leader we had to move." Then Ash kicked something. It was a Vileplume and it looked angry.

"Uh Oh." Ash said.

"Vileplume" Vileplume launched a poison powder.

"Ash look out." May said and pushed him out of the way, but got hit and fell.

"Oh no May." Ash said. Then he looked and saw Beedrill. "Not Beedrill again, we must have wondered into their territory."

"Tree!" All the Beedrill were coming at them.

"Shiftry use Gust." Shiftry came and blew the Beedrill back. Ash saw the others come by.

"Ash are you okay?" Ross said.

"Shiftry use Fake Out to scare the Beedrill away." Brendan said. Shiftry slapped his arms together and scared the Beedrill away. "There that does it, are you okay?"

"Not really May got hit by a Vileplume's poison powder." Ash said.

"Oh no." Brendan said. "We got to get her to the pokemon center. There might be something's I can use there to make an antidote."

"I got her." Ash said as he lifted her, but felt the pain in his leg.

"Ash you're hurt." Kari said.

"That doesn't matter." Ash said and carried May back to the center.

…

The Pokemon Center

Brendan began to work on an antidote to cure May of her poison. He mixed something's together with some berries to make a liquid.

"Okay down the hatch." Brendan said as he had May drink it. "She should be fine by morning."

"I hope so." Ash said. It got late and Brendan just woke up.

"In the meantime Ash you better get off that leg." Ross said.

"I better check on May." Brendan said. When he looked her room he saw Ash asleep right by her bed. "Ash must have been up the whole night. Oh so that's what's going on." Then May began to wake up and so did Ash.

"May you're alright." Ash said.

"Yeah I feel better." May said.

"Hey May are you okay?" Brendan said as he entered.

"Yeah, what happened?" May said.

"I whipped up an antidote and Ash carried you all the way here." Brendan said.

"Really?" May said with Ash blushing. They were about to part ways.

"So where are you guys heading?" Brendan said.

"We're heading to Verdenturf City for me and May to enter the pokemon contest." Kari said.

"Good luck to both of you." Brendan said.

"I hope we see you again." Ross said.

"I can't wait since you're heading for the Hoenn league." Davis said.

"Count on it. May I hope to see you again too." Brendan said. "Oh Ash I know what's going on between you and her."

"What?" Ash said.

"Just remember she's a childhood friend of mine so if you hurt her I'll hunt you down." Brendan said.

"Wait Brendan nothing's going on between me and Ash." May said.

"So long guys." Brendan said as they waved goodbye.

After meeting May's old friend Brendan our heroes continue their journey knowing there is a new rival. As the journey continues.

To Be Continue…

AN: Let us know if there are flamers


	22. With Some Kirlia

A storm was passing by and some Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and Gallade were trying to take some cover. The wind picked up and one Kirlia was caught in it.

"Kirlia!"

"Gallade!" A Gallade tried to rescue it, but the wind picked up again and Kirlia went over a cliff. "Gallade!"

"Kirilia!"

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) With Some Kirlia

Our heroes continue their journey to Verdenturf City, site of May and Kari's next contest.

It was clear and sunny and they were on their way.

"Once we get pass this mountain we'll be in Verdenturf City." Ross said.

"Yay excited Kari our next contest is coming up." May said.

"I can't wait." Kari said. Then Ash's stomach growled.

"Guess its lunch time." Ash said.

"No way it's too early." Davis said.

"You know now that Ash mentions it I'm kind of hungry myself." Kari said.

"Oh then let's stop and eat." Davis said.

"But that's what I just said." Ash said.

"Let it go." Ross said. They all settled down and them and all their pokemon were having lunch.

"Davis you are quite the chef." Ash said.

"I never get tired of your noodles." May said.

"Oh guys you're embarrassing me." Davis said.

"Hey Kari Wooper seems to be missing." Gatomon said. She looked around and saw that Wooper was missing.

"Wooper where are you?" Kari said.

"Wooper." Wooper came out behind some bushes.

"There you are." Kari said, but Wooper was trying to tell them something.

"I think Wooper found something." Ross said. Wooper led them to where they found Kirlia on the ground. "It's a Kirlia." Ross said.

"Kirlia?" Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Kirlia, the Emotion pokemon and the evolve form of Ralts. Kirlia dance around when they are happy and in tune with its trainer."

"This Kirlia looks hurt." May said.

"Wooper." Wooper was trying to see if Kirlia was okay.

"We better get Kirlia to a pokemon center." Ash said. They carried Kirlia to the pokemon center where Nurse Joy was fixing her up.

"Is Kirlia going to be okay?" Kari said.

"Kirlia will be just fine." Nurse Joy said. "However it's strange to see a Kirlia all the way out here."

"What do you mean?" May said.

"You see Kirlia, Ralts, Gallade, and Gardevoir only live at the foot of the mountain around here." Nurse Joy said.

"This Kirlia must have gotten separated from the others." Ross said.

"Then we better help return it to." Kari said.

"Wooper!"

"Looks like someone here agrees." Davis said.

"Then let's get going." Ash said. Team Rocket was outside and heard everything.

"That Kirlia is a great gift for the boss." Meowth said.

"How so?" James said.

"Is it going to make him happy?" Jessie said.

"Dig it." Meowth said. "Imagine the boss decides to hear some soothing music. Then Kirlia comes out and dances around like a dancer. Then guess what he say. Since Meowth and friends brought me this Kirlia I'll give them a big reward."

"We'll be living in green like the Kirlia, whoopee." They all said.

…

The Gang

They were taking Kirlia back to its friends and Kari left Wooper out because those two became friends.

"It seems Kirlia made a new friend." Ross said.

"From what Nurse Joy said the foot of the mountain is close." Gatomon said.

"Gardevoir." Something that looked like a Gardevoir came out.

"What's that?" Kari said.

"I think it's a Gardevoir." Ash said.

"Oh there you are." A man said when he came out.

"Who are you?" May said.

"I'm a mountain traveler that looks after the pokemon on the mountain. When I heard this Kirlia went missing I came searching for it. Time to come home." The man said.

"Gardevoir."

"Hold on something's not right." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"What do you mean?" Exveemon said.

"That Gardevoir looks different. Here's what one looks like." Ross said showing one on his pokedex.

"Maybe it tried to grow the hair out." May said.

"Let me see something." Ross said as he tried his pokedex.

"No pokemon registered."

"That's not a real Gardevoir." Ross said.

"I told you Meowth should have done this." Jessie said as the Gardevoir.

"That thing would have given us away." James said as the man. Then their balloon came down.

"It's Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, what a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett"

"Mime, Mime"

"You might as well hand over that Kirlia." Jessie said.

"No way. Wooper use Water Gun." Kari said.

"Wooper!" Wooper shot the Water Gun and got them soaked.

"I say it's time we get one we came for." Meowth said and launched a net.

"Kirlia!"

"Wooper!" Both Kirlia and Wooper got caught in the net and Team Rocket was leaving.

"Wooper Kirlia no." Kari said as she grabbed the net and was being carried away.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"We'll get you down." Gatomon said.

"Oh man and if we attack they'll get hit." Ross said. Team Rocket managed to get away.

….

Team Rocket

They had Wooper and Kirlia locked up and Kari tied up.

"This time they didn't stop us." Jessie said.

"Now for a delivery." James said.

"Wait you can't take that Kirlia away." Kari said.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Meowth said.

"Why do you even steal pokemon?" Kari said.

"It's our job." Jessie said.

"We do it all for our boss." James said.

"Your boss?" Kari said.

"Yeah the one who runs our organization." Meowth said.

"Team Rocket is an organization I thought it was just the three of you." Kari said.

"Well it's not." Jessie said and then saw her camera. "Ooh a camera."

"There she goes again." James said.

"Well an actress lives for the camera." Jessie said.

'That's it.' Kari thought. "Jessie if you want I'll take some pictures of you."

"Please do." Jessie said as she untied her.

"What are you doing!?" James said.

"She'll run away." Meowth said.

"You guys can be in it too." Kari said. She began taking pictures of all three of them. "That's it work it, work it." While she kept taking pictures she grabbed the cage and ran as fast as she could.

"How's this?" Jessie said.

"Open your eyes she's gone with the cage." Meowth said and they had sweat drop. Kari carried the cage as far as she could and until she was safe.

"Wooper use Slam to break the bars." Kari said.

"Wooper!" Wooper kept slamming the bars.

"Keep going." Kari said.

"Kirlia." Kirlia was encouraging Wooper to kept going. With one more slam Wooper broke the cage.

"Way to go Wooper." Kari said.

"Kirlia!"

"Wooper!" Wooper was dancing around and began to glow.

"Wooper?" Kari said and Wooper became Quagsire.

"Quagsire."

"Wooper did you just evolve?" Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Quagsire, the Water Fish pokemon and the evolve form of Wooper. Quagsire sit around waiting for prey to enter its mouth and has no care for banging its head."

"Wow it's nice to meet you Quagsire." Kari said.

"Quagsire!"

"Come on Kirlia let's get you home." Kari said.

"Kirlia." Kari took Kirlia home with Quagsire out to keep Kirlia company. They came across a river.

"Looks like we're going to have to cross the river. Be careful the rocks could be slippery and the current is strong." Kari said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was looking for them in their balloon.

"That little twerp how dare she tricked me." Jessie said.

"She truly made a big mistake." James said.

"Wait there she is." Meowth said as they saw her trying to cross the river.

….

The Others

They were trying to find Kari.

"Team Rocket couldn't have gone far." Ash said.

"When I find out that they lay one hand on Kari's hair they're going to get it." Davis said.

"Wait look there's their balloon." Ross said as they spotted them.

"Let's get going." May said.

…

Kari

"We'll almost there. Let me take Kirlia." Kari said as she grabbed Kirlia. Then she spotted them. "We got to go."

"No stay and take a rest." James said.

"Serviper lets go." Jessie said.

"Serviper!"

"Staryu help me out." Kari said.

"Hiya!"

"Serviper use Poison Tail." Jessie said.

"Staryu use Swift." Kari said. Staryu launched the stars and stopped Serviper. "Now use Rapid Spin." Staryu spun around and knocked Serviper out.

"Don't just stand there." Jessie said.

"Right, Carnivine Bullet Seed." James said.

"Vine!" Carnivine launched the seeds and Staryu got knocked out.

"Oh no Staryu return." Kari said. "Quagsire stay there you're weak against grass types."

"Quagsire."

"Carnivine Bullet Seed." James said. Carnivine attacked and Kari tried to protect Kirlia. Quagsire didn't knew what to do until it saw Kirlia scared.

"Quagsire." Quagisre jumped and shot a Mud Shot at Carnivine.

"Quagisre I think you learned Mud Shot." Kari said.

"Quagsire."

"Kari!" She turned and saw the others.

"Hey who's that pokemon?" Davis said.

"It's a Quagsire Wooper must have evolved." Ross said.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"I'm fine, but they won't." Kari said. "Quagsire use Slam." Quagsire slammed its tail on Carnivine. "Now use Mud Shot." Quagsire hit Carnivine again.

"Whoa Quagsire learned how to use Mud Shot." Ash said.

"We're not done yet." Meowth said. Then all of a sudden they were sent flying.

"Uh Team Rocket's blasting off strangely." They shouted.

"What just happened?" Exveemon said.

"Gallade!" They saw that a Gallade came out.

"It's a Gallade." Ross said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Gallade, the Blade pokemon and the final evolve form of Ralts. Gallade uses the blades on its elbows to battle like swords."

"Kirilia!" Kirlia ran to Gallade and they both looked happy.

"I get it Gallade used Psychic on Team Rocket and that's Kirlia's friend." Ross said. As it got later they returned Kirlia to its friends.

"You're home now Kirlia." Kari said.

"You be safe now." May said.

"Kirlia."

"Gallade."

"Gallade is thanking us for taking care of Kirlia." Gatomon said.

"You're welcome. Time to go Quagsire." Kari said.

"Quagsire." They left and waved good bye to Kirlia

Now that Kirlia has been returned home and Wooper became Quagsire our heroes continue their journey. Next stop Verdenturf Town.

To Be Continued…


	23. Phantom Of The Contest

Our heroes finally arrived in Verdenturf City where right now at the pokemon center May and Kari are practicing for the contest, but right now they're waiting for an old friend.

"There he is." Ash said as they met up with their old friend Timmy.

"Timmy." May said.

"Ash May hey it's been a long time." Timmy said.

"So you're the Timmy they told us. I'm Ross and this is Squirtle." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"I'm Davis."

"The name's Exveemon."

"I'm Kari."

"I'm Gatomon."

"Nice to meet you guys." Timmy said.

"So Timmy are you entering the contest?" May said.

"You know it." Timmy said.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Phantom Of The Contest

"Last time Timmy your Mom wouldn't let you enter contest." Ash said.

"Yeah well she's okay with it now as long as I don't fall behind on my studies." Timmy said. "This time Dusclops and I will win."

"Don't bet on it. Kari's entering with me." May said. "Well I got to go I got some training to do." She left.

"So Kari who are you using?" Davis said.

"Well I want Quagsire to get some experience." Kari said.

"With the three of you this will be a great contest." Ash said.

"Pika!"

…

May

May was doing some last minute training with Skitty and Glaceon.

"Alright I'm going to use the two of you in this contest." May said.

"Na!"

"Glaceon!" Then all of a sudden a gust of wind came out of know where.

"Hey where did this come from?" May said.

"So you're entering the contest." When the wind settled standing there was someone.

"Who are you?" May said.

"I am the Phantom." The man said wearing Phantom's outfit.

"Timmy is that you? I thought you were done being the Phantom." May said.

"I do not know who this Timmy is." Phantom said.

'He might be right he doesn't sound like Timmy.' May said.

"Gengar come forth." Phantom said and threw a pokeball.

"Gengar!"

"A Gengar?" May said. Then the next thing heard was May screaming.

…

The Pokemon Center

"So Kari you're a coordinator too right?" Timmy said.

"Yeah I've only been in one contest and lost, but this time I'm getting my first ribbon." Kari said.

"With Timmy, May, and Kari this is going to be a great contest." Ash said. Then May coming running through the door carrying Skitty and Glaceon and they were both damaged.

"Nurse Joy help." May said.

"Oh my I'll take care of them." Nurse Joy said and took them.

"May what happened?" Davis said.

"I was attacked by Phantom." May said.

"Phantom?" Kari said.

"But that's impossible Timmy was with us." Ash said.

"That's just it, it wasn't Timmy." May said.

"Hey you want to fill us in. Who's Phantom?" Ross said.

"Phantom was a name I went by for a while when I entered in contest, but I gave that up." Timmy said.

"Now there's someone else running around going by the name Phantom. He even uses a Gengar." May said.

"Gengar?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Gengar, the Shadow pokemon and the final evolve form of Gastly. Gengar hide, but people tell when they are near when the temperature drops."

"He just came out of nowhere and attacked me." May said. "I think he's going to be in the contest."

"So May what are you going to do?" Ross said.

"I was planning on entering with Skitty and Glaceon, but now I don't have time to come up with a new routine. I'm gonna have to skip it." May said and was upset.

"Well don't worry May I'll get payback at this Phantom for you." Kari said.

….

The Contest

"Welcome everyone to another beautiful day for another beautiful contest." Vivian said. "We're here in Verdenturf Town where we will give the winner of the contest the Verdenturf Ribbon." Meanwhile the girls and Timmy were in the coordinator room with Kari and Timmy dressed up.

"Hey May do you see Phantom?" Timmy said.

"No." May said.

"What does he look like?" Kari said.

"He's in a tusk with a top hat and wears a Dusclops mask." May said. "Maybe he's not here. Good luck to you guys I got to get to my seat." She went up to the audience.

"Alright let me introduce our judges." Vivian said. "First we have Mr. Contesta."

"A pleasure to be here." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next we have Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"This is all remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally we have Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"I wish to all trainers and pokemon luck." Nurse Joy said.

"Now then our first coordinator is ready to go and so are we so let's go." Vivian said and Kari was the first to go.

"Go for it Kari." Davis said.

"Knock them dead." Ash said.

"Gatomon show time." Kari said and Gatomon came out with some hearts.

"How you doing?" Gatomon said to the audience.

"Alright Gatomon let's start out with Attract." Kari said. Gatomon winked and launched some hearts that came together and formed one big one. "Now use Fury Swipes."

"You got it." Gatomon said. She jumped up the heart and split the big heart into little hearts again.

"Talk about love in the air." Vivian said.

"Finish this with Thunder Punch." Kari said. Gatomon hit each of the hearts sending them all flying with static. After that Kari and Gatomon curtsy.

"It looks like Kari gives new meaning to spread the love. Now on to our next coordinator." Vivian said. Each coordinator went and now it was Timmy's turn.

"Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp." Timmy said.

"Dusclops!" Dusclops created blue fire balls.

"Now use Psychic and then Shadow Punch." Timmy said. Dusclops stopped all the flames and them hit them all with Shadow Punch spreading the ember.

"Timmy and Dusclops sure do love to show a heated passionate moment." Vivian said. "Now on to our final contestant the mysterious Phantom." But no one was around. "Phantom?" Then a gust of wind came out of nowhere.

"Hey where did this wind come from?" Ross said.

"You wanted me I'm right here."

"That's his voice." May said. When the wind settled there was a pokeball in the middle of the stage.

"Drifblim come forth." Phantom's voice said and in a puff of smoke a Drifblim came out and he appeared.

"That's him." May said. Kari and Timmy saw him on the screen.

"So that's Phantom." Kari said.

"He looks just like I did." Timmy said. In the audience Davis got his pokedex.

"Drifblim, the Blimp pokemon and the evolve form of Drifbloom. Drifblim don't really fly, but drift around in the air."

"I think this guy uses ghost types in his performance if he has a Drifblim and a Gengar." Ross said.

"Drifblim use Ominous Wind and Gust." Phantom said.

"Blim!" Drifblim spun around and created a purple tornado

"Amazing Drifblim has created a purple tornado." Vivian said.

"Now in honor of the lovely Miss Phantena from Sinnoh Drifblim use Hypnosis." Phantom said. Drifblim launched the yellow cross on its face and it span around.

"That does look like how Phantena uses Hypnosis." Ash said.

"Finish this with Shadow Ball." Phantom said. Drifblim launched the dark orb spreading the wind and when things were settled Phantom and Drifblim were gone.

"That was unbelievable it was like a magic show. Now we'll let our judges decide who's moving onto the second round." Vivian said.

"That guy was unbelievable." Kari said.

"Just who is he?" Timmy said.

"You'll never know." They saw he was right there, Phantom.

"You! Why did you attack my friend? Afraid of a little completion?" Kari said.

"No just giving Gengar a little warm up." Phantom said.

"Alright here are the lucky four coordinators moving on to the second round." Vivian said and all three of them were in.

"Well it seems all three of us are in." Phantom said.

"Just so you know I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her." Kari said.

"Now here are the match ups." Vivian said and showed Timmy had Phantom.

"I was Phantom so I'm taking you down." Timmy said.

"We'll see about that." Phantom said and they went to the battle field.

"Alright here on my left I have the Phantom and on the right it's Timmy. We got 5 minutes. Begin!" Vivian said.

"Dusclops go!" Timmy said.

"Gengar come forth." Phantom said.

"Dusclops!"

"Gengar!" They both came out in smoke.

"Dusclops use Shadow Punch." Timmy said. Dusclops fired a barrage of shadow punches.

"You will not hit me with a ghost type move. Gengar dodge." Phantom said and Gengar was really moving.

"Oh man that Gengar is fast." Ross said.

"Gengar Shadow Ball." Phantom said. Gengar launched the dark orb and it hit.

"Not good ghost types are affected by other ghost types." Ross said.

"Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp." Timmy said.

"Send it back with Psychic." Phantom said. Gengar used its mind and send the flames back and hit.

"Uh oh things are not looking well for Timmy." Vivian said.

"Now for my combination. Gengar Hypnosis." Phantom said. With a beam shot from its eyes and Dusclops fell asleep.

"No Dusclops." Timmy said.

"Now use Dream Eater." Phantom said. A shadow of Gengar was launched and it hit Dusclops knocking it out.

"Dusclops is unable to battle so Phantom is the winner." Vivian said.

"Dream Eater?" Exveemon said.

"It's a move that drains energy, but only works if the opponent is asleep." Ross said. Kari just saw the battle.

"He wrapped it up before the clock was even half way. I can't lose to him." Kari said. The contest went on and it was now Phantom against Kari.

"We've now reached the final round of our contest. Kari versus Phantom." Vivian said. "We have 5 minutes. Begin!"

"Gengar come forth." Phantom said and Gengar came through smoke.

"Gengar!"

"Quagsire show time." Kari said and Quagsire came through some energy.

"Quagsire!"

"Quagsire use Slam!" Kari said. Quagsire slammed its tail, but nothing happened.

"Kari normal type moves like that have no effect on ghost types." Ross said.

"That basic mistake is gonna cost you. Gengar Shadow Ball." Phantom said and the dark orb hit.

"Quagsire use Mud Slap." Kari said and Quagsire tossed mud from the ground.

"Stop it with Psychic." Phantom said and the mud was stopped.

"Quagsire use Mud Shot." Kari said. Quagsire launched the mud and Gengar got hit.

"Gengar use Hypnosis." Phantom said.

"Quagsire use Mud Slap." Kari said and Quagsire toss the mud right in Gengar's eyes.

"Gengar has mud in its eyes." Vivian said.

"Now use Mud Shot and Water Gun." Kari said.

"Quagsire!" Quagsire launched both at the same time and Gengar got hit.

"What a nice combination of Water Gun and Mud Shot." Vivian said.

"You won't stop it again. Gengar us Psychic." Phantom said and Quagsire was lifted in the air.

"Quagsire launched Water Gun straight up." Kari said and Quagsire launched the water.

"What's she doing?" Ash said.

"I hope she has something plan." Exveemon said.

"Of course she does." Davis said.

"Gengar use Hypnosis." Phantom said and Quagsire fell asleep. "Now Dream Eater."

"Gengar!" Gengar launched the shadow, but the water landed on Quagsire first and woke up.

"Quagsire!"

"What!?" Phantom said.

"So that's it she used the water to wake Quagsire up." Ross said.

"No one has ever broke my combination before. There's something different about this girl." Phantom said.

"Quagsire use Water Gun." Kari said and Gengar got hit.

"Gengar!" Phantom said.

"Now use Mud Slap." Kari said and Gengar got hit again.

"Phantom doesn't even seem to be fighting back." Vivian said.

"Quagsire finish this with Mud Shot." Kari said.

"Quagisre!" Quagsire launched the mud with Gengar hitting the wall was knocked out.

"Gengar is unable to battle so the winner of the Verdenturf Contest is Kari." Vivian said.

"I won? I won! Quagsire thank you." Kari said and hugged Quagsire. She was being awarded the ribbon.

"Here you go and I heard this is your first ribbon." Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes thank you. I got the Verdenturf Ribbon!" Kari said.

"Yeah/Quagsire!" It got later and Kari came running out.

"Way to go Kari." Ross said.

"I knew you could do it." Davis said.

"I actually have my first ribbon." Kari said.

"Yes congrats." They saw Phantom.

"You again." Kari said.

"You're an interesting coordinator. No one has ever broken my combination of Hypnosis and Dream Eater." Phantom said. "Until we meet again." He went around the corner.

""Hey wait." Kari said, but saw he was gone.

"How did he do that?" May said.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Ross said.

"I'm actually excited. I can't wait to battle him again." Kari said.

It seems Kari has her first ribbon and her first rival, the mysterious Phantom. Maybe they'll see him again as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	24. Zig Zag Zanegoose

Our heroes continue their journey moving onto the Lavaridge Gym.

While they were walking Kari kept starring at her ribbon.

"I love this little ribbon." Kari said.

"Don't get carried away there." Ross said.

"Yeah Kari you still need four ribbons." May said.

"Well next stop is Lavaridge City." Ash said.

"Hold it Ash we're going to Fallarbor Town." May said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"Oh there's another contest happening there right? Well that is like a neighbor to Lavaridge Town so I don't see why not." Ross said.

"Hey Guys check out what I taught myself." Gatomon said and with her tail glowing she banged against a tree.

"Hey that was Iron Tail." Ash said.

"When did you learn that?" Exveemon said.

"I've been doing some self-training." Gatomon said. Then out of nowhere something jumped at them.

Pokémon

Every trainer has a choice

To listen to that voice inside

I know the battles may be long

Winners may have come and gone

I will carry on

Yeah this dream will last forever

This dream will never die

We will rise beneath the challenge every time

Advance challenge

Yeah this dream keeps us together

It's always you and I

We'll be the best that the world's ever seen

Because we will always will follow our dream

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Zig Zag Zangoose

"Exveemon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Exveemon banged his fist against the thing and it was a Zangoose.

"It's a Zangoose." Ross said.

"A Zangoose." Davis said and got his pokedex out.

"Zangoose, the Car Ferret pokemon. Zangoose use the claws to help it battle in hopes to defeat its greatest enemy Servpier."

Zangoose jumped into attack, but they moved out of the way.

"Why is that Zangoose attacking?" Kari said.

"Maybe it likes to battle." Ross said.

"I like to battle too. That pokemon seems perfect for me." Davis said.

"You want me to battle it?" Exveemon said.

"Yeah use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Exveemon fired the attack, but Zangoose dodged it.

"Davis if you want to catch it use fighting type moves. Zangoose are normal types." Ross said.

"Right Exveemon use Brick Break." Davis said. Exveemon went into attack, but Zangoose dodged it. Then Zangoose slammed its claw on Exveemon's head.

"What was that?" May said.

"That was Crush Claw." Ross said.

"Zan Zangoose."

"What?" Ash said.

"Zangoose is telling us to leave this forest and never return." Exveemon said and Zangoose ran off.

"Why would that Zangoose tell us to never return?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"Hey are you kids alright?" They saw that a forest ranger was running towards them.

"Other than a Zangoose attacked us we're fine." Davis said.

"I'm sorry that Zangoose does that. I'm Rodrick." The ranger said.

"I'm Ash."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Ross."

"Squirtle."

"I'm May."

"The name's Davis."

"Exveemon's the name."

"I'm Gatomon."

"And I'm Kari."

"So what's the deal with that Zangoose?" Davis said.

"I'll explain back at my place." Rodrick said and he took them back to his place. "You see that Zangoose helps protect the pokemon and the forest here."

"Is that Zangoose your pokemon?" Ross said.

"No Zangoose is wild, but its afraid that with humans here they will destroy the forest." Rodrick said.

"Why would Zangoose think that?" Davis said.

"Well just a few months ago a pokemon hunter came here." Rodrick said.

"A pokemon hunter?" Kari and Davis said.

"Pokemon hunters are people who hunt pokemon down and sell them for money." Ash said.

"Yes well that hunter was arrested, but he used any means necessary to catch the pokemon, even tried burning the whole forest." Rodrick said.

"I can see why Zangoose would think humans would want to destroy this place." Ross said.

"Yes Zangoose is like the protector of this forest and all who live here." Rodrick said.

"But did Zangoose ever tried to attack you?" May said.

"No I've been a forest ranger for years so Zangoose knows I'm good." Rodrick said. "However Zangoose won't open up to any other humans."

"That's crazy Zangoose can't hate all humans based off what one person did." Davis said. "I'm going to find that Zangoose and prove it wrong." Davis ran right outside.

"Davis wait for me." Exveemon said and followed him.

"Wait Davis." Ross said.

"We better go before Davis does something crazy." Kari said.

"This is Davis what do you think is going to happen." Gatomon said and they went after him. Davis moved through the whole forest trying to find Zangoose.

"Where are you Zangoose?" Davis said.

"What are we going to do once we find Zangoose?" Exveemon said.

"We got to make Zangoose understand that not all humans are bad." Davis said.

"Davis look over here." Exveemon said. Davis looked through some bushes and saw pokemon and Zangoose was watching over all of them.

"There's that Zangoose." Davis said.

"So what are we going to do?" Exveemon said.

"Hey Davis." The others just arrived.

"There's Zangoose." Davis said.

"He's just watching the pokemon like a teacher watching children playing at recess." Kari said.

"I did tell you Zangoose is like the protector." Rodrick said. Then Davis ran out.

"Davis what are you doing?" Ross said.

"Hey Zangoose." Davis said ganging its attention. "Remember me?"

"Zangoose!" Zanggose jumped down and was angry. Exveemon flew towards Davis with the others following.

"Okay you got its attention now what?" Ash said.

"Zangoose I know you think all us humans are bad, but not all humans are like that. Look at Rodrick." Davis said.

"Zangoose Zangoose!"

"What did it say?" May said.

"He's saying he knows not all humans are bad." Exveemon said and that surprised them.

"Zan Zangoose!"

"Zangoose is saying he knows people like Rodrick are good. It's people like us and that hunter from one time he doesn't like." Exveemon said.

"Why do you think we're the bad guys?" Davis said.

"Wait a minute I think I got it." Kari said. "Zangoose might think we want to destroy the forest because he got the wrong idea when Gatomon was showing us Iron Tail." They remembered that Gatomon hit a tree.

"That makes sense Zangoose must have gotten the wrong idea." Ross said.

"We would never do that. We love pokemon watch." Davis said as he was about to pet a Caterpie, but Zangoose tackled him down with his claw ready to strike.

"Zangoose!"

"Zangoose just said that we will not lay one hand on any of the pokemon." Gatomon said.

"Zan Zan Zangoose!"

"Now he's threatening us. If Davis values himself we will leave at once." Exveemon said.

"Zangoose will make any needs necessary just to protect the pokemon. He's a real loyal guy." Davis said. Then a sound was coming from Rodrick's pocket.

"What's that?" Ash said.

"My alarm. This device goes off when a sensor has detected a disturbance in the forest." Rodrick said. "I need to check this out." Rodrick ran back to his place to find the disturbance. "Oh no."

"What is it?" May said.

"There's a wild Magmar running around and is spreading fire." Rodrick said. "I have to stop that Magmar."

"We'll come with you. Our water types can come in handy." Ash said.

"Alright, but be careful." Rodrick said. Davis saw Zangoose was running on a head.

"Zangoose wait." Davis said.

"Zangoose must be going to stop that Magmar." Ross said.

"We got to help Zangoose." Davis said. Deeper in the forest a Magmar was shooting fire everywhere and anywhere.

"Mag! Mar!" Zangoose kept on running until he ran right into the Magmar.

"Zangoose!"

"There's the Magmar." Rodrick said.

"The fire is spreading fast." Ash said.

"Davis you take care of the Magmar. Kari you get any pokemon out. Ash and May we'll take care of the fire." Ross said.

"Right Buizel let's go." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"Wartortle come on out." May said.

"Wartortle!"

"Alright everyone use Water Gun, put out the fire." Ash said and they all started launching water.

"I wonder why is that Magmar attacking?" Rodrick said.

"We'll talk about that later." Davis said. Zangoose tried a Quick Attack, but Magmar pushed it back with a Flamethrower.

"Zangoose are you alright?" Davis said and Zangoose was getting back up, but Magmar hit Zangoose again.

"Hurry everyone." Kari said as she was helping the pokemon out. A Bellsprout tripped and Zangoose tried to help it, but its arm was burned.

"I got you Zangoose." Davis said as he was helping. "Exveemon use Dragon Tail."

"You got it." Exveemon said and banged his tail against Magmar.

"Wait I see the problem. Hold Magmar down." Rodrick said and Exveemon held onto Magmar. Rodrick got down by Magmar's foot and pulled out a splinter. After that Magmar calmed down "There's the culprit."

"Magmar."

"All this over a little splinter?" Exveemon said and the fire was put out.

"Alright that's how to do it." Davis said, but a tree was about to fall on him.

"Davis look out." Kari said, but Zangoose saved him.

"Wow Zangoose thanks." Davis said.

"Zangoose."

"It seems Zangoose realizes he was wrong about you." Rodrick said. "Davis let me ask do you think Zangoose would make a great addition to your team."

"Yeah I love to have a pokemon like Zangoose." Davis said.

"Then why don't you take Zangoose with you. Zangoose loves to run around, but refuses to go out the forest." Rodrick said. "I can take care of the forest and I know you're the perfect partner."

"Alright I'll do it." Davis said. "First Zangoose we have a battle to finish."

"Zangoose!" Davis was using Exveemon against Zangoose to battle.

"Exveemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Exveemon launched the attack, but Zangoose dodged it.

"That Zangoose is fast." Kari said.

"No it's using Quick Attack." Ross said.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose's claws glowed red and slash at Exveemon.

"Now Zangoose is using Fury Cutter." Ross said.

"Exveemon use Dragon Tail." Davis said.

"Try this." Exveemon said and hit Zangoose. Zangoose then slashed at Exveemon, but he tried his best to block.

"Slash, Fury Cutter, Quick Attack, and a Crush Claw from earlier. I guess that Zangoose prefers close range attack." Ross said.

"Exveemon use Brick Break." Davis said and Exveemon landed his arm on Zangoose, but Zangoose jumped off it and used Crush Claw.

"If we do catch him the first thing we're doing is trimming those claws." Exveemon said. Zangoose was charging in now.

"Exveemon use Focus Punch." Davis said and Exveemon pounded him. "Now go pokeball." The pokeball landed and they waited until it stopped moving and Zangoose was caught. "Yes I got Zangoose!" After that Rodrick was telling them where to go.

"Just follow this path and you'll be in Fallarbor Town soon." Rodrick said.

"Thanks Rodrick." Ash said.

"Take good care of Zangoose." Rodrick said.

"I sure will." Davis said.

"Bye!" They all said and moved on.

With Zangoose a new addition to our heroes team they continue their journey on to Fallarbor Town where May and Kari will enter the next contest.

To Be Continued…


	25. Zangoose And Serviper Hate Forever

"Zangoose come on out." Davis said as he brought Zangoose out.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose was brought out in front of everyone.

"Guys this is our new friend Zangoose." Davis said. Everyone was saying hello. "Zangoose these are your new friends."

Our heroes continue their journey onward to Fallarbor Town where May and Kari are going to enter their next contest.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch them

Oh so true

I'll courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Zangoose And Serviper Hate Forever

They all stopped to have some lunch and all of them were taking it easy.

"So how much further until Fallarbor Town?" Davis said.

"It could take another day or two. After that if we can just get pass Mount Chimney we'll be in Lavardige Town." Ross said.

"I can't wait. Fallarbor Town is where I won my first ribbon." May said.

"That's where you got your first ribbon. This should be fun." Kari said.

…

Team Rocket

Team Rocket was having lunch too with all of their pokemon out.

"Is this really all we have?" James said.

"We would have more if Jessie didn't lose the twerps." Meowth said.

"Me! You were the one that was steering the balloon." Jessie said. Then Serviper shot itself up.

"Serviper!"

"Serviper what is it?" Serviper just ran off.

"Where's Serviper going?" James said.

"Only one way to find out." Jessie said and ran after Serviper.

…

The Gang

"Alright let's pack up." Ash said.

"You guys have to help out too." Kari said to the pokemon and they didn't mind, but Zangoose sensed something.

"Hey what's with Zangoose?" Exveemon said.

"Zangoose do you hear something?" Davis said.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose ran into a bush and when Zangoose came out it was fighting a Serviper and both were angry.

"A Serviper!" Ross said.

"Where did that come from?" Ash said. Then Team Rocket came out.

"Serviper?" Jessie said.

"Team Rocket!" They said.

"Twerps!" Team Rocket said.

"I get it. That's your Serviper and you were going to try and steal our pokemon." Davis said.

"It's not like that." James said.

"We didn't even knew you were here." Meowth said.

"Oh please how dumb do you think I am?" Davis said.

"Davis I think they're telling the truth." Ross said.

"But then how do you explain Zangoose going in and attacking Team Rocket like that?" Exveemon said.

"It's not Team Rocket Zangoose was after. It was Serviper it was after." Ross said. Then Zangoose and Serviper started attacking each other.

"Zangoose what are you doing?" Davis said.

"Serviper!" Jessie said. Everyone was concerned about Zangoose and even Serviper.

"Zangoose return." Davis said as he tried to get Zangoose back into the pokeball, but Zangoose broke free.

"Zangoose!"

"What's going on? Zangoose stop." Davis said, but both of them kept on fighting. "Zangoose stop this now!"

"Why is Zangoose not listening?" Exveemon said.

"Try getting Zangoose back in the pokeball." Kari said.

"Zangoose return." Davis said, but Zangoose broke free again. "Zangoose listen to me."

"Serviper!" Serviper bit Zangoose and used Poison tail, but Zangoose used Crush Claw causing them both to fall.

"Zangoose!" Davis said.

"Serviper!" Jessie said. "Let's get out of here." She grabbed Serviper and ran off.

"Zangoose just hold on." Davis said as they treated Zangoose. "I don't get it why did Zangoose not listen to me and just kept on attacking?"

"Zangoose didn't even stay in its pokeball." May said.

"You can't stop a Zangoose against a Serviper. It's the way of nature." Ross said.

"The way of nature?" Davis said.

"Zangoose and Serviper are natural born enemies. Those two are born to fight to the finish." Ross said. "Zangoose was just going by instinct."

"By instinct, I know what that's like." Davis whispered.

"Right now we should let Zangoose get some rest." Ash said and they let Zangoose sleep.

…..

Team Rocket

"Where on Earth did the twerps get a Zangoose." Jessie said.

"No wonder Serviper ran off." James said.

"I say we can use this." Meowth said.

"How so?" Jessie said.

"Jessie while you're keeping that goggle twerp with the Zangoose busy James and I will steal their other pokemon." Meowth said.

"I like it. Serviper let's do it." Jessie said.

"Serviper!"

…

The Others

Zangoose was waking up after recovery

"Zangoose you're awake." Davis said.

"Zangoose?"

"Serviper is gone." Davis said. "I didn't know you and Serviper were natural enemies. I know what it's like to have someone you can't stand and you want to beat or if you want to prove you're just better than that person. I have two people and I have feel one of those for both of them. You are the right pokemon for me." Davis petted Zangoose's head.

"Zangoose."

"Zangoose I'm going to help you beat that Serviper." Davis said.

"Hello again." Davis saw Jessie and her Serviper.

"You again." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Serviper!"

"Hey Davis what's going on?" Ross said as all of them with their pokemon came out.

"Listen here twerp I say we let my Serviper and your Zangoose settle things." Jessie said.

"Something I actually agree with the likes of you." Davis said.

"I don't like it. Those pokemon are just natural enemies." Kari said.

"It's just how nature designed them." Gatomon said.

"Zangoose I know I can't stop you, but at least let me tell you what moves to use." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Alright Zangoose use Slash." Davis said.

"Serviper dodge." Jessie said and Serviper moved out of the way. "Now Serviper use Poison Tail."

"Serviper!"

"Zangoose dodge." Davis said. Zangoose dodged it and those two took it to the forest with Jessie and Davis following them.

"Davis wait!" Kari said.

"Come on he might need help." Ash said.

"Not so fast twerps." They looked up and saw the balloon.

"Listen is that a voice I hear." Meowth said taking Jessie's lines.

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"What do the two of you want?" Ross said.

"While Jessie is taking care of Zangoose." James said.

"We're taking your pokemon." Meowth said as they activated a suction device.

"Hold onto the pokemon guys." May said as they tried to keep the pokemon safe.

…

Jessie And Davis

Zangoose and Serviper kept on battling while Jessie and Davis were following them.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"Zangoose jumped, but missed Servpier.

"Serviper Poison Tail." Jessie said.

"Zangoose counter with Fury Cutter." Davis said and they match blow for blow.

…..

The Battle

Meowth and James kept trying to suck up the pokemon.

"Hold on everyone." Ross said.

"Haven't they already tried this?" Exveemon said.

"If at first you don't succeed." James said.

"Try, try again." Meowth said.

"Just hold on." Ash said.

"I don't know if I can." May said.

"Shellos!"

"Shellos what are you doing?" Exveemon said. Then Shellos began to evolve.

"No way." Kari said.

"Shellos is evolving." Ross said. Shellos then became Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon!"

"It's a Gastrodon!" Ash said.

"Gastrodon!" Gastrodon launched his Ice Beam and froze the device.

"Uh oh." James said.

"Oh no!" Meowth said.

"Gastrodon!"

"That I can do." Exveemon said and brought Gastrodon up there with Gastrodon on his back. Then Gastrodon jumped.

"What's Gastrodon doing?" May said.

"I think that's Body Slam." Ross said. Gastrodon slammed his body down on the balloon and brought it down.

…

Jessie And Davis.

Zangoose and Serviper kept the battle going.

"Serviper use Bite." Jessie said.

"Zangoose use Slash." Davis said and those two countered each other again.

"Serviper use Haze." Jessie said. Serviper created the smoke Davis didn't see. Davis even went over a cliff with him hanging on, but Zangoose used Quick Attack and then Crush Claw and had Serviper down and ready to finish it.

"Zangoose help me." Davis said.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose saw that Davis was holding on for dear life.

"I can't hold on much longer." Davis said. Zangoose was trying to decide to help Davis or follow how nature designed him. Davis then had to let go, but Zangoose grabbed his arm.

"Zangoose!"

"Zangoose!" Davis said and Zangoose pulled Davis up.

"Jessie!"

"Huh?" Jessie saw Meowth and James running towards her.

"We got to get out of here." James said.

"You're not going anywhere." Ash said with the others chasing them. "Pikachu Thunder Bolt."

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!" All three and Serviper got hit and took off.

"What happened?" Jessie said.

"It's a long story." James said.

"It started when I met you two." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

"Are you alright?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davis said.

"Taillow!"

"Gastrodon!"

"Shellos is that you?" Davis said.

"Yeah Shellos just evolved." Ash said.

"You evolved and I missed it." Davis said.

"Look." Kari said getting her pokedex.

"Gastrodon, the Sea Slug pokemon and the evolve form of Shellos. Gastrodon have different colors like Shellos.

"Even knows Body Slam." Exveemon said.

"So what happened?" Ross said.

"I was about to go off the cliff when Zangoose saved me instead of finishing Serviper off." Davis said.

"I guess Zangoose learned friendship is more important than a rivalry." Ross said.

"Zangoose with you we're get that fourth badge." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

Shellos evolved and Davis bond well with Zangoose. Now it's off to Fallarbor Town and then Lavaridge Town.

To Be Continued….


	26. Reach For The First Ribbon

"Look guys there it is." Ross said.

Our heroes continue their journey as they reached Fallarbor Town where Kari and May plan to enter the contest.

"Finally Fallarbor Town." Kari said.

This is where I won my first ribbon and I'm going to win it again." May said.

"Don't forget about me. You won't win it so easily now that I'm here." Kari said.

"Well let's get going for you two to register." Ash said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

I'll courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(May's and Kari's voice) Reach For The Ribbon First

"Excuse me we're registering for the contest." May said to the lady at the registration desk.

"Of course." She said and got May and Kari registered.

"I am so excited." May said.

"Yeah well don't forget I'm not going easy." Kari said.

"I wouldn't want you too." May said.

"So do you see anyone else entering we know?" Davis said.

"No I don't see Drew or Phantom." Ross said.

"I don't see any of May's other rivals." Ash said.

"Well I'm going to get ready for the contest." May said and left.

"Guys I'm kind of nervous." Kari said.

"Why you've been in a contest before?" Gatomon said.

"It's just that May won her first ribbon here, what if that gives her the edge." Kari said.

"That's kind of crazy Kari." Ross said.

"Don't let something like that bother you." Ash said.

"I guess you're right. I got to get ready." Kari said. She went to the battle field for practice.

"So who are you using this time?" Gatomon said.

"I want to use you for the first round again and this time I want to use Staryu in the second." Kari said. "Come on out Staryu!"

"Hiya!"

"Alright you two since it seems it's just us and May this is practically our second chance to beat her in a contest, but this contest was the first one she won." Kari said. "We have work to do."

…

May

May was doing some work with Munchlax and Wartortle.

"Alright Wartortle you're in the first round and Munchlax you're in the second." May said.

"Wartortle!"

"Munchlax!"

"Last time I only used Beautifly, but now that I can use more than one pokemon. I want you guys to experience the contest here." May said. "If I win I'll get my fourth ribbon, but don't forget Kari's in this. Let's work hard."

…

The Boys

The boys were just relaxing at the pokemon center and thinking about what to do for their next gym battle.

"So what's the Lavaridge gym like?" Davis said.

"The gym leader is named Flannery and she uses fire types." Ash said.

"So if you want to beat her you might want to go with Gastrodon." Ross said.

"Don't forget you guys promise I would go first." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Yes we know." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Well in the meantime how about we decide who we want to win in this contest." Exveemon said.

"That's a tough one since its Kari and May." Ross said.

"Well I don't want to offend May, but hope Kari wins." Davis said.

"Yeah I kind of feel the same with May." Ash said.

"Why do you guys love them, ooh." Ross said with the pokemon laughing.

"Hey!" Davis and Ash said with their faces red.

…

The Contest

"Welcome one and all to the Fallarbor Pokemon Contest." Vivian said. "As you all know in a pokemon contest coordinators compete with their pokemon. The winner earns a ribbon and when coordinators have 5 ribbons they compete in the Grand Festival. Now time to meet our judges. First Mr. Contesta."

"A pleasure to be here." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next we have Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally we have Fallarbor Town's Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"How nice it is to be here." Nurse Joy said.

"Of course you all know me as Vivian so let's begin." Vivian said and May was up.

"Sweet May's up." Ash said.

"Wartortle take the stage." May said and Wartortle came out through bubbles

"Wartortle!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!"

"Squirtle seems excited about this." Davis said.

"It's only natural. Wartortle is the evolve form of Squirtle." Ross said.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin." May said.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle started spinning on the ground.

"Now use Aqua Tail." May said and Wartortle slammed its tail down with water going everywhere. "Now use Ice Beam." Wartortle froze the water and it was an ice wave where Wartortle slide back and forth.

"Aw it's like Wartortle is sliding on its shell it's kind of cute." Vivian said. Coordinators worked and performed hard. Then Kari came out.

"Break a leg Kari." Davis said.

"Okay Gatomon show time." Kari said and Gatomon came out through a ball of confetti.

"So how do you want this cute or extra cute?" Gatomon said trying to be cute.

"Alright Gatomon store up electricity like you do with Thunder Punch." Kari said and Gatomon stored up electricity and her nails grew.

"How imagine how hard she worked on that." Ross said.

"Now use Iron Tail." Kari said and Gatomon stuck her tail straight up. "Now slam it down." Gatomon struck her paws on her tail ring and it let out a sonic wave that spread through the arena.

"Wow I feel so light." Exveemon said.

"The light of her Iron Tail and Thunder Punch must have made that possible." Ross said.

"Still it feels like that ring is magical." Ross said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle."

"You have no idea." Davis said. While the judges decide who is going onto the second round Kari and May were talking in the coordinator's room.

"Kari I could even feel that pulse in here." May said.

"Thanks, but your Wartortle did look cute." Kari said.

"However don't let your guard down when we make it into the second round." May said.

"Back at you." Kari said.

"Okay folks here are the lucky 4 coordinator's moving onto the second round." Vivian said and showed that both of them were moving onto the second round.

"We're in!" They both said. The boys saw that Kari and May were in.

"That's great both of them were in." Ross said.

"I bet you a milkshake and sundae that Kari's going to win Ash." Davis said.

"I don't usually bet." Ash said.

"Come on its just two frozen ice cream treats." Davis said.

"Alright you're on." Ash said.

"Seriously you're going to bet on the girls for ice cream treats." Ross said not approving of it. Now the battle between the girls and other trainers were on.

"Munchlax use Focus Punch." May said.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax took down a Maril.

"That's it and May is moving onto the final match." Vivian said and in Kari's battle.

"Staryu use Bubble Beam." Kari said.

"Hiya!" Staryu took down a Shuckle.

"Well there you have it and Kari is moving onto the final match with May." Vivian said. It was time for Kari and May to battle now. "Well here we go folks. On my left it's Kari and on my right we have our last time's winner May."

'I can't go easy on her even if we are friends.' May thought.

'Well this is my second chance to beat May and to see if I'm just good enough.' Kari thought.

"We have 5 minutes. Begin!"

"Staryu show time." Kari said and Staryu came through hearts.

"Hiya!"

"Munchlax take the stage!" May said and Munchlax came through stars.

"Munchlax!"

"Staryu use Rapid Spin." Kari said.

"Munchlax use Tackle." May said and both of them clashed head on.

"It seems this started as a battle of force." Vivian said.

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Kari said.

"Hiya!" Staryu launched the water and Munchlax got hit.

"Munchlax use Solar Beam." May said and Munchlax was charging up.

"Why would she use Solar Beam?" Ross said.

"What's the problem?" Davis said.

"On the good side for May it's a grass type move and will do a lot of damage, but in a place like this with little sunlight it will take a while to charge up." Ross said.

"Staryu spin and use Water Gun and Swift." Kari said. Staryu spun and launched the water and stars. Munchlax was powered up the Solar Beam and both attacks collided with sparkles everywhere.

"With the added power of that Swift Water Gun wasn't pushed back by Solar Beam." Vivian said.

"Munchlax spin and use Tackle." May said. Munchlax spun around with sparkles on him and hit Staryu. "Now Munchlax use Metronome."

"Munchlax Munchlax." Munchlax waved its fingers and they began to glow.

"What's Metronome?" Davis said.

"A move that could be anything." Ross said. Then in a big flash the Metronome became a Confusion attack and Staryu was being tossed around.

"That Metronome turned out to be a Confusion." Vivian said.

"Staryu use Bubble Beam." Kari said and Staryu launched the bubbles while it was being tossed around and hit Munchlax.

"Munchlax bring Staryu down." May said and Staryu was slammed down on the ground. "Now Munchlax use Focus Punch."

"Munchlax!" Munchlax slammed its fist down on Staryu.

"Staryu use Swift." Kari said.

"Hiya!" Staryu launched stars at Munchla and Munchlax couldn't dodge it.

"Munchlax use Focus Punch again." May said.

"Staryu Rapid Spin." Kari said and the two clashed again. "Now Staryu Water Gun." Staryu was still spinning and hit Munchlax knocking it down.

"Munchlax is unable to battle and with there only being a few seconds left Kari is the winner." Vivian said.

"Yes I won!" Kari said. Kari was being awarded the ribbon.

"And so we present Kari the Fallarbor Ribbon." Vivian said.

"Yes I got the Fallarbor Ribbon." Kari said.

"We rule!"

"Hiya!" The girls met up with the boys.

"Nice job out there, both of you." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash though I'm a little upset since I lost in this contest." May said.

"I'm sorry May." Kari said.

"Don't be you have your second ribbon now." May said.

"Yeah well anyway Ash it looks like you owe Davis." Ross said.

"What does he mean?" Kari said.

"Ross please shut up." Davis said.

"Ash and Davis made a bet that if Kari won Ash would give Davis a milkshake and a sundae and visa versa." Ross said. That made the girls angry.

"You guys betted on who would win." Kari said.

"You two are going to get it." May said.

"Oh well we better get going to Lavaridge town." Davis said and he and Ash ran off.

"Get back here!" The girls said.

"Hey wait for me." Ross said.

Well Kari has her second ribbon and now it's off to Lavaridge Town. That is if Ash and Davis will live long enough to get there.

To Be Continued….


	27. Houndour Hour

As our heroes continue to Lavaridge City Davis, Ash, and Ross practice hard for their gym battle.

"Alright Gastrodon show me that Water Pulse." Davis said.

"Gastrodon!" Gastrodon launched the water orb at a tree.

"You're training hard with Gastrodon." Exveemon said.

"Since Ash and Ross told me that it's a fire type gym Gastrodon's my best chance." Davis said.

"I know Buizel and I are working hard too." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"Same here with Squirtle and Floatzel." Ross said.

"Guys come on its time to eat." May said. Meanwhile in the bushes they were being watched.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

I'll courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Houndour Hour

"Here we go. Some pokemon food for you guys." Kari said giving some pokemon food.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!" Then something came out of the bushes and grabbed the pokemon food.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Look." Ash said and they saw a Houndour with the pokemon food.

"Houndour."

"What is that?" Kari said.

"A Houndour." Ross said.

"Houndour?" Davis said and got his pokedex out

"Houndour, the Dark pokemon. Houndour travel in packs and show emotions through different kinds of cries."

"Wait if Houndour travel in packs why is this one by itself?" May said.

"Right now that Houndour got our lunch so let's get it back." Exveemon said.

"You should never cross us and a meal." Gatomon said, but the Houndour launched a Smokescreen attack with everyone coughing. When it cleared Houndour was gone.

"It's gone." Ross said.

"What I want my food." Exveemon said.

"Chill out we got plenty." Ross said.

"Don't worry about that Houndour its gone now." May said and they had lunch. When they were on the road Davis looked like he had something on his mind.

"Davis what's wrong?" Kari said.

"I can't stop thinking about that Houndour. Not only did I think it looked cool, but there was something about it." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"The look in that Houndour's eyes; I just felt like there was something wrong with that Houndour." Davis said.

"Maybe you're just imagining things." Ross said.

"Come on guys Lavaridge Town isn't that far." Ash said as he walked on ahead, but slipped on a container. "Aw what did I step on?"

"A can of pokemon food. Don't you hate it when people litter." May said.

"Hey wait a minute." Gatomon said. "It's the container that Houndour took."

"Does that mean that Houndour is around here?" Kari said.

"I say so, look." Ross said and they saw the same Houndour sleeping.

"It's the same Houndour." Exveemon said.

"May brought up a good question. Why is this Houndour by itself?"

"Talk about a lone wolf." Davis said. "I'm gonna check it out." He stepped up, but stepped on a stick and Houndour heard it causing it to launch a Flamethrower.

"Houndour!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ash said.

"What bed?" Exveemon said.

"Houndour calm down I just want to talk." Davis said, but Houndour just ran off. "Houndour wait!" Davis went after it.

"Hey wait for us." Exveemon said and they all went after it.

"Houndour come back." Davis said. Houndour kept on running, but got caught in a net and lifted up. "Hey who did that?"

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" They all said.

"Let Houndour go." Davis said.

"Who's going to make us?" Jessie said.

"This Houndour was running from you." James said.

"So we're just helping it out." Meowth said and they left.

"You're not going anywhere. Exveemon use Dragon Tail." Davis said.

"Up, up and away." Exveemon said and banged his tail against them. "Now to get you out of there." Exveemon tried to pull the net a part and got it to rip.

"Now Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Better luck next time, or not ever." Exveemon said as he launched the blast.

"He wished us luck." Jessie said.

"He also said or not ever." James said.

"We're ou-ou-out." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted and Houndour was falling.

"I got you Houndour." Davis said as he caught Houndour, but couldn't stop because he was heading down a slope. "Guys I can't stop!"

"Davis!" Exveemon said and flew down after him.

"Davis!" Ash said and he was out of sight.

…

Davis

Davis had no choice to keep on running and he hit a tree.

"Ow, maybe I should start wearing a helmet." Davis said and Exveemon flew down. Houndour jumped out of Davis's arms.

"Houn! Houndour!"

"What?" Davis said.

"He's asking why did we help him." Exveemon said.

"Do I even want to know how you know what gender they are?" Davis said. "Anyway Houndour I helped you because you needed help."

"Houn. Houndour!"

"Hey look it was the right thing to do if you wanted our help or not." Exveemon said. Houndour was snarling, but looked to the side. When Davis and Exveemon looked they saw a bunch of eyes staring at them.

"What are those?" Davis said. With a little more light it showed it was a bunch of Golbat.

"Davis what are those?" Exveemon said.

"How should I know?" Davis said.

"Use that pokedex thing." Exveemon said and Davis got out his pokedex.

"Golbat, the Bat pokemon and the evolve form of Zubat. Golbat search for prey and suck out the blood of humans and pokemon."

"Those Golbat do not look friendly." Davis said.

"I think we disturbed them." Exveemon said and the Golbat were flying in with them running off.

"I'm too good looking to have bite marks in my neck." Davis said.

"What does that make me?" Exveemon said.

"Houn!"

….

The Others

They got down to where Davis was suppose to land, but they didn't see him or Exveemon with Houndour anywhere.

"Where could they have gone?" Kari said.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Ross said.

"Staraptor go look for Davis." Ash said and got Staraptor out.

"Staraptor!"

"Staraptor and Gliscore you go look too." Ross said.

"Staraptor!"

"Gliscore!" All three spread out to look for Davis.

…...

Davis

Davis and the pokemon took cover from the Golbat, but all the Golbat were still out there.

"Those things are determine." Davis said.

"We should be safe if they don't find us." Exveemon said.

"Golbat!" All the Golbat were launching a sonic sound that hurt all their ears.

"Aw my ears what is this?" Exveemon said.

"The pokedex says it's Super Sonic. It causes confusion." Davis said.

"Well that explains why I'm feeling loopy." Exveemon said as he and Houndour started acting confused. Houndour snapped out of it and went out to fight.

"Houndour what are you doing?" Davis said. Houndour launched a bunch of Shadow Balls.

"This Houndour is crazy. All he wants to do is fight." Exveemon said.

"Now I think I know how the others back home felt." Davis said. Staraptor saw what was going on and flew to Ash and the others.

"Houn!" Houndour just kept on attacking, but the Golbat were too tough and too many. The Golbat all launched an Air Slash attack and Houndour was getting hurt.

"Houndour!" Davis said trying to keep him covered.

"Davis!" Exveemon said.

"Just hold on Houndour it will be okay." Davis said.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt." All the Golbat got zapped and Davis saw the others.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine." Davis said.

"All those Golbat look mad." May said.

"Let's show them another Thunder Bolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped all the Golbat.

"Houn!" Houndour got in the action and launched a Flamethrower. One Golbat however launched an Air Slash.

"Houndour look out!" Davis said and protected Houndour taking the hit.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Are you alright?" Ross said.

"Guys I think we should get out of here." Ash said.

"Right come on Houndour." Davis said and Houndour went with them before the Golbat got back up. When it was safe and sound they were about to part ways with Houndour.

"Well Houndour looks like this is where we part ways." Davis said.

"Only next time don't cause so many problems." Exveemon said. However Houndour wasn't sure to go or not.

"Hey Davis I think Houndour wants to come with you." Ross said. "You protected him and this Houndour does seem to be all alone."

"Really? Alright Houndour welcome aboard." Davis said with Houndour looking surprise. Davis threw the pokeball. Then it stopped moving and Houndour was caught. "This Houndour is mine."

Now Davis has his new Houndour our heroes continue their journey as they head out to Lavaridge City.

To Be Continued….


	28. Houndoom You Do

Our heroes continue their adventure to Lavaridge City now that Davis has his new Houndour.

"Hey guys I got an idea." Kari said. "It's nice and sunny and we got a clear field so how about a brake."

"I say we should I want to see what Houndour can do." Davis said.

"If you want I'll be your opponent." Ross said.

"This should be good." Ash said and Ross and Davis faced each other.

"Staraptor come on out." Ross said.

"Staraptor!"

"Houndour let's go." Davis said.

"Houn!"

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

I'll courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Houndoom You Do

"Alright Davis ready if you are." Ross said.

"Right Houndour start out with Flamethrower." Davis said, but Houndour didn't do a thing. "Uh Houndour? Maybe he didn't hear me. Use Flamethrower." Houndour still didn't do a thing except scratch his ear.

"Hey Houndour Davis is talking to you." Exveemon said.

"This is weird. I've never seen a pokemon that didn't do what his trainer said." Ross said.

"It's like Houndour isn't listening." May said.

"Let me try attacking." Ross said. "Staraptor use Aerial Ace."

"Staraptor!" Staraptor flew in, but Houndour doged it and didn't do a thing.

"Well Houndour dodged, but Davis didn't tell him too." Gatomon said.

"Houndour come on do something." Davis said.

"Houn Houndour!"

"What?" Kari said.

"Houndour is saying forget it you don't tell me what to do." Gatomon said.

"I think I get it. Houndour might have agreed to come with use, but didn't agree to be ordered around." Ross said.

"Houndour hey come on listen to me here." Davis said, but Houndour just launched a Flamethrower right at his face. "That wasn't nice."

'Houndour's acting like Charizard.' Ash thought.

"Okay how about you just return." Davis said and got Houndour back in the pokeball. "What gives?"

"You know Davis my Charizard didn't listen to me at first." Ash said.

"Really Ash, but you and Charizard seem so close." May said.

"That's because Charizard knew I cared. Don't worry Davis I'm sure Houndour will listen." Ash said.

"Well in the meantime let's take a lunch break." Ross said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was looking and were up to no good.

"Did you see that?" Jessie said.

"That Houndour refused to listen to the twerp." James said.

"We can use that to get that Houndour." Meowth said.

"Why stop there." Jessie said.

"We can catch all their pokemon." James said and they laughed.

"Wobbafett!" While they were all eating they let their pokemon out to eat too, but Houndour was just resting by himself under a shady spot.

"Houndour doesn't even want to eat with the others." May said.

"I think I get why Houndour was alone when we found him. I think Houndour prefers to be by himself. Does whatever IT wants." Ross said.

"Wow I feel kind of sorry for Houndour even if he is a dark type." Kari said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ash said.

"Back in my world I never had a good experience when it came to this power that involved darkness." Kari said.

"But Kari whatever that power is dark types here are nothing like that." May said.

"Let's not get off topic. What am I going to do about Houndour?" Davis said.

"Just show Houndour you care." Ash said.

"Okay, well he's got to eat too." Davis said and grabbed some pokemon food. "Here Houndour you must be hungry." He placed the bowl right by Houndour, but Houndour just put his backside right in front of Davis's face while he ate.

"That is not a good side." Ross said.

"Pika?"

"Squirtle Squir?"

"Okay that's just rude. Hey Houndour!" Davis said, but Houndour launched a Flamethrower at him. "Okay you don't want to be disturbed."

"That is just like how Charizard treated me." Ash said and Davis walked back

"Well people always say I have a fiery personality." Davis said.

"Maybe you should just leave Houndour alone for a while." Kari said.

'Man this is just like back at home. People don't listen to me and just don't want to be bothered by me.' Davis thought. Exveemon saw Davis upset and decided to talk to the other pokemon.

"Hey Taillow, Gastrodon, Zangoose." Exveemon said getting their attention. "I think we should try and talk to Houndour he won't listen to Davis.

"Taillow."

"Gastrodon."

"Zangoose." All three of them agreed and all four went to talk.

"Hey Houndour." Exveemon said getting his attention. "How come you don't listen to Davis?"

"Houndour Houndour."

"Okay so you don't want to be told what to do. Plus you don't see why you should listen to him." Exveemon said.

"Gastrodon."

"Yeah like Gastrodon said. He's our trainer, our friend." Exveemon said.

"Taillow Taillow."

"Zan Zangoose."

"Exactly Davis wants to take care of us. The least we can do is battle for him and at least listen." Exveemon said.

"Houndour."

"You got one heck of an attitude. I get it you like to be by yourself, but you're surrounded by friends now." Exveemon said. Houndour just ignored them. "And they think Davis has an attitude problem."

"You who excuse me." They turned and saw a lady. "I'm Jess. I saw that you were having problems with your Houndour."

"Yeah my Houndour won't listen to me." Davis said.

"That's what I thought. I know this great place that will help you and your pokemon bond." Jess said.

"Should we check it out?" Ross said.

"I will if it means I can bond with Houndour." Davis said.

"Great just follow me." Jess said and they followed her to a tent.

"Hello there my name is Jameseth." A man said that came up to them.

"Jameseth here manages the place. He'll help you bond with your pokemon." Jess said.

"Just simply bring out the pokemon you want to bond with. It can even be one you want to bond with even more." Jameseth said.

"This sounds like fun. I want to try it." Ash said.

"Me too." May said.

"I want to try it too." Kari said.

"Why not this could be fun." Ross said.

"Excellent just bring out your pokemon." Jameseth said.

"Gible come on out." Ash said.

"Munchlax let's go." May said.

"Quagsire out you go." Kari said.

"Gliscore get out here." Ross said.

"Houndour let's do this." Davis said and they all came out.

"Great now first we'll do a simple trust fall." Jameseth said.

"What's a trust fall?" Davis said.

"You know you fall back and trust the person behind you will catch you." Ross said.

"Now have all the pokemon stand on this stand." Jameseth said and all the pokemon went up. "Now just fall back and trust your trainers will catch you."

"Gliscore."

"Gible."

"Quagsire."

"Munch." All of them fell back and their trainers caught them except Houndour.

"Houndour come on just fall back." Davis said.

"Houndour."

"Translation time." Davis said.

"He's saying it's a waste of time." Gatomon said.

"Houndour come on the sooner we do this the sooner we get this over with." Davis said, but Houndour wouldn't fall.

"Dear me this may be tougher than I thought." Jameseth said. "I know let's move to the two matts. I want the trainers on one and the pokemon on the other." They all moved to the matts. "You know this might be better if all the pokemon were out.

"All of them?" Ash said.

"Well we can make the bonds with our pokemon even stronger." Ross said.

"Okay everyone out." They all said and everyone was brought out and onto the matt. Pikachu, Squirtle, Exveemon, and Gatomon went to the matt too.

"Excellent now. Here we go." Jameseth said and with a push of a button the pokemon were in a cage and the others fell through the floor.

"What's this about?" May said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" They all said.

"That's us." Jessie said.

"This was a good bonding." James said.

"Us bonding with your pokemon." Meowth said. The tent fell a part and Team Rocket was trying to get away in their balloon with the cage.

"Get back here." Ash said, but they weren't going anywhere.

"We have too much weight." James said.

"I didn't eat that much." Jessie said.

"Not you the cage." Meowth said. "I got this." He activated thrusters. However Houndour launched a Smokescreen.

"Hey!" Exveemon said.

"We're still in here." Gatomon said with all the pokemon coughing, but the smoke reached the balloon and Team Rocket was coughing. Meowth hit a button and the cage was let go.

"Hey Infernape brothers help me out." Exveemon said as all three pulled the cage a part and all the pokemon were free.

"How dare you try to get us to smoke." Jessie said.

"Smoking is bad for you." James said.

"Yanmega use Ancient Power." Jessie said.

"Yanmega!" Yanmega came out and Houndour got hit by the light orb.

"Houndour!" Houndour began to glow.

"Houndour is evolving." Ash said and Houndour was Houndoom.

"Houn!" Davis got his pokedex.

"Houndoom, The Dark pokemon and the evolve form of Houndour. Because of its cry people mistaken it as the Grim Reaper."

Houndour jumped out Yanmega with his tail glowing and hit her.

"That's Iron Tail." Ross said.

"Houndoom slow down." Davis said.

"Houn!" Houndoom launched a Shadow Ball and Team Rocket was sent flying.

"This is bad for us too." Jessie said.

"Then why does it happen?" James said.

"We can't help it." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Houndoom way to go." Davis said, but Houndoom fried him again. "Okay return." Houndoom was brought back inside. "I don't get it why wouldn't Houndoom listen to me."

"Don't worry Davis it's just going to take some time." Ash said.

Even though Houndoom evolved he still doesn't listen to Davis. Maybe he will as our heroes journey to Lavaridge Town and the next gym battle continues.

To Be Continued…


	29. Two Fiery Passions

Davis, Ash and the others were crossing a bridge.

"We finally made it guys." Ross said.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Lavaridge Town where Ash, Davis, and Ross plan on winning their fourth badge.

"Finally Lavaridge City. Time to get that fourth badge." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Two Fiery Passions

"I can't wait for that badge." Ash said.

"Hey what are those people doing?" Kari said. They saw people sand bathing.

"Lavaridge City is knows to have hot sand that you can relax in." Ross said.

"It's so relaxing." May said.

"I say we get some before the gym battle." Gatomon said

"Great idea." Kari said.

"No way." Ash said. "We go AFTER the gym. Come on Kari you can play in the sand later." He said pushing her.

"Okay just quit shoving." Kari said.

"Why can't Ash learn to relax even if we are in a town with a gym?" May said.

…..

The Gym

They arrived at the gym and Ash was ready.

"Alright time to get that badge." Ash said. Then Flannery came running out with her jacket on fire until she put it out.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Flannery said in a panic and tossed her jacket down.

"Flannery." Ash said.

"Oh I'll be Ash." Flannery said.

"Great to see you again. I bet you're here for a gym battle." Flannery said.

"So are me and our friend Davis here." Ross said.

"Alright let's do this." Davis said.

"We're ready." Exveemon said.

"Hold it Davis." Ross said.

"What is it I'm ready to battle?" Davis said.

"We promised Ash he would go first." Ross said and Davis felt dumb.

"Oh right sorry." Davis said.

"Davis needs to calm down in a gym battle too." Gatomon said.

"Well I'm a man of my word. Go right ahead Ash." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis. Alright Flannery I'm ready to go here." Ash said.

"Well than let's get started." Flannery said and they went to the battle field.

"Flannery must have grown. Last time she was just starting out as gym leader." May said.

"Then let's see how much stronger she's become." Kari said.

"The gym battle between Flannery the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Meg come on out." Flannery said and a Magcargo came out.

"Magcargo!"

"It's a Magcargo." Ross said and Davis got his pokedex out.

"Magcargo, the Lava pokemon and the evolve form of Slugma. It erupts flames from its shell when its body reaches about eighteen thousand degrees."

"Why did she call it Meg?" Kari said.

"Some trainers like to give their pokemon nicknames." Ross said.

"Alright Gible I choose you." Ash said.

"Gible!"

"Gible start out with Rock Smash." Ash said and Gible jumped in.

"Meg use Flamethrower." Flannery said.

"Magcargo!" Magcargo launched flames and pushed Gible back.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible launched the orb and it hit.

"Now Meg used Smog." Flannery said and Magcargo launched a poison cloud that hurt Gible.

"Gible use Dig." Ash said and Gible went underground.

"Meg sense where Gible is and use Reflect." Flannery said. Magcargo sensed where Gible was underground and blocked Gible with an invisible wall.

"How did Flannery do that?" Kari said.

"Magcargo are part rock types and Reflect cuts the attack's power in half." Ross said.

"Now Meg use Flamethrower." Flannery said and Gible got blasted by the fire. "Now use Body Slam." Magcargo jumped up and slammed down on Gible.

"Gible use Draco Meteor." Ash said. Magcargo was surrounded by energy and Gible launched it. When it exploded Magcargo was knocked out.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Gible is the winner." The referee said.

"Great job Gible." Ash said.

"Gible!"

"Oh yeah this battle has me all fired up." Ash said with flames burning around.

"That makes two of us." Flannery said with the same kind of flames.

"Is there an echo out here?" Gatomon said.

"Those two need to cool down." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Now Mag I choose you." Flannery said and another Magcargo came out.

"Magcargo."

"Another Magcargo?" Kari said.

"She must have gotten both her Slugma to evolve." May said.

"Alright Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said.

"Gible!" Gible was heading straight for Magcargo, but it was blocked by Reflect.

"What!?" Ash said.

"Ash be careful Reflect can last for a while." Ross said.

"Now Mag use Yawn." Flannery said and Magcargo launched a bubble that when it hit Gible, Gible began to feel drowsy.

"Gible quick before you fall asleep use Draco Meteor." Ash said.

"I don't think so use Ancient Power." Flannery said. Magcargo created a white orb and hit Gible. When the smoke cleared Gible was asleep.

"Gible wake up." Ash said.

"Mag use Earthquake." Flannery said and the ground began to shake and an opening came from the ground with Gible getting stuck in. "Now Mag use Flamethrower."

"Gible quick get up." Ash said, but Gible was still asleep and got hit.

"Finish this with Ancient Power." Flannery said and Magcargo launched the finishing move.

"Gible is unable to battle, Magcargo is the winner."

"Gible return, now you can rest." Ash said as Gible was brought back in its pokeball. "Now Buizel I choose you."

"Bui!"

"Buizel use Water Gun." Ash said.

"Bui!" Buizel launched the shot of water and it hit, but Reflect was still in effect.

"Mag use Yawn." Flannery said as Magcargo launched the bubble.

"Not this time. Buizel use Sonic Boom." Ash said and when Buizel launched it, it burst the bubble. "Buizel use Aqua Jet." Buziel went in around water and was able to break through the Reflect.

"Alright Ash broke through." May said.

"Way to go Ash." Davis said.

"Mag use Smog." Flannery said and Magcargo launched the smoke.

"Buizel dodge it." Ash said and Ash moved out of the way. "Now Buizel use Ice Punch."

"Mag keep them back with Flamethrower." Flannery said and Magcargo launched the Flamethrower and kept Buizel back.

"She's trying to keep Ash and Buizel back." Ross said.

"Now Mag use Earthquake." Flannery said. Magcargo had the ground shaking and Buizel fell through the ground.

"Buizel!" Ash said.

"Mag use Ancient Power." Flannery said and Magcargo was getting ready to launch the attack.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet and spin." Ash said.

"Bui!" Buizel began to spin around with Buizel being surrounded by water and got free. Then Buizel struck down and Magcargo was knocked out.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner." The referee said.

"Mag rest up." Flannery said and got Mag back in the pokeball. "Now Torkoal let's go."

"Torkoal!" Davis got his pokedex out.

"Torkoal, the Coral pokemon. Torkoal launch black smoke from its nose from burning coal that it stores in its shell."

"Ash knows all about Torkoal since he has one of his own." May said.

"Buizel use Water Gun." Ash said and Buizel launched the water.

"Torkoal Iron Defense." Flannery said.

"Torkoal!" Torkoal ducked inside its shell and was safe.

"Torkoal use Gyro Ball." Flanney said and Torkoal began to spun around and hit Buizel.

"Buizel use Water Gun again." Ash said, but the Water Gun was blocked again.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb." Flannery said. Torkoal came out and launched sludge at Buizel that exploded on contact. "Now use Overheat." Torkoal launched an extreme fire blast and Buizel got hit and knocked out.

"Buizel is unable to battle, Torkoal is the winner." The referee said.

"Buizel return." Ash said and got Buizel back in the pokeball. "Okay buddy let's do this."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu went onto the battle field.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunder Bolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Torkoal use Gyro Ball." Torkoal spun around and deflected the attack.

"No way she even deflected Thunder Bolt." Exveemon said.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb." Flannery said and Torkoal launched the slime.

"Pikachu quick dodge it." Ash said and Pikachu moved out of the way. "Pikachu use Quick Attack."

"Torkoal use Iron Defense." Flannery said. When Torkoal ducked in it shell Pikachu hit his head against it. "Now Torkoal Overheat."

"Torkoal!" Pikachu got hit by the fire at close range.

"A close range Overheat. Overheat may get weaker with each time it's used, but still that's powerful." Ross said.

"Pikachu hang in there." Ash said.

"Now use Sludge Bomb." Flannery said and Pikachu got hit again.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"I don't think even Pikachu can take much more." Kari said as Pikachu struggled to get up.

"Now Torkoal use Gyro Ball." Flannery said and Torkoal was spinning its way.

"Wait that's it. Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Chu Pika!" Pikachu struck at Torkoal under the shell.

"Now Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ash said. Pikachu charged in and hit Torkoal under the shell again and was knocked out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright, way to go buddy." Ash said hugging Pikachu. Ash was being awarded his badge.

"You definitely gotten stronger Ash. Here's the Heat Badge." Flannery said.

"Thanks Flannery." Ash said. "Yes I got the Heat Badge!"

"Pika/Bui/Gible!"

"Man after that battle I can't stay put tomorrow I want to battle." Davis said.

"You're just fired up." Ross said.

"I can't let this flame go out." Davis said.

"When did that flame ever go out?" Gatomon said.

"Well we still have a few days here and relaxing too much can be a bad thing." Kari said.

"I can't wait." Davis said.

….

The Next Day

"The gym battle between Flannery the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will be allowed 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one sides pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Torkoal let's go." Flannery said and Torkoal came out.

"Torkoal!"

"Gastrodon let's do this." Davis said.

"Gastrodon!"

After Ash won his gym battle Davis is all set for his gym battle. Will he come out victorious or will his flaming passion burn out.

To Be Continued…


	30. Fiery, Passionate, Davis's Courage

In an intense fiery battle between Flannery and Ash, Ash came out the victor. Now it's Davis's turn to battle and he holds much fire as Ash, but will that flame be extinguish.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Fiery, Passionate, Davis's Courage

"Alright Gastrodon use Water Pulse." Davis said as he started the battle.

"Gastrdon!"Gastrodon launched the water orb.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense." Flannery said.

"Torkoal!" Torkoal protected itself.

"I wonder why she chose Torkoal?" Kari said.

"Wouldn't she save it for last?" Gatomon said.

"Well there is no guarantee the order gym leaders use." Ross said.

"Gastrodon use Body Slam." Davis said and Gastrodon landed himself on Torkoal's shell.

"Torkoal use Gyro Ball." Flannery said and Torkoal began to spin around and Gastrodon was holding on, but slipped off.

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb." Davis said.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb." Flannery said and the attacks cancelled each other out. "Now Torkoal use Gyro Ball." Torkoal span through the smoke and hit Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon use Water Pulse." Davis said and Gastrodon launched the attack.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense." Flannery said and Torkoal protected itself.

"Iron Defense does raise defense power, but Torkoal is still getting hurt out there." Ross said.

"Another good shot and Torkoal should go down." Ash said.

"Now Gastrodon use Mud Bomb." Davis said and Gastrodon launched the mud.

"Torkoal Gyro Ball then Overheat." Flannery said. Torkoal used Gyro Ball to deflect the mud and then launched the fire and Gastrodon got hit hard. "Finish this with Sludge Bomb." Gastrodon got hit and was out.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle, Torkoal is the winner." The referee said.

"You can't be serious. I was going to win every battle with you." Davis said.

"Don't tell me his whole plan was just Gastrodon." Gatomon said.

"Alright pal ready?" Davis said.

"I'm so fired up." Exveemon said and went to the field.

"Alright let's use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Torkoal Iron Defense." Flannery said. Exveemon slammed his fist down on Torkoal's shell, but Torkoal was protected. "Now Overheat." Torkoal blasted Exveemon.

"Oh man that's hot." Davis said.

"It's not as bad as you think." Exveemon said.

"That's because fire type moves hardly did any damage against dragon types, plus Overheat gets weaker each time it's used." Ross said.

"Alright Exveemon use Focus Punch." Davis said and Exveemon flew in.

"Torkoal use Sludge Bomb." Flannery said.

"Quick pull away." Davis said and Exveemon flew back.

"Any other ideas?" Exveemon said.

"Let me know when you got any." Flannery said. "Torkoal use Sludge Bomb again." Torkoal launched the sludge and Exveemon blocked it. "Now Gyro Ball."

"I got it. Exveemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Exveemon launched the orb and Torkoal was sent flying on its back. "Now Dragon Tail."

"Now try to protect yourself." Exveemon said and slammed his tail on Torkoal knocking it out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Exveemon is the winner." The referee said.

"That's how we like it done." Exveemon said doing a little dance.

"It's a little early to celebrate." May said.

"I think he still has a thing or two to learn." Ross said.

"Now Mag you're up." Flannery said and Magcargo came out.

"Magcargo!"

"Exveemon we'll finish this right now. Use Focus Punch." Davis said and Exveemon flew in.

"Now Mag use Flamethrower." Flannery said and stopped Exveemon.

"You think I can't take a little heat." Exveemon said.

"Use Dragon Tail." Davis said and Exveemon banged his tail against Magcargo.

"Mag use Yawn." Flannery said. Magcargo launched the bubble and it hit making Exveemon sleepy.

"Oh man if Exveemon falls asleep Davis is in trouble." Ross said.

"Exveemon use Focus Punch on yourself." Davis said shocking everyone. Exveemon pounded himself and was wide awake.

"That's better." Exveemon said.

"Unbelievable he used Focus Punch on himself." Flannery said. "Mag use Ancient Power." Magcargo launched the orb and it hit. Exveemon couldn't take much more.

"I don't know if I can watch." Kari said.

"Exveemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said and Exveemon launched the attack and it hit. "Now use Brick Break."

"Try this." Exveemon said and pounded Magcargo.

"Finish this with Focus Punch." Davis said and Exveemon pounded Magcargo and finished it.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Exveemon is the winner." The referee said.

"Great job body." Davis said.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat." Exveemon said breathing in and out.

"How can you not sweat in a fire gym?" Ash said.

"Alright time for you to meet my new friend. Magmortar." Flannery said and a Magmortar came out.

"Magmortar!" Kari got out her pokedex.

"Magmortar, the Blast pokemon and the evolve form of Magmar. Magmortar can blast fire from its arms that reach thirty six hundred degrees."

"So she was saving that big pokemon for last." Ross said.

"I don't think Exveemon can take much more of this." May said.

"You ready to do this?" Davis said.

"I'm always ready for battle." Exveemon said.

"Exveemon use Dragon Tail." Davis said and Exveemon banged his tail against Magmortar. "Now try Focus Punch." Exveemon banged his fist against Magmortar.

"Okay I'm starting to get a little warm now." Davis said and he burst into flames.

"Exveemon!?" Davis said.

"Oh man its Magmortar's ability flame body. It causes burn on contact." Ross said.

"Let's turn up the heat even more. Magmortar use Flamethrower." Flannery said and Magmortar launched the flames from its arms and it hit.

"Exveemon are you alright?" Davis said.

"What's a little fire." Exveemon said.

"Magmortar use Confuse Ray." Flannery said.

"Magmortar." Magmortar created a light that Exveemon stared at and then started pounding his head against the ground.

"Exveemon what are you doing?" Davis said.

"Confuse Ray caused confusion. The only way to snap out of it is to bring the pokemon in its pokeball, but Exveemon is just like Pikachu." Ross said.

"Exveemon you got to snap out of it." Davis said.

"Magmortar use Hyper Beam." Flannery said. Magmortar launched the attack from its arms and blasted Exveemon. "That should do it."

"Not yet." Exveemon said as he tried to get up.

"How can he still get up?" Flannery said as he continued to struggle.

"Exveemon stop." Davis said. "It's okay if you lose. Everyone has their limits."

"Davis." Exveemon said.

"Don't push yourself." Davis said. So Exveemon fell back.

"Exveemon is unable to battle, Magmortar is the winner." The referee said.

"I can't believe Exveemon lost." Ash said. Exveemon tried to go back to Davis.

"Sorry I lost." Exveemon said, but Davis patted his head.

"It's okay we're not beaten yet." Davis said. "Zangoose I choose you."

"Zangoose!"

"Zangoose it's up to you now." Davis said. "Use Slash."

"Zangoose!" Zangoose ran at Magmortar and slashed everywhere.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower." Flannery said.

"Quick Zangoose dodge it." Davis said. Zangoose used his speed to move out of the way.

"Magmortar use Confuse Ray." Flannery said.

"Zangoose don't look." Davis said and Zangoose covered his eyes. That way Zangoose wouldn't get confused.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Flannery said and Magmortar launched fire with five ends hit Zangoose.

"Zangoose use Quick Attack." Davis said and Zangoose used his speed and banged against Magmortar. Now Zangoose was getting burned from flame body. "Not again."

"Magmortar use Flamethrower." Flannery said.

"Zangoose get out of there." Davis said and Zangoose moved out of the way.

"Magmortar now use Hyper Beam." Flannery said and Magmortar launched the beam and Zangoose got hit and was still getting burn.

"Zangoose hang in there." Davis said.

"Zan!" Zangoose wasn't ready to give up.

"Davis now's your chance." Ash said.

"Ash is right. After Hyper Beam Magmortar can't move." Ross said.

"Zangoose hurry use Slash." Davis said and Zangoose was attacking as much as he could. "Now jump!" Zangoose jumped high in the air, but Magmortar was moving again.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Flannery said and Magmortar launched the five ended flame.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw!" Davis said.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose spread his claw out and pressed it against the flame. As Zangoose descended Zangoose pushed against the flames.

"That's crazy." May said.

"Yet also brave." Kari said. 'That's how Davis always is, always takes risks.' She thought. Zangoose made it down and pressed his claw down on Magmortar's face and knocked it down.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Zangoose is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes, you're the greatest Zangoose." Davis said as he hugged Zangoose. Then Davis was being awarded his badge.

"You were brave out there Davis. Here you go the Heat Badge." Flannery said.

"Thanks Flannery. Yes I got the Heat Badge." Davis said.

"Yay/Zan/Gastrodon!"

"Well that's two down and one to go." Flannery said.

"I'll be ready." Ross said.

Another fiery battle came and went, another badge earned, but another one is bound to come. What strategy does Ross have, stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	31. Cool Down The Heat

After another exciting gym battle Davis has won his fourth badge after Ash. Now it's Ross's turn and we'll soon see if he'll win that fourth badge as well.

May and Kari were relaxing in the sand.

"Wow this Sand is relaxing." Kari said.

"Told you." May said. Meanwhile the boys were soaking in a hot spring and Ross was thinking.

"Ross what are you thinking about?" Davis said.

"I still need to decide who I'm using for my third pokemon." Ross said. "Floatzel and Squirtle are good, but I still need one more." Then it came to him. "That one should do."

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) Cool Down The Heat

They all arrived at the gym and Ross was ready to go.

"Ross are you ready to get beat." Flannery said.

"We'll soon see about that." Ross said.

"The gym battle between Flannery the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Meg let's go." Flannery said and one of her Magcargo came out.

"Magcargo!"

"Alright Gliscore you're up." Ross said.

"Gliscore!"

"Let's do this. Gliscore use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Gliscore!" Gliscore flew in with his wings glowing.

"Meg use Smog." Flannery said.

"Magcargo!" Magcargo launched the smoke and Gliswcore was getting hurt. "Now Body Slam let's go." Magcargo jumped.

"Gliscore use Stone Edge." Ross said and Gliscore launched the stones while Magcargo was in the air and knocked it down. "Now use Night Slash."

"Meg use Reflect." Flannery said and Magcargo blocked Gliscore.

"That won't stop us. Gliscore use Steel Wing." Ross said. Gliscore hit the wall. "Keep using Steel Wing back to back." Gliscore kept attacking with Steel Wing.

"With Reflect aren't those doing little damage?" Gatomon said.

"Then what are they trying to do?" Davis said.

"Now Gliscore use Steel Wing full power at full speed." Ross said. Gliscore flew in and broke through.

"That's it." Ash said.

"They broke Reflect." Flannery said. "Meg use Flamethrower." Magcargo launched the flames and Gliscore was in close.

"Gliscore use Night Slash." Ross said and Gliscore landed its attack on Magcargo's shell. "Finish this with Stone Edge." Gliscore launched the attack and knocked Magcargo out.

"Magcargo is unable to battle, Gliscore is the winner." The referee said and Flannery brought Magcargo back in the pokeball.

"Alright Magmortar I choose you." Flannery said.

"Magmortar!"

"Ready for round two Gliscore?" Ross said.

"Gliscore."

"Start this out with Stone Edge" Ross said and Gliscore launched the rocks.

"Magmortar use Fire Blast." Flannery said. Magmortar launched the fire and countered the Stone Edge.

"Gliscore use Night Slash." Ross said and Gliscore flew in.

"Magmortar use Confuse Ray." Flannery said. Magmortar created a flash and Gliscore was confused.

"No not that." Ross said and Gliscore flew around like crazy.

"Now Magmortar use Flamethrower." Flannery said and Gliscore got burned.

"I got to switch." Ross said.

"No you don't. Magmortar use Hyper Beam." Flannery said and Magmortar launched the beam knocking Gliscore out.

"Gliscore is unable to battle, Magmortar is the winner." The referee said.

"Gliscore return." Ross said and got Gliscore back in the pokeball. "Smart move attacking before I had the chance to get Gliscore back in the pokeball."

"That Magmortar is powerful." Davis said.

"Don't worry Ross's next pokemon will get him the win." Ash said.

"Now Floatzel you're up next." Ross said and Floatzel came out.

"Floatzel!"

"Interesting using a water type." Flannery said.

"We'll finish this faster than you can give an attack." Ross said. "Floatzel use Surf." Floatzel created a wave heading for Magmortar and hit, but Magmortar was still standing.

"I guess you were wrong." Flannery said. "Magmortar use Flamethrower." Magmortar launched the flame, but Floatzel was able to with stood it.

"Floatzel give them an Iron Tail." Ross said and Floatzel pounded Magmortar. "Now use Aqua Jet." Floatzel was surrounded by water and heading straight for Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Confuse Ray." Flannery said.

"I don't think so. Floatzel get behind Magmortar." Ross said. Floatzel turned around before the light hit it and struck Magmortar. "Nice job."

"Quick on your feet, but Magmortar isn't done. Use Fire Blast." Flannery said and Floatzel got hit.

"Man that Magmortar can still keep going, but I'll finish this right now." Ross said.

"Not if I do first." Flannery said. "Magmortar use Hyper Beam."

"Magmortar!" Magmortar launched the attack and it hit.

"Floatzel use Razor Wind." Ross said. Floatzel extended its fins and launched the slash attack and it hit. After an explosion both were knocked down.

"Both Magmortar and Floatzel is unable to battle so this match ends in a draw." The referee said.

"Floatzel return. You did your best." Ross said as he got Floatzel in the pokeball.

"Magmortar great work, return." Flannery said and got Magmortar back inside

"You're Magmortar is resilient. It even with stood Surf and Aqua Jet." Ross said.

"I've grown since I became gym leader. I have a burning fire inside and it will give me victory." Flannery said getting all fired up.

"Then I guess I'll have to cool you down." Ross said.

"Torkoal let's go." Flannery said.

"Torkoal!"

"Okay pal it's time." Ross said to Squirtle.

"Squirtle Squir!" Squirtle went onto the battle field

"Finally we get to see Squirtle battle." Davis said.

"I can't wait to see what Squirtle's got." Exveemon said.

"Now Squirtle start out with Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Torkoal use Gyro Ball." Flannery said.

"Torkoal! Torkoal began to spin around and deflected the attack. "Now go." Torkoal started heading for Squirtle.

"Even though steel type moves don't do much damage against water types we can't let our guard down." Ross said. "Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Squirtle began to spin around and the two repelled each other.

"Now Torkoal use Sludge Bomb." Flannery said and Torkoal launched the sludge.

"Squirtle dodge and use Water Pulse." Ross said. Squirtle moved out of the way and fired the water orb from the mouth and it hit. "We can't let her use Iron Defense."

"Well then how about this. Torkoal use Overheat." Flannery said and Torkoal launched the attack.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said. Squirtle launched the water and, even though it didn't stop the attack, it did weaken it. "You good buddy?"

"Squirtle!"

"Squirtle looks like he doesn't want to give up." Gatomon said.

"Believe it Squirtle is tough and strong as Pikachu. Squirtle even beat Pikachu everytime they've battled." Ash said and that surprised Davis and Kari.

"No way." Davis said.

"Pikachu lost against Squirtle, and water types are weak against electric types." Kari said.

"It was always a close battle, but Ross and Squirtle somehow was able to pull through every time." Ash said.

'Wow so Ross is that strong. Just how strong is he?' Davis thought.

"Now Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense" Flannery said and Torkoal protected itself. "Now use Sludge Bomb." Torkoal launched the attack and it hit.

"Squirtle and I aren't going down so easily." Ross said. "Squirtle use Water Gun again."

"Torkoal use Iron Defense." Flannery said and Torkoal protected itself.

"Now Squirtle use Skull Bash." Ross said. Squirtle ran in with his head tucked in and then banged it against Torkoal full force with Torkoal hitting the wall.

"Whoa what power." Flannery said.

"That's Squirtle's strongest move." Ash said.

"Ross is just as powerful as always." May said.

"Sorry Flannery, but this battle has to end." Ross said.

"Torkoal try and use Overheat." Flannery said as Torkoal tried to get up.

"Torkoal!" Torkoal launched the attack.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle launched the water and it completely turned the fire into vapor.

"I knew if the first one was almost completely blocked than the second one would be easy to block." Ross said.

"That's right because Overheat gets weaker every time." Gatomon said.

"Now this battle ends. Squirtle use Water Pulse." Ross said and Squirtle launched the attack and Torkoal was knocked out.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Oh yeah! Way to go buddy." Ross said as he picked Squirtle up and spun him around.

"Squirtle!" Ross was being awarded his badge with Gliscore and Floatzel out.

"Here you go Ross. The Heat Badge." Flannery said.

"Thanks. Yeah I got the Heat Badge." Ross said.

"Squir/Float/Gli!"

"Well that's all three and I'm exhausted. So where are you guys going next?" Flannery said.

"Yeah where is the next gym?" Davis said.

"The closest one is back in Petalburg City." Ross said.

"We get to challenge Norman." Ash said.

"Whoa for real. Yes finally we go and get to challenge Norman." Davis said all excited.

Now all three have their gym badge and are now on their way to Petalburg City where they want to challenge Norman, as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	32. Pow, Bang, Slash

After our Ash, Davis, and Ross earned their Heat Badge from Flannery our heroes now set their sites for Petalburg City for their fifth gym battle.

"Alright Staraptor Aerial Ace." Ash and Ross said as they were training with their Staraptors. They were all taking a break with all the pokemon out.

"Both are looking good." Kari said.

"Hey guys I was wondering maybe you could teach Taillow Aerial Ace." Davis said.

"Taillow learn Aerial Ace?" Ash said.

"I don't know Davis. Aerial Ace is a tough move to learn." Ross said.

"But if you and Taillow want to okay." Ash said.

"Please like you would ever master that." They turned and saw one person.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Pow, Bang, Slash

They were all surprised when the person was Chris.

"Chris it's been a while." Davis said.

"We haven't seen you since the Slateport Contest." May said.

"Check it out Chris." Davis said showing his badges. "I got 4 badges."

"Only 4 I got 5." Chris said and that putter a damper on Davis's excitement. "Anyway am I seeing things or has your Shellos and Veemon evolve and you got a Zangoose and Houndoom."

"Nope you're eyes are right." Davis said.

"I'm Exveemon."

"So how about a battle then?" Davis said.

"I guess since I want to see what your Houndoom and Zangoose can do." Chris said.

"Zangoose and Houndoom?" Davis said.

"I already know what you can do with Gastrodon and that big blue thing, but not those two." Chris said.

"Okay, but you see Houndoom won't listen to me." Davis said.

"Yeah those two have communication problems." Ross said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Then why are you holding onto it?" Chris said.

"Look I'll get Houndoom to listen, but Zangoose is good to go here right." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"So what do you say?" Davis said.

"Fine. Our last battle didn't get one pokemon to get a work out, but maybe this time he will." Chris said and brought out Scyther.

"Scyther!"

"It's that Scyther again." Ash said.

"Last time it mopped the floor with Taillow." May said.

"Well this time it will be different. Let's do it Zangoose." Davis said.

"Zan!" Zangoose went on the field

"Alright let's get this over with. Scyther use Quick Attack." Chris said.

"Scyther!" Scyther charged in with extreme speed and hit Zangoose.

"I forgot how fast that Scyther is." Davis said. "You're fast too. Zangoose use Fury Cutter."

"Scyther use Cut." Chris said and they matched each other's attack.

"Wow it's like a battle with swords." Ross said.

"Watch this. Zangoose use Crush Claw." Davis said. Zangoose jumped and was going to slam his claw on Scyther.

"Scyther block it." Chris said and Scyther blocked it with one arm.

"How did he do that?" Gatomon said.

"Think about the training Chris puts his pokemon through." Ross said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"How about this, Zangoose use Slash." Davis said and slashed at Zangoose.

"That means nothing." Chris said. "Scyther use Double Team." Zangoose was surrounded by Scyther.

"Which is the real?" Davis said. Zangoose was confused too.

"Scyther use Slash." Chris said and Scyther was slashing at all ends until there was only one left now. "Have you had enough yet?"

"We're just getting started. Zangoose use Crush Claw." Davis said, but when Zangoose jumped he got caught in a net.

"Who did that?" Ross said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" They all said.

"You three are ruining our battle. Get lost will you." Chris said.

"Well there's a twerp in a different color." James said.

"Team Rocket let go of my Zangoose." Davis said.

"Zangoose?" Jessie said.

"We got that Exveemon." Meowth said and saw he was right.

"Exveemon is out there!" They said.

"Seriously are you color blind." Jessie said with anger.

"Anyone can make these kinds of mistake." James said.

"If you won't get lost I'll make you get lost." Chris said. "Scyther use Slash." Scyther flew up and slashed the balloon and cut the net.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose landed somewhere in the woods.

"Zangoose!" Davis said and ran after him.

"Where are you going?" Chris said.

"To get Zangoose to finish the battle." Davis said.

"Why just use a different pokemon?" Chris said.

"No way Zangoose wants to battle and I'm not abandoning one of my friends." Davis said.

"You still think pokemon are your friends." Chris said.

"I guess he still doesn't consider his pokemon his friends." Kari said.

"We'll talk about that later. Everyone return." Ross said and they all got their pokemon back in their pokeballs and went to find Zangoose.

"Zangoose where are you!?" Davis said as they looked around.

"I think we better split up." Ross said and so they did with Kari and Davis going one way and Ash, May, and Ross the other.

"Zangoose where are you!? Zangoose!" Davis said.

"Can you hear us!?" Exveemon said.

"Don't worry will find him." Kari said. However Davis still had a depressed look.

"Kari do you think Chris might be right, about pokemon. We're not even from this world, we don't really know anything about pokemon." Davis said, but Kari grabbed his hand.

"Davis even though we're not from this world we've learned a lot from Ash and the others and we already know Chris is wrong." Kari said and that had him smiling.

….

Zangoose

Zangoose was wondering around in the words trying to find Davis and the others.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose climbed up a tree to get a better look, but the branch gave out and landed on an Ursaring and it was angry.

"Ring!" Ursaring was angry and started chasing Zangoose. Zangoose kept running until he ran across Davis and Kari.

"Zangoose there you are." Davis said, but then saw Ursaring.

"What is that?" Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Ursaring, the Hibernator pokemon and the evolve form of Teddiursa. Ursaring is territorial and leaves claw marks in trees to let people know of its territory."

"That thing is like a wild bear." Davis said.

"There's only one thing to do with a bear, run!" Kari said and they started running away. Meanwhile Ash, May, and Ross had no luck.

"I don't see Zangoose anywhere." May said.

"Maybe the others found him." Ash said.

"Hey there they are." Ross said and saw the them with Ursaring.

"An Ursaring!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" They kept running until Gatomon tripped.

"Gatomon!" Kari said. Ursaring was about to attack too.

"I got you!" Davis said as he shielded her, but got hurt.

"Davis!" Ash said.

"Big mistake big boy." Gatomon said and she began to glow.

"Is she?" May said.

"Gatomon is evolving." Ross said.

"Gatomon!" Kari said and Gatomon became Nefertimon. "It's Nerfertimon!"

"What mon?" Ash said and got his pokedex.

"Nerfertimon, The Cat Angel pokemon and the evolve form of Gatomon. Nerfertimon is able to see even if its eyes look covered and the gems in the braces are said to be rich as a queen."

"It also says that Nerfertimon now became a flying type." Ash said.

"Now watch this." Nerfertimon said and performed an Aerial Ace.

"You got to be kidding now she knows Aerial Ace." Davis said, but Ursaring was madder.

"Uh oh Ursaring is even madder now." Ross said, but a Sandstorm came and took Ursaring down. They all turned and saw Chris with a Pupitar.

"Chris it's you." Davis said.

"Who's that pokemon?" Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Pupitar, the Hard Shell pokemon and the evolve form of Larvitar. Pupitar store gases in its body and can take off like a rocket."

"Wow so Larvitar evolved." May said.

"Chris thanks for the help." Davis said.

"I didn't do it to help you." Chris said. "I knew you were stubborn and wouldn't battle unless you got Zangoose. I only came so we could finish the battle." Davis was through with him talking.

"Alright let's do this." Davis said. They went out of the woods and both of them were ready with Zangoose and Scyther. "Zangoose use Quick Attack."

"Scyther you use Quick Attack too." Chris said and those two were matching each other speed for speed.

"Zangoose use Slash." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Dodge it." Chris said.

"Scyther!" Scyther used its speed and moved out of the way.

"We got to do something about that speed." Davis said. "Zangoose try to match Scyther's speed with Quick Attack." Zangoose charged in with speed. Zangoose tried to kick Scyther, but Scyther blocked it with its arm.

"That was a waste." Chris said.

"Oh yeah Zangoose use Fury Cutter." Davis said.

"Block it." Chris said and Scyther used its spare arm to block the attack.

"That didn't work, but now Scyther can't block this. Crush Claw." Davis said and Zangoose slammed its claw on Scyther's head.

"What!?" Chris said. "Scyther use Slash!" Scyther slashed at Zangoose to separate them.

"Zangoose use Fury Cutter." Davis said.

"Scyther Dodge it." Chris said and Scyther got behind Zangoose.

"Zangoose!" Davis said.

"Scyther!" Chris said.

"Use Slash!" they both said. Both pokemon jumped and they looked like they slashed at each other and waited until one falls. Unfortunately that was Zangoose and was out.

"Zangoose!" Davis said and they went to see if he was okay.

"Well glad that's over with. You might as well get new pokemon since Houndoom doesn't listen and your Zangoose is nothing." Chris said as he got Scyther back in the pokeball.

"Why you!" Davis said, but Chris walked away.

"Let it go, he's not worth it." Ross said.

"Davis we'll get Taillow to learn Aerial Ace so you can beat him next time." Ash said.

"I'll help anyway I can as well." Nerfertimon said.

Gatomon did evolve, but Davis has lost in his battle against Chris. Now Davis is more determined than ever to beat Chris as the journey continues.

To Be Contiued…


	33. Watch Your Lunatone

It was late at night and up in a mountain a meteor came crashing down and inside a light shined and something was rising up from the crater.

"Lun!"

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Watch Your Lunatone

Our heroes continued their journey to Petalburg City Davis trains hard with Taillow with Ash and Ross's Staraptor and Kari's newly evolved Nerfertimon.

"Alright Davis Aerial Ace is a tough move to learn, but if you can get the timing to pull up and the speed right you might be able to get it." Ross said.

"Okay I got it." Davis said.

"Do you?" Nerfertimon said.

"No." Davis said with disappointment.

"Maybe it would be easier if we showed you." Ash said.

"Right, Taillow you watch too." Davis said.

"Taillow!"

"Staraptor show them Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor showed them how Aerial Ace was done.

"Okay Taillow try and give it a try." Davis said.

"Taillow!"

"Build up enough speed and swoop down." Ross said and Taillow did what it was told. "Now just pull up and try to hit the tree."

"Taillow!" Taillow tried, but ended up crashing.

"Oh man Taillow are you okay?" Davis said as he checked on him.

"Goes to show you a little training helps." May said.

"Try it again Taillow." Davis said. Taillow tried again, but got the same result. "Oh man."

"We told you it's a tough move to learn." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Best not push poor Taillow." Kari said.

"I guess you're right." Davis said.

"Anyway there's a pokemon center up a head so we can have Taillow rest up there and we can spend the night." Ross said.

"Yay we get to sleep in a bed." May said.

"What's wrong with sleeping on the ground?" Exveemon said and as it got later they made it to the pokemon center.

"Nurse Joy can you see if my Taillow is alright?" Davis said.

"Sure what's the problem?" Nurse Joy said.

"I just want to know if Taillow isn't hurt after some training." Davis said.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said and took Taillow back.

"Hey look guys there's a contest happening in Pullive Town (made up)." May said.

"That's pretty close from here." Ross said.

"Then we'll head there next." Ash said. When Kari looked out the window she thought she saw a red light.

"Kari what is it?" Nerfertimon said.

"I thought I saw something." Kari said. When it got late at night Kari went outside to check the building out. "I know I saw something out here." Then something came down in front of her.

"Lun."

"What are you?" Kari said. Then the strange object created a red light and Kari's eyes became red. Then she began to walk off into the forest with the strange object.

"Hey Kari where are you?" Davis said as he went outside to look for her. "Where is she? I wanted to see what she was doing out here." Davis kept looking around, but couldn't see or find her and started getting worried. "She wouldn't go anywhere without telling us." The others were inside just lounging around.

"So May who's up for this contest?" Ross said.

"You'll have to wait and see." May said.

"In the meantime I'm going to figure out my plan for Norman." Ash said.

"HEY GUYS!" Davis called out from the top of his lungs that had Ash fall out of his seat.

"Davis what's wrong?" Exveemon said.

"It's Kari, she's missing." Davis said.

"What!?" Ash said and they went out looking for her.

"She couldn't have gotten far. Kari usually rides me to get around." Nerfertimon said.

"What could have happened?" May said.

"I'll keep looking all night to find her." Davis said.

"Has something like this happened before?" Ross said.

"There was this one time when she was pulled into a place called the Dark Ocean." Nerfertimon said.

"The Dark Ocean, what's that?" May said.

"It is another world where even the light is dark. Kari holds this light energy and the Dark Ocean wants to make her their queen." Nerfertimon said.

"Their queen!?" Ash said.

"But that was back in our world and we're in your world." Nerfertimon said.

"Still we shouldn't rule out that possibility." Ross said.

"Who cares I'll find a way there if I can find her. Exveemon can't you look through the air." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Exveemon said and flew.

"I'll help you she's my partner." Nerfertimon said and flew off with him.

"All of our pokemon should look." Ash said.

"Staraptor Gliscore let's go." Ross said.

"Starpator I choose you." Ash said.

"Beautifly come on out." May said and they all brought out their flying types.

"Everyone look through the air to find Kari." Ash said and they all spread out.

….

Kari

Kari was climbing up a mountain carrying some berries. Beautifly spotted her and went to the others. Down on the ground the others were still looking and met up with their pokemon.

"Nothing." Ash said.

"The forest is kind of dark to see through." Nerfertimon said.

"Beautifly!"

"Beautifly did you find her?" May said.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly flew off and they followed to the mountain.

"She's up there?" Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Might as well hop on." Nerfertimon said and she and Exveemon carried them to the top. When they made it they saw Kari.

"Kari there you are." Davis said.

"Davis wait look at Kari's eyes." Nerfertimon said and saw they were red.

"It looks like she's in a trance." Ross said.

"Kari can you hear me." Davis said.

"The moon requires energy, the moon needs help." Kari said.

"What is she talking about?" Ash said.

"Pikachu?"

"Squirtle?"

"I think the answer is up there." Ross said and they looked up and saw a Lunatone.

"What is that?" Davis said.

"A Lunatone." Ross said. Davis got his pokedex.

"Lunatone, the Meteorite pokemon. Lunatone become active during a full moon and is able to control people's minds."

"That Lunatone must have brainwashed Kari." May said. Davis went up to Kari and gave her a small shake.

"Kari snap out of it. Look at me Kari, look at me." Davis said and Kari was able to snap out of it.

"Davis, what's going on?" Kari said.

"That Lunatone hypnotized you and brought you here." Davis said and Kari saw the Lunatone.

"Lun."

"Wait I remember now. Lunatone had me go and pick some berries." Kari said.

"Why's that?" Ash said.

"Hey look at this." Exveemon and they saw a crater and a small meteorite.

"A meteor." Ross said and then it hit him. "Wait Kari said the moon needs energy, the moon needs help."

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"I think Lunatone hypnotized Kari so Lunatone could get help." Ross said.

"But why?" May said.

"How did it do it?" Exveemon said.

"Well no one really understand Lunatone because it says that Lunatone come from space." Ross said.

"Whoa really space!?" Davis said.

"Lunatone must have gotten hurt when it crashed down." Ross said.

"But Lunatone why didn't you go to the pokemon center?" Kari said.

"Lun."

"Wait Nerfertimon didn't you tell us that Kari has this light energy or something?" Ross said.

"Yes." Nerfertimon said.

"Lunatone are Psychic types so maybe Lunatone sensed that energy from Kari. Maybe Lunatone felt some kind of connection." Ross said. Then Lunatone winced in pain.

"I think Lunatone is still hurt." Ash said.

"Okay Lunatone we got to get you to the pokemon center." Kari said, but Lunatone refused.

"Lun, Lun!"

"Lunatone wants to stay here for the moon." Exveemon said.

"Why?" May said.

"Of course Lunatone can get their energy back from a full moon, but this time the moon is crescent." Ross said. "It will take days for there to be a full moon."

"Well I'm not leaving Lunatone up here like this." Kari said. "Lunatone you have to come with us." However Lunatone still refused.

"Kari maybe if we battle and catch it, then it will have to come with us." Nerfertimon said. "I can tell it still has power to fight."

"Alright than." Kari said and Lunatone and Nerfertimon were ready to battle. Lunatone started to spin around with lights.

"Lunatone is using Gyro Ball." Ross said.

"Nerfertimon dodge it." Kari said and Nerfertimon moved out of the way. "Now use Attract." Nerfertimon launched some hearts, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Nerfertimon said.

"That has to mean that Lunatone is a girl." Exveemon said. Then Lunatone was surrounded by a yellow square.

"Lunatone used Light Screen." Ross said.

"Nerfertimon use Thunder Punch." Kari said. Nerfertimon's paw was all sparked up, but did little damage.

"Kari Lunatone is part rock type plus Light Screen cuts the attack's power. Thunder Punch will hardly do anything." Ross said. Now Lunatone launched some orbs and it hit. "That's Hidden Power."

"Nerfertimon use Aerial Ace." Kari said, but Nerfertimon was still blocked by Light Screen. Then Nerfertimon couldn't move with Lunatone's eyes glowing blue.

"Now it's Confusion." Ross said. Lunatone then used Gyro Ball and Nerfertimon couldn't move.

"Don't give up Nerfertimon use Iron Tail." Kari said. Nerfertimon's tail glowed and it broke through the Light Screen. "Iron Tail again."

"This ends now." Nerfertimon said and banged her tail against Lunatone knocking her down.

"Now go pokeball." Kari said. Lunatone got inside and Kari waited for the ball to sotp moving until it did and Lunatone was caught. "Got it."

"Celebrate later let's get it to the pokemon center." Ross said and they ran back.

…

Morning

Nurse Joy was giving Taillow and Lunatone.

"Taillow and Lunatone are just fine now." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Davis and Kari said.

"Feeling better Taillow?" Davis said.

"Taillow!"

"Lunatone I'm glad you're better now." Kari said.

"Lun!" Lunatone was happy.

"Now then, I got Lunatone!" Kari said.

"Yes!"

"Lun!"

Kari now has her new Lunatone and now before Petalburg City it's off to Pullive Town for May and Kari to enter the next contest.

To Be Continued….


	34. Roserade As Sweet

Our heroes have finally arrived at Pullive Town where a pokemon contest is happening and where we will find out if either Kari or May will win.

"Lunatone use Hidden Power." Kari said and Lunatone launched the attack.

"You're going to use Lunatone? She doesn't have any experience." Nerfertimon said.

"I know, but she has to start somewhere and Lunatone looks good." Kari said.

"Lun!"

"What about you May?" Ash said.

"I'm using Beautifly and Glaceon." May said.

"In the meantime we still have to work on our gym battle with Norman. Roserade show me that Magical Leaf." Ross said.

"Roserade!" Roserade launched the energy scythes, but they were heading to a girl.

"Whoa look out." Ross said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) Roserade As Sweet

"Squirtle quick use Water Gun." Ross said as Squirtle deflected the attacks.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah thanks." The girl that was a brunet with long hair, glasses, jeans, boots, and grey shirt, and plaid jacket said.

"Emma is that you?" Ross said.

"Ross!" The girl named Emma said.

"You know her?" Ash said.

"Yeah I've known Emma since kindergarten." Ross said.

"Hi Emma I'm Ash and this is Pikachu."

"I'm Davis."

"The name's Exveemon."

"I'm Kari."

"Greetings I am Nerfertimon."

"And I'm May."

"Of course this is Squirtle my partner." Ross said.

"Hi everyone." Emma said.

"Emma I am so sorry about that attack." Ross said.

"Roserade!" Roserade was apologizing too.

"It's okay coordinators have a hard time with some moves." Emma said.

"What! No I'm not a coordinator. I'm here supporting Kari and May." Ross said.

"Oh really that Magical Leaf looked great." Emma said.

"Really?" Ross said.

"Yeah I think you would look pretty good in the contest." Emma said.

"Ross you could register." May said.

"Yeah it would be great if you entered." Kari said.

"But I'm more into gym battles, but I have wondered what being in a contest is like. Okay I'll do it, but who should I use." Ross said.

"Roserade."

"You want to do it Roserade?" Ross said and Roserade nodded. "Okay Roserade you got it."

…

The Contest

"It's time everyone all around to the Pullive Town pokemon contest." Vivian said. Ash and Davis were up in the stands with Emma and Squirtle.

"I can't wait to see Ross perform." Davis said.

"Just wait if he makes it to the second round." Ash said. Meanwhile the girls were waiting for Ross.

"How do people stand these things?" Ross said as he entered with a tux on and messing with the collar.

"I think you look good." May said.

"Yeah the sooner I get out of this thing, the better." Ross said.

"After an amazing battle and performance only one coordinator will win." Vivian said. "First let's meet our judges. Mr. Contesta."

"Happy to be here in Pullive Town." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next we have Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"All of this is remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally Pullive Town's Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"Hello everyone." Nurse Joy said.

"Of course I'm Vivian so I'm ready and I hope you are too because here we go." Vivian said and coordinators gave it their best show they could. "Now for a first timer we got Ross all the way from Kanto."

"Go for it Ross." Ash said.

"Squirtle!"

"Here we go. Floatzel let's do this." Ross said and Floatzel came out through fireballs.

"Float!"

"Floatzel start out with Aqua Jet." Ross said and Floatzel started going in circles creating a rainbow. "Now use Iron Tail." Floatzel's tail ran against the water creating sparkles. "Finish this with Razor Wind."

"Float!" Floatzel slashed the wind and spread water creating tons of rainbows.

"Wow amazing for a first timer." Vivian said as Ross and Floatzel bowed. In the coordinator room.

"Ross that was amazing." Kari said.

"You were a natural." May said.

"Thanks, but man now I know what it's like for the two of you." Ross said and the contest went on with it being Kari's turn.

"Lunaton show time." Kari said and Lunatone came through some stars. "Lunatone use Hidden Power."

"Lun!" Lunatone created the orbs spinning around.

"Now Lunatone use Gyro Ball." Kari said. Lunatone started spinning around and glittered like a disco ball. "Finish this with Confusion." Lunatone used her psychic powers and send the orbs flying all over the stage. "Lunatone you looked great."

"Lun!" Then May came around.

"Beautifly take the stage." May said and Beautifly came through a heart.

"Beautifly!"

"Beautifly use Silver Wind and Psychic." May said. Beautifly created the wind and with Psychic Beautifly created a silver tornado with Beautifly fling around. "Now Beautifly use Morning Sun."

"Beautifly!" Beautifly created sun light and the whole stage was lighten up.

"Amazing the whole stage, that light it feels so warm." Vivian said and that wrapped up May's performance. While they were all waiting May, Kari, and Ross were talking about their performances.

"May you always makes things look shinny." Ross said.

"Thanks Ross and Kari Lunatone looked great for it being the first time." May said.

"Thank you. I just can't wait for the second round." Kari said. "Ross are you excited? You'll make it to the second round and that's where your specialty is at."

"We'll see." Ross said.

"Okay folks here are the lucky 8 coordinators going on to the second round." Vivian said and showed all 3 were in.

"We're all in!" May said.

"Now the real battle begins." Ross said.

"Now here are the match ups." Vivian said and showed Ross was against Kari.

"Whoa it's me and Ross." Kari said. The others saw the match ups too.

"Wow Kari's going against Ross." Ash said.

"That's going to be a tough one." Davis said.

"Maybe, but it'll be determined by who brings out the best of their pokemon." Emma said.

"Now it's time to start the third match. On my left it's Kari and on my right it's Ross. We got 5 minutes. Begin!" Vivian said.

"Roserade let's do this." Ross said and Roserade came through some flowers.

"Roserade!"

"Staryu show time." Kari said and Staryu came through some bubbles.

"Hiya!"

"Staryu use Bubblebeam." Kari said and Staryu launched the bubbles.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf." Ross said. Roserade launched the energy scythes and popped the bubbles. The attack even pushed the bubbles back and Staryu got hit.

"Staryu is a water type and against a grass type Kari could be in trouble." Vivian said.

"Ross does have the advantage." Ash said.

"Yeah well don't count Kari out." Davis said.

"But how is she going to pull out of this?" Nerfertimon said.

"Staryu Rapid Spin." Kari said and Staryu started spinning around.

"Roserade grab it." Ross said and Roserade launched vines that grabbed Staryu.

"Uh oh Staryu is tangled up." Vivian said.

"What's that, Vine Whip?" Ash said.

"No those vines are a part of Roserade's natural body that are hidden in those flowers." Emma said.

"Sorry Kari, but this ends now. Type advantage is still important in a battle no matter what. Roserade you know what to do, Energy Ball and Weather Ball." Ross said and Roserade combined the attacks.

"Look Roserade is combining the two attacks." Vivian said and Roserade launched the attack and Staryu's jewel was blinking. "Oh no Staryu is unable to battle so Ross is the winner and moving onto the second round." Kari fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry Kari." Ross said.

"It's fine, good luck in round two." Kari said as they shook hands. May saw the battle and was proud of their good sportsmanship.

"Well I can't wait to battle Ross." May said. The contest went on and in the next match it was Ross VS May.

"Now it's May and Ross." Ash said with Kari in the stands.

"This should be good." Emma said.

"Are you going to be okay Kari?" Davis said.

"Yeah I'll be glad if one of those two win." Kari said.

"Now for our next match we have May versus Ross." Vivian said. "We got 5 minutes. Begin!"

"Roserade lets go." Ross said.

"Roserade!"

"Glaceon take the stage." May said and Glaceon came out through music notes.

"Glaceon!"

"Glaceon start out with Ice Beam." May said and Glaceon launched the blue beam.

"Roserade dodge it." Ross said and Roserade did a summer sault. "Now Roserade use Energy Ball."

"Glaceon use Ice Shard." May said. Glaceon launched a shard of ice and it countered the energy ball, but was stronger and Roserade got hit.

"Roserade!" Ross said.

"I know all about Roserade Ross." May said and Ross remembered something.

"That's right. May's had experience battling Roserade because of Drew. However my Roserade is different. Roserade use Magical Leaf." Ross said. Roserade launched the energy scythes and Glaceon got hit.

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball." May said and Roserade got hit by the black orb.

"Roserade use Energy ball and Weather Ball." Ross said and Roserade combined the two attacks.

"I don't think so. Glaceon use Ice Shard rapid fire and spin." May said and Glaceon spun and fired the shards before Roserade launched the attack.

"That's it. Roserade first use Energy Ball." Ross said and the attack hit causing Glaceon to be pushed back.

"Both trainers are giving it their all out there." Vivian said.

"Now use Solar Beam." Ross said and Roserade started charging up the attack. "Now fire." Roserade launched the attack.

"Glaceon use Mirror Coat full force." May said as Glaceon began to glow. Glaceon was trying to reflect the attack and used every ounce of strength and reflected it back.

"Oh my Solar Beam has been reflected and brought back times two." Vivian said and Roserade got hit.

"Roserade!" Ross said.

"Mirror Coat is a strong move and when used strong enough it can reflect most attacks." Emma said.

"Now Glaceon use Ice Beam." May said and Roserade got hit and hit the wall.

"Roserade!" Ross said. Then the buzzer went off.

"That's it time and the winner of the Pullive Contest is…May." Vivian said.

"I won!" May said.

"Well that's that." Ross said and Roserade seemed upset. "It's okay Roserade." May was being awarded the Pullive Ribbon which was yellow.

"Congradtulations May for winning the Pullive Ribbon." Vivian said.

"Yes I got the Pullive Ribbon." May said.

"Beautifly/Glaceon!" Outside the contest hall Emma was about to part ways.

"Ross you looked great out there. Are you going to enter the next contest?" Emma said.

"As fun as that was gym battles are really for me." Ross said.

"Well than I wish you guys luck." Emma said.

"Thanks Emma." Davis said.

"Yeah thanks." Ross said with his face red. Then Emma's phone went off.

"Hello, oh hi Andrew. I'm on my way." Emma said and hung up. "That was my boyfriend guys I got to go."

"Your boyfriend!" Ross said.

"Bye!" Emma said and ran off.

"Bye Emma." May said.

"Hey Ross why if your face red?" Ash said.

"Wait Ross do you…" "Stop there." Ross said interrupting Davis.

"I got over it a long time ago." Ross said.

"Got over what?" Ash said.

"Never mind let's just go." Ross said and walked off with the others were following.

It seems Ross is still sticking with gym battles, but now May has her fourth ribbon and now it's off to Petalburg City.

To Be Continued….


	35. Oh Brother, My Brothers

Our heroes continue their journey to Petalburg City where Ash, Ross, and Davis will battle Norman and hope to obtain their fifth badge, but now they're resting at a pokemon center.

They're all outside and training with all their pokemon.

"Taillow try Aerial Ace." Davis said, but it failed. "Well we'll just keep trying."

"Alright Pikachu, guys Norman is a tough guy, but we can beat him." Ash said and his pokemon cheered.

"This is a tough one." May said.

"What is?" Kari said.

"I want the guys win, but I don't want my Dad to lose." May said.

"That is a tough one for you." Kari said.

"Sorry May, but we're beating your Dad." Davis said.

"That's real nice." Ross said. Then a net came down and grabbed all the pokemon.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) Oh Brother, My Brothers

"Hey who did that?" Ash said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" They all said.

"In the flesh." All three said.

"Give us our pokemon." Ash said.

"I'm getting real sick of you guys." Ross said.

"Can't you ever leave us alone?" Davis said.

"Why would we do that?" Jessie said.

"When we have pokemon to snatch." James said.

"Now that we have them off we go." Meowth said, but a Golbat came flying around.

"Golbat use Air Slash." A voice said. Golbat launched a slashing wind and cut the net freeing the pokemon.

"Now Typhlosion Flamethrower."

"Blaziken use your Flamethrower." A Blaziken and Typhlosion came out and fried Team Rocket and destroying their balloon.

"Not now it's too soon." Jessie said.

"Where did those pokemon even come from?" James said.

"Right now I'm burning mad." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

"What's that blue and yellow pokemon?" Nerfertimon said.

"A Typhlosion." Ash said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Typhlosion, the Volcano pokemon and the final evolve form of Cyndaquil. Typhlosion can create fire walls and is able to launch them as an attack."

"Those pokemon!" Ross said.

"Hey are you guys okay?" They turned around and saw two guys.

"Josh, Ryan!" Ross said. (Same description as Dueling Bonds story, casual clothes)

"You know them?" May said.

"Well I'll be Ross." Josh said.

"How do you know them?" Ash said.

"Guys these are my older brothers." Ross said.

"You're brothers!" They all said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Yeah the oldest is Josh, the other is Ryan." Ross said.

"I'm guessing these are your friends." Ryan said.

"Hi there I'm Ash."

"I'm Davis."

"I'm May."

"And I'm Kari."

"Don't forget us I'm Exveemon."

"I'm Nerfertimon."

"Pikachu!"

"I knew you two were around when I saw Blaziken and Typhlosion." Ross said.

"Those are your pokemon?" Davis said.

"Yeah Typlosion is my partner." Josh said.

"Sion!"

"And Blaziken is mine." Ryan said.

"Blaziken!"

"Hold on those are the final evolve forms of pokemon from starter pokemon in Johto and Hoenn, but Ross you have Squirtle, from Kanto." Ash said.

"Yeah before Ross was born we lived in Johto and when Ross was like 3 we lived in Hoenn and moved to Kanto." Josh said.

"So Ross what are you doing out here?" Ryan said.

"Well I'm traveling with Ash and the others for the Hoenn league." Ross said. "Listen since you two are here I want to battle you."

"That came out of nowhere." Kari said.

"This is just something I want to do, please guys." Ross said.

"Alright Ross I'll battle you. I want to see what kind of trainer you've been." Josh said and they were ready to battle. "How do you want to do this?"

"It's a 3 on 3 with substitution. The battle is over when all 3 are unable to battle." Ross said.

"I'll be referee guys." Ryan said.

"Alright Staraptor I choose you." Ross said and Staraptor came out.

"Staraptor!"

"Just so you know Ross I'm using my 3 best pokemon. Here's number one, Venomoth." Josh said.

"Venomoth!" Kari got her pokedex out.

"Venomoth, the Poison Moth pokemon and the evolve form of Venonat. Toxic dust falls from its wings like scales."

"Why is he using a bug type?" Davis said.

"Josh has been training with those pokemon for years so type advantage doesn't matter." Ryan said.

"Alright Staraptor use Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Venomoth use Stun Spore." Josh said. Venomoth created orange dust that paralyzed Staraptor.

"Now Venomoth use Disable." Josh said. Venomoth's eyes glowed blue and did Staraptor.

"No now Staraptor can't use Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Venomoth use Silver Wind." Josh said and Venomoth blew a shining wind attack. "Now use Psybeam." Venomoth launched a psychic blast and knocked Staraptor out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Venomoth is the winner." Ryan said.

"Staraptor return." Ross said and returned Staraptor.

"Great work Venomoth." Josh said and returned Venomoth.

"Now Roserade I choose you." Ross said.

"Roserade!"

"Now Azumaril you're next." Josh said.

"Azumaril." Kari got her pokedex out again.

"Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit pokemon and the evolve form of Marill. When in the water the pattern camouflages itself."

"Now he's using water against grass." Kari said.

"Roserade use Energy Ball." Ross said and Roserade launched the energy orb.

"Azumarill use Ice Beam." Josh said and Azumarill launched the beam and blocked the attack. "Now use Rollout." Azumarill started rolling and Roserade was being tossed around in the air.

"Something's wrong. The way Ross is battling, it seems reckless." Ash said.

"Roserade stop Azumarill with Magical Leaf." Ross said. Roserade launched the energy scythes and stopped Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Iron Tail." Josh said. Azumarill banged its tail against Roserade. "Now finish this with Ice Beam." Azumarill launched the beam and finished it.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Azumarill is the winner." Ryan said. They both got their pokemon back in their pokeballs.

"Well Ross you know who's coming next. Typhlosion let's go." Josh said and Typhlosion came out.

"Sion!"

"Alright Squirtle I'm counting on you." Ross said and Squirtle went on the field. "Now use Water Gun."

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower." Josh said and countered the Water Gun. "Now use Flame Wheel." Typhlosion was covered in flames and hit Squirtle.

"Come on Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Ross said and Squirtle started spinning, but Typhlosion blocked it.

"Typhlosion use Swift." Josh said and Typhlosion launched stars and Squirtle was getting hurt. "Now use Flamethrower." It launched more fire and Squirtle couldn't take much more.

"Come on Squirtle get up!" Ross said.

"That's weird Ross would never force his pokemon to battle like this." Ash said.

"I can't lose this, I can't." Ross murmured. "Squirtle use Skull Bash."

"Typhlosion finish this with Lava Plume." Josh said. Typhlosion created a cloud of fire and Squirtle was knocked down after jumping in shocking Ross.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner, victory goes to Josh." Ryan said and Ross fell to his knees. After the battle Ross took his pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry you'll pokemon will be okay." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Ross said and then ran out the door with his head low.

"What's with him?" Kari said.

"Davis maybe you and I should talk to him." Ash said.

"Good idea." Davis said and they headed out. Meanwhile the girls were talking to the boys.

"Josh you're real strong. Have you ever went against a champion before?" May said.

"I did make it to the champion league when I was about 18, but I couldn't beat one member of the elite four. I still had some training to do." Josh said.

"What about you Ryan?" Kari said.

"I still had some work to do myself." Ryan said. "Right now I'm wondering what's going on with Ross." Ross was outside with his knees against his chest. Ash and Davis came up behind him.

"Ross what's wrong?" Ash said.

"You wouldn't understand." Ross said.

"Try us." Davis said.

"My whole life people were proud of what my brothers did. The people who knew them and know me probably expected me to be like them." Ross said. "But I'm not like Josh and Ryan. Sometimes I felt like people weren't proud of me for being me. Some of my friends, my own Dad wanted me to be like them. That's why I wanted to battle. I just wanted to feel like I could be good like my brothers."

"I wish I knew how to help you, but I don't have any siblings." Ash said.

"I know how it feels when there's something about your sibling that bothers you." Davis said.

"You do?" Ross said.

"Back in my world I have an older sister. There were times I felt like she didn't even care about me, but Ross you're your own person." Davis said. "The way you battle you were more focused on winning instead of worrying about your pokemon." That hit Ross.

"You're right, well I got to make this right." Ross said and head back to the pokemon center.

…

The Pokemon Center

"Ross you're pokemon are feeling better." Nurse Joy said with all his pokemon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Guys back in the battle I'm sorry I was more focused on winning instead of you guys." Ross said and his pokemon forgave him.

"Well I'm glad you seem to have come to your senses." Josh said.

"Yeah anyway I want a redo in that battle, I wasn't acting like myself." Ross said.

"Okay, but this time I'm your opponent." Ryan said and went to the battle.

"Alright this time the battle will just be 1 on 1." Josh said as the referee.

"Blaziken let's go." Ryan said and Blaziken came out.

"Blaziken!"

"Infernape let's go." Ross said.

"Infernape!"

'Alright Ross no matter what just remain calm.' Ross thought. "Infernape use Flame Wheel." Infernape started spinning in a fiery wheel.

"Blaziken use Slash." Ryan said and Blaziken slashed the wheel. "Now Blaziken use Mega Kick." Blaziken kicked Infernape right in the face.

"Now Infernape time to use Close Combat." Ross said and Infernape started beating on Blaziken and pushed it back.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower." Ryan said.

"Infernape use Fire Spin." Ross said and the two fire attacks collided.

"Blaziken use Overheat." Ryan said and Blaziken was preparing the attack.

"No you don't. Infernape use Mach Punch." Ross said and Infernape pounded Blaziken before it could launch the attack.

"Blaziken switch to Slash." Ryan said and Blaziken slashed at Infernape. "NOW use Overheat." Blaziken launched that attack and Infernape got burned.

"Keep going Infernape you got this. Now use Flame Wheel." Ross said and it landed.

"Ross is battling like himself again." Exveemon said.

"Looks like whatever was bothering him is gone." Nerfertimon said.

"Let's finish this Infernape use Mach Punch." Ross said.

"Blaziken use Mega Kick." Ryan said.

"Infernape!"

"Blaziken!" Both attacks crossed each other and landed with both on the face. They all waited to see who would fall first when both of them did.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle so this match ends in a draw." Josh said.

"Blaziken you did great out there." Ryan said.

"Blaziken."

"Great job out there Infernape." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Infernape."

"Ross you definitely become a strong trainer." Josh said.

"Thanks guys." Ross said.

"So where are you heading to now?" Ryan said.

"The five of us were heading to Petalburg City so Ash, Davis, and I can challenge Norman." Ross said.

"Hey I battled Norman. How about I come?" Ryan said.

"Sure that could be fun." Ash said.

"Alright, but don't bother us you dork." Ross said.

"You never got over that." Ryan said annoyed.

"Well good luck to all three of you." Josh said.

Ross seems to have gotten some closure with his brothers and now with the accompany of his brother Ryan it's off to Peatlburg City and another gym

To Be Continued…


	36. Ever Good Enough

Our heroes continue their journey towards Petalburg City accompanied by Ross's older brother Ryan. Right now they're in north Petalburg City.

"Once we get through here we'll be in Petalburg City." Ross said.

"I can't wait to see home." May said.

"Oh you're from Petalburg City May?" Ryan said.

"Not only that Norman is her father." Davis said.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Ryan said.

"Yeah well right now let's go." Davis said.

"You said it." Exveemon said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Ever Good Enough

They all headed out to the pokemon center for a little rest.

"Hi Nurse Joy." They all said.

"Hello. Wait aren't you May?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes I am." May said.

"Wow it's been so long since you've been here." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh no don't let it be that time again." Ash said.

"What time?" Kari said.

"When May and I came here with Max and Brock everyone treated May and Max like stars since they're Normans kids. What's worse is that they treated me like a villain." Ash said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Yeah Norman is who these people look up to." Ash said.

"I don't want you to go through that again. Maybe it's best if we get out of here now." May said. After a quick trip to from the center they all started to get moving, but people started noticing May.

"What are they all starring at?" Exveemon said.

"Weren't you listening?" Nefertimon said.

"Ash was right they're treating May like a celebrity." Ryan said. Then a reporter came up to them.

"Hey are you really May?" The reporter said.

"Um yes." May said.

"Amazing, we're so glad that you're here." The reporter said. Then everyone gathered around her and pushed Ash and the others out of the way. "So what have you been up to lately, still in contest?"

"Uh yeah look here. I have 4 ribbons." May said showing her ribbons and the crowd went wild.

"Oh no here we go again." Ash said.

"Pika."

"It was like this before?" Ross said.

"It's just getting started." Ash said and two guys came up to them.

"So are you people friends with May?" One said, but seemed to have an attitude.

"Yeah we've been traveling with her." Kari said.

"So what are you doing here?" The other said that had an attitude too.

"We're just passing through." Ross said.

"Yeah we're on our way to challenge Norman in Petalburg City." Davis said, but one of them stuck their hand out.

"No you're not." He said.

"Why not?" Exveemon said.

"Norman's the best gym leader you need a special request to battle him." He said.

"But gym leaders except any challenge." Ross said.

"We've battled Norman before and there's nothing about special request." Ryan said.

"Yeah well you're not good enough to challenge Norman anyway." He said.

"There are other gyms out there so go challenge one of them." The other said.

"No way I'm going to challenge Norman." Davis said.

"Besides May is looking forward to go back to Petalburg City so we're heading there." Ash said.

"Why not leave her?" One said.

"Yeah you're not good enough to travel with her anyway." The other said.

"We're not leaving her like that." Kari said.

"Just ignore these guys." Ryan said.

"If you guys want to battle Norman you're going to have to battle me first." The guy said.

"Forget it." Davis said.

"I see you're scared." The guy said. That got Davis.

"No one says I'm scared. You're on." Davis said and went to a clear field.

"Donphan let's go." The guy said.

"Donphan!"

"Gastrodon you're up." Davis said.

"Gastrodon!" Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching.

"Look the twerps." Jessie said.

"Who's the big guy?" James said.

"Who knows." Meowth said.

"Donphan Rollout." The guy said and Donphan started rolling.

"Gastrodon use Water Pulse." Davis said and in one shot he knocked Donphan out. "That was easy."

"Well now you battle me."

"And me."

"And me." Trainers were coming out of nowhere.

"You can't take on all of them." Ash said.

"So let us help you out." Ross said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Looks like they have a problem." Jessie said.

"Hey we can use this." Meowth said.

"How so?" James said.

"Just wait." Meowth said.

…..

May

May was still dealing with reporters, but was trying to get away.

"Look people I need to find my friends." May said.

"Oh do you have to leave now?" The reporter said.

"Help!" The two boys came back.

"What's the problem?" The reporter said.

"There are three obnoxious trainers." One said.

"They say they can beat Norman." The other said.

"Oh no not again." May said.

…..

The Others

Ash, Davis, and Ross were battling hard and all of their pokemon were exhausted except Houndoom who didn't even battle. Neither did Taillow.

"These guys just won't stop." Kari said.

"Don't they know when to quit." Nefertimon said.

"I'm going with no." Ryan said. Then all the people with May came to the battle field.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"These people are saying there are three obnoxious trainers." May said.

"Who are they?" Ash said.

"It's you three!" They all said.

"Us!?" Davis said.

"Ash please tell me this wasn't how things were." Ross said.

"It's exact so far." Ash said.

"Our hero May will put an end to the three of you." The reporter said.

"Hold it we didn't come here to do any harm." Ryan said.

"We're just passing through." Kari said.

"Look I'll battle them, but if I do then just leave them alone." May said. "Blaziken let's get this over with."

"Blaziken!"

"Alright Exveemon let's go." Davis said.

"I will just as soon as I catch my breath." Exveemon said.

"Davis look around all of our pokemon are exhausted." Ross said.

"They all battled so much, how are we going to battle?" Ash said.

"Well I still got someone." Davis said and went to Houndoom. "Houndoom could you please…" Houndoom just fried him. "I'll take that as a no."

"What's with that?" Ryan said.

"Those two are having communication problems." Ross said.

"Well I still got one more. Taillow let's go." Davis said.

"Taillow!"

"Davis you may have the type advantage, but Blaziken is bigger and stronger than Taillow." Ash said.

"Maybe, but it's all I got." Davis said. "Taillow let's use Wing Attack." Taillow began to flew in for an attack.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut." May said.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken pounded Taillow before Taillow could land the attack.

"Taillow try Quick Attack." Davis said. Taillow flew around and struck Blaziken at extreme speed, but was hardly doing a thing.

"It's no good Blaziken is too strong." Ryan said.

"Then we have no choice. Taillow use Aerial Ace." Davis said.

"But Taillow hasn't mastered that yet." Ross said.

"But it's all we got." Davis said. Taillow looked like he got the attack, but started losing balance. "No not now."

"Hold it!" Everyone turned and saw none other than Norman.

"Wow it's Norman."

"He's really here."

"Norman long time no see." Ryan said.

"Ryan great to see you." Norman said. "But what's going on, Davis why are you battling May?"

"These people are giving us a hard time because me, Ash, and Davis want to challenge your gym." Ross said.

"They say we're not good enough or need special request or something." Ash said.

"These people look up to you Dad." May said.

"Is that was this is about. I'll put an end to this. Listen everyone it's my job as gym leader to accept any challenge no matter what. Ross, Davis, Ash I'll gladly except your battles." Norman said.

"Alright!" All three said. Then three metal arms came out and grabbed Pikachu, Squirtle, and Exveemon.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Hey!" All three were placed in a cage.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Squirtle!" Ross said.

"Exveemon!" Davis said.

"Who did that?" Ryan said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" They all shouted.

"You were the people that tried to steal their pokemon." Ryan said.

"Well now we do." Jessie said.

"We got Pikachu!" James said.

"With Squirtle and an Exveemon to boot." Meowth said.

"Exveemon break out with Brick Break." Davis said. Exveemon tried, but couldn't.

"Sorry I can't." Exveemon said.

"They're too exhausted from all the battling." Ryan said.

"Not all of them. Taillow it's all on you." Davis said.

"Taillow!"

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Davis said. Taillow tried, but it failed again. "You've got to be kidding."

"That's nothing." James said.

"Jessie show them wind power." Meowth said.

"Not real wind power, but Yanmega Sonic Boom." Jessie said.

"Yan!" Yanmega launched the attack and Taillow got hit.

"Taillow!" Davis said.

"I guess I'll handle this." Nefertimon said and flew up.

"Yanmega use Ancient Power." Jessie said. Yanmega launched the orb and Nefertimon got hit.

"Nerfertimon!" Kari said.

"Come on Taillow you're the only one who can reach them. You can do this, I know you can. Taillow!" Davis said.

"Taillow!" Taillow began to glow and started to evolve.

"Davis Taillow is evolving." Norman said and Taillow became Swellow.

"Swellow!"

"Davis your Taillow is now Swellow!" Norman said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Swellow, the Swallow pokemon and the evolve form of Taillow. Swellow circle the sky for hours and then swoops down to have its prey."

"That's so cool. Now Swellow show me that Aerial Ace." Davis said.

"Swellow!" Swellos struck Yanmega and then brought the balloon down witch busted the cage freeing Pikachu, Squirtle, and Exveemon.

"You guys are alright." Ross said.

"You got enough strength for a Dragon Pulse?" Davis said.

"Way ahead of you." Exveemon said and fired it at Team Rocket.

"No and they were exhausted." Jessie said.

"That Exveemon is tougher than we thought." James said.

"Maybe we need to know his secret." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

"Way to go you guys." Davis said. "It's also cool you evolved Swellow."

"Swellow!"

"You worked hard on that Aerial Ace. Davis I'll be honored to be Swellow's opponent in our battle." Norman said.

"In other words Davis is going first." Ross said.

"Alright. Swellos with you it will be a great battle." Davis said.

It seems now that Taillow has evolved Davis is set to battle Norman, but who will win this gym battle, stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	37. Balance Throughout The Battle

Our heroes finally made it to Petalburg City where Davis is going first to challenge Norman and earn his fifth badge.

Right now they're all outside the gym.

"I can't believe it I'm finally home." May said.

"May darling great to see you." Caroline said.

"May!" Max said and hugged her.

"So this is May's brother and mother." Ryan said.

"Yeah it's great to see you, but I'm here for that gym battle." Davis said.

"Don't cry when you lose." Max said.

"Davis you came, are you ready." Norman said.

"I so am." Davis said.

"Ditto." Exveemon said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Balance Throughout The Battle

"I have an idea. Why don't we have our battle outside Davis?" Norman said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"It seems you brought an audience." Norman said. They all turned around and saw the people from North Petalburg.

"Did they follow us?" Ash said.

"No they're just on vacation." Ryan said.

"Are those the people from North Petalburg?" Max said.

"I'm afraid so." May said.

"Well I don't care where we battle as long as we battle." Davis said.

"Then follow me." Norman said and they went to an open area.

"There's no way Norman can lose."

"This guy is going down."

"It seems Davis is the underdog like back home." Nerfertimon said.

"The gym battle between Norman the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Slakoth let's go." Norman said.

"Slakoth!" Kari got her pokedex.

"Slakoth, the Slacker pokemon. Slakoth spends most of its day sleeping which is why it always sways back and forth."

"I challenged Norman before, let's see how much stronger he is." Ryan said.

"Zangoose I choose you." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Let's go Norman, Zangoose Slash let's go." Davis said.

"Zan!" Zangoose went into attack, but Slakoth swayed and it missed.

"It missed?" Davis said.

"Slakoth always sways like that making it hard to hit." Ross said.

"Zangoose try Fury Cutter." Davis said. Zangoose tried to land a hit, but Slakoth kept dodging.

"Slakoth use Hidden Power." Norman said.

"Slakoth!" Slakoth launched the attack and Zangoose got hit.

"Zangoose try and use Slash." Davis said. Zangoose kept attacking, but couldn't lay a hit.

"Slakoth use Focus Blast." Norman said and after Slakoth focused its energy into an orb Zangoose got hit.

"I know if attacks on the ground won't work then maybe from the air. Zangoose use Crush Claw." Davis said. Zangoose jumped up and crushed his claw on Slakoth.

"Alright he land a hit." Ash said.

"Boo!" The crowd shouted.

"Oh that's cold." Exveemon said.

"Sadly I feel like this is home." Davis said and looked real upset as he remembered sometimes.

"Hey I don't want to hear any of that." Norman said.

"It's good to know Norman is helping him." Caroline said.

"Sorry guys I know Davis is your friend, but there's no way he's beating Dad." Max said.

"Slakoth use Blizzard." Norman said and Slakoth launched an ice cold wind attack and Zanggose got hit. "Finish this with Hidden Power." Slakoth launched the orbs and Zangoose was out.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, Slakoth is the winner." The referee said.

"Zangoose you tried return." Davis said and Zangoose returned.

"I knew he couldn't do it."

"What a loser."

"Hey shut up I don't want to hear any of those things about Davis. He's better than you think." Kari said.

"Wow Kari I never heard you talk like that before." May said and Kari got embarrassed.

"Alright Gastrodon I choose you." Davis said.

"Gastrodon!"

"That's an impressive pokemon." Norman said.

"Wait till you see what he can do. Gastrodon use Water Pulse." Davis said.

"Gastrodon!" He launched the water orb.

"Slakoth use Shadow Ball." Norman said.

"Slakoth!" the two attacks collided and cancel each other out.

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam." Davis said and Slakoth was frozen. "Now use Body Slam." Gastrodon jumped and slammed himself down.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, Gastrodon is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go Gastrodon." Davis said.

"Impressive, but we're not done. Vigoroth I choose you." Norman said.

"Vigorth!"

"Same old Norman." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Norman always uses his slow moving Slakoth and then his fast moving Vigoroth and just wait until his last pokemon." Ryan said.

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb." Davis said. Gastrodon launched the mud.

"Vigoroth dodge and use Fury Swipes." Norman said and Vigoroth moved fast and the attack missed and Vigoroth was able to attack. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth launched the flame from its mouth.

"Vigoroth is fast and powerful. Gastrodon use Water Pulse." Davis said and Vigoroth got hit.

"Vigoroth use Focus Punch." Norman said and Gastrodon got pounded. "Now use Fury Swipes." Vigoroth began slashing at Gastrodon.

'I have to do something about how Vigoroth moves.' Davis thought.

"Now Vigoroth use Focus Punch." Norman said and Gastrodon got hit again.

"Davis Gastrodon can't take much more." Exveemon said.

"I got it." Davis said.

"Vigoroth wrap this up with Fury Swipes." Norman said.

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam on the ground." Davis said. Gastrodon froze the ground and Vigoroth slipped. "Finish this with Body Slam." Gastrodon jumped and slammed down on Vigoroth knocking it out.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Gastrodon is the winner." The referee said.

"Way to go pal." Davis said.

"Gastrodon!"

"Wow Norman only has one pokemon left."

"That guy still can't beat him."

"Well Davis you've come a long way, but our battle has to come to an end. Slaking let's go." Norman said.

"Slaking!" Kari got her pokedex.

"Slaking, the Lazy pokemon and the evolve form of Vigoroth. Slaking is known as the world's laziest pokemon, but in reality it is storing energy."

"Norman always uses the evolutionary line of Slakoth." Ross said.

"Alright Gastrodon use Mud Bomb." Davis said and the attack landed, but hardly did a thing. "Slaking is fine?"

"Slaking use Earthquake." Norman said and the ground began to shake. "Now use Hammer Arm."

"Slaking!" Slaking slammed his arms down like hammers and Gastrodon was down and out.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle, Slaking is the winner." The referee said.

"Gastrodon get a good rest." Davis said returning Gastrodon.

"Now what?" Exveemon said.

"There's still one pokemon who can win this. Swellow I choose you." Davis said.

"Swellow!"

"Let's do this Swellow." Davis said. "Start out with Steel Wing."

"Swellow!" Swellow flew in and banged against Slaking.

"Slaking use Focus Punch." Norman said and pounded its fist against Swellow.

"Are you alright Swellow?" Davis said, but Swellow was still going. "Swellow use Wing Attack." Swellow flew in and banged itself against Slaking.

"Slaking use Hammer Arm." Norman said.

"Pull back with Quick Attack." Davis said and Swellow flew back with speed. "Now attack." Swellow flew back in with Quick Attack and it landed.

"Ever since it evolved Swellow has become stronger." Norman said. "Slaking use Hyper Beam." Slaking fired the beam from its mouth and it landed.

"Swellow!" Davis said, however Swellow was still going. "That a boy Swellow now use Aerial Ace." Swellow flew in and landed the attack.

"You don't know when to quit." Norman said.

"I never quit or run. I believe in Swellow and Swellow can do this." Davis said. "Now Swellow use Steel Wing." Swellow flew in and banged against Slaking. "Now Swellow use Wing Attack."

"Slaking dodge it." Norman said and Slaking jumped. "Now Slaking use Hyper Beam." Slaking fired the beam and it looked like it hit from an explosion.

"Sorry Norman, but we're not done. Swellow use Aerial Ace." Davis said and Swellow flew through the smoke and hit Slaking.

"Quick Slaking use Focus Punch." Norman said and it hit. Both landed on the ground and everyone waited to see who would fall when both did.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match ends in a draw." The referee said and everyone was astonished.

"I knew he couldn't beat Norman."

"But Norman didn't beat him."

"You alright Swellow?" Davis said.

"Swellow."

"You were great out there Davis." Norman said.

"Yeah, but I didn't win." Davis said.

"Looks like Davis has to battle again." Kari said.

"I wouldn't say that." Norman said. "In the event of a tie I get to decide if the trainer gets the badge."

"Really you decide Dad." May said.

"Yes. Davis you were strong, you didn't give up, and you believed in your pokemon. You've earned the Balance Badge." Norman said giving the badge.

"But Dad he didn't win." Max said.

"True, but I didn't win either, he's earned it." Norman said.

"Thanks Norman. I got the Balance Badge!" Davis said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Swellow!"

"Ash, Ross you are next." Norman said.

The match ended in a draw, but Davis has earned his Balance Badge and now Ross and Ash are next. See who will battle and win next time.

To Be Continued…


	38. Little Shake To Balance

After our heroes finally arrived at Petalburg City Davis was the first to challenge Norman. He battled hard even when almost everyone was against him. Though the battle ended in a tie Davis was earned the Balance Badge now who will battle next Ash or Ross.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Little Shake To Balance

All of them were at the gym and for another exciting gym battle.

"So you two ready?" Norman said.

"I sure am." Ash said.

"We decided to let Ash go first. He can't wait." Ross said.

"This time no audience." Ryan said.

"Yeah I can't take any more of that." Kari said.

"Well Ash are you ready?" Norman said.

"I so am." Ash said and went into the gym and ready for battle.

"May are you okay? You've been quiet." Ross said.

"I don't know who to root for here." May said.

"How can you say that, you want Dad to win." Max said.

"Now Max don't behave like you did last time these two went against each other." Caroline said.

"The gym battle between Norman the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin. The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Vigoroth I choose you." Norman said.

"Vigoroth!"

"Interesting this time Norman is starting out with Vigoroth." Ryan said.

"Alright Pikachu let's do this." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Alright Pikachu let's use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Vigoroth dodge and use Fury Swipes." Norman said.

"Vigoroth!" Vigoroth moved out of the way and started slashing at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu banged his tail against Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth use Flamethrower." Norman said and Pikachu got fried.

"Pikachu hang in there. Now use Quick Attack." Ash said and Pikachu banged against Vigoroth, but Vigoroth didn't even flinch.

"Ash better be careful. I remember Pikachu had such a hard time defeating Vigoroth." May said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu struck Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth use Focus Punch." Norman said and Vigoroth pounded Pikachu, but Pikachu held on.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said and Vigoroth got zapped. "Now watch this. Pikachu Volt Tackle." Pikachu jumped back and struck Vigoroth knocking it down.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner." The referee said.

"Hey he did it!" Davis said.

"Oh yeah!" Ash said.

"Impressive Ash, but we're not done. Slakoth I choose you." Norman said.

"Slakoth!"

"Ash better make sure his attacks count." Ross said.

"Yeah that Slakoth is hard to hit." Ryan said.

"Pikachu we got to move fast so use Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu ran in fast, but it missed. "Oh man here we go again."

"Now Slakoth use Shadow Ball." Norman said and Slakoth launched the dark orb and Pikachu got hit.

"How am I going to deal with how Slakoth moves? Wait a minute Pikachu run around Slakoth with Quick Attack." Ash said. Pikachu started running in circles and Slakoth couldn't keep track.

"It looks like Ash is trying to shake Slakoth up, throw it off balance." Caroline said.

"Making it hard for Slakoth to dodge because it won't know where Pikachu will attack." Ryan said.

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu hit Slakoth.

"He nailed it." Davis said.

"Sorry, but it's going to take more than that." Norman said. "Slakoth use Blizzard." Slakoth created the blizzard and Pikachu was shivering and couldn't move. "Now Slakoth use Hidden Power." The attack landed and Pikachu got hit and out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Slakoth is the winner." The referee said.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ash said as he grabbed Pikachu.

"Well it's tied up." Ross said.

"Not for long." Kari said.

"Now Buizel you're up next." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"A Buizel, interesting." Norman said.

"Buizel use Sonic Boom." Ash said.

"Bui!" Buizel launched the sonic attack and Slakoth got hit.

"Slakoth use Shadow Ball." Norman said and Slakoth launched the orb.

"Buizel use Water Gun." Ash said and Buizel countered the attack. "Now use Aqua Jet." Buizel flew in around water, but it missed because of Slakoth's movement.

"No matter how many times Ash attacks that's still a problem." Ryan said.

"Slakoth use Hidden Power." Norman said and Buizel got hit by the orbs.

"Buizel use Sonic Boom right in front of Slakoth." Ash said and Buizel launched the attack that flew Slakoth off balance. "Now use Ice Punch." Buizel pounded Slakoth with its fist covered in ice and knocked Slakoth down.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner." The referee said.

"Slakoth return, a fine job." Norman said and got Slakoth back in the pokeball.

"You're doing great Buizel." Ash said.

"Bui Bui!"

"Now Slaking you're up." Norman said.

"Slaking!"

"Well he brought out the big guy." Nefertimon said.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Exveemon said.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ash said and Buizel flew in and hit.

"Slaking use Hammer Arm." Norman said.

"Slaking!" Slaking slammed its arms down and Buizel got hit hard.

"Buizel get up." Ash said. Buizel struggled to get up.

"Now Slaking use Focus Punch." Norman said.

"Buizel use Ice Punch." Ash said and the two tried to push each other back with their fist. In the end they were both pushed back. "Buizel use Aqua Jet."

"Slaking use Hyper Beam." Norman said and Slaking launched the beam and Buizel got hit.

"Buizel is unable to battle, Slaking is the winner." The referee said.

"Buizel return, you did great. Now Torterra I choose you." Ash said.

"Torterra!"

"Looks like Ash is going big too." Ross said.

"Torterra use Energy Ball." Ash said.

"Torterra!" Torterra launched the attack and it hit.

"You tried to throw me off balance well now it's my turn. Slaking use Earthquake." Norman said and Slaking had the whole field shaking up. "Now use Hammer Arm." Slaking slammed its fist down on Torterra.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm." Ash said and Torterra launched the storm of leaves at Slaking. "Now Torterra use Energy Ball." Torterra launched the attack pushing Slaking back.

"Slackin use Hyper Beam." Norman said and Slaking launched the attack and Torterra got hit hard.

"Torterra use Synthesis." Ash said and Torterra started healing.

"Trying to get some energy back. You just left Torterra vulnerable." Norman said. "Slaking use Focus Punch." Slaking pounded Torterra while it was still healing.

"It's always a good strategy to attack while the opponent is healing." Ryan said.

"Yeah my Dad isn't one of the strongest gym leaders for nothing." Max said.

"Now Slaking use Hammer Arm." Norman said and pounded Torterra like a nail.

"Oh yeah my Dad is going to win." Max said.

"Sorry Max, but that isn't happening." Ash said. "Torterra use Energy Ball." Torterra launched the orb and it hit Slaking.

"Slaking use Earthquake." Norman said and Slaking started shaking the field. "Now use Hyper Beam." Torterra got hit again and looked ready to fall.

"No Torterra." Ash said.

"Poor Torterra looks ready to fall." Kari said and May took a stand.

"Come on Ash you can win, don't give up. You can still win." May said and everyone looked for her.

"May are you saying you want Dad to lose!?" Max said.

"Max just calm down." Caroline said.

"She's right let's do this Torterra." Ash said and Torterra started glowing green.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Overgrow!" Ryan said.

"Overgrow?" Exveemon said.

"It's Torterra's ability that raises grass type attacks power." Ryan said.

"Wow this is just what happened in their last battle with Grovyle." May said.

"This battle ends now. Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Ash said and Torterra launched a powerful up Leaf Storm that was like a monster storm that pushed Slaking all the way back to the wall and got knocked out.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes! Torterra you were great." Ash said as he hugged Torterra.

"Torterra." Ash was being awarded his badge.

"He you go Ash, the Balance Badge is yours." Norman said.

"Wow thanks Norman. Yes I got the Balance Badge!" Ash said.

"Pikachu/Bui/Terra!"

"That's number five." Kari said.

"I'm only three badges away now." Ash said.

"Well get ready because I still need to battle." Ross said.

"I'll be ready for this one." Norman said.

And so Ash now has his fifth badge and soon we'll see if Ross has what it take to take on Norman and earn that fifth badge as well, stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	39. Five Into Three

During our heroes stay in Petalburg City Davis and Ash have challenged Norman and both have won. Now Ross is the only one left and we will soon see who will claim victory.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) Five Into Three

Everyone was in the gym with Norman and Ross facing each other for their gym battle.

"Well Ross are you ready?" Norman said.

"Yeah last time our battle was interrupted by Team Rocket. Hopefully that won't be a problem this time." Ross said.

"Now I get to see my little brother in a gym battle." Ryan said.

"The gym battle between Norman the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Slakoth let's go." Norman said.

"Slakoth!"

"Staraptor let's do this." Ross said.

"Staraptor!"

"Staraptor let's start out with Aerial Ace." Ross said and Staraptor flew in, but missed. "I thought that would happen. Now use Steel Wing." Staraptor was close enough to bang its wing against Slakoth.

"Slakoth use Blizzard." Norman said.

"Quick Staraptor pull away." Ross said and Staraptor flew back, but the Blizzard caught it.

"That's not good." Ryan said.

"Why's that?" Davis said.

"Don't you know that Ice type attacks are super affective against flying types." Max said.

"Pull yourself together. Staraptor use Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Staraptor!"

"Slakoth will just avoid it again." Kari said.

"I don't think so. Staraptor spin." Ross said and Staraptor started spinning and struck Slakoth. "Now use Close Combat." Staraptor started beating down on Slakoth and was able to knock it down.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice Job Staraptor." Ross said.

"Star Staraptor!"

"Well he's learned some new tricks." Norman said. "Slaking I choose you."

"Slaking!"

"He's already using Slaking?" Davis said.

"I thought Dad would save Slaking for last." May said.

"Well like Ross said there's no guarantee on the order." Nefertimon said.

"Doesn't matter we battle anyway. Staraptor use Steel Wing." Ross said and Staraptor flew in.

"Block it." Norman said and Slaking caught Staraptor.

"Oh boy that's not good." Ross said.

"Slaking use Focus Punch." Norman said.

"Slaking!" Slaking pounded Staraptor across the field.

"Get up Staraptor." Ross said. "Get up and try to use Quick Attack." Staraptor flew in and around Slaking fast. "Now use Close Combat." Staraptor started to beat down on Slaking.

"Slaking use Hammer Arm." Norman said and Slaking brought its arms down on Staraptor.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Slaking is the winner." The referee said.

"Staraptor return." Ross said and brought Staraptor back.

"So who's next?" Norman said.

"Alright buddy it's your time to shine." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle went onto the field.

"He's going to battle that huge Slaking with little Squirtle?" Exveemon said.

"The size doesn't matter in a battle." Ash said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shot water, but Slaking wasn't bothered.

"Slaking use Earthquake." Norman said and the whole field was being shook up.

"Keep your balance Squirtle and use Water Pulse." Ross said and Squirtle launched the water orb at Slaking, but Slaking still wasn't bothered by it. "You got to be kidding me. Alright use Rapid Spin." Squirtle began to spin around and hit, but still no emotion. "Give me a break."

"Slaking use Focus Punch." Norman said.

"Slaking!" Slaking pounded Squirtle across the field.

"Are you alright?" Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was telling him everything was fine.

"Slaking is huge, it's going to be tough to bring him down." Ross said. "Try and use Rapid Spin again." Squirtle began to spin around, but Slaking blocked it.

"Slaking use Hammer Arm." Norman said.

"Quick dodge it." Ross said and Squirtle slid between Slaking's legs. "Now use Water Gun." Squirtle attacked from behind and jumped over Slaking. "Now use Skull Bash." Squirtle bashed his skull against Slaking pushing it back.

"Slaking use Hyper Beam." Norman said and Squirtle got blasted and knocked out.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Slaking is the winner."

"Squirtle!" Ross said and picked him up.

"Oh man Squirtle lost." Exveemon said.

"Squirtle is as tough as Pikachu." Davis said.

"It's okay my winning pokemon is right here." Ross said. "Infernape I choose you."

"Infernape!"

"An Infernape, smart." Norman said.

"Let's do this, Infernape use Mach Punch." Ross said.

"Infernape!"

"Slaking use Hammer Arm." Norman said and Slaking blocked the attack and both were pushed back.

"Slaking use Earthquake." Norman said.

"I don't think so. Infernape jump." Ross said and Infernape jumped. "Ground attacks are super affective against fire types, but an earthquake can't work on things in the air."

"Smart as always Ross." Norman said.

"Ross smart?" Ryan said.

"Hey shut up you dork. When it comes to battling I know a lot. Now Infernape use Mach Punch again." Ross said.

"Slaking use Focus Punch." Norman said and the attacks collided again.

"Infernape use Fire Spin at close range." Ross said and Infernape fired the tornado of fire. "Now finish this with Close Combat." Infernape pounded on Slaking and knocking the big guy out.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner." The referee said.

"Great job Infernape, but be careful Norman's last pokmon must be tougher than Slaking." Ross said.

"Well you're sort of right Ross. Now than go." Norman said and brought out his final pokemon. "Linoone!"

"Linoone!"

"Uh…" Ross stumped.

"Squirtle?"

"Infernape?" Davis got out his pokedex.

"Linoone, the Rushing pokemon and the evolve form of Zigzagoon. Linoone reach 60 miles an hour, however they are not good at making left or right turns."

"And here I was expecting a tough looking pokemon." Ross said. "Practically anyone can get a Linoone since Zigzagoon are what most trainers catch."

"Is that so, than watch this Ross. Linoone use Head Butt." Norman said and at extreme speed and power Linoone hit Infernape causing it to hit the wall. That surprised everyone.

"Uh oh!"

"Li ..i…i" Linoone was laughing.

"I didn't even see Linoone move." Max said.

"Infernape are you okay?" Ross said and Infernape was alright. "Linoone is strong and faster than most Linoone."

"Yes goes to show you don't take it for granted. My Linoone has a great combination of power and speed." Norman said.

"Not a good combo for me." Ross said. "Infernape use Mach Punch."

"Linoone dodge it." Norman said. Linoone moved so fast, Infernape didn't even see it. "Now use Head Butt again." Linoone bashed its head behind Infernape. "Now Thunderbolt." Linoone zapped Infernape.

"Man how am I going to deal with that." Ross said.

"How's Ross suppose to hit Linoone if it's so fast and strong." Davis said.

"Don't most people usually avoid a Linoone by stepping out of the way?" Caroline said.

"That's true, but Infernape doesn't have the time to move." Ryan said.

"That's right Infernape can't move." Ash said.

"How's Ross going to get out of this?" May said.

"Wait a minute, I got it. Infernape use Flame Wheel, spin around Linoone." Ross said. Infernape started spinning around in flames and Linoone was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"What is he trying to do?" Norman said.

"Now Infernape use Mach Punch." Ross said. Infernape jumped through the flames and pounded Linoone across the face and in one shot Linoone was knocked out.

"Linoon is unable to battle, Infernape is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes I won!" Ross said and was being awarded his badge.

"Well here you go Ross, the Balance Badge." Norman said.

"Thanks Norman." Ross said. "Yeah, number five, the Balance Badge."

"Squir/Infernape/Star!"

"Nice job out there Ross." Ryan said.

"Max you're not upset Dad lost 3 times in a row?" May said.

"I'm fine. It wasn't easy, but I learned how to deal with it really." Max said.

"Well I guess this is it. I came with you guys to see Norman." Ryan said.

"It was fun while it lasted, not really." Ross said.

"You love to joke around with me." Ryan said.

"So where is it you kids are heading now?" Caroline said.

"If I remember there's a contest in Rubello Town." May said.

"Rubello Town that's perfect." Kari said.

"Well good luck out there." Norman said.

"Ash, Davis, Ross, Kari, and May take care of each other." Caroline said.

"Don't worry we will." Davis said.

"Hey what about us?" Exveemon said.

"Come on let's go." Ross said and they were all waving good bye.

Now all three have their fifth badge it's off to Rubello Town where May and Kari are going to enter their next contest.

To Be Continued…


	40. Bug Me All You Want

After defeating Norman at the Petalburg Gym our heroes continue their journey to the Hoenn league and Grand Festival.

"Hey guys look down there." Davis said. They saw what looked like a festival going on.

"What's all going on?" Ross said.

"This sign over here says that it's a bug festival." Nefertimon said.

"Bug Festival?" They all said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Bug Me All You Want

They went down to this so call Bug Festival to check it out.

"Most of these people look like bug types." Ash said.

"What kind of festival is this?" Kari said.

"You mean you don't know." They saw a boy with blue hair that was shorter than them.

"Uh no, who are you?" Ash said.

"My name is Kyle." The boy name Kyle said.

"Hi Kyle I'm Davis and this is Exveemon."

"I'm Ross and this is Squirtle."

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"I'm May."

"My name is Kari and this is Nefertimon."

"So Kyle what's this bug festival?" Ash said.

"It's where we hold a festival for bug types and there's this competition where you try to catch a bug type. Whoever catches the best one wins." Kyle said.

"Oh yeah I remember entering in something like this in Johto." Ash said.

"Yeah and if you win you get a prize and keep the pokemon." Kyle said. "I would enter, but I'm too young and you need a pokemon partner. It's a shame because bug types are my favorite."

"I won last time and got a Beedrill, I'm going to enter this time." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"I'll enter too." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"I just wish I could enter." Kyle said. "Ever since my older brother left me I study hard to become like him. I work hard and I always miss him." When Davis heard that he thought about Ken since Ken worked hard and misses his brother.

"You know what Kyle I'm going to enter this too for you." Davis said.

"You will?" Exveemon said.

"You mean we will." Davis said. The three got signed up and ready for the competition.

"Alright we're about to begin the bug catch competition." The man in charge said. "The rules are simple. Catch any bug type with a pokeball and you can use one pokemon to help, but only one pokemon to catch and only one can help you. The person who brings back the best pokemon wins a bug gem and keeps the bug type and remember if you think it's a winner keep it. If not set it free. Now you have 5 hours so go." All the trainers ran out into the forest. Meanwhile Kyle with the girls were watching on a television.

"So what is this bug gem as a prize?" May said.

"It's a diamond that raises the power of bug type moves." Kyle said.

"I'm curious as to why Davis entered this competition." Nefertimon said.

"He said he was doing it for Kyle. I bet he's just trying to make a little boy happy, that's sweet." Kari said.

…

Davis

Davis was running through the forest trying to find a bug type to catch.

"Okay I got to find a good enough bug type." Davis said.

"This place is filled with bug types." Exveemon said.

"I know, but we got to find the right one." Davis said. Then a Masquerain came flying in.

"Masquerain!"

"Hey it's a Masquerain." Exveemon said.

"Let's see what it can do." Davis said. "Masquerain I challenge you to a battle." Then out of nowhere Squirtle came out and use Rapid Spin on Masquerain.

"Now Squirtle use Rapid Spin again." Ross said as he came out behind some trees and Squirtle spun around and hit Masquerain.

"Hey Ross I was going to catch that Masquerain." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis first come, first serve." Ross said. "Now use Water Pulse."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle launched the orb, but hardly did any damage.

"Masquerain!" Masquerain launched a Silver Wind attack to try and push Squirtle back.

"Now Squirtle use Skull Bash." Ross said and Squirtle bashed against Masquerain and hit a tree. "Now go pokeball." Ross tossed the pokeball and tossed it. Masquerain was put in it and the ball kept shaking until it stopped and Masquerain was caught. "That's one Masquerain for me."

"No fair I saw it first." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, better luck next time. Anyway I got my bug type and I'm off to register it to see if I'll take first place." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" The two ran off and Davis was irritated.

"Unbelievable." Davis said.

"We still have plenty of time and there are still of plenty of pokemon around." Exveemon said.

"You're right let's get going." Davis said and those two were off with everyone else watching.

"Wow Ross already has his bug type." Kari said.

"Well there's still plenty of time." May said.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what pokemon Davis catches." Kyle said. Davis and Exveemon continued to run through the forest trying to find the right bug type.

"Davis can I ask why we're running when I can just fly?" Exveemon said. That made Davis fall down.

"Why didn't I think about that?" Davis said. Exveemon got a hold of Davis and flew through the forest. "Here buggy, buggy, bugs."

"Hey Davis look up a head." Exveemon said and saw a Venomoth.

"Venomoth!"

"A Venomoth perfect." Davis said. "Alright use Dragon Pulse."

"You got it pal." Exveemon said and launched the orb, but a Thunderbolt came and stopped the attack.

"Where did that come from?" Davis said.

"Who do you think?" Exveemon said. Then Pikachu came out with a Quick Attack and tackled Venomoth with Ash coming out.

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Chu Pika!" Pikachu banged his tail against Venomoth.

"Ash I was going to catch that Venomoth." Davis said.

"Well I've been chasing it and I saw it first." Ash said.

"Oh come on Ash." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched the thunder and shocked Venomoth.

"Now go pokeball!" Ash said tossing the pokeball and Venomoth getting put in it. The pokeball shook a little, but Venomoth was caught. "I got Venomoth!"

"Really, I can never get a break in anything." Davis said.

"You still got some time, good luck." Ash said and ran off.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Come on Exveemon we got to find a bug type fast." Davis said and they took off. Time passed and most of the trainers got their bug type.

"How much time is left?" May said.

"About 1 hour." Kari said.

"Davis still hasn't come back et. He better hurry." Kyle said.

"What if he doesn't make it? Ash and Ross got back a while ago." May said.

"He'll make it." Kari said.

"Usually he's late back home." Nefertimon said.

"True, but have a little fate in him. He's going to make it in time." Kari said.

"I'm not going to make it in time." Davis said in a panic as he and Exveemon were searching through the sky.

"How are we suppose to find a bug type up here?" Exveemon said. "Look Davis we tried our best, but we're not going to make it. We might as well give up."

"No way we never gave up before. There just has to be one out there." Davis said than spotted something. "Hey look over there." Exveemon saw that part of the forest was covered in a web.

"Looks like a spider web." Exveemon said.

"And a spider is a bug." Davis said. Knowing what he was saying Exveemon flew down and they had a look around.

"There's web practically everywhere." Exveemon said.

"There has to be a bug type around here somewhere." Davis said. Then some sludge was launched and exploded in front of them. They looked up and saw an Ariados.

"Ari!"

"What kind of spider is that?" Exveemon said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Ariados, the Long Leg pokemon and the evolve form of Spinarak. Ariados launches a thread at foes and drags them to its lair."

"That Ariados is perfect. Time to catch it." Davis said.

"Ari!" Ariados launched more slime and it exploded.

"What was that?" Exveemon said.

"My pokedex said that was Sludge Bomb." Davis said. "Alright use Brick Break." Exveemon flew up and pounded Ariados. Then Ariados covered Exveemon in webs. "That's Spider Web."

"Oh really." Exveemon said sarcastically. Then Ariados had its horn glow purple.

"That's Poison Jab, break free and dodge it." Davis said. Exveemon was able to break free and dodge the attack. "Now use Focus Punch."

"Take this." Exveemon said and pounded down. Then Ariados launched more Sludge Bomb and it hit. Then it was preparing a Hyper Beam.

"Watch out here come a Hyper Beam." Davis said. Ariados launched the attack and Exveemon got hit.

"This thing is powerful." Exveemon said.

"That Ariados is perfect." Davis said. "Now use Dragon Pulse." Exveemon launched the attack and it hit, but Ariados wasn't giving up. It used another Poison Jab and it hit.

"Oh there goes my stomach." Exveemon said.

"We got to finish this. Exveemon use Brick Break." Davis said and Exveemon pounded it down. "Now Dragon Tail." Exveemon hit it and Ariados looked down. "Alright go pokeball." Davis tossed the pokeball. Davis was worried it wouldn't work, but when it stopped moving it was caught. "Yeah I got Ariados."

"Celebrate later we got to go." Exveemon said.

"Oh yeah you're right." Davis said.

…

The Festival

Everyone gathered around as judging was coming to an end.

"Looks like it's between my Masquerain and your Venomoth." Ross said to Ash.

"It looks like Davis couldn't make it." Ash said.

"Alright everyone if there are no other trainers with a bug type we will announce our winner." The judge said.

"Wait!" Everyone saw Davis riding on Exveemon. He got off and ran to the stage.

"Do you have a bug type?" The judge said.

"I got an awesome Ariados." Davis said holding up the pokeball. The judge took the pokeball and went to check it out. After a few minutes the winner was about to be announced.

"Ladies and gentleman the winner of our competition is Davis Motomiya with a tremendous Ariados." The judge said. "As victor he gets a bug gem and the Ariados. In second place is Ash and gets a sun stone and in third place is Ross and he gets a dusk stone. We'll all see you next time." Davis and the others were about to depart from the festival.

"Nice job on winning Davis." Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle and in the meantime here I want you to take this Ariados." Davis said giving the pokeball.

"Davis are you sure?" Ross said.

"Yeah Ariados is powerful." Exveemon said.

"Why would you give it to me?" Kyle said.

"Well you said you love bug types, but too young to have one. Besides you remind me of a close friend of mine." Davis said.

"Wow thank you Davis I'll take real great care of it." Kyle said.

"I know you will." Davis said and they were off.

"That was real nice of you Davis." May said.

"You sure you won't regret it." Kari said.

"Nah Kyle would make better use of Ariados than me." Davis said.

Although Davis won the competition he gave away the Ariados, maybe his next pokemon he'll keep as our heroes journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	41. Until We Meet Again Butterfree

Our heroes continue their journey towards Rubello Town where Kari and May enter their next contest.

Right now they're walking by a cliff that shows the ocean.

"I got to say what a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky." May said.

"Hey look at that." Ross said. They all saw Butterfree flying over the ocean and to land.

"They're Butterfree." Ash said.

"They're so pretty." Kari said. Davis got out his pokedex.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly pokemon and the final evolve form of Caterpie. Butterfree are able to smell honey and will find a meadow with minute traces of pollen or honey."

"I got it." Kari said.

"What'ch you got?" Davis said.

"A Butterfree would be perfect, I'm going to catch one." Kari said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Until We Meet Again Butterfree.

"You're going to try and catch one Kari?" May said.

"Yeah a Butterfree is perfect for a contest." Kari said.

"I bet that's why Drew has one." May said.

"Hey guys what color are most Butterfree?" Nefertimon said.

"They're purple with red eyes and white wings." Ross said.

"Then what's with that one up there?" Nefertimon said. They looked up and saw one pink.

"Oh wow a pink Butterfree." Davis said.

"Most pokemon are born as different colors, it's a rare thing to see." Ross said.

"That one is perfect." Kari said.

"You know that reminds me of something." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Then one Butterfree saw them and flew down all happy.

"Bree, Bree!" It flew down and hugged Butterfree.

"This one seems to like you Ash." May said. Then Ash noticed the yellow ribbon around its neck.

"Wait, Butterfree is that you!?" Ash said.

"Pika!" All three came into a hug.

"It's so great to see you again." Ash said.

"Wait Ash you know this Butterfree?" Ross said.

"Yeah this Butterfree use to be my pokemon." Ash said.

"Wow this use to be yours." Davis said.

"Yeah in fact this Butterfree was the very first pokemon I caught when it was a Caterpie." Ash said. "In fact that pink Butterfree is my Butterfree's friend. Butterfree these are my new friends."

"Bree!"

"Butterfree is saying hello." Nefertimon said. They all settled down and Ash was telling how he got Butterfree.

"So Ash how did you catch Butterfree?" Kari said.

"Well it all started when I just started out my journey. I was in the Viridian Forest and I saw a Caterpie. I went and caught it and soon it became a Butterfree." Ash said.

"Catching your first pokemon is a special thing." Ross said.

"Yeah I remember the first pokemon I caught. It was my Beautifly back when it was a Wurmple." May said.

"Hey Ross what was the first pokemon you caught?" Davis said.

"Oh that's just like Ash." Ross said. "I just started out my journey and was in the Viridian Forest. I saw this pokemon called a Weedle and caught it. Soon it became a Beedrill."

"So what did you ever do with Beedrill?" Exveemon said.

"Same with the other pokemon I caught, they're all at Professor Oak's lab." Ross said.

"But Ash why did you ever let Butterfree go?" Kari said.

"It wasn't easy, but it was like a season for Butterfree where they go out and have a family so I let Butterfree go with that pink one." Ash said.

"That's sweet." May said.

"Now after all this time I got to see you again." Ash said.

"Bree!"

"Hey how do pokemon have babies?" Davis said.

"We'll talk about that some other day." Ross said.

"Right now I'm so happy to see you Butterfree." Ash said. Then all the other Butterfree were in a panic.

"Hey what's going on?" Exveemon said. They looked up and saw all the Butterfree getting caught in a net that was being maneuvered by a black plane. The pink Butterfree was going to Ash and the others, but got caught too.

"No the pink Butterfree got caught." Kari said.

"Who's doing that?" Ash said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the floating wind."

"Pass the flying stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket again!" Davis shouted.

"Let those Butterfree go right now." Ash said.

"I'm afraid not." Jessie said.

"We need all these Butterfree." James said.

"To give away to our Boss." Meowth said.

"Exveemon stop them." Davis said.

"You too Nefertimon." Kari said and they both flew up.

"Serviper use Haze." Jessie said and Serviper stuck its head out the window.

"Serviper!" Serviper launched the smoke and Exveemon and Nefertimon couldn't see. When the smoke cleared Team Rocket was gone.

"They got away." Nefertimon said.

"Don't you hate it when bad guys do that?" Exveemon said.

"Bree Bree!" Butterfree went into a panic.

"Poor Butterfree is worried." May said.

"How are we going to find Team Rocket?" Ash said. Then Butterfree started flying off.

"Bree!"

"Butterfree wants us to follow." Exveemon said.

"Butterfree must be able to find that pink one." Ross said.

"We better follow Butterfree then." Ash said and followed Butterfree.

….

Team Rocket

Team Rocket had the Butterfree in a net and they were celebrating.

"We have a meadow size pack of Butterfree." Jessie said.

"Exactly why would the boss want all these Butterfree?" James said.

"Do I need to explain everything to you?" Meowth said.

"Please do." James said.

"Imagine the boss waking up one spring morning." Meowth said.

"Why spring?" James said.

"Work with me." Meowth said. "He looks outside his window and all the Butterfree are spreading spores like Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder. Not only will it be pretty, but it also takes care of intruders and guess what he said. Since Meowth and friends got me all these beautiful Butterfree I will give them something equally beautiful."

"I doubt that, he doesn't seem like the kind that cares for beauty." James said.

"Who cares we finally have victory." Jessie said. The pink Butterfree looked upset. Ash and the others found them and were coming up with a plan.

"Alright we need a way to get those Butterfree free." Ross said.

"Bree!" Butterfree was eager to get in there.

"Calm Down Butterfree I promise we'll save them." Ash said.

"Kari, Davis and I will distract them while you and May get the Butterfree." Ross said.

"Right." Ash and May said and the others took off.

"I can't believe Team Rocket, they'll asking for it." Ash said.

"This seems to bother you as much as it bothers Butterfree." May said.

"I'm not going to let Team Rocket ruin this like they almost did last time. I had a hard time when Butterfree left, but it would have been worse if Team Rocket got away." Ash said.

"Now let's start flying and send these Butterfree to the boss." Jessie said.

"Hey Team Rocket!" Davis shouted gaining their attention.

"The twerps!" The three said.

"We know how you think. You want to add this booty." Exveemon said waving his _behind_ at them.

"Yeah you like this." Davis said doing the same thing having Kari, Ross, and the pokemon laugh.

"How dare you. No one wags their butts at us." James said. While they were distracted Ash and May went to the net and got the Butterfree free and the two got reunited. Team Rocket heard them and saw they were out.

"No our loot." Jessie said.

"What a ka hoot." James said.

"Let's boot." Meowth said as they ran behind some trees and a giant Beedrill robot came out. "Prepare to face our Beedrill Stinger Mach 1."

"Where do they come up with that stuff?" Nefertimon said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu launched the electricity, but the stingers conducted it.

"As if we didn't come prepare." Jessie said.

"We took care of those electric type moves." James said.

"Our stingers are conductive." Meowth said. Both the Butterfree tried a Psybeam attack, but hardly did a thing.

"How are we going to take care that thing?" Exveemon said.

"I got an idea Nefertimon, Exveemon try breaking its eyes." Ross said.

"Right Exveemon Brick Break." Davis said.

"Nefertimon use Iron Tail." Kari said. Both flew up and broke the glass that the eyes were made out of.

"Butterfree use Stun Spore." Ash said. Both the Butterfree flew up and spread the spore inside paralyzing them.

"We're going numb!" All three said.

"Hey Pikachu how about a lift." Exveemon said and took Pikachu up to the head.

"Now Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu launched it inside destroying the machiene.

"I can't move." Jessie said.

"Is that from the Stun Spore or electricity?" James said.

"Maybe both." Meowth said.

"Wobba!"

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted. The sun was setting and the Butterfree were leaving.

"Well Butterfree I guess this is it." Ash said.

"Bree!"

"Go your friends are waiting." Ash said.

"Pikachu." All three were in tears and Butterfree was leaving.

"Bye Butterfree." Ash said.

"Pika Pi!"

"Take care." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"So long." Davis said.

"Happy trials." Exveemon said.

"Bye." Kari said.

"Farewell." Nefertimon said.

"We'll miss you." May said. Butterfree was crying while it was leaving as was Ash. "Ash are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ash said in tears, but May wrapped around his arm.

"Hey Kari you didn't catch a Butterfree." Ross said.

"Aw forget it. I don't want to separate a Butterfree from its friends like this." Kari said.

As our heroes bid farewell to Ash's old friend Butterfree, Ash will always remember Butterfree and the times they had as Rubello Town is just up ahead.

To Be Continued…


	42. Harley If I Knew

Our heroes finally arrived in Rubello Town where Kari and May are going to enter their next contest.

"Now Lunatone Hidden Power." Kari said.

"Lun!" Lunatone launched the orbs and it was dazzling.

"Kari Lunatone looks great, but I'm going to win." May said.

"Careful May the last time you entered you last time." Ash said.

"I know I was over confident, but I'm ready." May said.

"Hello May." May knew that voice anywhere and saw who it was and was so scared she even screamed.

"Harley!" May said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Harley If I Knew

"I can't believe it, not him." May said.

"May it's so good to see you again. Ooh and I see you have a new friend." Harley said.

"Hi I'm Kari."

"It's a pleasure." Harley said, but May pulled her back.

"Stay away from him Kari, he's a creep." May said.

"Hey fill us in." Davis said.

"Yeah who is this guy?" Ross said.

"His name is Harley and he's a big weirdo." Ash said.

"A weirdo?" Ross said.

"Yeah he acts all weird and will do anything to make sure May loses a contest. He even went so low as to join Team Rocket." Ash said.

"He joined Team Rocket!" Davis said.

"Oh I've known I've been bad before, but I'm different." Harley said.

"Oh please like I would even believe that." May said.

"Well then in that case just wait till I crush you girlfriend." Harley said with one of his evil smirks.

"What's his problem?" Kari said.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. I don't even know who you are, but any friend of May is an enemy of mine." Harley said.

"Well if you're entering the contest then bring it on." Kari said.

"Is that Lunatone yours?" Harley said.

"What if it is?" Kari said.

"My precious pokemon and I can't wait to crush you too." Harley said. "Tootles places to go people to see."

"Kari we are going to beat him so bad." May said.

…

The Contest

"Miles from miles people came and enter the Rubello Town pokemon contest." Vivian said with people cheering. "As we all know coordinators that gain five ribbons may enter the Grand Festival. This is one of many contests for people to enter. Now let's meet our judges, Mr. Contesta."

"A pleasure it is to be here." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next we have Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally Rubello Town's Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"Nice to see so many friendly faces." Nurse Joy said.

"Of course I'm Vivian so let's begin." Vivian said.

"I just realized something." Ash said up in the stands with the other boys.

"What is it?" Ross said.

"This is the first time I've seen Harley, I don't know how much stronger he's become." Ash said.

"Well then we better keep our eyes opened." Davis said.

"Now all the way from Slateport City, Harley." Vivian said. Harley came out wearing his hat with a green skin type fancy outfit with a back clothing that dragged.

"Thank you nice to be here." Harley said.

"That is one weird outfit." Ross said.

"He still dresses weird." Ash said.

"Are we sure that's a guy." Davis said.

"Now my Wigglytuff come on out." Harley said and Wigglytuff came out through fire.

"Wigglytuff."

"Wigglytuff?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Wigglytuff, the Balloon pokemon and the evolve form of Jigglypuff. Wigglytuff can inhale air and when it does its body expands."

"That is the creepiest Wigglytuff I've ever seen." Ross said.

"No kidding in the pokedex they look cuddly, but that one looks like it wants to stomp on us." Exveemon said.

"Now my WigglyTuff inhale." Harley said.

"Wigglytuff!" Wigglytuff inhaled air and was lifted in the air.

"Now use Body Slam." Harley said and Wigglytuff slammed down on him, but he held it up.

"What is he doing?" Exveemon said.

"Now use Double Slap." Harley said and Wigglytuff slapped his hands with its ears. "Patty cake, patty cake."

"Interesting, showing a different side of a Wigglytuff." Vivian said. The girls saw the whole thing.

"That's weird." Nefertimon said.

"I told you." May said.

"Well I don't know who he is, but I know I don't like him." Kari said. "I got to go, I'm up."

"Break a leg." May said and Kari was on stage.

"Now Staryu show time." Kari said and Staryu came out through bubbles.

"Hiya!"

"Staryu use Bubble Beam." Kari said and the bubbles piled up into a pyramid. "Now use Rapid Spin." Staryu landed back side and the bubbles were flying. "Finish this with Water Gun!" Staryu launched the water and pooped some bubbles with others floating in place.

"Now that's a great display of Staryu Kari brought." Vivian said.

"It wasn't that great." Harley said as he saw.

"Don't underestimate Kari. She's amazing and you'll see." May said and went out for her turn. "Now Munchlax take the stage." Munchlax came out through stars.

"Munch!"

"Munchlax use Metronome." May said.

"Munchlax Munchlax."

"Why would she use Metronome it could be anything." Ross said. Munchlax stopped waving its fingers and that Metronome turned out to be a Night Shade attack.

"Now use Solar Beam." May said. Munchlax charged up and fired the beam and the two attacks collide.

"Amazing it's a combo of light and dark." Vivian said.

"Finish this with Focus Punch." May said and Munchlax pounded it spreading rays of black and white. After that the girls were waiting for the results.

"May Munchlax looked amazing." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari." May said.

"I wouldn't be thanking each other yet because I soon will win." Harley said.

"You are so full of it." May said with anger.

"Alright everyone here are the top four coordinators moving onto the second round." Vivian said and all three were in.

"Well we're in, but so is he." May said.

"Don't worry with both of us he won't win." Kari said.

"Oh it will be fun when I crush both of you or seeing you two destroy each other." Harley said.

"Now here are the match ups." Vivian said and May was against Harley.

"Like I said this is going to be fun." Harley said and they both went on the battle field.

"Alright for our first match we have May versus Harley. We have five minutes and begin!" Vivian said.

"Wartortle take the stage." May said and Wartortle came out through purple bubbles.

"Wartortle!"

"Come on out my Cacturne." Harley said and Cacturne came out through smoke.

"Cacturne!" Davis got his pokedex.

"Cacturne, the Scarecrow pokemon and the evolve form of Cacnea. Cacturne are nocturnal waits for prey to tired out while in the desert."

"Problem, Cacturne is a grass type." Ross said.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin." May said.

"Cacturne use Cotton Spore." Harley said. Cacturne created spores made of cotton and guarded against the attack.

"Impressive Cacturne used the Cotton Spore as a shield." Vivian said.

"Now Cacturne use Needle Arm." Harley said. Needles grew from Cacturne's arms and pounded Wartortole. "Needle Arm again."

"Oh no a second Needle Arm is trouble." Ross said and Wartortle got pounded again.

"Wartortle stay strong, use Ice Beam." May said. Wartortle fired the beam and Cacturne was frozen.

"Aw my baby!" Harley said.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin." May said. Wartortle spun around and broke Cacturne from the ice.

"Foolish girl, Cacturne use Bullet Seed." Harley said. Cacturne fired seeds and Wartortle got hit.

"Oh no Wartortle can't take another hit." Exveemon said.

"Needle Arm!" Harley said. Cacturned slashed at Wartortle and knocked out.

"No Wartortle!" May said.

"Too bad Wartortle is unable to battle so the winner is Cacturne and Harley." Vivian said.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Harley said blowing kisses. Kari saw the whole thing.

"He's going to pay for this." Kari said. She battled hard and Lunatone took down a Geodude.

"And Kari is moving onto the second round." Vivian said. Kari was in the coordinator planning her battle against Harley with the others.

"Be careful out there Kari." Ash said.

"Yeah Harley might try some dirty tricks." May said.

"Don't worry I will." Kari said.

"Listen Kari Cacturne is a dark type so psychic type moves won't do a thing. It's also a grass type so Lunatone is at a disadvantage." Ross said.

"Thanks, but I'm going to beat Harley." Kari said and went to the battle field.

"Here we go, it's the final match. We have Kari against Harley. There is five minutes Begin!" Vivian said.

"Come on out Cacturne." Harley said.

"Cacturne!"

"Lunatone show time." Kari said and Lunatone came out through musical notes.

"Lun!"

"Another easy win. Cacturne use Bullet Seed." Harley said.

"Cacturne!"

"Lunatone dodge it." Kari said and Lunatone spun around.

"An impressive dodge." Vivian said.

"Lunatone use Hidden Power." Kari said and Lunatone launched the orbs.

"Cacturne use Cotton Spore." Harley said and Cacturne shielded himself with the cottone. "Now my Cacturne use Bullet Seed."

"Lunatone use Light Screen." Kari said.

"Lun!" Lunatone created the wall and blocked the seeds, but was still feeling the attack.

"The attack is cut in half from Light Screen, but Lunatone is still feeling that attack." Vivian said.

"No matter what you do I win." Harley said.

"I don't think so. Cacturne might be immune to psychic type attacks, but not your own attacks." Kari said. "Lunatone use Confusion on the Bullet Seed." Lunatone used Confusion and brought the seeds back at Cacturne.

"Amazing Kari use Confusion to bring that Bullet Seed back." Vivian said.

"How dare you use my own attack against me." Harley said. "Cacturne use Poison Sting." Cacturne launched poisoned needles, but Light Screen still blocked it. "Now use Needle Arm." Cacturne slashed right through the Light Screen.

"Oh my Cacturne slashed through that Light Screen." Vivian said.

"Now Cacturne use Bullet Seed." Harley said.

"Lunatone use Hidden Power." Kari said. Lunatone used the Hidden Power to block the attack and launched it.

"Cacturne use Cotton Spore." Harley said and Cacturn blocked the attack.

"Now Lunatone use Confusion, push the cotton out of the way." Kari said. Lunatone moved the cotton out of the way.

"Oh no now what!" Harley said.

"Now use Gyro Ball." Kari said. Lunatone began to spin around and banged against Cacturne.

"You little stinker." Harley said.

"Now Lunatone use Hidden Power." Kari said and Lunatone landed the attack again.

"I'm not through yet. Cacturne use Bullet Seed and Poison Sting." Harley said and launched both attacks.

"Lunatone use Confusion." Kari said. Lunatone used confusion on the cotton on the field and protected itself.

"That's my move!" Harley said. Then the timer went off.

"Time and the winner of the Rubello Contest is….Kari!" Vivian said.

"Yes!" Kari said.

"Lun!"

"No, no, no." Harley said. Kari was being awarded her ribbon.

"Now Kari will be given the Rubello Town Ribbon." Vivian said and Kari got the ribbon.

"Yes I got the Rubello Ribbon!" Kari said.

"Lun/Hiya!" After the contest Kari met up with the others.

"Nice job Kari." Ash said.

"That's your third ribbon." Davis said.

"We're almost there." Nefertimon said.

"I know." Kari said.

"Hey where's Harley?" Ross said.

"I guess he left." May said, but he was really spying on them.

"This isn't the end, I'll get those two." Harley said.

Now Kari has came across Harley, but now she has her third ribbon and is one step closer to the Grand Festival. What more rivals will she meet as they move on with their journey?

To Be Continued…


	43. Heat Of A Love Triangle

Our heroes continue their journey, but right now they stopped to take a rest at a clear field where there are wild pokemon having some peace quiet.

"This looks like the best place for a break." Ash said.

"Why not let everyone out." Davis said.

"Good idea." Ross said.

"Everyone out!" They all said and the whole gang was out.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) Heat Of A Love Triangle

All the pokemon were enjoying the field and having fun while the others were planning their next move.

"So where are we heading next?" Kari said.

"Fortree City where our next gym battle is." Ross said.

"Yeah another gym battle." Davis said.

"Little hint Davis, the gym there is for flying types." Ash said.

"Squirtle!"

"Squirtle what is it?" Ross said and Squirtle showed Infernape facing off an Arcanine.

"Which Infernape is that?" May said.

"That's mine." Ross said.

"Who's that pokemon?" Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Arcanine, the Legendary pokemon and the evolve form of Growlithe. Arcanine is a very proud and regal pokemon and a favorite to most humans."

"What's going on?" Exveemon said.

"I think Infernape wondered into that Arcanine's territory." Ross said.

"Rai!" Arcanine launched a Flamethrower attack, but Infernape dodged it.

"Infernape!" Infernape tried a Mach Punch, but Arcanine use Extreme Speed and ram into Infernape than used a Giga Impact.

"What was that?" Nefertimon said.

"Extreme Speed and Giga Impact." Ross said. Arcanine was about to finish Infernape while it was down. "Infernape!" Then Nurse Joy came out in a jeep.

"It's Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"Stay back kids. Ninetales come on out." Nurse Joy said.

"Nine!"

"A Ninetales!" Ash said. Davis got his pokedex.

"Ninetales, the Fox pokemon and the evolve form of Vulpix. It is said that Ninetales have mystic powers and can live up to a thousand years."

"Ninetales use Safeguard." Nurse Joy said and Ninetales put a barrier between Infernape and Arcanine.

"Nine!"

"Rai!" Arcanine was acting like it was shy.

"What's going on?" Ash said.

"For some reason that Arcanine refuses to attack Ninetales." Nurse Joy said.

"Forget about that I got to get Infernape." Ross said. He went in and grabbed Infernape.

"Quick get it into the van." Nurse Joy said.

"Right everyone else return." Ross said and everyone got their pokemon back. Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching.

"Did you see that?" Jessie said. "That Ninetales its coat was sheik and an impressive Safeguard."

"I liked that Arcanine. It was tough and strong against that Arcanine." James said.

"Then how about we grabbed both." Meowth said.

…

The Pokemon Center

Infernape was being treated after being attacked by Arcanine. Ninetales was using Recover.

"Is Infernape alright?" Ross said.

"Infernape should be just fine." Nurse Joy said. When Infernape did and saw Ninetales smiling it was a different shade of red.

"Infernape you're alright." Ross said.

"Hey is it me or is Infernape redder than usual?" Exveemon said.

"Hold on Nurse Joy is your Ninetales a girl?" Ross said.

"Yes why?" Nurse Joy said.

"That's it, my Infernape is a guy and I have a feeling he likes like Ninetales." Ross said.

"Oh that's sweet." May said.

"And adorable." Kari said.

"So fighting types have soft spots." Davis said.

"I have a feeling that Arcanine feels the same, that's why it didn't attack Ninetales." Ross said.

"Yeah so pokemon are mostly friends." Ash said.

"Ash are you serious?" Ross said.

"When it comes to pokemon romance Ash doesn't know anything about it." May whispered.

"Oh!" Ross said. Then Infernape got up and left. "Infernape?"

"Squirtle?" Infernape went out to the field thinking about the battle with Arcanine and if Ninetails went to him.

"What's with Infernape?" Kari said as they watched.

"I think Infernape now knows what being in a love triangle is like." Ross said.

"A love triangle?" Davis said.

"I wish I knew how to help Infernape." May said.

"Guys please let me talk to Infernape!" Davis said.

"You!?" Ross said.

"Please I know just how to talk to Infernape." Davis said.

"Uh okay." Ross said and Davis went out.

"Hey Infernape." Davis said.

"Infernape?"

"Look I know how it feels. To have feelings for someone and that person might like someone else or someone likes the same person." Davis said. "I know just how to handle this. You must prove to that person you like that you are better than that person."

"Infernape!"

"Wait what's Davis saying?" Ross said.

"Take it from me Infernape, go and prove you're better than that Arcanine. Show her that you're the guy for her." Davis said.

"Infernape!" Infernape headed out to the field.

"Davis what did you say to Infernape?" Ross said and didn't sound happy.

"I told Infernape to prove he's better than that Arcanine." Davis said.

"You mean to tell me that you told Infernape to go and battle without me, Davis that's crazy." Ross said.

"Davis that kind of is. Infernape could get hurt." May said.

"Why would you tell Infernape that?" Kari said.

"I thought if Infernape proved he was better than Ninetales would like him. Isn't that how things work?" Davis said.

"No you dope, what would make you think it's like that?" Ross said. "I got to go after Infernape."

"Kids what's going on?" Nurse Joy said.

"Nine!"

"My Infernape went after Arcanine, I got to go after him." Ross said.

"Quick to my jeep." Nurse Joy said.

…

Arcanine

Arcanine was resting by a shady tree until he sensed something coming. When he opened his eyes he saw Infernape.

"In Infernape!" Infernape was challenging Arcanine to a battle.

"Rai!" Infernape went in for a Mach Punch attack, but Arcanine dodged it with an Extreme Speed. Arcanine went in for an attack, but Infernape grabbed him and tossed him over. Then Infernape used a Close Combat attack and finished it with another Mach Punch.

"Infernape!" Infernape won and the others arrived.

"Infernape there you are." Ross said.

"Check it out it looks Infernape won." Ash said.

"Nine!" Ninetales ran to Infernape and Infernape had hearts in his eyes, but she ran to Arcanine instead and it seemed Ninetales like Arcanine and Infernape was so devastated he fell on all fours.

"Hey what's wrong with Infernape?" Ash said.

"Oh no it looks like Ninetales like Arcanine all along." May said.

"Infernape!" Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Both of them ran to Infernape.

"Oh poor Infernape is heartbroken." Kari said.

"Wow I feel so bad. I thought if Infernape proved he was stronger Ninetales would like him." Davis said.

"Infernape I'm so sorry." Ross said.

"Wait I don't understand, it looked like Infernape won that battle." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu sounded disappointed.

"It's not the battle we're talking about." Exveemon said annoyed.

"He won't get it." Nefertimon said. Then two metal arms came and grabbed Ninetales and Arcanine and they saw a machine shaped like bowling pin.

"Hey who did that?" Ross said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the lovely wind."

"Pass the heart filled stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a love pace."

"Dashing hope and good love putting fear and bad love in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do heart felled gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" They shouted.

"Let go of poor Ninetales and Arcanine." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, but I love Ninetales." Jessie said.

"And I love Arcanine." James said.

"So we're going to keep these love birds together. Don't even try to stop us because our Pin Absorber with stands your twerpish attacks." Meowth said.

"Nine!" Ninetales cried out and Infernape heard her and got up with a serious face. He ran in and used Mach Punch.

"Infernape?" Ross said.

"I told you your attacks are useless." Meowth said.

"Infernape!" Infernape launched powerful punches with his Close Combat.

"Uh oh even the robot can't handle all of this." James said. Infernape used Mach Punch and got Arcanine and Ninetales free.

"Our lovely pokemon!" James said.

"Meowth do something." Jessie said. Then Infernape pried the top open and had a scary look on his face.

"Uh hi." All three said scared. Infernape jumped and burst in blue flames.

"Infernape!?" Ross said.

"That's Flare Blitz." Ash said. Infernape flew down and destroyed the machine.

"Okay that was scary." Jessie said.

"Maybe that Infernape had feelings for Ninetales." Meowth said.

"Never get involved in a love triangle." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" All three shouted. Infernape calmed down and looked to Ninetales, but saw she was more concerned with Arcanine and he was hurt again. Back at the center they were about to leave.

"Thank you for helping Ninetales and Arcanine." Nurse Joy said.

"Our pleasure." Ash said.

"And with Arcanine helping out things will be better." Nurse Joy said.

"That's great, well bye Nurse Joy." Ross said and they left. Infernape was still upset.

"I know it hurts, but time heals all wounds. At times like this Infernape just be happy Ninetales is with someone who can make her happy." Ross said. Infernape put up a brave face.

"Infernape!" Infernape waved, but when he saw the two he cried.

"Ross I'm real sorry I put Infernape through that." Davis said.

"Let me tell you something Davis." Ross said. "In a love triangle when two people like the same person, it's up to that ONE person on who he or she wants to be with. Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Well you see back in my world I'm going through the same thing." Davis said.

"Oh well it's okay Davis, so who's the girl." Ross said.

"What!?" Davis said.

"Come on Davis." May said.

"Yeah who is it?" Kari said.

"Yeah Davis who's the girl?" Exveemon said with a smirk.

"Forget it, let's just get to Fortree City." Davis said with them laughing.

All though Infernape lost the battle of love he gained a new move, Flare Blitz. Now it's off to Fortree City and another gym battle.

To Be Continued….


	44. When Friendship Prevails

As our heroes continue their journey they are off to Fortree City so that Ash, Davis, and Ross may battle the Fortree Gym.

"Once we're through this forest Fortree City is just up ahead." Ross said.

"Yes our next gym battle is coming up." Ash said.

"Hey guys I'm going to be back. I'm going to get some water." Davis said and ran off.

"Wait for me." Exveemon said and they were down by the river with Davis filling his bottle.

"That should do." Davis said.

"Hello."

"Howdy do."

"You're through." They looked up and saw Team Rocket.

"Not you guys again." Davis said.

"Us indeed." James said.

"This time your ours. Yanmega Sonic Boom." Jessie said.

"Yan!" Yanmega launched the attack.

"Exveemon Dragon Pulse." Davis said. When Exveemon launched the attack it caused an explosion and the force caused Davis to fall in the river and being washed away.

"Davis!" Exveemon said as he flew after him.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) When Friendship Prevails

"Davis sure is taking a while." May said.

"We better go see if he's okay." Kari said and they went down by the river. "Davis where are you?"

"Hey look here." Nefertimon said and saw Davis's water bottle.

"That's Davis's." Kari said.

"He must have fallen in the river." Ash said.

"We better find him. Staraptor Gliscore go look for him." Ross said.

"Staraptor go look for him too." Ash said.

"Staraptor/Gliscore!"

"I'll go help too." Nefertimon said and flew off.

…

Davis

Davis was washed down the river, but Exveemon was able to pull him out.

"Are you okay?" Exveemon said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but that Team Rocket never leaves us alone." Davis said.

"We better find the others." Exveemon said.

"Yeah you're right. Swellow go look for the others." Davis said.

"Swellow!" Swellow flew off to find the others.

"Maybe I should go look for them too." Exveemon said.

"Ring."

"What was that?" Davis said. Then they turned and saw an Ursaring.

"An Ursaring!" They both shouted.

"Ring!"

"What!?" Davis said.

"He's saying you have wondered into my territory and now you're doomed." Exveemon said.

"Yeah, Run!" Davis said and they started running with Ursaring following them. "Never get between pokemon and territory." They kept running until they came across a cliff. "Okay we need help. Zangoose Gastrodon."

"Zan!"

"Gastrodon!"

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb, Zangoose use Slash." Davis said. Both pokemon went in and attacked Ursaring.

"Swellow!"

"Look there's Swellow." Exveemon said.

"Wow and it hasn't been that long, Swellow Aerial Ace." Davis said. Swellow flew in and knocked Ursaring back. "Way to go guys." But then three more came out.

"Oh come on!" Exveemon said.

"We need help, Houndoom let's go." Davis said.

"Houn!" Houndoom just kicked back and relax.

"How can you relax at a time like this?" Davis said.

"Ur!"

"Sar!"

"Ring!"

"Ursaring!" All three got Houndoom up and he launched a Flamethrower.

"That did not just happen." Exveemon said. All four Ursaring used a Rock Smash attack on the ground and the cliff gave out with Davis and all of his pokemon falling. Davis and his pokemon did survive the fall.

"Is everyone okay?" Davis said.

"I'm fine and it looks like so are the others." Exveemon said, but Davis saw Houndoom was still down.

"Houndoom?" Davis said then saw his back leg was damaged. "Houndoom are you okay?"

"Houndoom." Houndoom was in real pain.

"What's the matter?" Exveemon said.

"His back left leg is damaged. We better get out of here." Davis said reaching for his pokeballs, but noticed something. "Where's Houndoom's pokeball?"

"You lost it!" Exveemon said.

"I don't see it anywhere." Davis said.

"Davis what do we do?" Exveemon said.

"Gastrodon?"

"Zangoose?"

"Swellow?"

"Okay Davis this is one of those times where you have to be smart." Davis said. "Oh who am I kidding."

"Davis you can do this. Just think." Exveemon said.

"You're right, first we better find a place Houndoom can rest." Davis said.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose showed him a big tree Houndoom can rest by.

"Good eye Zangoose. I got you Houndoom." Davis said as he lifted Houndoom and all the others followed him to the tree. They set Houndoom down and tried to help him.

"What are we going to do about that bruise?" Exveemon said.

"I remember when I sprang my arm one time Joe told me to wrap it in ice to keep it from swelling." Davis said.

"Where are we going to find ice?" Exveemon sad and Davis thought about it.

"I got it. Gastrodon launch a Water Pulse straight up and then Ice Beam." Davis said.

"Gast!" Gastrodon launched the orb and then froze it. When it hit the ground it broke apart.

"Okay, but what do we wrap it in?" Exveemon said.

"It might be big and get wet, but it's all we got." Davis said as he took off his jacket and used it to wrap the ice around Houndoom's leg. "There that should help."

"Houndoom."

"Houndoom saying he needs to keep his strength up." Exveemon said.

"Let's see, Ross said Oran berries regain energy." Davis said.

"Okay, but what do they look like?" Exveemon said.

"Wait I was trying to get one when I met Swellow. They're round and blue. Swellow Zangoose look around to find one." Davis said.

"Swellow!"

"Zangoose!" They both left to find Oran berries.

"Don't worry Houndoom you'll be okay." Davis said.

"Houn, Houndoom?"

"He's asking why you're doing all of this for him." Exveemon said.

"It's because you're my pokemon. You may not listen to me, but you're still a friend, we're all friends, and this is what we do for each other." Davis said.

…..

The Others

The sun was setting and Ash and the others were by the cliff and Nefertimon and the other flyers just came back.

"Did you find him?" May said.

"No we looked everywhere." Nefertimon said.

"Thanks anyway return." Ash said as they returned the pokemon.

"Where could he be?" Ross said.

"Squirtle!" They saw Squirtle had a pokeball.

"It's a pokeball. Do you think it belongs to Davis?" Kari said.

"It's a possibility." Ross said. "It's getting late, we should set up camp."

…

Davis

"Zangoose!"

"Swellow." It became night and Zangoose and Swellow came back with Oran berries.

"Nice work guys." Davis said as he took one. "Here Houndoom eat." Houndoom was able to eat the berry. "Gastrodon try freezing the ice again." Gastrodon launched a small ice beam and froze the ice again.

"Houn."

"Everything will be okay." Davis said as he place Houndoom's head on his lap. "I better get you guys back in your pokeballs." They all refused.

"Davis they want to stay out and help Houndoom." Exveemon said.

"Alright guys." Davis said. In the meantime Team Rocket was watching.

"There he is." Meowth said. "His Houndoom is hurt so we can take it easily. Let's do it now." He noticed however that Jessie and James were asleep so he fell. "This is no time for a cat nap."

…

The Others

They all set up camp in a cave.

"I hope Davis is okay." Kari said.

"I'm sure he's fine." May said.

"I don't know. Davis isn't really the brightest guy. He doesn't know one fairy tale from another." Nefertimon said.

"Davis may not be smart, but he has his pokemon." Ross said. "I'm sure that pokeball we found belongs to Houndoom so Houndoom is out there too."

"I hope we find him soon." Kari said.

…

Morning

Davis was waking up with all his pokemon

"Morning everyone." Davis said.

"Good Morning."

"That voice." Davis said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"Not you guys again." Davis said.

"What do you want now?" Exveemon said.

"What we always want." Jessie said.

"You're pokemon." James said.

"Give up we know Houndoom is hurt." Meowth said.

"No way you're not taking Houndoom." Davis said as he stood between them and Houndoom. "You want my pokemon you have to go through me."

"Will do. Serviper Poison Tail, Yanmega Steel Wing." Jessie said as her pokemon came out.

"Serviper!"

"Yan!"

"Swellow Steel Wing, Gastrodon Mud Bomb." Davis said and the attacks countered each other.

"Carnivine use Vine Whip." James said.

"Vine!" Carnivine stretched out the vines.

"Back off." Exveemon said as he and Zangoose deflected the vines.

"Davis!" They all turned and saw the others arrived.

"It's Team Rocket." Ash said.

"We should have known you were responsible." May said.

"Guys look it looks like Houndoom is hurt." Kari said.

"That's why we're taking it." Jessie said.

"After that, the other pokemon are next." Meowth said.

"Forget it." Davis said.

"No matter what happens to us, we're not letting you take Houndoom." Exveemon said. Houndoom couldn't believe they're doing this for him.

"You're words not ours." James said.

"Yanmega Ancient Power." Jessie said. Yanmega aimed for Houndoom, but Swellow took the attack. "Serviper use Poison Tail." Zangoose stepped in and protected Houndoom.

"Carnivine Bullet Seed." James said and Carnivine went for Houndoom, but Gastrodon shielded him.

"All of them protected Houndoom." Ross said.

"Just give it up." Jessie said.

"I'll never give up." Davis said.

"You asked for it. Serviper Poison Tail one more time." Jessie said.

"Serviper!" Davis was about to get hit, but Houndoom jumped in and stopped it with an Iron Tail. "Houndoom!?"

"Houn Houndoom!"

"Davis Houndoom is asking for a command." Exveemon said.

"Alright use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Houn!" Houndoom launch the flame and Carnivine got hit.

"Look Houndoom is listening." Ash said.

"Now use Shadow Ball." Davis said. Houndoom launched the dark orb and now Yanmega was down. "Exveemon finish this with Dragon Pulse."

"See ya never." Exveemon said and launched the orb and Team Rocket was launched.

"That Houndoom was hurt." Jessie said.

"Now we are." James said.

"I'm damaged from all this fighting." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Houndoom great work." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"We're glad you're okay. We were worried." Kari said.

"Is Houndoom okay?" May said.

"Yeah thanks to Davis and all the things he did." Exveemon said.

"Davis took care of Houndoom?" Nefertimon said.

"I sure did." Davis said and Houndoom started licking him.

Now that Houndoom is finally listening to Davis he's ready for his next gym battle as Fortree City is just up ahead.

To Be Continued…


	45. Fly High To The Sky

Davis and the others worked their way up some steps.

"Is Fortree City just up these steps?" Kari said.

"Nope this way is the gym, look over there. That's Fortree City." Ross said. They turned and saw houses in the trees.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Fortree City and Ash, Ross, and Davis plan to challenge the gym.

"Fortree City is knows as having houses in trees." Ross said.

"Hey guys look up there." May said. They looked up and saw a giant Skarmary.

"That Skarmory is huger than normal." Ross said. Davis got his pokedex.

"Skarmory, the Armor Bird pokemon. Skarmory is covered in metal, but can fly at speeds up to 180 mph.

"That Skarmory, I know it." Ash said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Fly High To The Sky

The Skarmory came down and there was someone on it.

"Hello my old friends."

"Winona!" Ash said.

"Who?" Davis said.

"Ash, May, Ross long time no see." Winona said.

"Hi Winona." May said.

"Winona these are our friends Davis and Kari." Ash said.

"A pleasure. I am Winona, the Fortree City gym leader." Winona said.

"You're the gym leader!" Kari said.

"That's great, I've been itching for a gym battle." Davis said.

"You see Winona all three of us have came for a gym battle." Ross said.

"Well I have three gym battles, so who's first." Winona said.

"Ash Ross you got to let me go first." Davis said.

"Why?" Ash said.

"Ever since Houndoom started listening to me I wanted to battle more than ever." Davis said.

"I can understand that with my Charizard. Okay Davis." Ash said.

"It's okay with me too." Ross said.

"Great so Winona I'm first." Davis said.

"Then let's get going." Winona said and they went to the battle field with both of them being lifted by the stands they were on.

"Wow they're not even on the ground." Nefertimon said.

"The gym battle between Winona the gym leader and Davis the challenger will now being." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Now feel the great forces of the sky, Skarmory I choose you." Winona said.

"Skar!"

"Alright Houndoom let's go." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"Alright now we get to see what Houndoom can really do." Ash said.

"Davis also has the advantage since Skarmory is a steel type." Ross said.

"Alright Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"Skarmory dodge it." Winona said and Skarmory moved out of the way.

"It's fast!" Davis said.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing." Winona said.

"Skarmory!" Skarmory flew in and struck Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said and Houndoom launched the black orb. "Now use Iron Tail." Houndoom was about to attack, but Skarmory flew up.

"Skarmory use Air Slash." Winona said and Skarmory launched a wind orb that slashed at Houndoom. "Now use Drill Peck." Skarmory's beak started spinning like a drill.

"Get it Houndoom, try Flamethrower." Davis said. Houndoom tried firing Skarmory down, but it was moving too fast and Houndoom got hit. "Houndoom jump."

"Houn!" Houndoom jumped and was riding on Skarmory.

"Uh oh!" Winona said.

"Use Flamethrower." Davis said and Houndoom blasted Skarmory with it crashing down.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner." The referee said.

"Great job Houndoom." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"I'm going to switch so return." Davis said as he got Houndoom back inside.

"Now Pelipper I choose you." Winona said.

"Pelipper!" Kari got her pokedex.

"Pelipper, the Water Bird pokemon and the evolve form of Wingull. Pelipper delivers mail and gathers food and prey in its giant bill."

"Alright buddy let's do this." Davis said.

"You got it, now let's really take it to the sky." Exveemon said and flew down facing Pelipper.

"Now use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Pelipper dodge it." Winona said and Pelipper moved out of they way.

"You can't escape Exveemon, use Brick Break again." Davis said. Exveemon flew up and caught Pelipper and slammed his fist down.

"Pelipper use Hydro Pump." Winona said.

"Pelipper!" Pelipper launched a powerful force of water that pushed Exveemon back.

"Exveemon use Dragon Tail." Davis said and Exveemon slammed his tail down on Pelipper.

"Pelipper use Roost." Winona said and Pelipper began to glow.

"What's Roost?" Ash said.

"It's a move that regains energy." Ross said.

"Now Pelipper use Ice Beam." Winona said and Pelipper launched the beam that hit.

"That stings." Exveemon said holding his chest.

"Now Pelipper use Water Pulse." Winona said.

"Exveemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. They both launched the attacks collided. "Now use Focus Punch."

"Now it's my turn." Exveemon said and pounded Pelipper.

"Finish this with Dragon Pulse." Davis said. Exveemon launched the orb and knocked it out.

"Pelipper is unable to battle, Exveemon is the winner." The referee said.

"Two for two." Davis said.

"One more and we win." Exveemon said.

"Sorry Davis, but our battle is going to be in my favor. Swellow go." Winona said.

"Swellow!"

"Wow Winona has a Swellow." Nefertimon said.

"Yeah and just look at that color." Kari said.

"We're finish this right now, Exveemon use Focus Punch." Davis said and flew in with his fist.

"Swellow Aerial Ace." Winona said. Swellow moved so fast that Exveemon missed and through him off balance.

"Hey!" Exveemon said and got hit.

"Now use Hyper Beam." Winona said.

"Swellow!" Swellow launched the blast and knocked Exveemon down.

"Exveemon is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner." The referee said.

"Exveemon are you okay?" Davis said.

"I've been better." Exveemon said.

"Just go wait for with the others." Davis said and Exveemon walked over to the others.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'll be alright." Exveemon said.

"Okay there's only one pokemon that can handle that Swellow. Go!" Davis said and his Swellow came out.

"Swellow!"

"You want to battle in the air again, alright." Winona said.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace." Davis said.

"Use your Aerial Ace." Winona said and the two clashed against each other.

"Swellow use Steel Wing." Davis said.

"Swellow!" Swellow banged its wings against the other Swellow.

"Swellow use Double Team." Winona said and Swellow made copies confusing Davis's Swellow.

"Where's the real one?" Davis said.

"Now use Hyper Beam." Winona said and the real one launched the attack and landed on the ground. "Finish this with Brave Bird." Swellow flew down in blue energy and took down Davis's Swellow.

"The challenger's Swellow is unable to battle, the gym leader's Swellow is the winner." The referee said.

"Swellow return." Davis aid and got Swellow back in the pokeball.

"Davis still has a chance, Brave Bird causes recoil damage." Ross said.

"Now Houndoom you're back in this." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"It's all up to you so use Shadow Ball." Davis said and Houndoom launched the attack.

"No Davis you're using the wrong attack." Ross said. The ball hit, but it had no effect. "Davis ghost types have no effect on normal types and that's what Swellow is."

"Then use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"Swellow dodge it." Winona said. Swellow moved with speed. "Now use Aerial Ace."

"Careful Houndoom Swellow is fast." Davis said, but Houndoom still got hit. "Houndoom use Iron Tail." Houndoom was able to hit Swellow.

"Swellow use Double Team." Winona said and multiplied. "Now Aerial Ace." All of them flew in and clashed into Houndoom.

"This is going to be a tough one." May said.

"Houndoom provide cover with Smokescreen." Davis said and Houndoom created smoke.

"Bad move." Winona said and a gust of wind blew the smoke away.

"Give me a break." Davis said.

"Swellow use Brave Bird." Winona said.

"Swellow!"

"Here it comes Houndoom." Davis said.

"Houn!" The attack landed and everyone was worried Houndoom was down, but when the smoke cleared Houndoom had Swellow with its teeth by the wing.

"What the!?" Winona said.

"Way to go Houndoom now use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Houndoom!" Houndoom dealt the final blow and knocked Swellow out.

"Swello is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes Houndoom way to go!" Davis said, but slipped out of the stand and hit the ground hard.

"Oh my are you okay?" Winona said.

"Yeah." Davis said as Houndoom got by him and Davis petted him. Then he was being awarded his badge.

"Davis you used the sky as well as the ground to win. Here the Feather Badge." Winona said.

"Thanks Winona. Yeah I got the Feather Badge!" Davis said.

"Yeah/Swell/Houn!"

"That was an awesome battle I can't wait for ours Ross." Ash said.

"You said it." Ross said.

Now Davis has his sixth badge, the Feather Badge. Now it's either Ash's or Ross's turn as they are ready for their battle against Winona next time.

To Be Continued…


	46. A Change In Direction

In a fierce gym battle between Winona and Davis, Davis was able to claim victory with use of the sky and field. Now we wait to see if either Ash or Ross are next.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ross's voice) A Change In Direction

Ross just came out of the pokemon center while the others were waiting for him.

"Hey what were you doing?" May said.

"I had to get a couple pokemon from Professor Oak." Ross said.

"Why aren't you using the ones you have?" Ash said.

"That's the thing, Roserade and Infernape are at a disadvantage, Gliscore will be blown away from the wind, and Floatzel and Squirtle won't do much damage against that Pelipper and I remember Winona has an Altaria which is part dragon type." Ross said.

"Well I like to see more of you pokemon." Davis said.

"Don't worry you will." Ross said and went to the gym with Ross facing Winona.

"So Ross you're going before Ash." Winona said.

"That's right and wait till you see my pokemon." Ross said.

"The gym battle between Winona the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now being." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Altaria take to the sky." Winona said.

"Al!"

"Wow Altaria is like a cloud." Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Altaria, the Humming pokemon and the evolve form of Swablu. Altaria look like a cloud and loves to sing in a soprano voice."

"Alright Dewgong I choose you." Ross said.

"Dewgong!"

"I never knew Ross had that pokemon." May said.

"I think that's a pokemon he caught in Hoenn." Ash said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Dewgong, the Sea Lion pokemon and the evolve form of Seel. With its pure white skin Dewgong can be camouflage in snow to protect itself."

"Dewgong is part ice type." Ash said.

"Let's get started, Dewgong use Water Pulse." Ross said.

"Dewgong!" Dewgong launched the water orb.

"Altaria dodge it and use Take Down." Winona said.

"Al!" Altaria moved out of the way and took down Dewgong.

"Dewgong use Aqua Tail." Ross said and Dewgong splashed Altaria away with its tail. "Now Dewgong use Blizzard." Dewgong launched the ice storm and blew Altaria back.

"Altaria use Sky Attack." Winona said. Altaira glowed white and struck Dewgong. "Now use Dragon Breath." Altaria launched a breath attack and Dewgong got hit.

"Dewgong use Blizzard again." Ross said and Dewgong blew Altaria away and knocked it out.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Dewgong is the winner." The referee said.

"Great job Dewgong." Ross said.

"Dewgong!"

"Impressive, but you won't win easily like that." Winona said. "Now Xatu you're next."

"Xatu!" Davis got his pokedex.

"Xatu, the Mystic pokemon and the evolve form of Natu. Xatu can look into the future and into the past even when it looks like it does nothing, but stare at the sun."

"Xatu is a psychic type as much as a flying type." Ross said. "Dewgong use Water Pulse."

"Xatu use Pyschic." Winona said.

"Xatu!" Xatu used its mind and brought back the Water Pulse at Dewgong.

"Now Xatu use Ominous Wind." Winona said and Xatu launched a ghostly wind.

"Time to put up the defense. Dewgong use Safeguard." Ross said and Dewgong put up a barrier to raise its defenses.

"Xatu use Lucky Chant." Winona said.

"Xatu, Xatu!" Xatu was chanting.

"Trying to keep me from dealing critical damage. I don't need that with this move. Dewgong use Blizzard." Ross said.

"Xatus bring it back with Psychic." Winona said and Xatu brought back the Blizzard in a twister. "Now Ominous Wind." Xatu launched the wind and Dewgong was blown away and blew back and knocked out.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Xatu is the winner." The referee said.

"Dewgong return, you did your best." Ross said as he got Dewgong back inside the pokeball. "Now Onix I choose you."

"Ro!"

"That's another pokemon I think he caught in Kanto." Ash said.

"Pika!" Davis got his pokedex.

"Onix the Rock Snake pokemon. Onix give off vibrations when digging and can dig up to 50mph."

"That pokemon is huge." Exveemon said.

"Using a rock type this time, smart." Winona said.

"Yeah and just watch what Onix can do. Onix use Slam." Ross said.

"Ro!" Onix was about to slam down on Xatu.

"Xatu use Psychic." Winona said.

"Xatu!" Xatu stop Onix.

"How Xatu stopped a pokemon that huge." Nefertimon said.

"Onix use Screech." Ross said. Onix let out a shrieking yell that broke Xatu's consentration. "Onix use Strength." Onix's strength increased and tackled Xatu.

"Xatu use Confuse Ray." Winona said. Xatu created a bright light and Onix was acting confused.

"Onix snap out of it." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"This isn't god Onix is confused." Ash said.

"Onix you got to try and snap out of it." Ross said.

"Xatu use Ominous Wind." Winona said and Xatu launched the ghostly wind. To make things worse Onix was banging its head on the ground.

"Onix concentrate, use Screech." Ross said. Onix let out the Screech and was able to snap out of it. "Now Onix use Strength."

"Xatu stop it with Psychic." Winona said. Xatu pushed Onix back and knocked it down.

"Onix is unable to battle, Xatu is the winner." The referee said.

"I can't believe a pokemon as big as Onix lost." May said.

"Doesn't matter you were great Onix return." Ross said and put Onix back in its pokeball. "Alright Staraptor you're up next."

"Staraptor!"

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace." Ross said. Staraptor moved fast and pounded Xatu. "Now Steel Wing."

"Staraptor!" Staraptor finished off Xatu.

"Xatu is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner." The referee said.

"Great job Staraptor." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Staraptor is an impressive pokemon. Let's see how well it does against my final pokemon. Swellow time to fly." Winona said.

"Swellow!"

"This is one battle that looks interesting." Ash said.

"Staraptor!" Ross said.

"Swellow!" Winona said.

"Use Aerial Ace." They both said and both collided against each other.

"Staraptor use Quick Attack." Ross said.

"Swellow use Double Team." Winona said and Swellow made copies of itself stopping Staraptor. "Now use Aerial Ace." Swellow pounded Staraptor.

"Staraptor fly up." Ross said and Staraptor started flying up.

"Swellow after it." Winona said and Swellow went after. "Swellow use Brave Bird."

"Staraptor counter that with Aerial Ace." Ross said. The two of them clashed into each other and pushed each other back.

"Stay strong Swellow after Staraptor." Winona said and Swellow followed Staraptor. "Now use Hyper Beam."

"Staraptor move out of the way." Ross said. Swellow launched the Hyper Beam, but Staraptor moved over the Hyper Beam and was above Swellow. "Now Close Combat." Staraptor started pounding on Swellow and knocked it down to the ground.

"Swellow no." Winona said.

"Finish this with Aerial Ace." Ross said.

"Staraptor!" Staraptor slammed down on Swellow and knocked it out.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Yes!" Ross said.

"Squirtle!" He was being awarded his badge.

"Here you go Ross the Feather Badge." Winona said and Ross took it.

"Yeah I got the Feather Badge." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"Ro/Dewgong/Staraptor!"

"Ross I have to say I love you pokemon here." Kari said.

"Well now it's my turn." Ash said.

"I'll be waiting for tomorrow." Winona said.

…

The Next Day

"The gym battle between Winona the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use 3 pokemon, the battle will be over when all 3 of one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!"

"Altaria I choose you." Winona said.

"Al!"

"Alright let's get this started." Ash said tossing a pokeball.

After Ross's gym battle Ash is ready. Will he win or is he no match for Winona's flying types, stay tune.


	47. Soring To Victory

After Ross won his gym battle with the use of two pokemon, Dewgong and Onix, he won the Feather Badge. Now it's Ash's turn.

"Gible I choose you." Ash said.

"Gible!"

"Interesting a battle with dragons." Winona said with her Altaria out.

"Gible is also a ground type and has the disadvantage against flying types. Let's see how Ash does with this." Ross said.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Soring To Victory

"Gible!" Gible launched the green orb.

"Altaria dodge and use Dragon Breath." Winona said. Altaria moved out of the way and launched the green breath and Gible got hit hard.

"Not good dragon types are strong against other dragons." Exveemon said.

"Altaria use Take Down." Winona said.

"Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said. Both attacks collided and both pokemon were pushed back.

"Altaria lets show them your Dragon Pulse." Winona said.

"Quick Gible dodge it with Dig." Ash said. Altaria launched the attack, but Gible dug underground.

"Smart he knew Dig wouldn't have any affect so he used it to dodge." Winona said.

"Now Gible jump and use Rock Smash." Ash said. Gible jumped out and was about to pound Altaria.

"Altaria use Sky Attack." Winona said.

"Al!" Altaria flew down glowing white and struck Gible with Gible holding onto Altaria's wing.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said. Gible fired the orb and took down Altaria.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Gible is the winner." The referee said.

"Nice work out there Gible." Ash said.

"Gible!"

"Altaria return." Winona said and got Altaria back in the pokeball. "Now Skarmory I choose you."

"Skar!"

"Gible!" Gible was intimidated.

"It's alright Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said and Gible jumped in.

"Skarmory use Air Slash." Winona said

"Skarmory!" Skarmory launched the air ball and pushed Gible back.

"Now Skarmory use Drill Peck." Winona said. Skarmory's beak spun like a drill and took down Gible.

"Gible is unable to battle, Skarmory is the winner." The referee said.

"Gible are you okay?" Ash said.

"Gible." Gible stuttered.

"Get a good rest." Ash said and brought Gible back in its pokeball. "Now Staraptor I choose you."

"Staraptor!"

"Another Staraptor." Winona said.

"Skarmory maybe big, but you're just as tough." Ash said. "Now Staraptor use Aerial Ace."

"Staraptor!" Staraptor landed the hit, but it hardly did any damage.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing." Winona said.

"Staraptor use Wing Attack." Ash said. Both pokemon clashed their attacks pushing the other back.

"Now Staraptor use Aerial Ace." Ash said.

"Skarmory use Fly." Winona said. Skarmory flew high causing Staraptor to miss.

"What!?" Ash said.

"What's fly?" Davis said.

"Fly is a flying type move that the user flies high and strikes down from the sky with speed." Ross said.

"Now go!" Winona said and Skarmory struck Staraptor with speed.

"Staraptor!" Ash said. Staraptor hit the ground hard and struggled to get up.

"Skarmory use Steel Wing." Winona said.

"Quick Staraptor dodge it." Ash said and Staraptor just barley dodged the attack. "Now Staraptor use Close Combat." Staraptor pounded Skarmory around.

"Nice since Skarmory is part steel type that does some damage." Ross said.

"Go Ash!" May said.

"Skarmory use Drill Peck." Winona said and Skarmory pushed Staraptor back with its beak. "Now use Fly."

"Skar!" Skarmory flew high and came down with some speed.

"Staraptor use Brave Bird." Ash said. The two clashed in the air, but in the end Skarmory was the one knocked down.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner." The referee said.

"Skarmory return." Winona said as Skarmory was brought back. "Now Swellow let's go."

"Swellow!"

"Be careful Staraptor that Swellow is fast." Ash said. "Staraptor use Aerial Ace."

"Use your Aerial Ace." Winona said. The two pokemon clashed against each other. "Now Swellow use Brave Bird."

"Use your Brave Bird." Ash said.

"No Ash it's too risky." Ross said. Both pokemon had their attacks ready, but Staraptor's attack failed and Staraptor got hit and knocked out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner." The referee said.

"What happen?" Kari said.

"Brave Bird is a powerful move, but it causes recoil damage." Ross said.

"I get it. Since Staraptor took so much damage in its battle with Skarmory it didn't had enough energy." Nefertimon said.

"That's why I said it was too risky to use Brave Bird now." Ross said.

"Staraptor take a rest." Ash said holding the pokeball with Staraptor already inside. "Okay Pikachu it's your turn."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped down into the battle field.

"Pikachu is an electric type so Ash has the advantage." Davis said.

"True, but Swellow is so fast and can attack from any direction. Plus Pikachu can't fly." Ross said.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Swellow Double Team." Winona said and Swellow made copies of itself causing the attack to miss.

"Which one is real?" Ash said.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace." Winona said.

"Swellow!" Swellow struck Pikachu from behind.

"Now Swellow use Hyper Beam." Winona said and Swellow launched the beam knocking Pikachu down.

"Pikachu hang in there." Ash said as Pikachu struggled to get up. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu launched the attack and it hit shocking Swellow.

"Swellow use Brave Bird." Winona said. Swellow flew down and slammed into Piakchu.

"Even Pikachu can't take all those hits." May said.

"Pi..Pika." Pikachu struggled to get up.

"We got to do something about that speed." Ash said.

"Swellow use Brave Bird one more time." Winona said and Swellow flew in.

"Pikachu push them back with Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu banged his tail against Swellow and tried to push Swellow back, but they both were.

'Too risky to use another Brave Bird.' Winona thought. "Swellow use Aerial Ace."

"Swellow!"

"Pikachu get ready to dodge." Ash said and Pikachu was set, but Swellow disappeared.

"Pika?" Swellow appeared and struck him.

"Pikachu!" Ash said. "Hang in there, use Thunderbolt."

"Aerial Ace one more time." Winona said. When Swellow used it, the Thunderbolt missed and Swellow disappeared again.

'We got to do something. That's it if they'll use speed so will they.' Ash thought. "Pikachu use Quick Attack and jump straight up." Pikachu used the speed and jumped straight up causing Swellow to miss. Then Pikachu landed on Swellow's back.

"Oh no!" Winona said.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped Swellow and knocked it down.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash said. He was being awarded his badge.

"Here you go Ash the Feather Badge." Winona said giving him his badge.

"Thanks Winona. I got the Feather Badge!" Ash said.

"Pikachu/Staraptor/Gible!"

"Now all three of us got our badge." Davis said.

"Now we have 6 badges." Ross said.

"6, impressive. If you want the nearest gym is in Mossdeep City. There's a boat in Lillycove City that could take you there." Winona said.

"Lillycove City that might also be the site of our next contest Kari." May said.

"Really!" Kari said.

"Then Lillycove City here we come." Ash said.

"Bye and good luck." Winona said as they waved goodbye.

Ash has the Feather Badge with Ross and Davis, now they are going to Lillycove City where May and Kari are going to enter their next contest as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	48. Absol-Lutely

After obtaining the Feather Badge our heroes move onward to Lillycove City.

"Okay after getting through this mountain and then a clear field we'll be in Lillycove City." Ross said.

"Yay our next contest is coming up." May said.

"Are we heading the right way?" Nefertimon said.

"Yeah pass that bridge there and we'll home free." Ross said pointing to a bridge, but then a blast of light went and destroyed it.

"What was that?" Kari said.

"Look!" Ash said and they saw an Absol.

"That pokemon!" Davis said.

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

It's Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon got catch'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon got catch'em all

Oh so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I teach you

Pokémon

Got catch'em all

Got catch'em all

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Absol-Lutely

"That's an Absol." Ross said.

"Absol?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Absol the Disaster pokemon. When Absol are around it means that a disaster is bound to happen."

"There it is." A few men came running towards the edge.

"Grab that Absol."

"Absol!" Absol managed to get away by jumping on the rise.

"Cool." Davis whispered.

"Hey are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Ash said. They crossed the trench and the men took them to a village on the mountain's foot.

"Greetings I am the elder of this village." An old man with a long white beard said.

"Hi I'm Ash."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Ross."

"Squirtle."

"I'm May."

"I'm Kari.

"My name is Nefertimon."

"The name's Davis."

"I'm Exveemon."

"So what's the deal with that Absol?" Davis said.

"That Absol is causing trouble to us." The elder said.

"How so?" Kari said.

"What does it do?" Ross said.

"That Absol has caused rock slides and everywhere it's been everything is destroyed." The elder said.

"Really?" Ash said.

"Every time that Absol came around it's caused nothing, but trouble." The elder said. "That machine called a pokedex did call that pokemon the disaster pokemon."

"Yeah, but that's to warn others of disaster." Davis said.

"Yeah, not this one. This Absol causes destruction wherever it goes." The elder said. "We all tried to stop it, but that Absol manages to get away, but we will find a way to get rid of it one way or the other."

"No you can't!" Davis said.

"Davis?" Exveemon said.

"There's no way that Absol would do anything bad." Davis said.

"Foolish boy you don't know what that Absol has done to us." The elder said.

"I don't need to. I just know that Absol is good." Davis said.

"You don't even know that Absol."

"How dare you go against the elder."

"Well I'm not going to sit here and listen to you guys talk about that Absol like that. I'm going to catch it and prove it." Davis said and just ran out the door.

"Davis!" Ash said.

"Davis come back." Kari said as they went after him Davis was running up the mountain to find Absol.

"Davis wait up." May said.

"Where are you going?" Exveemon said.

"Where do you think; to find that Absol. Don't even try to stop me." Davis said.

"Davis how do you know that Absol isn't responsible for this?" Ash said.

"I don't know. When I just looked at that Absol I felt a bond to it and it's one of the coolest pokemon I've seen." Davis said.

"Hey I'm considered a pokemon." Exveemon said.

"Look maybe if I just catch that Absol then maybe those people won't see Absol a menace. Don't stop me." Davis said.

"Davis I think you're right." Ross said.

"Look I admit I'm not the brightest guy, but…..wait what?" Davis said.

"I said I think you're right. Remember the blast that destroyed the bridge. That was a Flash Cannon." Ross said. "That's a steel type move and Absol can't use that move."

"So then what do you think Ross?" May said.

"I think there might be something else on this mountain." Ross said.

"Something else, like what?" Ash said.

"We'll find out if we find that Absol." Ross said. "Let's head to the last place we saw that Absol." The headed to where the bridge was destroyed.

"This is where we saw that Absol and it went up to the rise." Nefertimon said.

"Then let's fly." Exveemon said as he and Nefertimon carried them up and over the rise.

"That Absol has to be around here somewhere." Davis said.

"How are we going to find it?" May said.

"I guess we're just going to have to look around." Ash said.

"That old man said Absol caused Rock Slides and it destroys everything, how could it do that?" Davis said. Then the Absol came and jumped down.

"There's that Absol." Kari said.

"Absol."

"Absol listen everyone in the village thinks that you're causing destruction, I don't believe that." Davis said.

"We want to prove you didn't do the things they think you did." Exveemon said. Absol just jumped at Davis, but it jumped behind him and pushed him away from the rock wall just before an Aggron came busting through.

"Aggron!"

"It's an Aggron!" Ross said.

"Aggron?" Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Aggron, the Iron Armor pokemon and the evolve form of Lairon. Aggron dig through rocks with those horns in search of iron for food."

"Wait a minute Aggron IS a steel type and the Flash Cannon from before is a steel type move." Ross said.

"Absol!" Absol jumped in and used Iron Tail on Aggron, but it blocked it.

"Aggron!" Aggron launched a Flash Cannon, but Absol dodged it.

"So it was the Aggron that destroyed the bridge." Ross said.

"I bet all the other stuff we were told about was done by Aggron too." May said. Aggron launched another Flash Cannon, but they all took covered.

"Aggron!" Aggron began to move.

"Absol you have been battling that Aggron all along have you." Davis said.

"Absol." Absol ran after Aggron.

"What's Absol trying to do?" Exveemon said.

"Wait Aggron is heading for the village. I think Absol is trying to stop Aggron." Ross said.

"Absol was trying to warn people about that Aggron all along." May said.

"I knew that Absol was good." Davis said.

"Come on we got to try and help Absol." Ash said as they followed. Aggron kept moving to the village, but Absol tried to stop it. Absol jumped in with a Night Slash.

"Aggron!" Aggron tried a Metal Claw, but Absol dodged it. Then Absol used a Double Team, but Aggron countered it with an Earthquake causing the ground to open up and the copies to fade. Then Aggron launched a Flash Cannon and had Absol fell in the opening.

"Absol!" Davis said.

"I got him." Exveemon said and flew to its rescue.

"Absol let us help you fight this guy." Davis said

"Absol."

"He said yes." Exveemon said.

"Alright Exveemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said and Absol launched a Razor Wind and they both hit.

"Ash Aggron are rock and steel types so use Infernape." Ross said.

"Got it, Infernape use Mach Punch." Ash said.

"Infernape!" Infernape came out and pounded Aggron.

"Now Infernape, your turn use Flare Blitz." Ross said.

"Inferanpe!" Ross's Infernape burst in blue flames and tackled Aggron.

"Alright now Exveemon use Dragon Tail." Davis said. Exveemon's tail glowed green and Absol was using Iron Tail. Aggron tried Earthquake, but they jumped and pounded it and knocked it out. "Great job guys."

"That was real cool." Kari said, but the ground gave up under her.

"Kari!" Davis said as he jumped to save her and grabber her hand and the edge.

"Guys hold on." Ross said.

"Give me your hand." Ash said.

"Take Kari first." Davis said as he pulled Kari up and Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" Nefertimon said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said.

"Davis give me your hand." Ash said. Davis reached for it, but the rock gave up and he fell. "Davis!" Absol jumped down and caught Davis a second before he hit bottom.

"Absol!" Davis said.

"Absol." After that they were heading back to the village with Absol.

"There's that Absol." The elder said.

"Sir wait we have prof it wasn't Absol causing all that trouble." Davis said.

"It was an Aggron." Ross said.

"An Aggron!?" The elder said.

"Sir is there iron in this mountain?" Ross said.

"Why yes." The elder said.

"That Aggron was going to tear this place apart for food since Aggron eat iron. Absol was just trying to stop it." Ross said.

"Oh my goodness. Absol I am deeply sorry for accusing you." The elder said.

"Absol."

"It's okay." Exveemon said.

"You know Absol you are a cool pokemon. I would love to have someone like you on my team." Davis said.

"Davis was the one that didn't believe you did all those things." Ash said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Davis said as he held out a pokeball, but Absol didn't do a thing and Davis closed his eyes in disappointment. "Okay I get it, you don't want to come."

"Uh Davis open your eyes." Ross said. When Davis did Absol pressed its paw against the ball and was put inside the pokeball and caught.

"Yes! I got Absol!" Davis said.

"Yeah!" Exveemon said.

It now seems Davis has a new friend after Absol believed Davis believed in it and after helping defeat that Aggron now it joins our heroes as they head to Lillycove City.


	49. Ultimate Reunion Of Reunions

As our heroes continued their journey towards Lillycove City they stopped at a local pokemon center and appear to be waiting for something.

"Do you see them yet?" May said.

"Over there." Ash said as a car was driving towards them and inside were Max, Norman, and Caroline.

"Hey we're here." Max said as he stuck his head out the window and slowed to a park.

"Hey we're here." Norman said.

"Hey here comes the others." Ross said and they saw two people.

"Brock, Dawn!" Ash said.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn said.

"Long time no see." Brock said as they ran to the pokemon center.

"It's so great to see you again." Brock said.

"Now there's just one more." Ash said.

"Is that her?" Davis said. They saw a girl coming towards them.

"Misty!" Ash said.

"Hey you guys." Misty said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash and Davis's voice) Ultimate Reunion Of Reunions

Everyone settled in the pokemon center. Since Everyone stopped by in the Hoenn region Ash and May decided to hold a reunion.

"It's so great to see you guys again." Ash said.

"It's great to see you too." Brock said.

"How you've been Pikachu." Misty said.

"Pikachu!"

"So you're the friends Ash and May told us about." Davis said.

"It's great to meet all of you in person." Kari said.

"It's nice to meet you too Davis and Kari. Ash and May told us about you." Brock said.

"I'm Exveemon."

"I am Nefertimon."

"By the way this is my partner Piplup." Dawn said.

"Piplup!"

"You're a Piplup." Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Piplup, the Penguin pokemon. Piplup are able to dive underwater in northern icy waters for ten minutes."

"You're a cutie." Kari said and Piplup stood proud like its usual self.

"Kari May's told me you enter in contest too." Dawn said.

"Yeah I already have 3 ribbons." Kari said.

"That's great. I've been entering contest in Johto." Dawn said.

"By the way Ross I don't think you and Misty really met." Ash said.

"No we haven't, I heard you're the Cerulean gym leader." Ross said.

"I am and I love your Squirtle." Misty said.

"Ash has told me you love water types." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"So Davis you're entering the Hoenn league with Davis and Ross." Brock said.

"Yeah I already got six badges." Davis said.

"That's great way to spend your time until you and Kari find a way back to your world." Brock said and that surprised Davis, Kari, Exveemon, and Nefertimon.

"Wait you know." Kari said.

"Ash and May told us everything." Dawn said.

"You told!" Davis said.

"They're my friends I had to." Ash said.

"So what have you been up to Brock?" May said.

"After I was done in Sinnoh I went to study to become a pokemon doctor." Brock said.

"You always were handy." Max said.

"I think that's great Brock." Misty said.

"What would really make this a reunion if Gary was here." Ash said.

"Who's Gary?" Davis said.

"Gary is Ash's first rival." Misty said.

"He also happens to be Professor Oak's grandson, but now he's doing some research as a professor." Brock said.

"I remember you kept trying to battle him and prove you're better." Misty said.

"Davis knows the feeling right." Exveemon said.

"You do?" Ash said.

"Yeah kind of." Davis said.

"Let me guess, T.K." Kari said.

"Who's T.K.?" Norman said.

"T.K. is an old friend of ours from our world." Kari said.

"Yeah ever since I met T.K. I admit I've envy the guy. He always seems to be better than me at everything I did and it drove me crazy." Davis said.

"That's what drove you crazy?" Nefertimon said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Davis said.

"You see back in our world everyone thinks me and T.K. make a perfect couple and when that was mentioned Davis went crazy." Kari said.

"Really, Davis it sounds like you're jealous so do you LIKE Kari." Ross said and that turned their faces red.

"Don't change the subject." Davis said.

"But Kari do you like this T.K.?" Dawn said.

"No she doesn't." Davis said.

"Davis calm down." Exveemon said.

"Anyway T.K. is one of my best friends, I've known him since we were kids, and the nicest guy, but I see him more as a brother." Kari said.

"I sure would like to meet him." Misty said.

"Any how who's up for some lunch?" Caroline said.

"Yeah." They all said, but Davis turned and saw Chris.

"Chris?" Davis said and everyone saw him. Davis then ran up to him. "Hey Chris."

"Oh you again." Chris said.

"Wow so Chris is here." Ross said.

"Hey who's this Chris?" Dawn said.

"Davis's rival, believe it or not he's a bigger jerk than Paul." Ash said.

"I didn't think that was possible." Brock said.

"Who are all these guys?" Chris said.

"I'm Norman, and this is my wife Caroline and our son Max. We're May's family." Norman said.

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Brock."

"And I'm Dawn. We're all friends of Davis here."

"Oh you have more loser friends." Chris said.

"You know you don't have to be a jerk 24/7." Davis said.

"What's your problem?" Misty said.

"Chris is the kind of guy that only cares for power. He doesn't even consider his pokemon his friends." Ross said.

"Are you still going for the Hoenn league, because if you are you're a bigger dope than I thought." Chris said.

"Okay I have heard enough out of your big mouth." Davis said. "How about a battle?"

"Davis you're pokemon are in top form." Nurse Joy said giving Davis his pokemon and Chris noticed them.

"You still have that Houndoom. You told it doesn't listen to you so why do you still have it?" Chris said.

"We had a rough start, but Houndoom's listening to me now. Right Houndoom." Davis said petting his head.

"Houndoom."

"Is that also an Absol?" Chris said.

"Yeah I just caught Absol." Davis said.

"Well than Davis I'll take your challenge. I'll use my two new pokemon." Chris said and brought out a Hariyama and a Toxicroak.

"Hariyama!"

"Toxicroak!"

"A Hariyama and Toxicroak." Ross said and Davis got his pokedex on Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth pokemon and the evolve form of Croagunk. One scratch from Toxicroak are fatal because they store poison in its fingers."

"Does a two on two work? My Toxicroak and Hariyama against your Houndoom and Absol." Chris said.

"Yeah!" Davis said.

"Hold up Davis Hariyama and Toxicroak are fighting types." Ross said.

"Houndoom and Absol are dark types so you have the disadvantage." Brock said.

"I don't care I'm taking him down this time." Davis said.

"There's a battlefield just outside." Chris said and they went out.

"I'll be referee." Brock said.

"No need Chris doesn't need one." Ash said.

"Toxicroak you're first." Chris said.

"Toxicroak!" Toxicroak went on the field.

"Alright Houndoom you're first." Davis said.

"Houn!" Houndoom went on the battle field.

"Alright Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said and Houndoom launched the dark orb and it hit.

"Toxicroak use Poison Jab." Chris said. Toxicroak charged in with its point glowing purple.

"Houndoom dodge it and use Iron Tail." Davis said. Houndoom dodged the attacked and continuously bang his tail against Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak use Revenge." Chris said. Toxicroak stored power and pounded Houndoom hard.

"Careful Davis Revenge is a move that is stronger after the user has been attacked." Ross said.

"Stay strong Houndoom and use Flamethrower." Davis said and Houndoom launched the flame and it hit.

"Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb." Chris said.

"Houndoom dodge it." Davis said. Toxicroak launched sludge and it exploded on contact, but Houndoom was able to avoid it. "Houndoom use Smokescreen." Houndoom created smoke for cover.

"Clear the field." Chris said and with one swing of the arm Toxicroak cleared the field of the smoke.

"Whoa with one arm swing." Dawn said.

"Toxicroak cleared the field." Misty said.

"Wait where's Houndoom?" Max said.

"Now Houndoom use Iron Tail." Davis said. Houndoom was above Toxicroak and spun around, striking that Iron Tail on Toxicroak's head.

"Toxicroak use Dark Pulse." Chris said. Toxicroak launched a spiral of dark energy and knocked Houndoom out.

"Poor Houndoom." Caroline said.

"Houndoom rest up pal." Davis said and got Houndoom back in the pokeball. "Ready pal."

"Absol." Absol went on the battle field.

"Absol use Night Slash." Davis said and with Absol's blade glowing it went in to attack.

"Toxicroak use Poison Jab." Chris said. The two tried to push the other back.

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said and Absol pounded Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak use Poison Jab again." Chris said.

"Absol Double Team." Davis said and Absol made copies of itself so Toxicroak didn't know who to attack. "Absol use Razor Wind." Absol slashed the wind and attacked Toxicroak from all directions and knocking it out.

"Alright Davis won." Max said.

"Toxicroak return." Chris said. "Good for nothing, how could you lose with the type advantage."

"Hey Toxicroak tried its best." Davis said.

"Yeah well not good enough. Now Hariyama your turn." Chris said.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama went on the field

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said.

"Block it." Chris said. Hariyama blocked it with one hand. "Hariyama use Force Palm."

"Quick Absol dodge it." Davis said and Absol moved out of the way. "Absol use Night Slash."

"Absol!" Absol slashed at Hariyama, but Hariyama withstood it.

"Hariyama use Ice Punch." Chris said. Hariyama pounded Absol and Absol was frozen.

"Absol!" Davis said.

"Hariyama use Fire Punch." Chris said. Hariyama's fist was caught on fire and pounded Absol free and caused damage. "Finish this with Force Palm." Hariyama pounded Absol and launched a force attack that knocked Absol out.

"It's over." Brock said.

"Absol!" Davis said and ran to him. "Get a good rest." He returned Absol back in the pokeball.

"That Chris is powerful." Dawn said.

"Face it Davis you'll never have a chance against me." Chris said.

"Don't count on it, I'll beat you one day." Davis said and held out his hand. "You could at least shake hands."

"Why?" Chris said.

"To show good sportsmanship. Look Chris you are a powerful trainer and i know we don't see eye to eye, but I can tell we could be good friends." Davis said.

"We're not friends!" Chris said.

"We could be, win or lose in a battle and it sounds like you need one." Davis said. Chris wasn't sure at first. He reached out, but then something happened.

"AHHHH!" Chris screamed and held his head and a shadowy figure came over him.

"Chris!" Davis shouted, he reached out for him, but Chris launched a force that had him hit the wall.

"Davis!" Exveemon shouted and Chris calmed down.

"Who needs friends. I'm out of here." Chris said and walked away.

"Chris wait there's something inside you, let me help." Davis said, but blacked out. The sun began to set and everyone was about to part ways.

"Guess this is it." Ash said.

"Yeah Lillycove City is up ahead." Ross said.

"It was nice to meet you guys." Kari said.

"It was nice to meet you too." Brock said.

"Ash, Ross, Davis good luck in the Hoenn League." Misty said.

"Kari, May good luck to you in the Grand Festival." Dawn said.

"Thanks guys." Davis said.

"So long." May said and they all waved good bye.

After a reunion that won't be forgotten our heroes move on, but a mysterious power lies with in Chris. Questions everywhere and answers to come as the journey continues.


	50. One Less Coordinator

Our heroes have finally made it to Lillycove City where Kari and May are going to enter the contest where May could get her fifth ribbon or Kari getting her fourth.

"Now Nefertimon use Aerial Ace." Kari said and Nefertimon flew through the air.

"I'm guessing Nefertimon is in round one." May said. "I'm using Wartortle."

"Yeah after that I'm using Quagsire." Kari said.

"You two look ready." Ash said.

"We are, I'm also going to use Glaceon." May said.

"I'm ready for this too." Kari said, then something flew down behind her head.

"Uh Kari there's something behind you." Davis said and Kari turned around.

"AHH!" Kari screamed.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) One Less Coordinator

"Shedinja!"

"It's a Shedinja." Ross said and Kari got out her pokedex.

"Shedinja, the Shed pokemon and the evolve form of Nincada. It is said that if you look in the crack on its back your soul will be stolen."

"A pleasure it is to see you again." They all saw Shedinja's trainer Phantom with a Dusclops.

"Oh wow Phantom." Kari said.

"We haven't seen you since Verdenturf Town." Davis said.

"Are you entering the contest?" May said.

"Yes with my new pokemon Shedinja and Dusclops." Phantom said.

"Dusclops?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Dusclops, the Beckon pokemon and the evolve form of Duskull. Dusclop's body is hollow and if you stare into its body you will be lost in the void."

"Make sense since Shedinja and Dusclops are ghost types." Ross said.

"I'm glad you're entering since I can get some payback after what you did to Skitty and Glaceon." May said.

"Howdy do over here cupcake."

"Oh no." May said and saw Harley. "Harley!"

"AHH!" The others shouted.

"Now that's not a nice response." Harley said.

"So your Harley, I've heard of you." Phantom said.

"You must be the mysterious Phantom. You work with ghost types, but my Banette is better." Harley said.

"Yes I've seen you and your Banette, but I'm the only one who can bring out the best of ghost types." Phantom said.

"We'll see about that in the contest oh and Kari make sure you don't lose because I want payback on you." Harley said.

"Like I'm going to lose to a weirdo like you." Kari said.

"Oh please an amateur coordinator like you won't beat me, you just got lucky last time." Harley said.

"Hey leave her alone." Davis said.

"I can't wait to see you lose in the contest pinky, May that goes for you too. Toddles." Harley said and left.

"He's something." Phantom said.

"Yeah just be careful around him." Kari said. "I'll show him."

"In the meantime we should register." May said.

"You're right." Kari said.

"I'll come too, I must register myself." Phantom said and they went to the registration desk.

"There you go all three of you are signed up." The lady said.

"Thank you." May said.

"So Phantom how many ribbons do you have?" Kari said.

"I have a total of three." Phantom said.

"I have three too so let's both do our best." Kari said.

"Hey don't forget about me." May said.

"Nefertimon are you ready, this is going to be your first contest since you evolved?" Exveemon said.

"I am, as much as Kari is." Nefertimon said.

"Everyone looks psych." Ash said.

"This should be interesting." Davis said.

"That's saying something." Ross said. Then the contest began.

"As beautiful as the flowers lilies, it's the Lillycove City pokemon contest." Vivian said. "Before we begin I like you to meet our three judges. First is Mr. Contesta."

"How nice it is to be in beautiful Lillycove City." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next is Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"Remarkable everywhere." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally Lillycove City's Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"Hello everyone." Nurse Joy said.

"My name is Vivian and I like you to meet our contestants starting with the mysterious Phantom." Vivian said and Phantom came out.

"Dusclops come forth." Phantom said and Dusclops came out through fire.

"Dusclops!"

"Dusclops use Trick Room." Phantom said and Dusclops created a room sized barrier.

"Trick Room usually allows the slowest pokemon to attack first so what is he up to?" Ross said.

"Dusclops use Night Shade and Future Sight." Phantom said. Dusclops launched both attacks and both of them raced against the Trick Room walls. "Finish this with Shadow Punch." Dusclops pounded the walls with Shadow Punch and it had the whole thing spread out and launched the energy.

"Incredible now off to the next coordinator." Vivian said and May was up.

"Wartortle take the stage." May said. Wartortle came out through hearts.

"Wartortle!"

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin." May said and Wartortle began to span around in the center of the field. "Now use Aqua Tail." The Aqua Tail caused water and sparkles to spread through the field. "Now Water Gun." Wartortle jumped and launched the water gun.

"Amazing it's like a spout of water, but upside down." Vivian said. "Now for our next coordinator it's Harley."

"Thank you thank you I love you all. Alright Cacturne come on out." Harley said and Cacturne came out through smoke.

"Cacturne!"

"Now Cacturn use Cotton Spore." Harley said and Cacturne launched the puff balls. "Now use Needle Arm." Cacturne struck the needles through the puff balls and some exploded causing sparkles to come. "Now come here you big lug." Cacturne jumped and gave Harley a hug.

"That has to hurt." Ash said.

"Maybe he thought the Cotton Spore would make it less painful." Davis said.

"Now for our last coordinator it's Kari." Vivian said.

"Nefertimon show time." Kari said and Nefertimon came out through a spiral of energy.

"Let the show begin." Nefertimon said.

"Nefertimon use Attract and then Aerial Ace." Kari said. Nefertimon created hearts and with Aerial Ace she had them flying around.

"Now use Thunder Punch on the ground." Kari said. Nefertimon flew down and slammed the ground and electricity was around her and the hearts with Kari giving a curtsey.

"Wait that's it?" Ross said.

"What's wrong with it?" Exveemon said.

"Squirtle?"

"Don't you think that was kind of small?" Ross said.

"Maybe she was going with small and simple." Davis said. They all waited for the results and Kari was getting Quagsire ready. Then the guys came in.

"Hey both of you were great." Davis said.

"Why thank you." Harley said as he came between them.

"Not you bozo." Ross said.

"Thanks guys." May said.

"Quagsire we're going to do great in round two." Kari said.

"Don't be so sure, my performance was better and my Banette here will prove it." Harley said showing Banette.

"Banette!" Davis got his pokedex.

"Banette, the Marionette pokemon and the evolve form of Shuppet. Banette became a pokemon after being abandoned by a trainer and spends its time looking for that trainer."

"Don't be so sure, we still need to see who brings out the best of a ghost type." Phantom said.

"Alright everyone here are the four coordinators moving onto the second round." Vivian said. May and Phantom were in, but there was only one spot left and it was…Harley.

"Yes!" Harley said Kari was upset and the others felt sorry for her.

"Kari I'm so sorry." Nefertimon said.

"I'm sorry too." May said.

"No it's okay." Kari said trying to keep a brave face.

"Oh you were good, but I was great." Harley said.

"You were great Kari." Davis said.

"It must have not been an easy choice." Ash said, but Kari just got up and ran off.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"I guess she can't handle losing. Oh well I that's what a wannabe like her gets. She's not even a real coordinator if she can't handle not making it to the second round." Harley said. Davis couldn't take him anymore and just pounded him across the face. "Ow!"

"Davis!?" Ross said and he was still angry.

"I never want you to say one bad thing about Kari EVER again!" Davis said and ran after Kari. The contest went on and Harley was against Phantom. The battle was more than halfway over and Phantom had the lead. Davis came back and met up with the guys.

"Hey where's Kari?" Ash said.

"I don't know, I couldn't find her." Davis said.

"Maybe she went to the pokemon center, best to give her some time alone." Ross said.

"Now Banette use Thunderbolt." Harley said and Banette launched the thunder from its hand.

"Shedinja dodge it and use Shadow Sneak." Phantom said.

"Shedinja!" Shedinja dodged the attack and its shadow attacked Banette and was knocked out and Harley lost the last of his points.

"That's it and the coordinator moving on to the final round is Phantom." Vivian said.

"No! My precious Banette." Harley said. Phantom was now up against May in the final round.

"We are down to our last two coordinators, Phantom and May." Vivian said. "We have five minutes. Begin!"

"Shedinja come forth." Phantom said and Shedinja came through confetti.

"Shedinja!"

"Glaceon take the stage." May said and Glaceon came through stars. "Glaceon use Ice Shard."

"Glaceon!" Glaceon launched the shard of ice.

"Shedinja use Double Team." Phantom said and made copies of itself and the shard missed. "Now use Shadow Sneak." Shadows attacked from all ends and Glaceon couldn't dodge it.

"Shadow Sneak is a tough move to dodge." Ross said.

"Now Shedinja use Shadow Ball." Phantom said.

"Use your Shadow Ball." May said and both attacks collided.

"Shedinja Shadow Ball rapid fire." Phantom said. Shedinja spun around on its side and fired a ton of Shadow Balls and Glaceon got hit.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam." May said and Shedinja got hit from the beam stopping it from spinning. "Shadow Ball and then Ice Beam." Glaceon launched the orb and then it was frozen dealing major damage.

"Shedinja use Double Team and then use Solar Beam." Phantom said. Shedinja made copies and powered up a Solar Beam. The combined light blinded Glaceon.

"Glaceon use Ice Shard straight up. Then use Ice Beam." May said. Glaceon launched the shard and then fired the beam that made it bigger.

"This is bad, the Solar Beam won't charge up fast enough." Phantom and the giant shard slammed down on Shedinja leaving giant pieces after hitting the gourn.

"Now use Shadow Ball." May said. Glaceon fired the orb and it bounced off the shards and hit Shedinja and knocked it out.

"Shedinja is unable to battle. So the winner of the Lillycove Contest is May." Vivian said.

"I won!" May said and was being awarded her ribbon.

"I heard this is your fifth ribbon." Mr. Contesta said.

"It is." May said. "Yes number five, the Lillycove Ribbon. This is for you Kari."

"Gla/Wartortle!"

…

The Pokemon Center

It became night and Kari just stared out at the moon. The others were behind her room door and watching her.

"How is she?" Davis said with one arm behind his back.

"She hasn't moved from that spot." Ash said. Davis went in and they saw what he had.

"Kari." Davis said and she turned around.

"Davis what is it?" Kari said and he showed he had a bouquet of pink roses.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it to the second round." Davis said and she took it.

"Thank you Davis." Kari said and hugged him.

Even though Kari didn't make it to the second round May won it for Kari. Kari will have another chance to improve herself as they head off to Mossdeep City.

To Be Continued…


	51. Slither In The Serpent Queen

After the Lillycove Contest our heroes next destination is Mossdeep City where Ash, Ross, and Davis are going for their seventh badge, but….

"Hurry guys!" Ash said as they ran through the docks.

"For your birthday Davis we're getting you an alarm clock." Ross said.

"One he won't use." Exveemon said.

"Isn't it your job to wake him up?" Kari said.

"I said I was sorry, which boat is to Mossdeep City?" Davis said.

"Guys this way, it's that one." May said as they boarded just before it departed.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Slither In The Serpent Queen

"That was a close one." Kari said.

"We almost miss the boat." Nefertimon said.

"Good eye catching it May." Ash said.

"Uh guys this isn't the boat to Mossdeep City." Ross said.

"What!?" Ash and Davis said.

"I just checked and the destination and this boat is heading towards an island." Ross said.

"Aw May you grabbed the wrong boat." Davis said.

"I heard it was heading towards Mossdeep City." May said.

"Well it does, but it's making a few stops first." Ross said.

"Oh man and I was ready for the Mossdeep gym right away." Ash said.

"What is the Mossdeep Gym like?" Exveemon said.

"Yeah you guys can use this time for a strategy." Kari said.

"The Mossdeep Gym is different from others. For starters there are two gym leaders, twins, Lisa and Tate." Ross said.

"In that gym it's a double battle and they both use Solrock and Lunatone." Ash said.

"Both are psychic and rock types." Ross said.

"Wow two gym leaders and a double battle." Davis said.

"Do you even know what a double battle is?" May said.

"No." Davis said looking a shame.

"A double battle is a battle when you use two pokemon at the same time, you can think about it because the island we're heading too is just a few minutes ahead." Ross said.

…

The Island

The boat docked into the port and they got off to have a look around.

"So what are we going to do here?" Kari said.

"Well like you said we can use this time to train for our gym battle." Ross said.

"I can also get ready for the Grand Festival." May said. Then Ash saw a familiar face.

"Is that?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"Ash what is it?" May said and he ran on ahead.

"Lucy is that you?" Ash said and the woman turned around and it was the frontier brain Lucy.

"Ash!" Lucy said.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Ash said and the others caught up.

"Lucy!" May said.

"May great to see you." Lucy said.

"Who's Lucy?" Ross said.

"Oh right you didn't go for the Battle Frontier." Ash said.

"We don't even know what that it." Davis said referring to him and Kari.

"Allow me." Lucy said. "The Battle Frontier is when trainers battle us frontier brains and if they win and beat all 7 of us in a region you become a member. I am the frontier brain of the Battle Pike."

"I went for the Battle Frontier in Kanto and beat all 7." Ash said.

"Wow the Battle Frontier sounds awesome. By the way I'm Davis." Davis said.

"I'm Exveemon."

"My name's Kari."

"I'm Nefertimon."

"I'm Ross."

"Squirtle."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"Hey your sister isn't here is she because she always gave us a hard time and wanted us to refer to you as Queen Lucy?" May said.

"No I came alone." Lucy said.

"What are you doing here, what about the battle Pike?" Ash said.

"It's closed for now, I just came for a little vacation." Lucy said. "Is your friend Brock here?"

"No sorry, Brock isn't here." Ash said.

"Why do you want to see Brock?" May said.

"Oh no reason." Lucy said with her face red.

"Wait a minute, I think Brock has an admirer." Kari said.

"WHAT!?" Ash and May said.

"What's with you too?" Davis said.

"Brock always flirts with girls." Ash said.

"But this is the first time we've seen a girl interested in Brock." May said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was up in their balloon and was watching them.

"Isn't that the frontier chick from the Battle Pike?" Meowth said.

"Yes she has a Serviper just like Jessie." James said.

"Really, well I'll show her my Serviper is better." Jessie said.

"I never knew you were interested in Brock." May said.

"Well Max did seem to block him like all the time." Ash said. Then smoke formed around them. "What's going on?"

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" Everyone shouted with Serviper letting out it's Haze attack.

"I remember you three." Lucy said.

"It's nice to be remember." Meowth said.

"But we're here for one reason." Jessie said and she and Serviper jumped out of the balloon. "Let's have a battle sister. My Serviper against your Serviper."

"Very well." Lucy said.

"Lucy we can handle these guys." Ross said.

"I prefer to handle problems myself." Lucy said. "Serviper I choose you."

"Serviper!"

"Serviper use Poison Tail." Jessie said.

"Use your Poison Tail." Lucy said and the two Servipers clashed their tails. Both Servipers tried to wrap the other up. Soon they lost track.

"Maybe I can break the tie, Squirtle Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle launched the water and pushed one Serviper to Team Rocket.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu zapped them and they took off deeper on the island.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Great job guys." Ash said.

"Hold up." Lucy said.

"What's wrong?" Nefertimon said.

"That's not my Serviper." Lucy said and they turned their attention towards it.

"Ser Serviper!"

"It's saying just because Jessie isn't here doesn't mean it's not afraid to fight." Exveemon said.

"Then Lucy's Serviper is with Team Rocket." May said.

"Lucy I'm sorry." Ross said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get my Serviper back." Lucy said and they started moving.

…..

Team Rocket

They were blown up into some trees.

"How is it we always end up here?" James said.

"Probably because there are trees everywhere." Meowth said.

"Serviper!" They noticed Serviper was fine on the ground.

"Serviper how did you get down there?" Jessie said.

"Serviper Serviper!"

"Jessie that's that Lucy girl's Serviper." Meowth said.

"What!? But then where's my Serviper?" Jessie said.

"My guess it's with the twerps." James said.

"Let's get down and get my Serviper back." Jessie said and Serviper launched a Flamethrower that burned the trees and got them down.

"Thank you." James said.

"Alright, give me my Serviper." They looked up and saw Lucy and the others.

"I'll give you yours if you give me mine." Jessie said.

"Fine." Lucy said. Both Serviper went to rightful trainers, but Jessie grabbed Lucy's.

"Hey we had a deal." Davis said.

"Too bad now I got two Serviper." Jessie said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu banged its tail against Jessie.

"Exveemon Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Time for a second ride." Exveemon said and launched the orb.

"We're blasting off a second time." They shouted and were gone.

"There you got Serviper back." Ross said.

"Thank you for helping me out." Lucy said.

"It was no problem." Ash said.

"Lucy." Davis said.

"Yes Davis." Lucy said.

"You're a powerful trainer so you think we could have a battle." Davis said.

"I don't see why not." Lucy said and they faced each other. "I'll use my Serviper."

"Serviper."

"Careful Davis her Serviper is different from Jessie's." Ash said.

"I want to try something. Go Zangoose." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Using Serviper's natural enemy, interesting." Lucy said.

"This will be a great way for Zangoose to battle a Serviper and not worrying about finishing it." Davis said. "Zangoose use Slash."

"Zan!"

"Serviper Poison Tail." Lucy said and the attacks clashed against each other. "Serviper use Flamethrower." Serviper launched the flames. And Zangoose got hit.

"Serviper knows Flamethrower!?" Davis said. "Zangoose use Crush Claw."

"Dodge it." Lucy said and Serviper dodged the attack. "Now Serviper use Wrap."

"Dodge it with Quick Attack." Davis said. Zangoose used its speed to move away. It then jumped off a tree.

"Serviper Poison Tail." Lucy said and Serviper swatted Zangoose away.

"Davis can't get a move in, this is a problem." Ross said.

"Serviper Poison Tail again." Lucy said. Serviper struck Zangoose again.

"Don't quit Zangoose. Dig deep and find the strength." Davis said. Zangoose jumped and slashed at Serviper with an X shape.

"That was X-Scissor." Ash said.

"It's great Zangoose learned it, but against a poison type it hardly did any damage." Ross said.

"Interesting, but this ends. Flamethrower." Lucy said and Serviper finish Zangoose and brought him down.

"That's it." May said.

"Zangoose are you okay?" Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Even though you didn't land any attacks, you were real strong. Maybe we'll battle again one day." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy." Davis said. It got later and the others were waving goodbye to Lucy on the boat.

"So long Lucy." Ash said.

"Take care." Ross said.

"Goodbye and if you see Brock tell him I said hello." Lucy said.

After meeting up with Lucy our heroes now set off to Mossdeep City so that Ash, Ross and Davis may win their next gym battle.

To Be Continued….


	52. Prepare For Double Rocket Trouble

Our heroes continue their journey as they make their way to Mossdeep City, but first.

There was an explosion on an island.

"We're blasting off again." Team Rocket shouted as they took off.

"Team Rocket never gives up." Davis said.

"When are they going to get it through their thick heads they can't beat us." Exveemon said.

"They'll never win or learn right buddy." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Meanwhile in the woods they were being watched by two people.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Prepare For Double Rocket Trouble

"So how long until the boat leaves?" May said.

"Not for another few hours." Ross said.

"Let's head to the pokemon center for lunch." Ash said.

"Good idea I'm hungry." Davis said.

"Me too." Exveemon said.

"Shocking." Nefertimon said sarcastically.

…..

Team Rocket

"I can't believe we lost again." Jessie said.

"How is it we always lose to them?" James said.

"Probably because in humans there are five of them and they have like 30 pokemon and we don't even have half that." Meowth said.

"Well we just have to keep trying." Jessie said.

"That's right we'll always going to try and catch Pikachu and no one can deny it." James said.

"That's right, with Squirtle, that Exveemon, and all other twerp pokemon." Meowth said. Meanwhile they were being watched.

"That's them isn't it?" A female voice said.

"Yeah so what are we going to do?" A male voice said.

"I say we keep an eye on them, they mentioned a Pikachu, there must be one certain pokemon they're after." The female voice said.

….

The Pokemon Center

Ash and the others were at the pokemon center and Ash, Davis and Ross were doing some training for the Mossdeep Gym, May was training for the Grand Festival, and Kari was training for the next contest.

"Everyone looks amazing." Kari said.

"I was wondering where's the next contest." Nefertimon said.

"If I remember there's one in Purica Town and that's our next stop." May said.

"Purica Town, great." Kari said.

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Gliscore use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Pika!"

"Gliscore!" Pikachu and Gliscore spared against each other.

"Looking good Gliscore." Ross said.

"Gliscore!"

"You too Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"Both of them are doing great." Davis said.

"Hey who are you using in this gym battle?" Exveemon said.

"Definitely Absol since it will be Absol's first, come on out pal." Davis said.

"Absol!"

"Davis we were told it was a double battle, you need two pokemon." Exveemon said.

"Oh yeah you're right, so who else should I use." Davis said. Then a Bullet Seed and Silver Wind where the ground was hit.

"What was that?" Ash said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobba-fett."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"You people are so annoying." Kari said.

"If by annoying you mean brilliant thank you." Jessie said.

"So nice of you to bring out your pokemon for us." James said.

"We'll take them to go." Meowth said.

"Yanmega use Sonic Boom." Jessie said.

"Carnivine use Bullet Seed." James said.

"Yan!"

"Vine!"

"Absol use Razor Wind." Davis said.

"Absol!" Absol launched the slashing wind and blocked the attacks.

"Gliscore use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Nefertimon use Aerial Ace." Kari said. Both pokemon flew up and popped the balloon and brought them down.

"Do you know how long it takes to sow this thing together?!" Meowth said.

"Serviper front and center with a Poison Tail." Jessie said.

"Serviper!"

"Blaziken help us out with Blaze Kick." May said.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken came out and countered with Poison Tail.

"Gliscore use Stone Edge." Ross said.

"Mime Jr use Mimic." James said. Mime Jr copied the attack and the stones clashed into each other.

"Exveemon use Dragon Tail." Davis said.

"Don't think you're cute I'm going easy." Exveemon said and pounded Mime Jr with his tail.

"AH! My precious Mime Jr." James said with his eyes watery.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Wobbafett use Mirror Coat." Jessie said.

"Wobbafett!" Wobbafett glowed and reflected the attack.

"Look out." Exveemon said as he got Pikachu out of the way.

"Nice save." Nefertimon said.

"We are far from done." Jessie said. Then out of nowhere bombs came down and exploded.

"What's this now Team Rocket?" Ash said.

"We didn't do this." Jessie said.

"I don't think it was us per say." James said.

"Look up there." Kari said and they saw a purple balloon with the Team Rocket R on it with a girl that has blue hair and a guy with green hair in red Team Rocket uniforms.

"Is that?" Meowth said.

"Get ready for trouble."

"And there's two of us so make it double."

"To set the world for devastation."

"To take over an entire nation."

"To bring out the evil of truth and love."

"To go far beyond the stars."

"Kerone."

"Mitch."

"Team Rocket takes off faster than light."

"Give up now or we'll have to fight."

"Gastly!"

"Who are they?" Davis said.

"Are you new members of Team Rocket?" Jessie said.

"Yes the boss sent us here." Kerone said.

"He sent us to check your progress which isn't much." Mitch said.

"It's not our fault." Jessie said.

"It's that Pikachu and those twerp kids who always get in the way." James said.

"We spent most of our time trying to catch it." Meowth said.

"That Pikachu?" Kerone said.

"It doesn't look like much." Mitch said.

"You haven't seen what it can do." Jessie said.

"Not to mention all those other pokemon they have." James said.

"It's mostly that Pikachu that's special." Meowth said.

"We'll be the judges of that." Kerone said.

"Why not leave this to the professionals here." Mitch said.

"What!?" All three said.

"Gastly get rid of these three with Night Shade." Mitch said.

"Gastly!" Gastly launched the dark energy attack and had them sent flying with their pokemon.

"Even by newbies." Jessie said.

"We're still blasting off." James said.

"This is just humiliating." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Now for you kids." Kerone said.

"Make it easy and just hand over your pokemon." Mitch said.

"That's never going to happen." Ash said.

"No way we just give you guys our pokemon." Davis said.

"Then we'll take them. Resistance is futile. Tyrogue go." Kerone said.

"Tyrogue!"

"Pinsir let's go." Mitch said.

"Pinsir!"

"A Tyrogue and Pinsir." Ross said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"A steel type move, Tyrogue Fake Out." Kerone said. Tyrogue clapped its hands together causing Pikachu to back up.

"Fake Out causes a pokemon to flinch." Ross said.

"Pinsir Vice Grip." Mitch said and got a hold of Pikchu.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Exveemon use Dragon Tail." Davis said.

"Let Pikachu go." Exveemon said and pounded Pinsir and got Pikachu free.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Tyrouge dodge it and use Rock Smash." Kerone said. Tyrouge dodged the attack and pounded Squirtle.

"Nefertimon use Iron Tail." Kari said and Nefertimon pounded Tyrouge.

"Just who are these guys?" Davis said.

"I don't know I never battled them before." Ash said.

"Pinsir use Head Butt." Mitch said and Pinsir slammed its head on Nefertimon.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick." May said and kicked Pinsir knocking it out.

"No Pinsir, return." Mitch said. "Okay Gastly get in there with Night Shade."

"Gastly!"

"Blaziken dodge it." May said and Blaziken jumped.

"Gliscore use X-Scissor." Ross said.

"Absol use Night Slash." Davis said and they attacked the other two.

"How can they still go on?" Kerone said.

"Just what's so great with these kids?" Mitch said.

"How's this Pikchu use Volt Tackle." Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu was all charged up and collided with them sending them flying.

"I think we just found out." Kerone said.

"Now I know what blasting off is like." Mitch said.

"We're blasting off for the first time." Both shouted and were gone.

"I never I thought I see more Team Rocket Members." Ross said.

"The one's we're dealing with all the time are bad enough." Davis said.

"But they end up the same." May said.

"You said it." Kari said.

"Yeah always blasting off." Ash said.

Even when new members of Team Rocket came our heroes still manage to defeat them. Let's hope they don't meet anymore as the journey continues.


	53. Great Trainers Work Together

Continuing to hop from one island to another our heroes keep moving onto the Mossdeep City Gym.

"Hey guys there's Mossdeep City." Ross said as they arrive closer to the island.

"Alright time to get that next badge." Ash said.

"First we're heading to the space station." May said.

"No way we're heading to the gym first." Davis said.

"Davis we'll find Lisa and Tate at the station." May said. "They're Dad is an astronaut."

"So we head to the station and then we'll have gym battle." Ross said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Great Trainers Work Together

They arrived at the station to find Lisa and Tate.

"Lisa, Tate where are you?" Ash said.

"Maybe they're not here, maybe they are at the gym." Ross said.

"Hey look at this." Exveemon said. They looked through small windows and saw Lisa and Tate battling.

"Solrock use Shadow Ball." Tate said.

"Lunatone use Ice Beam." Lisa said.

"Solrock!"

"Lun!" The two attacks clashed against each other.

"That's Lisa and Tate." May said.

"And that's there Solrock and Lunatone." Ross said.

"That's a Solrock." Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Solrock, the Meteorite pokemon. Solrock is able to admit sunshine, like the sun it's shaped as, while it's spinning."

"Looks like they're battling." Kari said.

"Let's check it out." Davis said.

"Now Solrock use Solar Beam." Tate said and Solrock was charging up.

"You never learn, Lunatone Ice Beam." Lisa said and Solrock was frozen.

"Not again." Tate said.

"Hello." Davis said as he came through.

"Wait!" Lisa said.

"Don't take another step." Tate said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"You see those Baltoy, they're using Pyschic." Lisa said.

"We have these cuffs on our legs keep us from floating around." Tate said.

"Lisa, Tate great to see you again." Ash said.

"Ash, May!" Lisa said. They undo their cuffs and floated to the door with Solrock and Lunatone.

"Great to see you guys again." Tate said.

"Ross you're here too." Lisa said.

"Yeah and these are our friends Kari and Davis." Ross said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lisa and this is my little brother Tate."

"Twin brother." Tate said.

"Anyway Ash Ross I bet you're here for a gym battle." Lisa said.

"So is Davis here." Ash said.

"So you got three challenges." Ross said.

"I heard your gym is different from other gyms." Davis said.

"That's true since both of us are two gym leaders. So we're ready to battle if you guys are." Tate said.

"Hold on I got an idea. Since there are three of you and two of us how about we have a tag battle." Lisa said.

"Tag battle?" Kari said.

"That's when two trainers battle against two trainers." Ross said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ash said.

"But who's battling with who?" Davis said.

"Let's play rock paper scissors to decide." Ross said.

"Okay one, two, three." They both thrust their fist, but it was a tie. "Again!" They kept it up a few times until they got it.

"Sorry Davis rock beats scissors." Ash said.

"Oh man." Davis said.

"Well Ross it looks like you and I are partnered up." Ash said.

"This should be interesting." Ross said.

"Alright then let's go to the gym." Lisa said.

…

The Gym

"Wow this place is like space." Davis said.

"The gym battle between Lisa and Tate the gym leaders and Ross and Ash the challengers will now begin." The referee said. "Normally this gym is a double battle, but this time it's a tag battle. Both trainers will use one pokemon each and the battle will be over when both pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Begin!"

"Go Solrock." Tate said.

"Go Lunatone." Lisa said.

"Solrock!"

"Lun!"

"Both pokemon are psychic and rock types and they can levitate. Gliscore I choose you." Ross said.

"Gliscore!"

"Buizel I choose you." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"You ready?" Ross said.

"Let's do it." Ash said. "Buizel use Aqua Jet."

"Bui!" Buizel flew up to them in the water.

"Dodge it." Both said and Solrock and Lunatone moved out of the way.

"Gliscore use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Gli!"

"Buizel come back around." Ash said. Buizel made a u turn, but Solrock and Lunatone moved out of the way and Gliscore and Buizel crashed into each other.

"Oh that's not good." May said.

"Solrock use Shadow Ball." Tate said.

"Lunatone use Rock Blast." Lisa said. Solrock launched the dark orb and Lunatone launched rocks and both got hit.

"Great what do we do?" Ash said.

"Our best chance is to beat them one on one. You take Lunatone I'll take Solrock." Ross said. "Gliscore use Night Slash on Solrock."

"Buizel Aqua Jet again on Lunatone." Ash said and they both went in.

"Double Pyschic." Lisa and Tate said and both pokemon used their minds and had Buizel and Gliscore crash into each other.

"Great now what? You got any ideas?" Ross said.

"Maybe long range attacks." Ash said.

"Gliscore use Stone Edge." Ross said.

"Buizel use Water Gun." Ash said and they both launched their attacks.

"Lunatone protect Solrock with Light Screen." Lisa said and Lunatone blocked both attacks.

"Everything we tried they counter it." Ross said.

"Well we're not giving up. Gliscore fly up and dive down with Steel Wing." Ross said and Gliscore flew up.

"Solrock use Sandstorm and blow Gliscore back." Tate said. Solrock created the storm and blew Gliscore back into a planet.

"Buizel while Solrock has its guard down use Aqua Jet." Ash said.

"Lunatone use Ice Beam." Lisa said and Lunatone launched the beam.

"I hoped you did that." Ash said. Buizel flew in and used Ice Aqua Jet.

"Oh my!" Lisa said and Buizel hit Solrock.

"Nice shot Buizel." Ash said.

"Wow Ice Aqua Jet, so cool." Davis said.

"Now it's our turn, Gliscore Steel Wing." Ross said. Gliscore flew in and clashed into Lunatone.

"Impressive." Tate said.

"But you're still not going to win." Lisa said. "Lunatone Ice Beam on Gliscore."

"Solrock use Solar Beam on Buizel." Tate said. Both pokemon launched attacks and they hit causing major damage.

"Buizel!" Ash said.

"Gliscore! We got to find a way to use our pokemon together or we're in trouble." Ross said.

"How do we do that?" Ash said.

"I got an idea have Buizel ride on Gliscore." Ross said.

"Got it, Buizel ride on Gliscore." Ash said and Buizel hopped on Gliscore.

"What are they up to?" Lisa said.

"I don't know, but they made it easier for this. Solrock Sandstorm." Tate said.

"Now Ash counter that with Ice Punch." Ross said.

"Got it, Buizel use Ice Punch." Ash said and when Buizel thrust its arm it pushed the Sandstorm back.

"Now Buizel get ready, Gliscore use Night Slash." Ross said. Gliscore slashed its claw and it hit Solrock.

"Hey have Gliscore use Stone Edge on Lunatone." Ash said.

"Right, Gliscore Stone Edge on Lunatone." Ross said.

"Lunatone counter that with Rock Blast." Lisa said. Lunatone launched the rocks and the stones clashed against each other.

"Now Buizel hop on the rocks." Ash said and Buizel jumped on them and got right in front of Lunatone. "Now use Ice Punch." Buizel pounded Lunatone and both were knocked out.

"Solrock and Lunatone are both unable to battle, Buizel and Gliscore are the winners, victory goes to Ash and Ross the challengers." The referee said.

"Alright!" They said and high fived. Gliscore and Buizel did the same thing and they were being awarded their badges.

"Ross, Ash you two are great trainers, but together you two make a great team." Tate said.

"Here you go two Mind Badges, one for each of you." Lisa said giving them both a badge.

"Thanks." Ross said.

"This is great." Ash said.

"Alright we got the Mind Badge!" Both said.

"Squirtle/Pikachu!"

"Gliscore/Bui!"

"You two were awesome." Davis said. "Now it's my turn."

"We're ready for you two." Exveemon said.

After a tag battle Ross and Ash had with Lisa and Tate Davis is ready now, but when he never faced two challengers or a double battle will he be ready?

To Be Continued….


	54. Psychic To Psychic, Dark To Dark

When our heroes arrived in Mossdeep City it was a double battle between Lisa and Tate and Ash and Ross. It was a hard battle, but Ross and Ash worked together. Now it's Davis's turn, but can he win when he's facing two gym leaders and when he has to use two pokemon at the same time.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Psychic To Psychic, Dark To Dark

Davis was faced against Lisa and Tate at the gym ready for their gym battle.

"Davis are you ready?" Lisa said.

"Our gym battle will be different from the battle between Ross and Ash since you have to use two pokemon at the same time." Tate said.

"That doesn't bother me. I'll challenge you two anyway you want." Davis said.

"The gym battle between Lisa and Tate the gym leaders and Davis the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use two pokemon at the same time and no substitution, the battle will be over when both pokemon are unable to battle. Begin!"

"Lunatone go!" Lisa said.

"Solrock go!" Tate said.

"Lun!"

"Solrock!"

"Absol and Houndoom let's go." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"Sol!"

"That's a smart move, dark types aren't affected by psychic types." Ross said.

"So he has two dark types." Lisa said.

"Just because he has the type advantage doesn't mean he'll win, it's how those two work together." Tate said.

"We'll win this in one shot for each. Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said.

"Solrock counter with your Shadow Ball." Tate said.

"Houndoom!"

"Solrock!" Both launched the dark orbs and they collided.

"Since Psychic types don't affect dark types Lunton use Ice Beam." Lisa said.

"Houndoom Flamethrower." Davis said and Houndoom launched the flames and blocked it. "Now Absol use Night Slash." Davis said.

"Absol!" Absol jumped in, but both Solrock and Lunatone levitate out of the way.

"Houndoom try and use Flamethrower." Davis said. Houndoom launched it, but Absol got hit as well.

"Absol!"

"Absol!" Davis said.

"That's not good." Exveemon said.

"Uh oh, that's never good." Ash said.

"Absol Absol!"

"Houn Houndoom!"

"Hey you guys calm down." Davis said.

"Absol thinks Houndoom did that on purpose." Exveemon said.

"Okay Absol try Night Slash again." Davis said. Absol tried to attack, but they moved out of the way. "Houndoom, Absol use Iron Tail." Both went in, but they ended up crashing into each other.

"Allow us to show you how it's done." Tate said. "Solrock Sandstorm."

"Lunatone Rock Blast." Lisa said.

"Solrock!"

"Lun!" Both attacks combined with the rocks spinning in a twister and both Absol and Houndoom got hit.

"Absol!"

"Houndoom!"

"They think the other is getting in the way." Exveemon said.

"Absol and Houndoom can't seem to work together." Kari said.

"They better or Davis is going to lose." May said.

"Look I can't do everything, you two need to learn how to communicate." Davis said.

"Easy for you to say, this is your first double battle." Exveemon said.

"Houndoom you keep moving, Absol use Double Team." Davis said. Absol made copies and Houndoom was running around. "Now Absol get ready to use Razor Wind."

"I don't think so. Solrock use Sandstorm again." Tate said and Solrock blew away the copies and the real Absol causing Houndoom to stop to look back.

"Lunatone use Ice Beam." Lisa said and Houndoom got hit.

"Houn Houndoom!"

"Absol Absol!"

"Those two won't stop arguing." Ash said.

"Those two got to get their act together. If they don't find a way to get in sync then they'll lose, and Lisa and Tate won't have to do much of anything" Ross said.

""Absol, Houndoom double Iron Tail." Davis said and they both ran in.

"Lunatone use Light Screen." Lisa said.

"Lun!" Lunatone created the screen and blocked against both attacks.

"Come on you guys keep trying until you break free." Davis said. Absol and Houndoom kept using Iron Tail, but Lunatone kept blocking it with Light Screen

"Houn Houndoom Houndoom!"

"Ab Absol Absol!"

"Can't you two stop arguing?" Davis said.

"Houn, Houndoom!"

"Oh man Houndoom's saying he's going to battle on his own." Exveemon said and Houndoom ran right in.

"That's reckless." Ross said.

"Houndoom can't take on both Solrock and Lunatone by himself." Ash said.

"Houndoom you need to work with Absol." Kari said.

"It's no use Houndoom is like a lone wolf." Nefertimon said.

"Absol you and Houndoom need to work with Houndoom. I know we haven't known each other long, but I know enough you're better than this." Davis said.

"That's going to be Houndoom's down fall." Lisa said.

"I'll finish this. Solrock use Shadow Ball." Tate said.

"Solrock!" Solrock launched the Shadow Ball and Houndoom slid next to Absol.

"Houndoom!" Davis said.

"Houndoom come on get up." Exveemon said.

"Let's finish this." Lisa said. "Lunatone use Ice Beam."

"Solrock Solar Beam." Tate said.

"Both of you aim for Houndoom." Lisa said. Lunatone and Solrock prepared their attacks.

"Houndoom you got to get up fast." Davis said, but Houndoom was having trouble. Both attacks were launched and Houndoom wouldn't be able to get away. "Houndoom!" Everyone was worried, but then Absol jumped in and took the attacks. "Absol!" Everyone was shocked. "Absol are you okay?"

"Absol." Absol struggled to get up.

"Houndoom?"

"Why did Absol do that?" Exveemon translate.

"Houndoom Absol knows you two need each other to win. Absol took that attack to protect you since you were down." Davis said. Houndoom and Absol took a long look at each other.

"As great as that was we need to finish this, Lunatone Rock Blast." Lisa said and Lunatone launched the rocks. Houndoom got between Absol and the attack.

"Houndoom! Okay use Iron Tail." Davis said and Houndoom used its tail to block the attack. "Okay are you two going to work together or not?"

"Houn!"

"Sol!"

"They are." Exveemon said.

"Sorry Davis, but we're ending this." Tate said.

"Got to find them first, Absol grab Houndoom and use Double Team." Davis said. Abols put its paw on Houndoom and made copies of both of them.

"That's easy to beat, Solrock use Sandstorm." Tate said. Solrock created the storm and the copies were gone leaving the originals.

"Lunatone Rock Blast." Lisa said. Lunatone launched the rocks, bout Houndoom pushed Absol out of the way.

"Way to go Houndoom now use Smokescreen." Davis said and Houndoom created smoke all over the field, but Solrock and Lunatone levitated up above it. "Absol use Night Slash and Houndoom use Iron Tail." Both jumped from the smoke and struck both Solrock and Lunatone and went back in the smoke.

"Solrock Solar Beam." Tate said.

"Lunatone Ice Beam." Lisa said. The attacks were launched, but missed. "Where are they?"

"Now Houndoom!" Davis said and Houndoom jumped behind them.

"Behind you guys!" Lisa said and they saw him.

"Houndoom Double Shadow Ball. Absol Razor Wind." Davis said. Houndoom launched two dark orbs and Absol launched the wind from the ground and both attacks hit and knocked them down.

"Lunatone and Solrock are unable to battle, Absol and Houndoom are the winners, victory goes to Davis the challenger." The referee said.

"Oh yeah!" Davis said.

"He won!" May said.

"Way to go Davis." Ash said.

"Absol Houndoom give me a hug." Davis said as he hugged his pokemon. Then he was being awarded his badge.

"You had a rough start Davis." Tate said.

"But you won, so here's the Mind Badge." Lisa said.

"Thanks you two. I got the Mind Badge, number 7." Davis said.

"We rule!" Exveemon said.

"Houn/Sol!"

"There were times I was nervous, but you did it." Kari said.

"All you need is one more badge." Ross said.

"You're right I'm just one badge away from the Hoenn League." Davis said

Davis won the Mind Badge and now all he needs is one more badge to enter the Hoenn league as our hero's journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	55. Exveemon Evolve To Who

After all three of our heroes obtained the Mind Badge from Lisa and Tate, they are now heading towards Purica Island for Kari to enter he next contest.

"So when's the next boat to Purica Island?" Davis said.

"Not until tomorrow." Ross said.

"So what do we do until then?" Kari said.

"We can just hang out and do some training. After Purica Town is our next gym in Sootopolis City." Ash said.

"Man I can't wait." Exveemon said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Exveemon Evolve To Who

Right now Ash and Davis are doing some training for their next gym and Kari was training for her contest.

"Lunatone use Hidden Power." Kari said

"Lun!" Lunatone launched the orbs in the sky.

"Looking great." Kari said.

"Torterra use Energy Ball." Ash said.

"Exveemon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Torterra!"

"Here you go!" Both pokemon launched the orbs and they collided.

"Wow everyone is doing great. Time for me to train for the Grand Festival." May said. "Hey Ross shouldn't you be training?"

"Yeah first I want to show Davis and Exveemon something." Ross said.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"The more I check out Exveemon and Nefertimon, the more I want to know about them since they are the only kind of pokemon in the world and look what I found." Ross said showing his pokedex. "Apparently Exveemon can evolve one more time out of any the three. First is something called a Flamedramon from a fire stone and it's a dragon and fire type." Flamedramon was on the pokedex.

"Flamedramon, The Flame Dragon pokemon and the evolve form of Exveemon. Flamedramon stores heat in its knuckles and is able to launch it out."

"Wow I can become Flamedramon." Exveemon said.

"Next is something called Raidramon with a thunder stone. It's a dragon and electric type." Ross said and Raidramon was on the pokedex.

"Raidramon, the Ray Dragon pokemon and the evolve form of Exveemon. When losing its wings it makes up for it with speed.

"Finally is Imperialdramon with a Razor Fang and it's just a plain dragon type." Ross said showing Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon, the High Speed pokemon and the evolve form of Exveemon. After evolving Imperialdramon is able to fly faster than a jet and possibly faster than light."

"You mean Exveemon could be any of those?" Ash said.

"Wow it will feel like I can become myself since I'll be those guys again." Exveemon said.

"Yeah it will be great to see all three of them." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" May said.

"Back in our world Exveemon could digivolve into all three of those." Kari said.

"Well one thing. Exveemon you can't go back and forth between them, you have to choose one and that's going to be your last form." Ross said.

"Only one." Exveemon said.

"So who's it going to be?" Davis said.

"Hold on Davis, Exveemon needs certain items to have it evolve." Nefertimon said.

"You're in luck I have a razor fang." Ross said.

"I also happen to have a fire stone and thunder stone for future contest reasons." May said as they took out the items and gave them to Davis.

"But I don't know who I want to become." Exveemon said.

"It can be a tough decision." Ross said.

"Squirtle Squirtle, Squir Squirtle Squirtle."

"I know, no pressure and my choice, but I only get one chance." Exveemon said. Meanwhile Team Rocket was watching.

"Did you here that?" Jessie said.

"That Exveemon can evolve again into three pokemon we haven't even heard of." James said.

"That will be a problem for us if that big guy evolves." Meowth said.

"True, but we could have a brand new pokemon to give to the boss." Jessie said.

"Hold on Jessie, we barely even know a thing about big and blue there." Meowth said.

"I see where you are going if we give him to the boss." James said.

"Exactly and it is a dragon." Jessie said.

"Oh now I see it." Meowth said.

"Jewels, money, promotions!" All three sang.

"Wobbafett."

"Okay a with a fire stone we get Flamedramon which was the first form you had." Davis said.

"With a thunder stone I'll be Raidramon. I may no longer fly, but I'll be faster." Exveemon said.

"Finally with a razor fang you'll be Imperialdramon and back in our world that's your strongest form." Davis said.

"This so tough." Exveemon said.

"Davis calm down, you don't even need to have Exveemon evolve." Ash said.

"I don't." Davis said.

"No, take Pikachu for example. Pikachu needs a thunder stone to evolve, but Pikachu doesn't want to evolve." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

"So Exveemon doesn't need to evolve?" Davis said.

"Maybe, but I can access another form of me and it will feel like I'm back in our world a little more." Exveemon said. Then three metal arms came and grabbed the items.

"Hey who did that?" Davis said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"What are you up to now?" Ross said.

"Is that really any of your business?" Jessie said.

"It's the same as always." James said.

"To give us money and it involves you." Meowth said. He activated another arm and grabbed Exveemon.

"Hey hands off." Exveemon said.

"So long losers." All three said and were leaving with him.

"Hey get back here." Davis said as he jumped and grabbed the arm.

"Davis!" Exveemon said.

"They're not taking you anywhere." Davis said.

"Pesky twerp." James said.

"Might as well have his other pokemon too." Meowth said as they continued to fly away.

"Team Rocket get back here." Ash said as they ran after him.

….

Team Rocket

They settled down with Exveemon and Davis in cages and have the items on a tree stump.

"It feels great to have victory." Jessie said.

"What makes you think you've won?" Davis said.

"You're in a cage." James said.

"And we have your pokemon." Meowth said.

"Got a plan?" Exveemon said.

"Yeah, but we'll have to wait until they fall asleep and bust this cage down." Davis said.

….

The Others

Ash and the others looked high and low for Team Rocket and it soon became night.

"Where could Team Rocket be?" Ash said.

"I hope Davis is okay." Kari said.

"Davis is a tough guy, he'll be okay." Nefertimon said.

"Nefertimon I never knew you thought that way about Davis." May said.

"If you tell him that, I'll deny it." Nefertimon said.

"Let's just stay focus on finding them." Ross said.

…

Team Rocket

Team Rocket fell asleep and Davis and Exveemon were in the clear to break out.

"Alright try and be quiet, but use Dragon Tail on the cage." Davis said.

"Got it." Exveemon said as he banged his tail against the cage and was able to break the cage. "Let's get out of here."

"Hold it, they don't deserve these." Davis said as he took the stones and the fang and made a run for it. Then Meowth woke up.

"One of those nights again." Meowth said and then noticed they were gone. "Hey wake up!" Meowth scratched their faces.

"What was that for?" James said.

"How dare you interrupt my beauty sleep." Jessie said.

"The goggle twerp and that Exveemon are gone and they took the items." Meowth said. Davis and Exveemon kept running as fast as they could.

"Wait what am I doing running, when we can just fly." Davis said.

"Oh yeah hop on." Exveemon said as Davis jumped on his back and flew off. They kept flying, but Team Rocket found them and was above them. They launched another metal arm and grabbed Davis. "Davis!"

"It's not nice to leave without saying goodbye." Jessie said.

"And we're the bad guys." James said. At the same time Ash and the others found them.

"There they are." Ash said.

"Team Rocket let Davis go right now." Exveemon said.

"Okay." Jessie said.

"Will do." James said.

"Can do." Meowth said and they just let him go and he was falling.

"Davis!" Exveemon said as he flew down after him.

"Oh no Davis." Ash said.

"I'm not fast enough." Exveemon said.

"You have one form that is, the razor fang catch it." Davis said as he tossed it. Exveemon caught it and, still remain the same height, he became Imperialdramon.

"I got ya!" Imperialdramon said as he caught him just before Davis hit the ground.

"Wow Imperialdramon you evolved." Kari said.

"I hope you don't mind this form." Davis said.

"You know what, not at all." Imperialdramon said. "Now for Team Rocket." He flew up and used a new move, Giga Impact.

"What move is that?" Davis said.

"Giga Impact." Ross said. Imperialdramon crashed into Team Rocket and there they go.

"I wanted to evolve that pokemon." Jessie said.

"Me too." James said.

"Now I want to evolve." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted and Imperialdramon came down.

"That was way awesome." Davis said.

"I'm even stronger than before, that Sootopolis Gym better watch out." Imperialdramon said.

Now that Imperialdramon has evolved he is more ready for that gym than before with that new move as the journey continues.

To Be Continued….


	56. Froslass Bite

Our heroes move onward to Kari's next contest now that Exveemon has become Imperialdramon (AN: Fighter mode)

They are riding a small boat.

"How long until we get to Purica Island?" May said.

"First the boat has to stop on another island to refuel." Ross said.

"What Island?" Ash said.

"Oh man its Snow Mount Island. That Island has a snowy mountain and I hate the cold." Ross said.

"Really, cold, great." Davis complained.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Froslass Bite

The boat docked on an island that had a snow covered mountain.

"What do we do until the boat is ready to go?" Kari said.

"Might as well head to the pokemon center, but we better move quick because it can go below 0 around this island." Ross said and they headed to the pokemon center.

"Hello, anyone here." Ash said.

"Froslass!" A Froslass came up to the door.

"Who's that pokemon?" Kari said.

"It's a Froslass." Ross said and Kari got her pokedex.

"Froslass, the Snow Country pokemon and the evolve form of Snorunt. When it appears Froslass has a solid body it is actually hollow."

"Hi and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said.

"Hi Nurse Joy." Ash said.

"We were wondering we can stay here until our boat has fuel." May said.

"Of course. Froslass would you be so kind to help these people out?" Nurse Joy said.

"Froslass!"

"Is Froslass your pokemon?" Kari said.

"Not exactly, it is wild, but Froslass likes to help out around here." Nurse Joy said.

"Hi Froslass I'm Kari."

"Froslass."

…..

Team Rocket

Team Rocket was walking through the field of snow and was tired.

"Why would the twerps come to this island?" Jessie said.

"Is it even worth it following them here?" James said.

"Yes it is if we want to catch Pikachu." Meowth said.

"Hey look up ahead." Jessie said and they saw the center.

"It's a pokemon center." James said.

"Then that means." Meowth said.

"Food!"

…

The Pokemon Center

"Okay once we hit the ocean again our next stop is Purica Town and then it's off to Sootopolis City." Ross said.

"Great I can't wait to get my fourth ribbon." Kari said taking out her other three ribbons. Froslass pass by and noticed the ribbons.

"Froslass?"

"You like them?" Kari said.

"It seems Froslass does like your ribbons." Nefertimon said.

"You see Froslass I enter in contest and if you win one you win one of these." Kari said. Then an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Imperialdramon said.

"It's the alarm, there's something going on in the food storage room." Nurse Joy said and they made their way into the storage room. "Alright who's in here?"

"Yes." Jessie said.

"We're here." James said as Team Rocket came out stuffing their faces.

"Team Rocket!" They shouted.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"That food doesn't belong to you." Nurse Joy said.

"Then why are we already eating it." Jessie said.

"I think it's time we left." James said as they hopped out the window.

"Stop!" Nurse Joy said.

"Team Rocket come back." Ash said.

"Coming through." Nefertimon said as she jumped through. "Hop on Kari we'll catch them."

"Right." Kari said as she jumped on and flew after them. Froslass followed Kari.

"Let's help her out." Davis said ready to go.

"No wait look." Nurse Joy said and they saw dark clouds. "A cold front is coming and around here that can result in a snow storm. It's dangerous to head out."

"Oh no Kari." Davis said. Kari and Nefertimon were still chasing Team Rocket and got in front of them.

"No another step." Nefertimon said.

"It's just food." Meowth said.

"That you stole." Kari said.

"Froslass." Team Rocket turned around and Froslass launched a light that made them confused.

"Wow that's some Confuse Ray." Meowth said all loopy.

"Froslass!" Froslass used a Blizzard attack on them and froze them.

"Nefertimon use Iron Tail." Kari said. Nefertimon banged her tail against them and had them blasting off frozen. "Great job, now let's get the rest of this food back to the center."

"Kari have a look." Nefertimon said and Kari saw the clouds. The wind and the snow picked up and Kari felt real cold.

"That storm came out of nowhere." Kari said holding her body.

"We got to get back to the pokemon center, but it's too cold for me to fly." Nefertimon said.

"Then we better stop walking." Kari said as she tried to make it through the storm, but it was too cold for her to go far.

"Kari you can't walk in this storm." Nefertimon said.

"Froslass!" They turned and saw Froslass was able to make an igloo.

"Kari you have to get inside." Nefertimon said. All three went in and Nefertimon tried using her fur to keep her warm. "Kari we got to get you out of here or you're going to freeze."

"I know, but I can't move all that much." Kari said all cold. Froslass decided to head out on its own and get the others. "Froslass!"

…

The Pokemon Center

Everyone was inside during the storm, but Davis was becoming impatient with Kari out there.

"That's it I can't wait. I got to get out there and find her." Davis said.

"Davis you won't last 2 minutes out there." Ross said.

"I won't make it either since I'm a dragon type." Imperialdramon said.

"I don't care. Kari's out there and has shorter clothes than me on." Davis said.

"Froslass!" Frosslass came through the door.

"Froslass!" May said.

"Fros Froslass!"

"Froslass is saying Kari needs help, she's practically frozen." Imperialdramon said.

"Nurse Joy please tell me you have equipment for a storm like this." Davis said.

"Don't worry I'll go and get her." Nurse Joy said prepared for the storm. "Froslass lead the way." Nurse Joy hopped on a snow mobile and Froslass took her to Kari. When they arrived Nurse Joy found Kari and Nefertimon real cold.

"Nurse Joy." Kari said, but weak.

"Don't worry you're going to be alright." Nurse Joy said. She got Kari and Nefertimon on the snow mobile and took them back to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy wasworking on Nefertimon and Kari was wrapped in a blanket on a couch.

"Kari are you alright?" Ash said.

"Of course she's not alright she's freezing." Davis said. Froslass was working on a fire.

"Careful there Froslass." May said.

"Yeah you are an ice type." Ross said. "Come on guys let's have Kari get some rest." It got later at night and Davis was sneaking.

"Davis what are you doing?" Imperialdramon said.

"I'm just going to check on Kari." Davis said. When he went into the lobby he saw that Froslass was still up and taking care of Kari doing everything it can to keep her warm. Davis knew she was in good hands and went back to bed.

…..

Morning

When it was morning Kari and Nefertimon were all better.

"Nothing like a nice cat nap." Nefertimon said.

"You said it." Kari said.

"Glad to see you two are all warmed up." May said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Kari said.

"It's really Froslass you should be thanking. Froslass stayed up making sure you were warm." Davis said.

"Really? Thank you Froslass." Kari said.

"Froslass."

"It seems to me Froslass likes you Kari, why don't you take Froslass with you." Nurse Joy said.

"You think I should." Kari said.

"Froslass did like your ribbons and would be great in contest." May said.

"Okay than, what do you say Froslass want to come?" Kari said.

"Froslass!" Froslass agreed. Kari threw a pokeball and Froslass was caught.

"I have a Froslass." Kari said.

After nearing being frozen Kari now has a new friend, Froslass. Now she has a new pokemon to compete in the Purica Contest, her next stop.

To Be Continued…


	57. Swalot It All Down

Our heroes are on their way to Purica Town as Kari prepares for her next contest with her new pokemon Froslass.

They were on a boat and Kari was training with Froslass.

"Froslass use Ice Shard." Kari said.

"Froslass!" Froslass launched a shard of ice out into the water.

"You're already planning on using Froslass?" Ross said.

"But you just caught Froslass." Ash said.

"I know, but this will be great for Froslass." Kari said.

"You have a lot of confidence in Froslass." May said.

"Because I know Froslass will have me win, right." Kari said.

"Froslass!"

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Swalot It All Down

"Froslass looks happy to be in this contest." Davis said.

"It is going to be Froslass's first." Imperialdramon said.

"Misdreavous." A Misdreavous came floating down.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"A Misdreavous." Ross said and Kari got her pokedex.

"Misdreavous, the Screech pokemon. Misdreavous feeds on fear and is able to create it with its banshee like cry."

"It's special for a pokemon to be in its first contest." They saw Phantom.

"Phantom!" Kari said.

"Nice to see you again Kari. Is that you're Froslass?" Phantom said.

"Yeah what about it?" Kari said.

"Nothing I'm just interested since Froslass is a ghost type. I see you already met my Misdreavous." Phantom said.

"Are you entering the Purica Contest?" Kari said.

"I don't need to, behold." Phantom said showing he had five ribbons.

"You already have five ribbons!" Kari said.

"Yes, but I look forward to seeing your Froslass battle." Phantom said.

…..

Purica Island

They arrived on Purica Island and Kari was registered.

"Alright I'm all set for the contest." Kari said.

"Great, and you're going to win and get that fourth ribbon." Davis said.

"Excuse me." They turned and saw a guy with green spikey hair, white headband, black jacket, green shirt, and blue pants. "Have you seen a Swalot anywhere?"

"A Swalot?" Kari said and got her pokedex,

"Swalot, the Poison Bag pokemon and the evolve form of Gulpin. Swalot swallows anything whole and launches toxic fluid from its follicles.

"No sorry." Ash said.

"Aw it's eating everything." Someone screamed.

"May did you let Munchlax out?" Ross said.

"No." May said.

"Oh that has to be my Swalot." The guy said and they ran and Swalot eating everything food wise. "Swalot knock that off."

"Swalot."

"I got the big guy." Imperialdramon said and pulled Swalot away from the food.

"Thanks. Swalot I told you to stop doing that." The guy said.

"Swalot." Swalot felt a shamed.

"By the way my name is Terrance."

"Hi Terrance I'm Ash."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Ross."

"Squirtle."

"My name's Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"I'm May."

"The name's Kari."

"And I am Nefertimon"

"Nice to meet all of you. Swalot here is my partner and I plan on winning the contest." Terrance said.

"I'm entering the contest too." Kari said.

"Really, well let's make this one a great one." Terrance said.

"Will do." Kari said and the contest began.

"It's time everyone for the Purica Town pokemon contest." Vivian said. "As we all know the one who wins the contest wins the Purica Ribbon. Now here are our judges, Mr. Contesta."

"Purica Town is pure." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next we have Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Finally we have Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"Hello everyone." Nurse Joy said.

"You all know me as Vivian so we're ready to go." Vivian said and Terrance and Kari were ready with Terrance in a tux.

"Terrance are you ready for this?" Kari said.

"I so am ready for this, I always wanted to be in contest and now I have the chance." Terrance said.

"Just know I won't give up. I'm going for my fourth ribbon." Kari said.

"That's great you have four ribbons. I haven't had much experience so I'm still a newbie." Terrance said.

"Let's both do our best." Kari said as they shook hands.

"Alright get ready everyone because we are about to begin with our first coordinator." Vivian said. Each coordinator went and everyone was great. "Now here's Kari."

"Lunatone show time." Kari said and Lunatone came through smoke spinning.

"Lun!"

"Lunatone start out with Hidden Power and then Confusion." Kari said.

"Lun!" Lunatone created the orbs and then used Confusion to have move slowly around her.

"Now use Gyro Ball and bring them in." Kari said. Lunatone started spinning around and brought the orbs in have sparkles scattered after bursting.

"Amazing now for our next coordinator its Terrance." Vivian said.

"Sandslash time to rock." Terrance said and a Sandslash came through stars.

"Sandslash!"

"Sandslash use Fury Swipes." Terrance said as he tossed a wooden pole and Sandslash it slashed it into dust with incredible speed. "Now Hyper Beam." Sandslash launched the beam clear in the air.

"Wow he's definitely making it." May said.

"How do you know?" Ash said.

"Coordinators show off the best of their pokemon and that was a great way to show Sandslash's speed and power." May said.

"Well that was the last coordinator now we wait to see who's making it to the second round." Vivian said.

"Terrance you did great out there." Kari said.

"Thanks I always worked hard on Sandslash's speed and strength." Terrance said.

"Well I'll show Froslass's power too once we're in the second round." Kari said.

"Okay everyone here are the four coordinators moving onto the second round." Vivian said and both Terrance and Kari were in.

"Alright we're both in." Kari said.

"Let's do our best to make it into the final match." Terrance said. Both of them battled hard. "Swalot use Sludge." Swalot knocked out a Sneasel.

"Froslass use Blizzard." Kari said and Froslass took down a Delcatty.

"Alright folks here we are in the final match where we have Kari VS Terrance." Vivian said. "We have five minutes. Begin!"

"Swalot one more time." Terrance said and Swalot came through smoke and inhaled it.

"Swalot!"

"Froslass show time." Kari said and Froslass came through a spiral of energy.

"Froslass!"

"Froslass use Ice Shard." Kari said. Froslass launched the shard, but it bounced right off. "What!?"

"Sorry Kari, but Swalot's body will have almost any attack bounce off." Terrance said.

"That's smart since Swalot is like a stomach." Ross said.

"Now Swalot use Sludge." Terrance said. Swalot launched sludge from its mouth and Froslass got hit in the face covered in sludge.

"Oh no Froslass." Kari said.

"Now use Sludge Bomb." Terrance said. Swalot launched more sludge and this time it exploded. "Now use Bullet Seed." Swalot launched seeds.

"Froslass use Double Team." Kari said. Froslass created copies and the Bullet Seed missed.

"Swalot use Sludge Bomb." Terrance said. Swalot launched the slime and it exploded causing the copies to disappear.

"Froslass try Ice Shard again." Kari said. Froslass launched the shard, but it bounced off again.

"I told you that wouldn't work." Terrance said.

"Maybe this will. Froslass use Confuse Ray." Kari said. Froslass created a light and Swalot was confused and pound itself against the floor.

"No Swalot." Terrance said.

"Confuse Ray is good, but unless Kari deals actual damage this is a problem." Nefertimon said.

"No matter how confuse Swalot will still use this, Poison Gas." Terrance said and Swalot launched a purple cloud put of its mouth.

"Froslass blow it back with Blizzard." Kari said and Froslass blew the cloud back. 'Wait that gives me an idea.' She thought. "Froslass use Blizzard."

"Froslass!" Froslass launched the snow storm, but that had Swalot snap out of it.

"Swalot use Bullet Seed." Terrance said and Swalot launched the seeds and it hit.

"Froslass use Ice Shard." Kari said.

"The same thing will just happen." Terrance said, but this time it didn't bounce back. "What!?"

"Of course Kari used the cold wind to harden Swalot's blubbery body." Ross said.

"Now Froslass use Ice Shard and Blizzard." Kari said. Froslass launched the shard and with Blizzard it got bigger and it hit. "Double Team and hit it with one more time." Froslass made more copies and it used the Ice Shard and Blizzard combo and knocked Swalot out.

"Swalot is unable to battle so the winner of the Purica Contest is Kari." Vivian said.

"Yes I won!" Kari said.

"Froslass!"

"Congratulations Kari." Terrance said.

"Thanks Terrance." Kari said and they shook hands and Kari was being given her ribbon.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it for Kari." Vivian said and Kari had her ribbon.

"Yes I have the Purica Ribbon." Kari said.

"Lun/Fros!" They were about to part ways with Terrance.

"Congratulations again Kari." Terrance said.

"Thanks Terrance, you were great too." Kari said.

"Keep up the good work and you'll be great in contest." Davis said.

"Good luck in the Grand Festival." Terrance said and they all waved goodbye.

Now Kari has her fourth ribbon. Our heroes now head to Sootopolis City where Davis, Ash, and Ross will have their eighth gym badge that awaits.

To Be Continue…


	58. My My Milotic

Out in the middle of a lake was a Milotic and a Lopunny.

"Milotic!" Milotic launched a Water Pulse, but Lopunny dodged it.

"Lopunny!" Lopunny used a Shock Wave attack and Milotic got shocked. Lopuuny grabbed Milotic and used a Seismic Toss. Milotic was thrown to a generator and it short circuited with Milotic getting hurt.

"Mi!"

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) My My Milotic

After Kari obtained her fourth ribbon our heroes continue their journey towards Sootopolis City where Ash, Ross, and Davis plan to earn their final badge.

"Okay, by going through this place we can catch a ride to Sootopolis City." Ross said.

"Man I am so excited for that eighth badge." Davis said.

"You said it, wait till you see Juan." Ash said.

"Juan?" Kari said.

"Juan is the Sootopolis gym leader who uses water types." Ross said.

"Juan use to be a coordinator and he won the Grand Festival." May said.

"Wow I can't wait to meet him." Kari said.

"He does sound interesting." Nefertimon said.

"Hey look there's a pokemon center, let's stop there for a while." Ash said and they went in, but when they did the power was off. "Uh hello."

"I'm sorry, but we're not opened." Nurse Joy said.

"Why what's the problem?" Davis said.

"Our power is out and right now Officer Jenny is chasing a Milotic." Nurse Joy said.

"Milotic?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Milotic, the Tender pokemon and the evolve form of Feebas. Milotic are able to calm people and is said to be the most beautiful pokemon in the world."

"It does look beautiful." Imperialdramon said.

"Why would Officer Jenny be chasing a Milotic?" Ross said.

"You see this pokemon center runs on hydroelectricity and the generator up by the lake was ruined and a Milotic was found near it just last night." Nurse Joy said.

"That's weird, a Milotic doesn't seem to be the pokemon to do something like that." May said.

"We better check this out." Ash said.

…

The Lake

Milotic was injured and was having a hard time swimming away from Officer Jenny.

"Milotic I insist you stop right now." Officer Jenny said. Then the others arrived.

"There's Officer Jenny." May said.

"That must be the Milotic." Ross said.

"It looks hurt." Kari said.

"Milotic this is your last chance to turn yourself in or I will have to force you in." Officer Jenny said.

"Milotic!" Milotic used Twister to push itself back and tried to get away.

"Stop!" Officer Jenny said.

"Officer Jenny what's going on?" Ash said.

"I was trying to catch that Milotic, it destroyed a generator for the pokemon center." Officer Jenny said. "That's the generator right there." They saw engineers working on fixing the generator.

"Why would a Milotic destroy a generator?" Ross said.

"That's what I like to find out." Officer Jenny said.

"Guys I say we try to find that Milotic. It looked hurt and we need to find out what's going on." Kari said.

"Your right Kari." Ash said.

"Then let's go find it." Nefertimon said and she and Imperialdramon carried them to find that Milotic. "That Milotic couldn't have gotten far."

"Look there it is." May said and they saw Milotic in between two rocks for cover.

"Milotic!" Kari said and Milotic panic. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you."

"Milotic." Milotic calmed down and had water surround it.

"What's that?" Davis said.

"It's a move called Aqua Ring. It heals some energy, but even with Aqua Ring Milotic looks real hurt." Ross said.

"You think Officer Jenny did that?" Imperialdramon said.

"I don't think so, she didn't had any pokemon out." Ross said.

"Officer Jenny thinks you destroyed that generator." Kari said as she petted Milotic. "Guys I don't think this Milotic would do anything."

"What makes you think that?" Ash said.

"I don't know, I can't explain it." Kari said.

"Kari what do you think we're going to do. If we go against Jenny we're going against the law." Ross said.

"Look we just need to find out if this Milotic really destroyed that generator." Kari said. "Milotic I want to help you, tell us what happen."

"It's okay Milotic you can trust her." Nefertimon said.

"Mi Milotic Milotic Mi Milotic."

"I see." Nefertimon said.

"That makes sense." Imperialdramon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Milotic was battling a Lopunny and it sued an electric attack while Milotic was in the water. Then it used a Seismic Toss and Milotic hit the generator." Imperialdramon said.

"That makes sense, water types like Milotic are weak against electricity." Ross said.

"We've got to tell Officer Jenny." Kari said.

"Hold it Kari Officer Jenny goes with what she sees and believes we need proof." Ross said.

"How are we going to find any?" May said.

"We could just find that Lopunny and get it to confess." Davis said.

"That could work, if Lopuuny was a human." Ross said.

"No wait Davis is right, I mean with the right persuasion we could get Lopunny to confess." Kari said.

"Okay, but how are we going to find Lopunny, it could be anywhere." Ross said.

"We got to try, you guys go look, I'll keep Lopunny safe." Kari said.

"Alright Kari." Ash said as they left.

"Don't worry Milotic we'll prove your innocence." Kari said.

….

The Others

They all looked high and low to find the Lopunny that battled against Milotic.

"How are we suppose to find Lopunny?" May said.

"Pika Pi." They noticed Pikachu found tracks.

"Good eye Pikachu." Davis said.

"Those look like Lopunny tracks." Ross said. "If we follow them, we could find Lopunny." They began to follow the tracks.

….

Kari

Kari was doing what she could to help Milotic.

"Ross was right even with Aqua Ring Milotic is still hurt." Nefertimon said.

"I'll go see if I can find something to help." Kari said as she went into the woods. "Let's see there must be a berry or something." She noticed something in the tree. "What's that?" She pulled on it and it turned out to be a Beedrill. "AWW!"

"Kari what is it?" Nefertimon said and saw she was being chased. Milotic jumped out of the water and used Safeguard. Then Milotic launched a Twister and blew it away.

"Wow thanks Milotic." Kari said.

"Milotic!"

…..

The Others

They kept following the tracks and found Lopunny acing like it was relaxing like a slob and eating like one.

"That is the sloppiest Lopunny I've ever seen." Ross said.

"Is that really a Lopunny?" Davis said.

"Well different pokemon do have different attitudes." Ash said.

"Let's just get Lopunny to Officer Jenny." May said and they approached it. "Lopunny we need to talk to you."

"Lopunny there's this Milotic and is in trouble. We need you to come with us and explain what happened." Ash said.

"Lopunny!"

"What?" Davis said.

"It said, why should she care." Imperialdramon said.

"But Lopunny we know about your battle and Milotic is in a lot of trouble." Davis said.

"Lopunny Lopunny."

"She says so what I never liked Milotic with everyone saying they are the most beautiful pokemon." Imperialdramon said.

"Well you're coming with us, this Milotic is in trouble and it needs help." Davis said.

"Yeah so come on floppy ears just come with no problems." Imperialdramon said, but Lopunny jumped and used a High Jump Kick. "Hey!"

"Oh you want to fight, bring it." Davis said.

"Davis we can't just fight." Ash said.

"Maybe we should let him, that way it will be easier to get this Lopunny to come with us." Ross said.

"Alright Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said. Imperialdramon went in to punch, but Lopunny countered it with another High Jump Kick. Then Lopunny launched an Attract.

"Oh hello pretty." Imperialdramon said.

"He's under the effects of Attract." Ross said.

"What do I do?" Davis said.

"Leave this to me, Roserade let's go." Ross said.

"Roserade!"

"Roserade is a girl so I got this." Ross said. "Roserade use Energy Ball."

"Roserade!" Roserade launched the ball and it hit.

"Lopunny!" Lopunny used a Shock Wave attack, but Roserade withstood it.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf." Ross said. Roserade launched the attacks and it hit. "Now Roserade Solar Beam." Roserade powered up the attack and fired knocking her out.

"Hey what happen?" Imperialdramon said.

"Talk later, grab Lopunny." Davis said.

…

Kari

"Shouldn't be that much longer." Kari said.

"There you are." Officer Jenny said.

"Officer Jenny wait to can't take Milotic." Kari said.

"Move aside." Officer Jenny said.

"No I won't if you're going to attack." Kari said.

"If you attack Milotic you attack us." Nefertimon said.

"Officer Jenny wait." She turned around and they had Lopunny.

"Officer Jenny this Lopunny battled Milotic and caused it to destroy the generator." Ross said.

"None of it was Milotic's fault." May said.

"There right aren't they Lopunny?" Imperialdramon said and Lopunny nodded.

"So then Milotic is innocent." Officer Jenny said.

"See everything is okay." Kari said, but Milotic collapsed. "Milotic!" They took Milotic to the pokemon center that was back to full power and got Milotic healed up. They brought Milotic back to the lake.

"Well Milotic take care." Kari said. Milotic was going to leave, but didn't.

"It's possible Milotic wants to go with Kari." Ross said.

"You think." Kari said. "Okay Milotic come along with us." She threw a pokeball and got Milotic. "Yes I got a Milotic!"

"That's great Kari." May said.

"A beautiful pokemon like Milotic deserves someone like you." Davis said.

"That's interesting thing to say." Ross said and Davis's face turned red.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was laughing.

Now Kari has anoether new friend. The lovely Milotic and we'll see if Milotic will help her win that fifth ribbon as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	59. Deceptive Duo

After obtaining Kari's new pokemon Milotic our heroes continue their journey towards Sootopolis City where the final gym is waiting.

Right now they're taking a break with all their pokemon out.

"We're almost to Sootopolis City." Ross said.

"Alright we're going to get that eighth badge." Davis said.

"Where's the next contest?" Kari said.

"That's on Pacifilog Island in Pacifilog Town." Ross said.

"If you win that one you'll have your fifth ribbon." May said.

"Milotic I'll use you in this contest. With you I'll win for sure." Kari said.

"Milotic!"

"Anyway there's a pokemon center ahead so we can stop there." Ross said. Meanwhile they were being watched.

"A Milotic." One said.

"There are also two pokemon I've never seen before."

"We can make a fortune with all of them."

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Deceptive Duo

They were on their way when they met up with an older guy with purple hair and a younger guy with black hair.

"Hello there."

"Hi."

"Uh hi can we help you?" Davis said.

"Allow me to introduce us, I am Kai." The one with purple hair said.

"My name is Joe." The one with black hair said.

"Uh hi I'm Ash."

"Pikachu."

"I'm Ross."

"Squirtle."

"I'm Davis and this is Imperialdramon."

"This is Nefertimon and I'm Kari."

"And I'm May."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Ross said.

"We were wondering if you knew where a pokemon center was." Kai said.

"Oh there's one just a few miles ahead." Ash said.

"We were heading there ourselves." May said.

"Oh then why don't we go together?" Joe said.

"That's fine with us." Davis said as they were on their way, but fell through a hole, but Kai and Joe jumped out.

"Are you okay?" Kai said.

"Where did this hole come from?" Ash said. Then metal arms came and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Hahaha." They looked up and saw Team Rocket's balloon.

"Not Team Rocket again." Ross said.

"Team Rocket?" Kai said.

"I've heard of them, they are an organization from Kanto that steal pokemon." Joe said.

"We finally have Pikachu." Jessie said.

"We win!" James said.

"And the twerps eat our dust." Meowth said.

"I think not, Arbok use Poison Sting." Kai said throwing a pokeball and an Arbok came out.

"Charbok!" Arbok fired poison needles that broke the metal arm that held Pikachu.

"Your turn Golem." Joe said throwing a pokeball.

"Golem!"

"Golem use Sandstorm." Joe said. Golem created a Sandstorm and the balloon was blown away.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash said as they got out.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu is going to be alright." Joe said.

"Thanks guys." Ash said.

"Don't mention it. We better keep going in case they come back." Kai said and they made it to the pokemon center.

"Hi and welcome to the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said.

"Hi Nurse Joy." They all said.

"Nurse Joy could you watch my pokemon?" Ash said.

"Sure I'll watch all of your pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"Well I do want my pokemon in top shape for when we get to Sootopolis City." Davis said.

"Same here." Ross said.

"I'll leave my pokemon too." Kari said.

"So will I." May said and they all handed their pokeballs to Chansey.

"I'll be back." Joe said as he left.

"So what business do you have in Sootopolis City?" Kai said.

"We don't have a business, we're going for a gym." Davis said.

"Davis even I knew he meant why we were heading there." Imperialdramon said and he felt stupid. Joe followed Chansey to a room where they keep all the pokeballs.

"Easy." Joe said as he was hacking into the lock and the door opened.

"Hey let's get some lunch." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"How's it going?" Kai said into a communicator.

"It's all here, now let's get going." Joe said on the other side.

"I'm on my way." Kai said and left without any of the others noticing. Kai went to the room where they keep the pokeballs and Joe was loading them all in a bag.

"Piece of cake." Joe said.

"Those stupid kids were even kind enough to give us THEIR pokeballs." Kai said and they loaded all the pokeballs in. "Let's take these outside and get the rest of them." They took them outside and went back in, but Team Rocket was near.

"I don't see the twerps anywhere." James said.

"They got to be around here somewhere." Meowth said.

"Hey what's that?" Jessie said. They went down and checked the bags. "Ooh bags full of pokeballs." They loaded them into the balloon.

"Okay this is the last of them." Kai said as they came out, but noticed Team Rocket. "You guys again!"

"Uh oh!" Jessie said.

"Busted." Meowth said.

"Hey wait it's those two from before." James said. Meanwhile inside the pokemon center and didn't notice a thing.

"So after we eat we should get going." Ash said.

"You're right I want to get to that eighth gym." Davis said.

"Aw!"

"Nurse Joy what's wrong?" May said.

"Someone stole all the pokeballs." Nurse Joy said.

"What!?" Ash said. They went out and saw Team Rocket with Kai and Joe.

"Team Rocket!" Davis said.

"So it was them." Ash said.

"Hand over those pokeballs now." Kai said.

"You shouldn't leave your pokeballs lying around." Jessie said.

"We found them." James said.

"Fair and square." Meowth said.

"Serviper let's go." Jessie said.

"Serviper!"

"Carnivine you too." James said.

"Carnivine!" Carnivine bit down on him.

"Stop biting on me." James said.

"Swalot time to fight." Kai said.

"Golem go." Joe said.

"Swalot!"

"Golem!"

"Serviper Poison Tail." Jessie said.

"Carnivine Bite." James said.

"Swalot Stockpile." Kai said. Swalot got bigger and endure the attack.

"Golem Rock Blast." Joe said. Golem launched the rocks and pushed them back.

"Spit Up Swalot." Kai said. Swalot launched an energy blast and they took off.

"Even when we just found something." Jessie said.

"Just who are they?" James said.

"I don't like those two." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

"Wow Kai Joe great job." Ash said.

"We'll take these." Joe said as they grabbed the bags. Then Officer Jenny drove in.

"Hold it right there you two are under arrest." Officer Jenny said.

"Officer Jenny what's going on?" Ash said.

"Those two are wanted men, they steal practically everything especially pokemon and try to make some money." Officer Jenny said.

"Well now that we have what we came for we'll be going." Kai said.

"Not so fast you're not getting away with our pokemon." Ash said.

"We already have, Golem use Sandstorm." Joe said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said and Squirtle countered the Sandstorm.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Nefertimon counter with your Iron Tail." Kari said.

"Hop on little buddy." Nefertimon said and they both went in with Pikachu riding.

"Swalot use Stockpile." Kai said and Swalot endure the attack "Now use Body Slam."

"Swalot!" Swalot jumped and was going to land on Pikachu and Nefertimon.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said and Imperialdramon pounded Swalot.

"Golem use Rollout." Joe said.

"Squirtle use Water Pulse." Ross said. Squirtle blasted Golem and it was week.

"Swalot use Spit up." Kai said. Swalot launched the energy blast and pushed them back.

"Nefertimon use Attract." Kari said.

"You got it." Nefertimon said. Nefertimon launched the hearts and both were under the effects of Attract.

"Imperialdramon Giga Impact." Davis said.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ash said. Both charged in and pushed Swalot and Golem back to Kai and Joe. When the smoke cleared they were gone, but the pokeballs were safe.

"They got away." Ross said.

"Yeah they do that, but I'll catch them." Officer Jenny said.

"I can't believe those two tricked us to get our pokemon." Kari said.

"Well there are people like that." Ash said.

Being deceived by the deceptive duo of Kai and Joe our heroes continue their journey as Sootopolis City is just up ahead.

To Be Continued….


	60. Splash Coordinator Style

Ash and the others were riding on a boat heading towards Sootopolis City.

"There it is guys we finally made it." Ross said.

After all the traveling our heroes have finally arrived in Sootopolis City.

"Yes finally we're here." Davis said.

"Wait till you meet Juan." Ash said.

"As soon as we land I'm heading to the gym." Davis said.

"First you have to see Juan's show that's where we'll find him." May said.

"That's right you told us he use to be a coordinator." Kari said.

"Well I can't wait." Davis said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Splash Coordinator Style

The boat docked in Sootopolis City and Davis just jumped right off.

"Oh yeah so where can we find this Juan." Davis said.

"How about heading towards the fireworks." Ross said as they saw fireworks going off.

"Let's check it out." Imperialdramon said.

…..

The Show

They arrived to Juan's show and it was about to begin.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. It's time for another grand show done by our one and only gym leader Juan." An announcer said and Juan came out.

"That's Juan!" Davis said.

"How he's handsome." Nefertimon said.

"Before we begin I have a special guest. The former Sootopolis gym leader and current top coordinator, Wallace." Juan said and Wallace came out.

"Wow its Wallace!" Ash said.

"Who's Wallace?" Imperialdramon said.

"Wallace is a top coordinator." May said.

"Juan just said he use to be the Sootopolis gym leader." Nefertimon said.

"It is my great pleasure to be back in my great home Sootopolis City." Wallace said.

"Now to bring out our pokemon. Our lovely Milotic." Juan said and both Milotic came out.

"Wow they both have Milotic." Kari said.

"Now Milotic use Hydro Pump." Both said and both Milotic launched pumps of water.

"Now Milotic Twister." Juan said. His Milotic created a twister and created a water tornado with the Hydro Pumps.

"Wow both of you look awesome." Ash shout.

"Well I'll be if it isn't Ash." Juan said.

"I haven't seen him since he entered the Wallace Cup." Wallace said.

"Ross I see you're here too. You two are probably here for a gym battle." Juan said.

"Yeah and our friend Davis here." Ross said.

"I see come with me." Juan said. They all loaded on Juan's boat and was on their way to the gym. "So Ash, Ross, Davis you three wish to challenge me for a gym battle."

"Yeah and this is real special since it will be our eighth." Ash said.

"Oh so you're going for the number eight." Wallace said.

"Wallace is it true, did you really use to be the Sootopolis gym leader?" Ash said.

"I did, but I soon went out on a journey as top coordinator and in trusted it to Juan." Wallace said.

"Juan, Wallace I just have to say it's amazing to see you since you're top coordinators and you both have a Milotic." Kari said.

"Kari has a Milotic too and is entering in contest." May said.

"Is that so?" Juan said.

"I look forward to seeing you battle with it." Wallace said.

"Aw we're here." Juan said. They arrived at the gym and went to the battle field.

"So Juan what is your gym like?" Davis said.

"Hm well usually it starts out as double battle where both sides use five pokemon. Then a three on three, but we only get to that if you defeat me in a double battle." Juan said.

"Whoa those are some battle rules." Kari said.

"Seeing how there are three of you I will do a double battle, then a three on three, then my usual battle." Juan said. "So who wants to be first?"

"I'll take you on in the double battle." Ross said.

"Very well." Juan said and they went to the battle field with water and platforms.

"The gym battle between Juan the gym leader and Ross the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "This will be a double battle with no substitution. The battle will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Begin!"

"Tentacruel and Corsola come on out." Juan said.

"Tentacruel!"

"Corsola!" Kari and Davis got out their pokedex.

"Tentacruel, the Jellyfish pokemon and the evolve form of Tentacool. When it weakens its foes Tentacruel holds it down."

"Corsola, the Coral pokemon. Corsola are unable to live in polluted water so you often find them in clean seas."

"Alright Squirtle you're up." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle jumped into the battlefield.

'Corsola is a rock and water type and Tentacruel is a poison and water type.' Ross thought. "Roserade I choose you."

"Roserade!"

"We'll finish this with one shot. Roserade use Energy Ball and Squirtle use Water Pulse." Ross said.

"Dive down." Juan said and they went under dodging the attacks. "Corsola use Spike Cannon and Tentacruel use Poison Sting." Corsola launched energy blast and Tentacruel launched needles from two different directions and they got hit.

"Squirtle use Water Gun on Tentacruel. Roserade Energy Ball on Corsola." Ross said and they both launched the attacks.

"Tentacruel Mirror Coat. Corsola Ancient Power." Juan said. Corsola countered the energy ball and Tentacruel reflect the Water Gun hitting Squirtle. "Now Corsola Bubblebeam." Corsola launched the bubbles and Roserade got hit.

"Hang in there." Ross said.

"Tentacruel use Constrict." Juan said and Tentacruel grabbed them and squeezed them. "Now spin them and Corsola use Bubblebeam." Tentacruel gave them a spin and Corsola blasted them.

"Roserade use that spin for Magical Leaf. Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Ross said. Roserade launched the scythes and Corsola got hit. Squirtle had an increase in speed and hit Tentacruel.

"Impressive." Juan said.

"Sorry Juan, but this ends. Squirtle use Skull Bash. Roserade use Solar Beam." Ross said. Squirtle bashed his skull against Tentacruel and Roserade launched the beam at Corsola and they were knocked out.

"Tentacruel and Corsola are unable to battle, Roserade and Squirtle are the winners, victory goes to Ross the challenger." The referee said.

"Wow so soon, but he had the advantage." May said.

"Roos even though that was short it was an interesting battle. Here's the Rain Badge." Juan said.

"Thanks Juan. I got the Rain Badge, badge number eight." Ross said.

"Squirtle/Roserade!"

"Okay either of you two like to go next, we can go right now." Juan said.

"Yeah and you're opponent is me." Ash said and they were set for battle.

"Juan will battle already?" May said.

"He didn't even use Milotic and has a ton of water types." Wallace said.

"The gym battle between Juan the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin." The referee said. "Each side will use three pokemon. The battle will be over when all three of one side's pokemon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"Now Luvdisc come." Juan said.

"Luvdisc!"

"How it's so cute." Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Luvdisc, the Rendezvous pokemon. When this pokemon is near a couple in the water it is said to bring eternal love."

"Alright Staraptor I choose you." Ash said.

"Staraptor!"

"Staraptor start out with Aerial Ace." Ash said and Staraptor flew in.

"Luvdisc dive down and use Water Pulse." Juan said. Luvdisc dived down and when it came back up it launched the pulse from behind.

"Staraptor use Wing Attack." Ash said. Staraptor came around, but missed again.

"Now Luvdisc use Sweet Kiss." Juan said and Luvdisc launched a heart from its mouth and it hit.

"Oh no Staraptor's confused." Ross said.

"Staraptor snap out of it." Ash said, but Staraptor was hurting itself against a platform.

"Now use Take Down." Juan said and Staraptor got hit, but manage to snap out of it.

"Staraptor!"

"Oh my Staraptor snapped out of it already." Juan said.

"Staraptor ride against the water and use Brave Bird." Ash said. Staraptor flew against the water and used Brave Bird hitting Luvdisc. "Now Aerial Ace." Staraptor landed its attack.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle, Staraptor is the winner." The referee said.

'Amazing Ash has so much passion. I remember seeing how some trainers were like that.' Wallace thought.

"Way to go Ash." Davis said and Wallace turned his attention to him.

"Luvdisc return." Juan said and brought Luvdisc back. "Now Whiscash your turn."

"Whiscash!"

"Whiscash, the Whiskers pokemon and the evolve form of Barboach. Whiscash can sense earthquakes and creates tremors in oceans."

"Whiscash is a ground type so it won't have effect on Staraptor." Ross said.

"Staraptor use Close Combat." Ash said and Staraptor went in.

"Grab Staraptor." Juan said and Whiscash used its whiskers to grab Staraptor's wings. "Now use Ice Beam." Whiscash launched the beam and Staraptor got hit.

"Staraptor is unable to battle, Whiscash is the winner." The referee said.

"Staraptor return, you did great. Now Buizel I choose you." Ash said.

"Bui!"

"I remember that Buizel." Wallace said.

"Buizel use Sonic Boom." Ash said and Buizel launched the blast.

"Whiscash use Mud Bomb." Juan said and Whiscash countered the attack. "Now use Muddy Water." Whiscash created a wave of mud.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet to dodge." Ash said. Buizel tried to get above the wave.

"Don't let them escape, use Zen Headbutt." Juan said. Whiscash't head glowed and banged it against Buizel and the wave hit.

"Buizel!" Ash said and saw Buizel was trying to push Whiscash off. "Buizel use Ice Punch." Buizel pounded Whiscash.

"Whiscash use Ice Beam." Juan said.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet." Ash said. Buizel came in contact with the beam in the water and formed Ice Aqua Jet.

"Ash's Ice Aqua Jet. He used that in the Wallace Cup." Wallace said.

"Whiscash Zen Headbutt." Juan said. The two collided and both were knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match ends in a draw." The referee said. Both of them got them back in their pokeballs.

"Now it's time for the last match." May said.

"Go get him buddy." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu went on the field.

"Milotic I choose you." Juan said.

"Milotic!"

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said and Pikachu zapped the water.

"Milotic use Recover." Juan said and Milotic healed itself.

"Problem, Milotic knows Recover." Ross said.

"Milotic use Twister." Juan said. Milotic created the twister and blew Pikachu away.

"Pull yourself together and use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Counter with your Iron Tail." Juan said. Both their tails collided.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt now." Ash said and Pikachu zapped Milotic.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump." Juan said and Pikachi got hit with tons of water.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt again." Ash said.

"Milotic use Twister and then Recover." Juan said. Milotic used Twister as a shield and recovered itself.

"Wait that's it." Ash said.

"Milotic use Twister one more time." Juan said.

"Pikachu spin and use Thunderbolt." Ash said. Pikachu spun around with electricity going everywhere, blocking the Twister.

"What's this!?" Juan said.

"Juan I like to call this Counter Shield." Ash said.

"Wow where does he come up with this stuff?" Nefertimon said.

"Now Pikachu in the water." Ash said. Pikachu spun in the water and Milotic got zapped. "Now Volt Tackle." Pikachu emerged from the water and tackled Milotic knocking it out.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, victory goes to Ash the challenger." The referee said.

"Alright!" Ash said. He was being awarded his badge.

"Here Ash the Rain Badge, you've definitely become stronger." Juan said.

"Thanks Juan. I got the Rain Badge, badge number eight." Ash said.

"Pika/Bui/Staraptor!"

"Finally it's your turn Davis." Juan said.

"I'm ready for this. I'm getting that eighth badge." Davis said.

"Hold on." Wallace said.

"Wallace what is it?" Ross said.

"I like to battle Davis." Wallace said and that surprised everyone.

After Ross and Ash obtained their eighth and final badge Wallace announces he wishes to battle Davis. What kind of battle will this be, stay tune.

To Be Continued…


	61. Eight Is My Lucky Number

After Ash and Ross battled Juan and won their eighth badge Wallace announces he wishes to battle Davis.

"Wallace you want to battle me?" Davis said.

"Why?" Ash said.

"Seeing this reminds me of the passion I saw in trainers and I wish to experience that myself with Davis." Wallace said. "Seeing how I use to be the Sootopolis gym leader if you win you will earn that eighth badge so what do you say?"

"Okay Wallace you're on." Davis said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Eight Is My Lucky Number

"Davis are you sure you want to go through with this Wallace is a powerful trainer." Ross said.

"How often do you get to battle Wallace? I accept your challenge Wallace." Davis said.

Then come to the performance stage tomorrow. That's where we will battle." Wallace said.

…

The Next Day

They appeared at the stage and there was a crowd.

"Wallace why do you want to battle here?" Davis said.

"I'll tell everyone." Wallace said and stepped up. "My dear citizens of Sootopolis City we are here to watch me battle against this young man. Seeing as how I won't stay much longer in Sootopolis City so I'm going to battle him in a gym battle and I want everyone to see."

"Oh that makes sense." May said.

"But Wallace how do we battle here?" Davis said. Wallace just snapped his fingers and the whole stage turned into a battle field half land and the other half water.

"Wow the stage is a battle field." Ross said.

"Now here are the rules." Wallace said. "It will be a full six on six battle where only the challenger may substitute pokemon. The battle will be over when all six of one side's pokemon are unable to battle."

"Whoa a full battle." Ash said.

"That's going to be a problem with Houndoom since he's a fire type." Ross said.

"Now Davis let's begin." Wallace said. Wallace went to the water side and Davis went to the dry side.

"Very well I'll be referee." Juan said.

"Now Seaking I choose you." Wallace said.

"Seaking!" The crowd went wild.

"All he did was bring out his pokemon." Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Seaking, the Goldfish pokemon and the evolve form of Goldeen. Seaking protects their eggs till the very end and can use its horn as a drill."

"Alright Houndoom I choose you." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"Oh using a fire type." Wallace said.

"Guess Davis knows Houndoom can't beat a water type, but still believes in him." Ross said.

"Alright Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said.

"Dive." Wallace said and Seaking dived under the water. "Now out and use Horn Attack." Seaking jumped on land and poked Houndoom with its horn and hopped back in the water.

"I know you can do this Houndoom, use Flamethrower." Davis said and Houndoom launched the flame.

"Water Pulse." Wallace said. Seaking launched the orb and pushed the flame back and Houndoom was knocked out.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Seaking is the winner." Juan said.

"I'm sorry Houndoom return." Davis said. "Now Absol I choose you."

"Absol!"

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said.

"Seaking dive under." Wallace said and Seaking went under and Absol missed.

"Absol get out of the water." Davis said.

"Seaking use Megahorn." Wallace said. Seaking had its horn extend and charged in.

"Absol counter that with Iron Tail." Davis said and Absol was able to stop it and got back on land.

"Seaking use Fury Attack." Wallace said. Seaking jumped out of the water and poked at Absol.

"This is tough since Seaking can come on land and hop back in the water." Ross said.

"Now Seaking back in the water." Wallace said and Seaking hopped to the water.

"Don't let them get away." Davis said. Absol placed its paw on Seaking's tail. "Now use Razor Wind." Absol launched the wind and blasted Seaking. "Finish this with Hyper Beam." Absol launched the beam and knocked Seaking out.

"Seaking is unable to battle, Absol is the winner." Juan said.

"Seaking return my friend." Wallace said. "Now Golduck your turn." Golduck emerged from the water and hopped on land.

"Golduck!"

"Golduck, the Duck pokemon and the evolve form of Psyduck. This pokemon lives in lakes and is known as the fastest swimmer."

"Absol let's use Night Slash." Davis said and Absol went in.

"Golduck use Slash." Wallace said and Golduck countered the Night Slash.

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said.

"Golduck dodge it." Wallace said and Golduck did flips to dodge it. "Now Golduck use Water Gun." Golduck blasted Absol with water.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Davis said. Absol launched the attack.

"Use Confusion." Wallace said. Golduck used the attack and brought back to Absol.

"Try Night Slash." Davis said and Absol landed the attack.

"Disable." Wallace said. Absol glowed blue with Golduck's eyes.

"No now Absol can't use Night Slash." Ross said.

"Now Slash." Wallace said and Golduck knocked Absol out.

"Absol is unable to battle, Golduck is the winner." Juan said.

"Absol return." Davis said. "Now Zangoose you're up next."

"Zan!"

"Let's do this, use Slash." Davis said.

"Counter with your Slash." Wallace said and both of them clashed their claws. "Now use Disable." Zangoose glowed blue. "So much for your Slash now use Water Gun."

"Dodge it with Quick attack and use X-Scissor." Davis said. Zangoose moved out of the way and slashed at Golduck. "Now Crush Claw." Zangoose jumped and slammed his claw down.

"Golduck is unable to battle, Zangoose is the winner." Juan said.

"My what power." Wallace said as he returned Golduck. "Now Seadra you're up."

"Seadra!"

"Seadra, the Dragon pokemon and the evolve form of Horsea. Seadra carries ingredients for medicine in its fins and spine."

"How am I going to battle that? Oh well, Zangoose use X-Scissor." Davis said.

"Seadra use Aurora Beam." Wallace said and Zangoose got hit from a multicolor blast.

"How am I suppose to fight?" Davis said.

"Seadra use Bubblebeam." Wallace said and Zangoose got blasted by bubbles. "Dragon Pulse." Seadra fired the orb and Zangoose was knocked out.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, Seadra is the winner." Juan said.

"Zangoose return." Davis said. "Now Swellow I choose you."

"Swellow!"

"Swellow use Wing Attack." Davis said.

"Seadra use Bubblebeam." Wallace said and Seadra blasted Swellow.

"Get through with Steel Wing." Davis said. Swellow switch attacks and hit Seadra. "Now Swellow use Wing Attack." Swellow pounded Seadra.

"Seadra use Aurora Beam." Wallace said.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack." Davis said. Swellow used its speed to move out of the way. "Now Swellow attack." Swellow went on the offense and hit Seadra. "Now use Aerial Ace."

"Seadra use Toxic." Wallace said. Seadra shot a toxic blast and it hit, but Swellow hit Seadra knocking it out.

"Seadra is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner." Juan said.

"Now there's only three left." May said.

"Yeah, but look at Swellow, that Toxic poisoned him." Ross said.

"Now Lumineon go." Wallace said.

"Lu!"

"Lumineon, the Neon pokemon and the evolve form of Finneon. Lumineon lures prey in by flashing the lights on its fins."

"Swellow won't be able to hold out for long so we better finish this fast." Davis said. "Swellow use Aerial Ace." Swellow tried with all its might to attack.

"Lumineon use Whirlpool." Wallace said. Lumineon created a whirlpool and Swellow got caught. "Now use Gust." Lumineon created a gust of wind that increased the speed and when it burst Swellow was out.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Lumineon is the winner." Juan said.

"Rest well Swellow." Davis said. "Alright Gastrodon I choose you."

"Gastrodon!"

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam." Davis said and Gastrdon launched the beam.

"Use Gust." Wallace said and the wind caused the Ice Beam to miss its target. "Now Lumineon use Psybeam." Lumineon launched the beam from its eyes and it hit.

"Gastrdon use Mud Bomb." Davis said. Gastrodon launched the mud and it hit. "Now use Water Pulse."

"Dive under." Wallace said and Lumineon went under water.

"That's getting annoying, but Gastrodon is a water type too." Davis said and Gastrodon dived into the water.

"Lumineon use Whirlpool." Wallace said and Lumineon created the Whirlpool in the water.

"I got an idea. Gastrodon freeze it with Ice Beam." Davis said. Gastrodon launched the beam and the Whirlpool frozen and Lumineon was trapped in it. "Now Water Pulse." Gastrodon launched the orb and broke Lumineon free. "Finish this with Bod Slam." Gastrodon swam above Luminoen and slammed it down to the bottom and they both floated up with Lumineon out.

"Lumineon is unable to battle, Gastrodon is the winner." Juan said.

"It's still tied up." Kari said.

"This is going to be close." Nefertimon said.

"Now Gorebyss go." Wallace said.

"Gorebyss!"

"Gorebyss, the South Sea pokemon and the evolve form of Clamperl. When its spring Gorebyss's skin becomes a brighter pink."

"Alright Gastrodon use Mud Bomb." Davis said.

"Gorebyss use Agility." Wallace said and Gorebyss dodge it with speed.

"Fast." Davis said.

"Now Gorebyss use Water Pulse." Wallace said. Gorebyss jumped and launched the orb.

"Counter with YOUR Water Pulse." Davis said. the two Water Pulse cancelled each other out. "I got an idea, before Gorebyss gets in the water use Ice Beam." Gastrodon froze the water before Gorebyss got back in. "Now Gorebyss can't move around so much."

"That doesn't matter, Goreybss use Water Gun." Wallace said and Gastrodon got hit with water.

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb." Davis said and Gastrodon launched the mud and Gorebyss got hit. "Now Body Slam." Gastrodon jumped and was about to hit Gorebyss.

"Gorebyss use Water Pulse." Wallace said and Gorebyss launched just as it was hit and both were knocked down.

"Both Gorebyss and Gastrodon are unable to battle so this match ends in a draw." Juan said.

"It all comes down to one pokemon." Ash said.

"Alright Imperialdramon its all on you, let's do this." Davis said.

"You got it, that badge is ours." Imperialdramon said.

"Milotic I choose you." Wallace said and Milotic came on the ice.

"Milotic!"

"We're going to win this. Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said.

"Milotic use Aqua Ring." Wallace said and Milotic created rings of water and Milotic was safe.

"Let's try this again." Imperialdramon said as he tried Dragon Pulse again and again.

"He's using Aqua Ring as a shield." Ross said.

"Milotic use Aqua Tail." Wallace said. Milotic launched a blast of water from its tail and it hit. "Now use Twister." Imperialdramon was blown back.

"Careful Davis, Twister is a dragon type move." Ross said.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Use Aqua Tail one more time." Wallace said and the two attacks collided.

"There's no way I'm giving up. Davis is counting on me." Imperialdramon said.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump." Wallace said. Imperialdramon was pushed back by the water.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said and Imperialdramon pounded Milotic.

"Just because you look beautiful doesn't mean I'm going easy." Imperialdramon said.

"Milotic use Twister and Aqua Tail." Wallace said. The combined attacks pushed Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon is in real trouble." Ross said.

'Man this is tough.' Davis thought. "What am I going to do?" He said.

"Don't give up Davis you came to far for this." Ash said.

"He's right I know you can do this and so do the others." Kari said.

"Guys!" Davis said.

"You have true friends Davis, but this ends now. Milotic use Twister." Wallace said and Imperialdramon was blown up to the top of the stage.

"No way we're giving up, I'm going to the Hoenn League and no will stop me." Davis said.

"That's right we've come too far. Let's finish this together Davis." Imperialdramon said.

"RAAAA!" The both roared.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch and Giga Impact!" Davis said. Imperialdramon powered up the Focus Punch and stored energy like Giga Impact.

"No Way!" Wallace said. Imperialdramon flew down and pounded Milotic with full force, knocking it out.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Imperialdramon is the winner, victory goes to Davis the challenger." Juan said.

"I won? I can't believe it I won!" Davis said. Then the whole audience applauded with Wallace.

"Congratulations Davis, you are a powerful trainer and showed great passion." Wallace said. "Good luck my friend in the Hoenn League." They shook hands. "And here you go the Rain Badge."

"Thanks Wallace. Yes I got number eight, the Rain Badge!" Davis said.

"We got number eight!" Imperialdramon cheered.

After a long road and fierce full battle Davis now has his eighth badge with Ross and Ash. Now he's ready for the Hoenn league after Kari's contest as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	62. Romance Buzzes In The Air

After obtaining the Rain Badge from Juan and Wallace our heroes now head for Pacifilog Town and sight of Kari's next contest to get her fifth ribbon.

Right now they are out at the ocean heading for Pacificlog Town.

"Hello my favorite badge." Davis said as he looked at his badges.

"How much longer are you going to keep staring at those badges?" May said.

"As long as I want." Davis said.

"Let him enjoy himself." Ross said.

"Yeah we have all eight badges and now we're heading for the Hoenn league." Ash said.

"Hold it boys we're heading for Pacifilog Town to get my fifth ribbon and then the Grand Festival." Kari said.

"Oh right." Ash said.

"Fair is Fair." Ross said.

"Hey look at that." Nefertimon said and they saw Volbeat and Illumise.

"Volbeat and Illumise, it looks like it's that courtship thing." Ross said.

"Courtship?" Kari said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Romance Buzzes In The Air

"Volbeat, the Firefly pokemon. Volbeat uses the light on its rear to lure in its mate Illumise and lead other Volbeat at night."

"Illumise, the Firefly pokemon. Illumise release an aroma and uses the light to drawn in Volbeat at night." The pokedex said from Davis and Kari.

"Volbeat and Illumise are like natural born mates." Ross said.

"What do you mean natural born mates?" Ash said.

"I mean it's like they are destined to be together." Ross said.

"Wow that sounds romantic." Nefertimon said.

"But what is this courtship?" Kari said.

"Volbeat like to do a little dance for the Illumise like how a guy tries to impress a girl." Ross said.

"I would love to see that." Kari said.

"Me too let's stop and check it out, they seem to be heading towards that island." May said.

"Kari what about you're contest?" Davis said.

"We're still make it with time to spare. I want to see this courtship dance the Volbeat put on." Kari said.

"Yeah let's go check it out." May said.

"Alright." Ross said and turned to Ash and Davis. "Word of advice guys sometimes it's easier to give a girl what she wants."

….

The Island

They docked on the island and there were Volbeat and Illumise everywhere.

"Wow look at all of them. They're everywhere." Kari said.

"So when do they do this courtship dance?" May said.

"Probably not until tonight since they can light up." Ross said.

"So we're going to stay here until night?" Ash said.

"I guess so." Ross said.

"Look around." Imperialdramon said.

"The Volbeat and Illumise are already partnering up." Nefertimon said.

"My guess is those Volbeat already found the one they want to impress." Ross said.

"Pikachu."

"Squirtle." They turned and saw two Volbeat without a partner for either of them.

"Those two don't have partners." May said.

"Let's go over." Ash said and they walked over to the two Volbeat. "Hi Volbeat what are you two doing here by yourselves?"

"Beat!"

"Volbeat!"

"They're saying there are two Illumise here they want to impress, but a little shy." Imperialdramon said.

"Okay well where are the Illumise?" Davis said.

"Volbeat!" They pointed to two Illumise over by flowers.

"Just go over and tell them you want to be friends." Ash said.

"Oh Ash so much you still have to learn." Ross said.

"He is right, just go over and talk to them." Kari said.

"Beat!"

"Volbeat!" They flew over, but other Volbeat came and pushed them out of the way.

"Hey that wasn't nice." Ash said.

"I guess those Volbeat want to be partners with those Illumise." Nefertimon said.

"Right now it seems the Volbeat are desperate for partners." Ross said. The Illumise flew away in different directions and the two Volbeat were upset.

"Guys we got to help these Volbeat." Kari said.

"Yeah I say we help them." Davis said.

"These Volbeat shouldn't be alone." May said.

"Then it's settled." Ash said. "May you and I will help one of these Volbeat."

"Kari you and I will help the other." Davis said. They took one Volbeat and went after one of the Illumise.

"What am I suppose to do?" Ross said.

"Squirtle?"

…

Team Rocket

Team Rocket was on the island too and saw all the Volbeat and Illumise.

"Hey what's with the glowing pokemon?" Jessie said.

"They are Volbeat and Illumise. It looks like they are getting ready for their courtship dance." James said.

"Hey we should give them to the boss." Meowth said.

"What does he want with them?" James said.

"Imagine the boss is out late at night." Meowth said. "Then he sees the Volbeat and Illumise doing their dance and they twinkle like stars and guess what he'll say. Since Meowth and friends gave me these twinkling pokemon I'll give them twinkling money."

"Ooh!" Jessie and James said.

"We'll be twinkling in doe." They said.

…

Davis And Kari

"Okay there's Illumise." Davis said.

"Just go over and talk to her." Nefertimon said.

"Hold on." Kari said as she reached around for something and took out a bow and placed it on Volbeat's neck. "There that will make you handsome and a little straightening out." She fiddled around on Volbeat and let him go. Volbeat went up to Illumise.

"I hope this works." Davis said.

"I don't think so look." Imperialdramon said. A little closer look showed that Volbeat was sweating like crazy and flew off back to them.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"I think he had a nervous breakdown." Imperialdramon said.

"Well back to the drawing board." Davis said. "I wonder how Ash and May are doing."

…..

Ash And May

They manage to find the other Illumise down by a lake.

"Okay how do we get Illumise to be Volbeat's partner?" Ash said.

"If only we could create a special moment." May said.

"A special moment, can we?" Ash said.

"It will be difficult, it usually happens on its own. You know what just go try and talk to Illumise." May said.

"Beat!" Volbeat went over, but another Volbeat pushed him away.

"Uh no not again." Ash said.

"Pika!"

…

Davis And Kari

Volbeat felt embarrassed and a shamed with Illumise.

"Now what do we do?" Kari said.

"You know what Volbeat its okay if you're scared. Everyone feels that way when they admit someone they like them." Davis said. "But you can't let it rule you. You need to be brave have confidence and just tell that person."

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Volbeat!" Volbeat took the advice serious.

"Here give this to her and tell her." Davis said handing Volbeat a flower. Volbeat flew off and after a while both pokemon look happy. "It worked."

"Your advice did, but why can't you do that for yourself?" Imperialdramon said and that had Davis pondering.

…..

Ash And May

It got later and the sun was about to set.

"How's Volbeat suppose to get that Illumise if it keeps getting pushed away?" May said.

"Volbeat the only way you can do this is by battling the other Volbeat and win." Ash said.

"Beat?"

"You might be right Ash. You better do it soon, because look." May said and they saw other Volbeat talking to Illumise.

"Volbeat!" Volbeat was getting angry and used a Double Edge attack to push them all away and Illumise was impressed.

"Looked like it worked." May said. However one Volbeat came and pushed May down.

"May!" Ash said and tried to grab her, but with a splash of water and the light from the sun they saw each other in a way they never felt before. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." May said, but still under the effect of the moment.

"Hey guys!" Ross shouted as he came by without Squirtle.

"Ross what is it?" Ash said.

"Squirtle went to get Davis and Kari, but it's Team Rocket." Ross said.

….

Team Rocket

They had another machine that was sweeping up the Volbeat and Illumise. Squirtle came around with Davis and Kari.

"It is Team Rocket." Davis said.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"Let all of them go." Kari said.

"No!" They all said.

"Team Rocket stop this right now." Ash said as he and the others came.

"We're not giving it up." Jessie said.

"We're going to be rich." James said.

"Unlike you." Meowth said.

"Those Volbeat and Illumise are suppose to do their Courtship dance and we're not going to let you ruin it." May said. "Blaziken come out and use Sky Uppercut."

"Nefertimon use Aerial Ace." Kari said.

"I'm on it." Nefertimon said.

"Blaziken!" Both went up and broke the cage that held the Volbeat and Illumise.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Imperialdramon Dragon Pulse." Davis said. They both launched their attacks from the sides and Team Rocket was sent straight up.

"Well we are going to twinkle." Jessie said.

"Twinkle with actual stars." James said.

"It will have to do." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted and were gone. It got late at night and Ash and the others settled down.

"Should start any minute now." Ross said.

"Hey Kari." Davis said.

"What is it Davis?" Kari said.

"I want to tell you something." Davis said.

"Look there it is." May said and saw the Volbeat and Illumise dancing and they were all impressed.

"Look there are out buddies." Ash said and they saw the Volbeat they helped with the Illumise they wanted. Davis reached out and placed his hand on Kari's. "I have to admit it's amazing." May rested her head on Ash's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why do I feel like a fifth wheel?" Ross said.

After helping two Volbeat get their partners for the courtship dance our heroes continue their journey to Pacifilog Town and Kari's next contest.

To Be Continued…


	63. Lost Child Or Lost Time

Pacifilog Town is even closer to our heroes as they continued their journey where Kari plans to win her fifth ribbon. Right now they've stopped at another local town and just one stop away.

"Morning May." Kari said as she and Nefertimon came down.

"Morning Kari." May said.

"Where are the boys?" Nefertimon said.

"They went out to do some morning training." May said and outside the window was a bright light.

"That was weird?" Kari said.

"What was that light?" Nefertimon said.

"Let's check it out." May said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Lost Child Or Lost Time

The girls went out to see what the strange light was, but didn't find a trace.

"I don't see anything." Kari said.

"It would help if we knew what we were looking for." May said.

"Look there's something going on over there." Nefertimon said. They saw Officer Jenny talking to a lady with long brown hair, shades, pink long sleeve, and light brown pants.

"Come on let's check it out." Kari said and they ran over.

"Officer Jenny what's going on?" May said.

"This woman here has reported her son is missing." Officer Jenny said.

"Your son?" Kari said.

"Yes, Koji, he's only 6 and I'm real worried." The woman said.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll find your son." Officer Jenny said.

"May we should help too." Kari said.

"Your right, we better find Ash and the others so they can help." May said.

…..

The Boys

The boys were out in the woods training for the Hoenn League with Pikachu and Imperialdramon sparing against each other.

"Pikachu Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Imperialdramon use Focus Punch." Davis said and the two attacks collided.

"Both of them are looking great." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Time I get in this." Ross said, but heard something.

"Ready Imperialdramon." Davis said.

"Hold on." Ross said.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"Just shut up for a minute, do you hear someone crying?" Ross said. They were quiet and someone was crying.

"Yeah I hear it." Ash said.

"I think it's coming from over there." Davis said and when they looked behind a tree they saw a little boy in jeans, yellow long sleeve collar, brown hair, a whistle around his neck and was crying.

"Hey little guy what's the matter?" Ross said.

"Pikachu!"

"I'm lost I got separated from my Mommy." The little boy said.

"You got lost." Ash said.

"Hey we'll help you." Davis said.

"What's your name?" Ross said.

"Koji."

"I'm Ross these are my friends Ash, Davis, Pikachu, Imperialdramon, and Squirtle."

"We'll help you find your Mommy, she might be in town." Ash said. Imperialdramon picked Koji up and they walked back to town.

…..

The Girls

"Koji, honey where are you?" The woman said.

"Koji!" May called out.

"How did you get separated from you son?" Kari said.

"He was trying to play with a pokemon and ran too far until I lost sight of him." The woman said.

"What pokemon was he chasing?" May said.

"I hardly believed it myself, but it was Celebi." The woman said.

"Celebi!" May said.

"Celebi?" Kari said and got out her pokedex.

"Celebi, the Time Travel pokemon. People believe that Celebi appears during peaceful times."

"Celebi is a legendary pokemon." May said.

"A legendary pokemon!" Kari said.

"Yes that is why it was hard to believe." The woman said.

'The pokedex said that Celebi is a pokemon that can travel through time. Is that the light we saw? Who is this woman?' Nefertimon thought.

….

The Boys

They kept on walking with Koji to take him back to his Mom.

"I bet your Mommy is in town and reported you were missing to Officer Jenny." Ross said.

"Once we're in town we'll take you to Officer Jenny to check." Ash said.

"Koji how did you get separated from your Mom anyway?" Davis said.

"I was trying to play with a pokemon, but I didn't realize I got lost until it was gone." Koji said.

"Trying to play with a pokemon can keep you distracted." Ash said.

"Things sure are different then they are back home." Koji said.

"You don't live around here?" Imperialdramon said.

"Where do you live?" Davis said.

"Odaiba." Koji said and that surprised Davis.

'Odaiba, that's my home town. Is it possible this little kid is from my world? Wait I must be crazy, there might be a place in this world that just has the same name.' Davis thought.

"Look there's town. We'll find you Mom soon." Ross said.

…

The Girls

"Koji!" The woman called out.

"Koji come on out." May said.

"Where are you?" Kari said.

"Kari!" Nefertimon said up in the air.

"Nefertimon what is it?" Kari said.

"Over there are the boys and they have a little boy with them." Nefertimon said. They looked and saw them.

"Koji!" The woman shouted and ran to him.

"Mommy!" Koji cried out and hopped down from Imperialdramon and ran to her and she gave him a big hug.

"I was so worried about you." The woman said.

"Where did you guys find him?" May said.

"We found him crying out in the woods and he told us he was lost." Ross said.

"Thank you so much for finding my little boy." The woman said. Then three metal arms came down and grabbed Squirtle, Pikachu, and Imperialdramon.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!"

"Hey!" Imperialdramon said and they were put into a metal cage.

"Who did that?" Ash said.

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" Davis said.

"Where did you three come from?" Ross said.

"We're always around." Jessie said.

"We just got done reuniting this little boy with his Mom, figures you three would ruin this moment." May said.

"Imperialdramon break out of there with Focus Punch." Davis said.

"Right time to let us out." Imperialdramon said as he started pounding the cage, but it wouldn't break.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin." Ross said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Squirtle!"

"Chu, Pika!" All three pounded, but the cage wouldn't break with Team Rocket laughing.

"Try all you want." Jessie said.

"Those bars are unbreakable from the inside." James said.

"It cost us a pretty penny, but it was worth it." Meowth said.

"Nefertimon use Iron Tail, let's see how it works on the outside." Kari said. Nefertimon flew up.

"Serviper use Haze." Jessie said.

"Serviper!" Serviper launched the smoke and Nefertimon couldn't get through.

"We're one step ahead of you." James said.

"So there's nothing you can do." Meowth said, but a Leaf Storm came out of nowhere and broke the cage freeing the pokemon.

"Where'd that come from?" Jessie said.

"Ash did you let out Torterra?" Ross said.

"No I don't know where that came from." Ash said.

"Who cares, Imperialdramon use Giga Impact." Davis said. Imperialdramon flew up and crashed into the balloon and sent them flying.

"Not again." Jessie said.

"This time we were prepared." James said.

"Where did that Leaf Storm even come from?" Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Are you three okay?" Ross said.

"We're all find." Imperialdramon said.

"Thank you all for helping me find my son, but now it's time we head home." The woman said.

"You're welcome, try not to get lost next time Koji." Ash said.

"I won't." Koji said.

"Well goodbye." The woman said and they left, but Davis was thinking.

"What is it Davis?" Ross said.

"I can't put my finger on it, but Koji reminded me of someone and so did that woman, she seemed real familiar." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it, because Pacificlog Town is our next stop." Kari said.

After helping a lost boy and a worried mother our heroes continue their journey as they head for Pacificlog town.

…..

The Woman

"Mommy how are we getting home?" Koji said.

"There's our way." The woman said. They looked up and saw Celebi.

"Bi!"

"I don't appreciate you bringing us to this time, but thank you with that Leaf Storm." The woman said and when she took off her shades. "It was so nice to see myself with Davis, Ash, Ross, and May as our younger selves. Time to go."

"Bi!" Celebi used its time travel and they were gone.

To Be Continued...


	64. All's Fair In Love And Contest

After a long journey our heroes have finally arrived in Pacificlog Town where Kari is planning on entering so she may win her fifth ribbon.

"Froslass use Ice Shard." Kari said.

"Froslass!" Froslass launched the shard and it shattered creating sparkles.

"So you're using Froslass in the first round and Milotic in the second?" Davis said.

"Exactly." Kari said.

"You'll win for sure Kari." Ash said.

"Thanks guys, the rest of you will cheer too right." Kari said to her pokemon.

"Hiya!"

"Quagsire!"

"Lun!"

"Alright Milotic use Twister." Kari said with Milotic in the water.

"Mi!" Milotic used her tail to create the Twister, but it grew out of control.

"Whoa Milotic too big." Kari said and Milotic was blown down the ocean.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) All's Fair In Love And Contest

The Twister subsided and all of them were alright.

"I guess Milotic wanted to go big or go home." Ross said.

"Wait where is Milotic?" May said.

"Milotic? I going to look around." Kari said and ran down the beach. "Milotic, Milotic where are you?" She stopped and noticed that Milotic was being petted by a boy with black spikey hair, red shirt, and black pants with a Charmeleon. "Milotic there you are."

"Oh so this is your Milotic." The boy said.

"Yeah thanks. Milotic are you okay?" Kari said.

"Mi!"

"We were training for the contest and things got out of hand." Kari said.

"You're entering the contest, so am I. My name's Jordan and this is my partner Charmeleon."

"Charmeleon!"

"Charmeleon?" Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Charmeleon, the Flame pokemon and the evolve form of Charmander. It's easy to find its lair because of the starlight emitted from the flame on its tail."

"Nice to meet you Jordan I'm Kari." Meanwhile a girl with wavey brown hair, blue shirt and skirt was walking and saw them.

"Jordan?" The girl said.

"So Kari you're using Milotic in the contest?" Jordan said.

"It will be Milotic's first." Kari said.

"Well I bet your going to do great. You are beautiful for starters." Jordan said.

"Well isn't this nice." The girl said with an upset look.

"Rachel." Jordan said.

"Rachel?" Kari said.

"Well I suppose you are pretty girlie, but I'm beautiful. What's the big idea calling other girls beautiful when I'm your girlfriend?" Rachel said.

"No Rachel I was talking about Kari's Milotic and if you remember we broke up." Jordan said.

"Oh so you're complimenting her and her pokemon." Rachel said.

"Look Rachel you got it wrong, I Jordan and I just met." Kari said.

"This is Kari, she's entering the contest too." Jordan said.

"Oh really well she's going to need skill to beat my precious partner." Rachel said and brought out an Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur."

"What's that?" Kari said.

"Ivysaur, the Seed pokemon and the evolve form of Bulbasaur. Ivysaur give off a sweet aroma from the flower on its back when it blooms."

"See this flower, just wait till this beautiful flower blooms." Rachel said. "Sorry Jordan your new girlfriend doesn't have a chance."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Kari said.

"Kari!" They turned and saw the others.

"There you are." May said.

"Kari the contest is about to start." Ross said.

"Look Rachel we'll talk later." Kari said and ran off.

"Oh we will." Rachel said and ran after her.

"Hey wait for me." Jordan said.

"Charmeleon!"

"Ivysaur!"

….

The Contest

"Come everyone as it's time to start the Pacificlog pokemon contest." Vivian said and the contest began. "Thank you, as you all know the winner of the contest will win the Pacificlog Ribbon. I'm Vivian and here are our judges, Mr. Contesta."

"A fine pleasure it is." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next is Mr. Suikzoe." Vivian said.

"Remarkable."

"Finally Nurse Joy." Vivian said.

"Nice to be here." Nurse Joy said. Kari and the others were in the coordinator room with Jordan in a red tux and Rachel in a blue dress.

"Kari are you excited?" Davis said.

"I'm excited alright." Kari said.

"You're going to do great." Ash said.

"And if you win you'll be in the Grand Festival." May said.

"Does that mean you have five ribbons?" Jordan said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Well I'll be glad to keep you from winning it because Jordan and I are going to win this. Sorry Jordan, but your new girlfriend won't win." Rachel said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Kari said.

"Whatever you're still not going to win you wannabe." Rachel said.

"Hey you tak that all back about Kari right now." Davis said about to attack, but Imperialdramon held onto him.

"I better take him outside." Imperialdramon said as Davis put up a fight.

"Now let us begin the contest without first coordinator." Vivian said. One by one coordinators made a great performance and soon Jordan was up.

"Charmeleon use Fire Spin and then Dragon Rage." Jordan said.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon launched the Fire Spin and combined it with the energy blast of Dragon Rage creating a tornado of red and purple.

"What a hot performance from Jordan and Charmeleon." Vivian said.

"Jordan was great." Kari said.

"I'm great too and we'll be so good that they have to give us both the ribbon." Rachel said.

"I don't think it works that way. Plus he said you two broke up." Kari said. Rachel was up with her Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use Stun Spore." Rachel said.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur launched the orange spores from its flower.

"Now Ivysaur use Razor Leaf and Vine Whip." Rachel said. Ivysaur launched the leaves spreading the powder and use the vines to have the leaves spin in different directions.

"What a way to show off the capabilities of a grass type. Now for our last coordinator is Kari." Vivian said.

"Alright everyone cheer loud." Ash said and, with Kari's other pokemon, they all cheered.

"Froslass show time." Kari said and Froslass came through a big heart.

"Froslass!"

"Froslass spin and use Blizzard." Kari said. Froslass spun around and created a tornado from Blizzard. "Now use Double Team." Froslass made copies and they were making an ice tornado. "Wrap this up with Ice Shard." Froslass launched the shard from each tornado and they all came together with an ice trail and spread snow and sparkles over the field.

"It's like a beautiful version of winter. Now we give our judges the chance to select the four coordinators going to the second round." Vivian said.

"You were great out there Kari." Jordan said.

"Thanks Jordan." Kari said.

"You were okay, but you'll be lucky to get through the second round." Rachel said.

"Rachel give it a rest already." Jordan said.

"Just ignore her Kari." Davis said.

"Yeah we know you're making it." Ash said.

"Alright here are the lucky four moving onto the second round." Vivian said. Rachel and Jordan were in and there was only one spot left.

"Come on let it be Kari." Ash said and she was in.

"Alright!" Kari said.

"Well you got lucky." Rachel said.

"Now here are the match ups." Vivian said and Jordan and Kari were against each other.

"Well isn't this interesting. Jordan will crush you and we'll win together." Rachel said.

"That's not happening." Kari said.

"Rachel I told you to give it a rest. This is the reason I broke up with you before the contest." Jordan said. "Kari let's both do our best." In the first match Rachel won her match.

"Rachel is our first coordinator moving onto the second round." Vivian said. "Now we move on with the next match where it's Jordan versus Kari."

"What do you mean I won't win?" Kari said with her and Rachel talking.

"It means just what it means. If you think Jordan and you will win this contest as a couple you're wrong." Rachel said. "I know the truth."

….

Flashback

Jordan and Rachel were training hard and doing some jogging with Charmeleon and Ivysaur.

"Well that was a great work out." Rachel said.

"Rachel listen." Jordan said.

"What is it sweetie?" Rachel said.

"I think it's best if we just break up and go our own ways with contest I'm sorry." Jordan said and walked away.

End Of Flashback

….

"Those words hurt me, but I know Jordan wants to win this as a couple so stay out of our way." Rachel said.

"Listen to me Rachel I only entered this contest so I can win my fifth ribbon. I have nothing to do with you and Jordan." Kari said and went to battle.

"Now its time for our second match. We have Jordan and Kari plus five minutes. Begin!" Vivian said.

"Charmeleon lets rock this." Jordan said and Charmeleon busted through fire.

"Charmeleon!"

"Milotic show time." Kari said and Milotic came through stars.

"Mi!" Meanwhile Rachel was watching.

"Even with the type advantage Kari won't win. She won't dare use super affective attacks.

"Go get him Kari." Davis said and the pokemon cheered.

"Charmeleon use Fire Spin." Jordan said.

"Char!" Charmeleon launched the flames.

"Milotic use Twister." Kari said.

"Milotic!" Milotic launched Twister and the two blew each other out.

"Use Twister one more time." Kari said. Milotic created another Twister and blew Charmeleon back.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage." Jordan said.

"Watch this, Milotic use Safeguard." Kari said and Milotic created an energy barrier. "Milotic use Water Pulse."

"Water Pulse!" Rachel said. Milotic launched the attack and with one hit Charmeleon was out.

"Charmeleon is no longer able to battle so the winner is Kari and she's moving onto the second round." Vivian said.

"She didn't hold back with using Water Pulse." Rachel said and came to realize something.

"Ladies and gentlemen here are our lucky coordinators who will battle it out." Vivian said.

"Hey before we start I want to say something." Rachel said.

"If it's any more of that girlfriend stuff…." "I'm sorry." Rachel interrupted.

"I was wrong and I realize that now. I'm sorry for being rude." Rachel said.

"Apology accepted." Kari said.

"Let's do our best." Rachel said and shook hands.

"Look at that we see real sportsmanship." Vivian said.

"Looks like whatever their problem was is fixed now." Ross said.

"We have five minutes on the clock so, Begin!" Vivian said.

"Milotic show time." Kari said.

"Milotic!"

"Ivysaur lets do this." Rachel said and Ivysaur came through petals.

"Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf." Rachel said.

"Milotic use Aqua Ring and Safeguard." Kari said. Ivysaur launched the leafs, but Milotic combined the attacks and was safe.

"Look at that it's like Milotic is glowing like an emerald." Vivian said.

"Now use Twister." Kari said and Ivysaur was blown away.

"Ivysaur use Vine Whip." Rachel said and Ivysaur wrapped its vines around Milotic anchoring it down. "Ivysaur use Razor Leaf." Ivysaur launched the leafes and Milotic got hit.

"Milotic use Water Pulse." Kari said. Milotic launched the orb, but it didn't do much damage. "Try Twister again."

"Use Vine Whip again." Rachel said and Ivysaur grabbed Milotic.

"She keeps using Vine Whip to hold Ivysaur down." Kari said.

"Ivysaur use Stun Spore." Rachel said. Ivysaur launched the powder and Milotic was paralyzed.

"Oh no Milotic." Kari said. "Try and use Aqua Ring." Milotic created the rings and was healing itself.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf." Rachel said. Ivysaur launched the leaves and it hit.

"I better do something or I'm going to run out of points fast." Kari said. "Use Water Pulse." Milotic launched the orb and it hit, but still nothing.

"Sorry Kari, but water types don't do that much damage." Rachel said.

"I know, Milotic use Twister." Kari said.

"We'll just do the samething, Vine Whip." Rachel said and Ivysaur grabbed Milotic.

"Not this time, Water Pulse." Kari said and Milotic launched the orb that pushed Ivysaur back. Milotic slammed its tail down. Then the buzzer went off.

"That's it time, the winner of the Pacificlog Contest is….Kari!" Vivian said.

"I won? I won! Milotic!" Kari said and hugged Milotic and was being awarded her ribbon.

"I heard this is your fifth ribbon. We hope to see you in the Grand Festival." Mr. Contesta said.

"Thank you. I got number five, the Pacificlog Ribbon." Kari said.

"Mi/Froslass!"

"You've earned it Kari." Ash said.

"You can finally enter the Grand Festival with me." May said.

"You did great Kari" Rachel said.

"Yeah, but first Jordan why did you break up with Rachel?" Kari said.

"Well you see I knew she wanted to win the contest together, but that's not how it works." Jordan said. "I tried to tell you Rachel and I'm sorry that I hurt you, but it was the only way to get through to you."

"Oh Jordan." Rachel said.

"Maybe now that you know we can get back together?" Jordan said.

"Oh yes!" Rachel said.

"Well we got to go now. Bye." Kari said and they waved goodbye.

Kari now has her fifth ribbon and is now ready to enter the Grand Festival with May as our heroes journey continues.

To Be Continued…


	65. Deoxys And The Sea Temple Part 1

After Kari won her fifth ribbon our heroes head to the Grand Festival and then it's on to the Hoenn league.

They're riding a cruise on their way to the Grand Festival.

"First we head to Slateport city for the Grand Festival and then it's off to the Hoenn League in Ever Grand City." Ross said.

"Sounds great." Ash said. Davis was enjoying the ocean view.

"Davis did you hear that? We're almost there" Imperialdramon said.

"The Hoenn League, great." Davis said and then the boat just stopped.

"Hey what happened?" May said.

"I think the boat lost power somehow." Kari said.

"How did the boat stop?" Davis said and thought he saw something fly in the air. "What was that?" Then something came up through the water.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's Voice) Deoxys And The Sea Temple Part 1

The thing that emerged from the water was the Sea Temple.

"What is that thing?" Ross said.

"I don't believe it." Ash said.

"It's the Sea Temple." May said.

"Sea Temple?" Kari said.

"You know what that thing is?" Davis said.

"The Sea Temple is a temple that moves through the ocean and was home to a civilization known as the people of the water." Ash said.

"We met the few descendants a while ago." May said.

"There's a great treasure in there known as the sea crown." Ash said.

"The sea crown?" Ross said, but before Ash said anything May jump into the water and use Wartortle to swim to the temple.

"May what are you doing?" Kari said.

"Come on, I know why she's heading there." Ash said. They got on Imperialdramon and Nefertimon and headed for the temple and May made it.

"Manaphy, Manaphy!" May called out.

"What?" Imperialdramon said.

"Manaphy?" Davis said. Down in the water was Manaphy and jumped right into May's arms.

"Mana!"

"Manaphy!" May cried out and hugged him.

"Manaphy!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"That's a Manaphy." Ross said.

"What a cutie." Kari said and got her pokedex.

"Manaphy, the Seafaring pokemon. Manaphy's body is mostly made of water and is affected by the changes in weather in the environment."

"Manaphy I'm so happy to see you again." May said.

"You know this Manaphy?" Ross said.

"Manaphy is the prince of the sea and when it hatched from an egg Manaphy thinks May is its mother." Ash said.

"Manaphy thinks May is its mother!" Davis said.

"I guess that explains why May just jumped off the ship." Nefertimon said.

"Halt, who's there?" They turned around and saw a man with light blue hair and an outfit that looked like the style of the people of the water. White shorts and aquamarine and blue braces around his arms and ankles and the bracelet of the people of the water. "Release your hands from the prince at once."

"Who are you?" Ash said.

"I am Aquarist, guardian of the Sea Temple."

"You weren't here when we were at the Sea Temple before." May said.

"Wait you've been here before?" Aquarist said.

"Mana Mana Mana."

"You're majesty you say these are your friends." Aquarist said.

"Yeah I'm Ash."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm Ross."

"Squirtle!"

"I'm Davis."

"I'm Imperialdramon."

"I'm Kari."

"Nefertimon."

"And I'm May. Manaphy here thinks I'm its mother."

"Manaphy thinks you're his mother! I see forgive me I did not know." Aquarist said.

"It's alright, so Aquarist you weren't here when May and I were here before with our friend Elizabeth and her family." Ash said.

"They are descendants of the people of the water." May said.

"Are you a descendant too?" Ross said.

"Indeed I am. I have been guarding this temple for months now and have been watching over it." Aquarist said.

"Wow that sounds amazing." Kari said.

"Aquarist Ash told us about this sea crown, can we see it." Davis said.

"Of course." Aquarist said.

"Really just like that?" Ross said.

"It will be fine follow me." Aquarist said and took them to the crown and it was as magnificent as ever. "Behold the treasure of my people's temple the sea crown. It is said whoever wears it is known as king of the sea."

"Wow I need to get a good look at this thing." Davis said as he ran to it, but bumped into something. "Hey!" Ross went to check it out.

"It seems to be some kind of invisible barrier." Ross said.

"That's why I was okay to let you see the crown. I put this up so only the king of the sea may touch the sea crown." Aquarist said and Ash went to check it out.

"Where I don't feel anything?" Ash said and that surprised them.

"I don't believe it." Aquarist said.

"What?" Ash said.

"Only the king of the sea can pass through. Ash touch the crown." Aquarist said. Ash passed his hand through the water and touch the gem with the crown glowing. "But how?"

"Wait a minute Ash remember when you in a yellow spiral and started flying around." May said.

"Yeah I remember that, it happened when I put a missing gem back." Ash said.

"You're excellency." Aquarist said on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Ash said.

"Ash don't you see. YOU are the king of the sea." Aquarist said.

"I'm the king!" Ash said.

"Of course, that is why the temple rose. It usually swims by the flow of the water, but it felt your presence and rose to the surface." Aquarist said. "You came at a right time too."

"Why's that?" Davis said.

"Our beloved temple has been under attacked by a Deoxys." Aquarist said.

"Deoxys?" Ross said.

"What's a Deoxys?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Deoxys, the DNA pokemon. Deoxys was formed from a meteor that had an alien virus inside and when the meteor crashed onto Earth it formed Deoxys."

"It's said that Deoxys is a pokemon from space." Ross said.

"Wait I saw this figure before. It was just for a second, but I saw something flew over the ship. I'm sure it was Deoxys." Davis said.

"Deoxys is a psychic type and came from a meteor. It must be what caused the ship to lose power." Ross said.

"What would a Deoxys want?" Nefertimon said.

"I do not know. It just came from the sky and has been following us for a while." Aquarist said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"I think it might want the sea crown or to take our beloved Sea Temple." Aquarist said.

"That seems a lot to assume on a pokemon you don't even know about." Davis said. Then Aquarist said something.

"Mana Mana!"

"Manaphy what is it?" May said.

"It's here." Aquarist and rushed outside with the others following. Up in the sky was an aurora.

"An aurora?" Kari said.

"That's a sign that Deoxys is here." Aquarist said. Then Deoxys came through a portal. "Deoxys."

"That's the Deoxys that's been bothering you." Ash said.

"It has been for weeks." Aquarists said.

"We got to be careful. I heard Deoxys has four modes, that's its normal mode. The others are attack, defense, and speed." Ross said.

"Deoxys?!" Davis said.

"Deoxys I don't know what you want from us, but it won't happen." Aquarist said.

"Allow us to help you. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" However Deoxys changed into its speed form and dodged it.

"I'm guessing that's speed form." Kari said.

"I'll get him." Imperialdramon said as he chased Deoxys. "For a pokemon from space its fast." Deoxys changed into its attack mode and used Psycho Shift and launched the energy orb.

"Squirtle try Water Gun." Ross said.

"Nefertimon use Thunder Punch." Kari said. They both went into attack, but Deoxys changed into defense mode and protected itself.

"What kind of pokemon is this?" Nefertimon said.

"Man Mana!" Manaphy jumped out of May's arms.

"Manaphy!" May said.

"Bubblebeam!" Manaphy said and launched the bubbles, but Deoxys still shielded itself.

"Did I hear Manaphy talk?" Davis said.

"Yes, but that's not important now." Ross said. Davis turned his attention back to Deoxys.

"Deoxys wait!" Davis said and ran out ahead. "Deoxys wait a minute I just want to talk to you." Deoxys changed into its normal mode and went down to him and put a barrier around them.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle." Ash said.

"Squirtle Skull Bash." Ross said. They both tried to break through, but nothing. "Deoxys put a barrier, we can't get through."

"Davis!" Imperialdramon said.

"Deoxys I wish I could understand what you're saying." Davis said and held his head.

"How's this?"

"Did you just talk?" Davis said.

"I'm communicating with you telepathically." Deoxys said.

"My name is Davis. Deoxys why are you here?" Davis said.

"I'm alone and scared." Deoxys said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said. Deoxys used its psychic powers to show Davis and image of a meteor that crashed to earth in the ocean. "I see."

"Davis what's going on in there?" Ash said.

"So you were alone in that meteor and scared because you didn't know where you were." Davis said.

"Yes I was alone and scared." Deoxys said.

"I understand how you feel." Davis said.

"You know what it's like to be alone." Deoxys said. Then it created a portal around them.

"Davis!" Ash said.

"Davis get out of there." Imperialdramon said, but they were already gone.

"He's gone." Ross said.

After arriving at the Sea Temple and meeting the mysterious Deoxys our hero Davis has disappeared. Where is he now and what has happened to him, stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	66. Deoxys And the Sea Temple Part 2

When our heroes were on their way to the Grand Festival the Sea Temple rose from the ocean and our heroes met Aquarist and Ash was king of the sea, but then Deoxys appeared and disappeared with Davis. Now our heroes wonder what has become of him.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Deoxys And The Sea Temple Part 2

"Davis!" Imperialdramon called out. "Davis where are you!?"

"Imperialdramon shouting does no good. We don't know where Deoxys took him." Nefertimon said.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Imperialdramon said.

""How are we going to find him?" Ross said.

"I just hope he's okay." Kari said. Meanwhile Ash and May were with Manaphy.

"I still don't get it, if Deoxys wants the Sea Vrown why didn't it just teleport through the barrier." Ash said.

"That's a good question." May said.

"Mana Mana!"

"What is it Manaphy?" May said.

"Papa Papa." Manaphy said.

"Papa?" Ash said.

"It seems Manaphy believes you are his father." Aquarist said as he walked up to them.

"Manaphy thinks I'm his father!" Ash said. Manaphy even jumped up and wrapped himself around Ash's leg.

"Now that I think about it, you did seem to act like a father to Manaphy." May said.

"I did?" Ash said.

"Manaphy thinks you're the father and May's the mother I wonder if that means something." Aquarist said and they blushed. "For now we should stay focus on finding Davis."

…..

Davis

Davis woke up in a strange space like area.

"Where am I?" Davis said.

"My room." Deoxys appeared.

"Deoxys! Deoxys this is your room?" Davis said.

"Yes I created it myself." Deoxys said.

"Nice anyway I'm Davis." Davis said.

"I know you told me." Deoxys said.

"Oh right. Deoxys why did you attack the Sea Temple?" Davis said.

"I didn't, you attacked me." Deoxys said.

"I guess you're right, but why is it you've been chasing Manaphy and Aquarist?" Davis said.

"I only wish to be friends. Remember the image I showed you, behold." Deoxys said and showed a meteor moving through space.

"You were in the meteor?" Davis said.

"Yes I was alone in that meteor and I was scared." Deoxys said. "I didn't know where I was going or where I end up until I have landed." The meteor made it to Earth and crashed into the ocean. "When I emerged I saw the Sea Temple." Deoxys came out of the meteor and the Sea Temple was right in front of it.

"So you wanted to make that a home." Davis said.

"Yes. I saw Manaphy and Aquarist and I tried to be friends, but they attacked." Deoxys said as he showed Aquarist and Manaphy attacking Deoxys.

"They thought you wanted the sea crown." Davis said.

"I didn't. I just want a friend, a home. Now I have no one, I am alone." Deoxys said.

"I know what it's like to be alone. Well you don't need to worry Deoxys I'll be your friend." Davis said.

"You will!?" Deoxys said.

"Of course I will. I'm sure if we just explain everything to Aquarist and Manaphy they will be your friends too. There's a whole planet of pokemon and they'll be your friends." Davis said.

"Thank you Davis, but that's not the only reason. I was trying to warn them." Deoxys said.

"Warn them, about what?" Davis said.

"About him." Deoxys said and showed a blonde man with a high tech eye patch.

"Who is he?" Davis said.

"I do not know his name, but one day I came across him and he said that when he found the Sea Temple he would take the sea crown." Deoxys said. "That day is now."

"So you were just trying to warn us, you got to bring me back and I'll let the others know." Davis said.

"Very well." Deoxys said.

….

Kari

Kari just stared out into the ocean.

"Hey are you okay?" May said.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Kari said.

"About Davis huh?" May said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Don't worry we'll find him. Kari I was wondering something, do you like Davis?" May said.

"What!? I-uh-I don't know what you're talking about." Kari said acting nervous.

"You do like him!" May said.

"Well…you like Ash!" Kari said.

"What!?" May said. "I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Agreed." Kari said. Meanwhile the boys were out and saw the same guy Deoxys showed Davis coming on a jet ski.

"Who are you?" Aquatis said.

"Relax I am a descendant of the people of the water, behold." The guy said holding up the bracelet of the people of the water.

"Oh so you are." Aquatis said.

"Yes I've been searching for the temple for a while and after all these years." The guy said.

"You came at a good time. You see a pokemon known as Deoxys has been attacking." Ash said.

"A Deoxys!" The guy said.

"Yeah, Aquarist said that it might be after the sea crown." Ross said.

"The sea crown, well why don't you take me to it to see it will be safe." The guy said, but then Deoxys came out of a portal.

"There's that Deoxys." Aquarist said.

"Deoxys what have you done with Davis." Imperialdramon said.

"One way or the other we will find out. Gliscore use Night Slash." Ross said.

"Gliscore!" Gliscore flew up with its claw glowing, but Deoxys dodged it.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Manaphy help us out with that Bubblebeam or yours." May said. Both of them launched the attacks, but Deoxys went into defense mode and protected itself.

"Please allow me." The guy said and fiddle with his patch. "Defense power high." He got out a launcher. "40% will do." He launched 4 electric disk that flew around Deoxys and shocked it.

"Deoxys!" They turned and saw Davis.

"Davis you're alright." Kari said.

"Alright buddy I know what you've been up to." Davis said.

"Davis what are you talking about?" Ross said.

"Guys all Deoxys wanted was friends, he was just trying to make the Sea Temple a home. Deoxys isn't the bad guy, it's him." Davis said pointing to the guy. "He's after the sea crown."

"But he has the people of the water's mark." Aquarist said.

"How do we know he didn't steal it?" Davis said. "Aquarist ask him something the people of the water would know."

"How did the Sea Temple end up in the water?" Aquarist said.

"Wait you mean it wasn't always like THIS?" The guy said and that surprised him.

"Every descendant of the people of the water that knows our history knows that Sea Temple sunk to the bottom of the ocean to keep thieves from stealing our treasure." Aquarist said.

"Let Deoxys go right now." Davis said.

"Sorry kid, but it's my lucky day. I get a rare pokemon and the sea crown." The guy said.

"Gliscore use Stone Edge and get Deoxys out of there." Ross said.

"Gyarados rise and use Hydro Pump." The guy said.

"Raaa!" A Gyarados rose and blasted Gliscore with tons of water.

"Gliscore return." Ross said and got Gliscore back in the pokeball.

"I'm taking that sea crown." The guy said.

"Ash come with me." Aquarist said and pulled him in the temple.

"Nefertimon use Thunder Punch." Kari said.

"Gyarados use Twister." The guy said and pushed Nefertimon back.

"Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said and pounded Gyarados.

"Nefertimon use Attract." Kari said and Nefertimon launched hearts.

"Oh no you don't." The guy said and another Gyarados with white whiskers come up and blocked the attack.

"That one is a girl." Ross said.

"Right now we need to help Deoxys." May said with Deoxys still getting shock. "Munchlax use Focus punch on those devices."

"Munch!" Munchlax pounded the disk that freed Deoxys.

"Allow me to help you."

"Gyarados double Hyper Beam." The guy said and they both launched attacks and Deoxys got hit.

"Deoxys!" Davis cried out.

…

Ash

"Aquarist what are we doing?" Ash said and Aquarist brought him to the sea crown.

"Grab the sea crown, I have a plan." Aquarist said. Ash grabbed the crown and there was a bright flash.

….

Outside.

"Deoxys are you alright?" Nefertimon said and Deoxys was alright.

"Double Twister." The guy said and they were all being blown back.

"That's it no more playing around." Nefertimon said as she glowed.

"Nefertimon is evolving." Ross said and Nefertimon became Angewomon.

"Angewomon!" Kari said.

"Now this I like." Angewomon said and Ross got his pokedex.

"Wow she's something." Ross said.

"Angewomon, the Angel pokemon and the evolve form of Nefertimon. Angewomon is able to control celestial energy and can store it just in the hands."

"Now watch this new move." Angewomon said as she created a huge gust of wind that pushed them back.

"What was that?" May said.

"Hurricane, that's a powerful flying type move." Ross said.

"Amazing, let's use Hurricane again." Kari said.

"Imperialdramon use Dragon Pulse." Davis said. They both launched attacks with Deoxys's Psycho Boost and knocked both Gyarados out.

"Doesn't matter I'm still taking that crown." The guy said.

"I don't think so." He was soon grabbed by actual water.

"What the!?" The guy said. Everyone turned around and saw Ash wearing the crown and a king's outfit.

"Ash?" Ross said.

"Wow!" May said.

"The king of the sea is able to control the sea itself." Aquarist said.

"It's over, the sea crown stays where it is." Ash said. The sun began to set and the guy was tied up.

"Ash you do not wish to stay, you are the king." Aquarist said. Ash just took off the crown and was back in his normal clothes.

"That sounds great, but I'm still moving on with my journey." Ash said as he returned the crown.

"I understand in the meantime Deoxys you may stay here." Aquatist said.

"Anyway we got to get going. We'll make sure this guy is sent to Officer Jenny." Ross said.

"There right, Manaphy you be good now." May said.

"Be good." Manaphy said.

"I love you." May said. Manaphy hopped over to Ash's arms.

"Bye bye papa." Manaphy said.

"Papa?" Davis said.

"So long Manaphy."Ash said.

"Deoxys take care, you now have friends." Davis said.

"Thank you Davis." Deoxys said. They went back to the boat and the Sea Temple went back to the ocean and May stared out at it.

"You okay May?" Ash said.

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to miss Manaphy." May said. Ash just put his arm around her.

"I just had a thought. If Manaphy is a prince and thinks May is a mother and Ash is a king, does that make Ash Manaphy's father?" Davis said.

"Ooh that's interesting." Ross said.

"Look there's Slateport City, the Grand Festival is ahead." Kari said as they saw it was straight ahead.

After departing from the Sea Temple our heroes prepare themselves as Kari and May are about to enter the Grand Festival as it's about to begin.

To Be Continued…


	67. Grand, Grand The Grand Festival

After finally arriving in Slateport City the Grand Festival shall begin and Kari and May are excited.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Kari said.

"It's always great for when you make it to the Grand Festival." May said.

"Look at all the coordinators." Davis said.

"You think this is big wait till the Hoenn League." Ash said.

"One step at a time Ash." Ross said.

"Well I'm excited since it will be my contest battle since evolving." Angewomon said.

"O know people will freak out when they see you." Imperialdramon said.

"Well I'm ready for the Grand Festival to begin." Kari said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Kari's voice) Grand, Grand, The Grand Festival

"Well here's where we will be staying as long as the Grand Festival goes on." May said as they showed the building they're staying.

"Wow it's like a hotel." Kari said.

"May!" They turned around and saw Max that gave May a big hug.

"Max!" May said.

"And us." They saw Caroline and Norman."

"Norman, Caroline." Davis said.

"How you've been guys?" Norman said.

"We knew we find you here." Max said.

"May, Kari I'm guessing you have those five ribbons." Caroline said.

"Yeah have a look." May said as she and Kari showed their ribbons.

"Awesome." Max said.

"That's great, what about you three?" Norman said.

"We already have all eight badges." Davis said.

"That's great, but right now we're focused on May and Kari here." Caroline said.

"Come on let's have a look around." Max said and they had a look around the arena.

"So this is what the Grand Festival is like." Norman said.

"That's right you only saw me perform on the television." May said.

"This goes on television?" Kari said.

"Yeah a big event like this is broadcast." May said.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that." They all saw Drew and his Roserade.

"Drew!" Ash said.

"We should have known you be here." May said.

"I take you two manage to get those five ribbons. It wouldn't really have been that much fun here if you haven't." Drew said. "May I see your family is here."

"So you're the Drew I've heard about." Norman said.

"Everyone knows about you Norman." They saw Phantom.

"Phantom, I knew I find you here." Kari said.

"Who's he?" Caroline said.

"Is that Timmy?" Max said.

"No, his name is Phantom he's a coordinator that is mysterious and uses ghost types." Ross said.

"It's great to see you made it Kari." Phantom said.

"Same to you, I can't wait for when we go against each other." Kari said.

"Oh May Kari!"

"No that voice." May said and saw Harley.

"Harley!" May said and Ash and Max held each other.

"Oh it's great to see you're here." Harley said.

"Oh that's the Harley you told me about." Norman said.

"Yeah." Max said.

"Kari I'm surprised you're here since you didn't make it through the first round at the Lillycove Contest." Harley said.

"You can just cut the act Harley." Kari said.

"Yeah and don't even think of trying anything this time since our Dad is here." Max said.

"Your Dad?" Harley said and saw Norman. "Oh your May's Daddy."

"I am." Norman said.

"Well can't wait till we go against each other." Harley said and skipped away.

"Still weird as always." Ash said.

"Anyway be careful Robert is in this too." Drew said.

"Who's Robert?" Kari said.

"The guy who won last time." Phantom said.

"Yeah and things are different, it's a double performance now." Drew said.

"Double performance?" Kari said.

"You don't know do you. That's when you use two pokemon in your performance." Phantom said. "I have to go now." He went behind a tree.

"Phantom!" Kari said and went after him, but was already gone. "How does he do that?"

"Kari you never gave a double performance before." May said.

"May's right how are you going to work with that, not to mention you have to use two pokemon in the battle stage." Max said.

"I also remember there are two performance stages." Ash said.

"Oh man this is going to be different from a normal contest." Kari said.

"Do not worry I'll be right by you all the way." Angewomon said.

"With how Angewomon looks I don't see how you'll lose." Davis said.

"I have to admit when people get a look at her they'll be knocked out." Ross said.

"Oh stop." Angewomon said embarrassed.

"In the meantime look here." Caroline said taking out some bags. "I bought you girls new outfits." She handed them the bags and it began.

"Ladies and gentleman the moment we have all been waiting for here. It's the Grand Festival!" Vivian said and everyone cheered. "Coordinators who have gotten five ribbons have entered and are here to be top coordinator. The winner will receive the Coordinator Cup."

"Okay this is the moment I've trained for." Kari said that was in a silk pink strapless dress, with heels, see through gloves up to her shoulders, and a small tiara.

"You're going to do great." May said in a red dress with a red veil.

"But look there's Harley and Drew and they seem confident." Kari said with them in the outfits they wore before, Drew's tux and Harley's skinny outfit.

"Yeah and see Blondie there, that's Robert." May said. "But we came too far to give it up now."

"Now first we start out with the performance stage." Vivian said. "The coordinators who score the highest out of 100 will move on to the next stage. Let's quit stalling and get on with our first coordinator." Coordinators performed on different stages and Phantom was out.

"Get ready to see what Phantom is like." Davis said.

"Misdreavus and Drifblim come forth." Phantom said and they both came through blue flames.

"Drifblim!"

"Misdreavus!"

"Drifblim use Gust, Misdreavus use Psybeam." Phantom said. Misdreavus launched the beam and the Gust made it into a spiral. "Now Misdreavous use Psywave and Drifblim use Ominous Wind."

"Misdreavous!"

"Drifblim!" Drifbilm created a purple tornado and the wave attacked surrounded it and the two combos collided and combined.

"Misdreavus use Perish Song." Phantom said.

"Mis!" Misdreavous launched a dark wave and spread the wind.

"Aw my ears!" Imperialdramon said.

"Perish Song is a move that can knock any pokemon who hears it out after a while." Ross said.

"He can bring out the best of ghost types." Norman said.

"Let's see what the judges think." Vivian said and he scored 89. "An impressive show. Now for the next coordinator."

"Roserade use Magical Leaf. Flygon use Dragonbreath." Drew said as he performed. Both his pokemon launched their attacks and created a green flash. "Roserade use Petal dance. Flygon use Steel Wing." Roserade launched the petals and Flygon spun around them.

"What an amazing performance, and our judges give Drew a….a 97 wow." Vivian said.

"Wow Drew knows how to impress the audience." Ross said.

"97 is hard to beat." Ross said.

"I guarantee Kari will score a 100." Davis said.

"Now it's Harley's turn." Vivian said.

"Thank you thank you I love you all." Harley said. "Now my dear Octillery and Ariados let's go." They both came through smoke.

"Ari!"

"Oct!"

"Now Octillery us Fire Blast." Harley said and Octillery launched the fire on the ground and danced in the middle. "Now Ariados use Spider Web and wrap the two of you up." Ariados wrapped both of them in the web.

"What is he doing?" Norman said.

"Now Ariados use Scary face and Octillery spin around." Harley said. Octillery spun around and people were getting an eerie feeling.

"Well that sure has an effect on the crowd. Let's see what our judges think." Vivian said. "Wow an 84."

"How can that be 84?" Davis said.

"Harley may be weird, but he's good." Max said and May was next.

"Skitty, Venusaur take the stage." May said and they both came through petals.

"Venasaur!"

"Na Na!"

"Venasaur use Razor Leaf and Skitty use Assist." May said.

"Venasaur!" Venasaur launched the leaves and Skitty's Assist became Beautifly's Silver Wind.

"That's Beautifly's Silver Wind." Ash said. The leaves were swirling around in the wind.

"Venasaur use Petal Dance and Skitty use Blizzard." May said.

"Na Na!"

"Saur!" Venasaur launched the petals and Skitty froze it all created a work of ice art.

"Amazing. Now our judges give May….an 88." Vivian said.

"Way to go May." Max said.

"That's my girl." Norman said. Then Robert made his performance with Milotic and Claydol.

"Wow Robert scored a 100." Vivian said. Robert was leaving and Kari was up.

"Uh Robert that was amazing." Kari said.

"Why thank you." Robert said.

"My name is Kari."

"A pleasure, best of luck to you." Robert said and Kari went on the field.

"Knock'em dead Kari." Davis said.

"Lunatone and Quagsire show time." Kari said and they came out through stars.

"Lun!"

"Quagsire!"

"Quagsire use Mud Shot and Lunatone use Hidden Power." Kari said. Both of them launched their attacks and they clashed into each other creating sparkles. "Lunatone focus on those sparkles and use Psychic."

"Lun!" Lunatone was able to have the sparkles spin around the field creating a white circle.

"Quagsire use Water Gun and Lunatone use Gyro Ball." Kari said. Quagsire launched the water and Lunatone spun around creating rainbow sparkles.

"Truly amazing, but what about our judges think." Vivian said and showed her score. "Kari got a 95."

"Wow that's close to Drew's score." Max said.

"She has come a long way." Caroline said and all the performances were wrapped up.

"Kari, May you were amazing out there." Davis said.

"You two are definitely moving on." Ross said.

"Excuse me Kari." They turned and saw Robert.

"Robert!" Kari said.

"That was truly an impressive performance, I look forward to facing you." Robert said.

"Thank you." Kari said.

"Hey what about me?" May said.

"Okay everyone here are the coordinators that are moving to the next stage." Vivian said and all of them were in.

"I told you." Ross said.

After making it through the first stage Kari and May prepare themselves for the next part of the Grand Festival with powerful rivals moving on as well as the Grand Festival continues.

To Be Continued…


	68. Twice A Performance

After our heroes have finally arrived at the Grand Festival they reunited with May's family. Later they met up with Kari and May's rivals Drew, Phantom, and Harley. All of them have made it through the first round, but now the real fight will soon begin.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(May's voice) Twice A Performance

"Whew getting through that first part wasn't easy." Kari said.

"What are you talking you made it look easy and it was your first time with two pokemon." Davis said.

"True, but working with two pokemon isn't easy." May said.

"By my guess especially in a performance." Ross said.

"So what's going to happen now exactly?" Norman said.

"Yeah there are 64 coordinators left." Davis said.

"Wow that's specific." Angewomon said.

"I actually counted." Davis said.

"Well you have to make it through another performance stage and only half that number is moving on." Max said.

"Only half!" Imperialdramon said.

"The odds of making it are against coordinators." Ross said.

"Let me guess we got to use two pokemon again." Kari said.

"Yeah, the new rules say you got to use two pokemon throughout the whole thing." Max said.

"Makes me wonder what Drew and the others are up to." May said.

…..

Phantom

Phantom was training with his Gengar.

"Now Gengar show me one more time." Phantom said.

"Gengar!" Gengar launched an attack that caused an explosion.

"With this new move they won't know what hit them." Phantom said.

….

Drew

"Butterfree use Psybeam." Drew said as he was training with Butterfree.

"Bree!" Butterfree launched the beam from its eyes and it was sparkling.

"Perfect keep that up." Drew said.

…

Harley

"Oh this is perfect." Harley said, but wasn't doing some training. "May, Drew, Kari, and Phantom will be speechless when they see this.

…..

The Grand Festival

Everyone gathered around in the stadium and the stage was set.

"Ladies and gentlemen take your seats for we are about to begin." Vivian said. "Here we perform a second performance stage, the first one was for qualifications, now this one will decide who's going to the battling stage. First our judges Mr. Contesta."

"Greetings everyone, I hope you all have a great time." Mr. Contesta said.

"Next we have Mr. Sukizoe." Vivian said.

"The Grand Festival, remarkable." Mr. Sukizoe said.

"Next we have three Nurse Joys from here in Slateport City, Lillycove City, and Pacificlog Town. " Vivian said and three Nurse Joys came out.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, and I will be happy to take care of your pokemon, to all trainers best of luck." Nurse Joy said.

"Now let's begin with our first coordinator Phantom from Verdenturf Town." Vivian said and Phantom was out.

"Wow Phantom's going first." Ross said.

"Shedinja, Shuppet come forth." Phantom said and they came out through smoke.

"Shedinja!"

"Shuppet!"

"He has another ghost type." Imperialdramon said and Davis got his pokedex.

"Shuppet, the Puppet pokemon. Shuppet feeds on emotions that are vengeful and hides in houses of people that want revenge."

"Now Shedinja use Shadow Ball and Shuppet use Night Shade." Phantom said. Shedinja launched the dark orb and Shuppet had it grew. "Shedinja use Solar Beam."

"Shed-inja!" Shedinja launched the beam causing the ball to explode.

"Now nothing up my sleeve." Phantom said as he grabbed the top of Shuppet and pulled up that had Shuppet turned into a grey hankie.

"What happen?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Ross said. Phantom showed both sides of the hankie to show no tricks and tossed it up.

"Shedinja use Shadow Sneak." Phantom said. Shedinja launched the shadow and it hit the hankie and turned back into Shuppet.

"Shuppet!" The whole audience applaud when they took a bow.

"Wow it was like a magic show." Vivian said. "Let's see what he scored. Wow a 93."

"That was impressive." Ash said.

"Now for our next coordinator." Vivian said as it went on with Drew next with his Masquerain and Roserade.

"Masquerain use Silver Wind. Roserade use Stun Spore." Drew said. The two attacks mixed together forming a Stun Spore tornado. "Now Masquerain use Bubble. Roserade use Magical Leaf."

"Masquerain!"

"Roserade!" The bubbles mixed into the twister and the Magical Leaf sliced through popping the bubbles and having the spores spread.

"Finish this with Hidden Power and Solar Beam." Drew said. They launched their attacks and they collided and created a big flash.

"Dazzling lights, let's see what our judges think." Vivian said. "Amazing a 99."

"Wow one more point and that would have been 100." Ross said.

"This Drew knows how to impress people." Norman said.

"That's Drew for ya Dad." Max said.

"Now let's hear it for May from Petalburg City." Vivian said.

"Munchlax, Beautifly take the stage." May said and they both came through energy spirals.

"Munch!"

"Beautifly!"

"Beautifly start out with Morning Sun." May said and Beautifly created bright light. "Munchlax use Solar Beam." Munchlax charged up faster and fired it around.

"Smart with Morning Sun the Solar Beam charged faster." Norman said.

"Now Beautifly use Silver Wind around Munchlax." May said. Beautifly flew around Munchlax and Munchlax flew up in the air. "Now Psychic." Beautifly used Psychic on the Silver Wind creating a shining tornado. "Munchlax use Focus Punch.

"Lax!" Munchlax pounded the tornado having the wind spread around. May finished with Munchlax right in front of her and Beautifly on her head.

"Wow now let's see what our judges give her." Vivian said and May scored an 89.

"That's better than last time which was a 79." Ash said.

"May you were great." Kari said.

"Thanks Kari break a leg." May said.

"Now time for our next coordinator and that's Kari." Vivian said.

"Staryu and Froslass show time." Kari said and they came through stars.

"Froslass!"

"Hiya!"

"Staryu use Bubblebeam." Kari said. Staryu spun around and created a twister of bubbles. "Froslass use Ice Shard." Froslass launched the shard on top of the bubbles having it shine like disco ball. "Staryu use Rapid Spin." Staryu flew up and shattered the shard. "Froslass use Blizzard and Staryu keep spinning."

"Fros!" Froslass launched the blizzard

"Hiya!" Stayu kept spinning and had it snow down. When Staryu came down it landed on Froslass's head that looked like a crown.

"Another impressive performance and our judges give Kari…..a 91." Vivian said.

"91, I thought I would have done better." Kari said.

"That's hard on a coordinator." Max said.

"How?" Davis said.

"Seeing how she lost some points from her last score she must think she could have done better." Max said.

"Now our next coordinator from right here is Harley." Vivian said. Harley came with a cape around him.

"Hello!" Harley said and his outfit was crazy that had Davis and Ash fall out of their seats.

"What is he wearing?" Ash said.

"Pika?"

"I wear this as a tribute for the coordinators." Harley said. "The jacket of our handsome friend Drew, the shorts of the beautiful May, the cape of the mysterious Phantom, and the shirt of the lovely Kari. To top it all off I added my hat. Now Wigglytuff and Cacturne time to play." They came out through fire.

"Wigglytuff!"

"Cacturne!"

"Those are some creepy pokemon." Norman said.

"That's Harley for you." Ross said.

"Squirtle."

"Now Wigglytuff inflate." Harley said. Wigglytuff inflate and flew. "Cacturne use Pin Missle." Cacturne launched the pins and they bounced all over Wigglytuff. "Okay now Body Slam and Needle Arm." Cacturne hugged Harley and Wigglytuff landed on top of him, but he held his ground.

"That's crazy." Davis said.

"What's the matter with that guy?" Ash said.

"Well that is disturbing, judges." Vivian said and Harley scored an 85. "Well there you have it."

"How can he score and 85?" Ross said.

"He seems full of surprises." Caroline said. It all ended with Robert scoring a 100.

"Wow Robert scored another 100, the highest you can get." Vivian said.

"Robert knows how to make a show." Kari said.

"He is going to be tough to beat." May said. Later Kari and May met up with the others in the stands.

"Drew gave a great show, Harley dressed crazy, Phantom still brings out ghost types, how we going to beat them?" Kari said.

"Come on Kari don't doubt yourself before the battle begins." Ash said.

"He's right it will be great when either of you two win." Davis said.

"Okay everyone here are the 32 coordinators going on." Vivian said and they all made it.

"Alright!" Kari and May said.

"Now we will pare them up." Vivian said and May was against Harley.

"What! Why is it he's always my first opponent?" May said and Kari was against Phantom.

"I'm against Phantom!" Kari said.

"So I get to battle Kari." Phantom said.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing that pipsqueak." Harley said.

After moving on to the second round Kari is against Phantom and May is against Harely, who will win and move on to the 2nd round.

"Alright we will begin the first round. We have Phantom against Kari." Vivian said.

"Let's make this battle one for the books Kari." Phantom said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kari said.

"Gengar, Dusknoir!" Phantom said and they came out through smoke.

"Gengar!"

"Dusknoir!"

"Quagsire and Staryu show time." Kari said and they came through bubbles.

"Hiya!"

"Quagsire!"

To Be Continued…


	69. Take Down The Spooks

When Kari and May gave a performance, they made it into the next round with their rivals. May is going against Harley and now Kari is against Phantom.

"Gengar, Dusknoir!" Phantom said and they came out through smoke.

"Gengar!"

"Dusknoir!"

"Quagsire and Staryu show time." Kari said and they came through bubbles.

"Hiya!"

"Quagsire!"

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Kari and May's voice) Take Down The Spooks

"Dusknoir, the Gripper pokemon and the evolve form of Dusclops. Dusknoir can receive messages from its antennae and could take people to the spirit world."

"So he had that Dusclops of his evolve." Davis said.

"No telling how much stronger it's become." Ross said. "The only attacks Staryu will get in there is Water Gun and Bubblebeam."

"Quagsire, Staryu use Water Gun." Kari said and they both launched the water.

"Gengar and Dusknoir use Dark Pulse." Phantom said. They both launched their attacks and they combined into a dark beam that pushed the water back and blasted both of them.

"Whoa that was powerful." Davis said.

"Quagsire use Mud Shot." Kari said and Quagsire launched the mud.

"Gengar use Psychic and bring it back." Phantom said. Gengar stopped the mud and tossed it back.

"Staryu use Bubblebeam." Kari said and Staryu blocked the attack.

"Impressive Kari, but I'm not taking you for granted." Phantom said. "After our first battle you were the first to break Gengar's combo, but I won't make that mistake again so I learned new moves."

"I see, well I'll try harder." Kari said. "Now Quagsire Staryu let's give a repeat." Both Quagsire and Staryu launched the same attacks and blasted both of them.

"Dusknoir show them you're new power with Shadow Punch." Phantom said and Dusknoir pounded both of them.

"That Dusknoir is more powerful." Ash said.

"Kari hasn't even battled Dusknoir before." Davis said.

"We'll just hope she can make it." Ross said.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin." Kari said.

"Kari you know that doesn't have any affect." Phantom said.

"But this will, Water Gun Staryu." Kari said. Stayur sprayed the water while spinning and hit both of them.

"Dusknoir use Thunder Punch." Phantom said.

"Quagsire block it." Kari said and Quagsire grabbed Dusknoir's fist.

"Smart, since Quagsire is part ground type electric type moves have no effect." Norman said.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball." Phantom said and Gengar blasted Quagsire. "Gengar's been waiting to do that since you defeated him."

"Staryu spin around them and use Bubblebeam." Kari said. Staryu spun around both of them and blasted them.

"Gengar stop it with Psychic." Phantom and Staryu was stopped. "Dusknoir use Thunder Punch."

"Quagsire block it." Kari said.

"No you don't, use your spare arm for Shadow Punch on Quagsire." Phantom said. Dusknoir pounded Quagsire with Shadow Punch and then Staryu.

"Quagsire, Staryu no!" Kari said. Quagsire manage to get up, but Staryu was having trouble. "Staryu come on get up, you can do it."

"Dusknoir use Shadow Punch and Gengar use Shadow Claw." Phantom said and they both went into attack, but Quagsire blocked them.

"Quagsire!" Kari said.

"How touching, protecting a down friend." Phantom said.

"Kari won't be able to take much more." Ross said.

"Not to mention Kari's almost out of time." Max said.

"Come on Kari you can't give up. You still got some time." Davis said.

"I think it's time I end this. Dusknoir, Gengar show them that double Dark Pulse." Phantom said.

"Gengar!"

"Dusknoir!" Both of them launched their attacks and they formed the dark beam.

"Come on Staryu and Quagsire, we've came too far for us to be stopped now. Look deep inside yourselves and find the strength." Kari said. Quagsire got up and launched a big busrt of water that pushed the beam back and hit both of them.

"What was that?" Davis said.

"Hydro Pump." Ross said.

"Wow Quagsire you know Hydro Pump." Kari said.

"Quagsire!"

"Staryu you use Water Gun and Quagsire you use Hydro Pump." Kari said.

"Quagsire!"

"Hiya!" They both combined the water and blasted both of them.

"Dusknoir, Gengar!" Phantom said.

"That's it time." Vivian said. "The winner of this match is….Kari!"

"Yes!" Kari said.

"Oh I lost." Phantom said.

"Phantom!" Kari said. "That was a great battle, and I'm glad you were my first opponent."

"Thank you Kari." Phantom said as they shook hands.

"What a great way to end the battle. If only Harley could be like that." May said.

"How sweet, and I hate it. I'm not going to be so nice to little miss princess." Harley said.

"Now we move onto our second battle where we have Harley against May." Vivian said.

"Wartortle, Glaceon take the stage." May said and they came through bubbles.

"Gla!"

"Wartortle!"

"Come on out my cool Banette and Octillery." Harley said and they came out through lightning.

"Oct!"

"Banette!"

"Alright Wartortle use Water Gun and Glaceon use Shadow Ball." May said. Glaceon launched the dark orb and Wartortle gave it a push with the water.

"Banette use Thunderbolt." Harley said.

"Banette!" Banette launched the thunder and stopped the attack.

"Octillery use Octazooka." Harley said and Octillery launched an energy blast at them.

"This is tough I remember how tough that Octillery is." Max said.

"Yeah Munchlax had such a hard time going against it." Ash said.

"Glaceon use Ice Shard. Wartortle use Aqua Tail." May said. Glaceon launched the shard and Wartortle shattered it with its tail and put ice rocks in the wave it created and hit both of them.

"Octillery use Fire Blast." Harley said and Octillery launched the fire.

"Wartortle use Water Gun." May said and Wartortle stopped it.

"Banette use Thunderbolt." Harley said and Wartortle got zapped.

"Don't give up May." Ash said.

"Come on take down the big weird creep." Davis said.

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball." May said and Glaceon blasted Banette.

"Alright that was super affective." Ross said.

"Octillery use Constrict and give them a big hug." Harley said. Octillery grabbed them and squeezed them. "Now Octazooka."

"Quick you two use Ice Beam." May said. They both launched the beams and clogged Octillery's mouth causing the attack to explode in its mouth.

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp." Harley said and Banette launched the ghostly fire.

"Wartortle use Water Gun." May said and Wartortle launched the water and blocked the fire. "Glaceon use Shadow Ball." Glaceon launched the orb and took down Banette.

"Well Banette is out, but we have less than 3 minutes left." Vivian said.

"Come on May you can take down that Octillery." Max said.

"Sleepy time Octillery Rest." Harley said and Octillery fell asleep.

"Octillery's trying to regain energy." Ross said.

"Hurry May, hurry and finish this before Octillery wakes up." Ash said.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin. Glaceon use Ice Shard." May said and they both launched their attacks, but it was hard to tell if they were doing damage.

"That's it keep resting my dear Octillery and you wake up we'll finish them." Harley said. 'Once Octillery wakes up I'll use Fire Blast on Glaceon and a close range Octazooka.' He thought.

"I know just the thing, double Ice Beam." May said. Both of them launched the attack and froze Octillery. "Now Wartortle use Rapid Spin and Glaceon use Ice Beam." Wartortle spun around and was frozen and took down the frozen Octillery and it looked like Octillery woke up.

"Yes Octillery finish them." Harley said, but Octillery collapsed.

"Octillery is unable to battle and with only a few seconds left the winner is May." Vivian said.

"Alright!" Max and Ash cheered.

"Way to take down that creep." Davis said.

"No how could I lose to her again." Harley said and walked away, but Kari was waiting for him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you have against May." Kari said.

"You have no idea what that girl has done to me." Harley said.

"Okay now I know, May is a good person and would never do anything bad. You have no one to blame for you misery, but yourself." Kari said and walked away. They all met up earlier.

"Both you girls did great." Ross said.

"I'm just glad Harley is out and we don't have to worry about him." May said.

"You said it." Kari said.

"Alright the next round match ups have already been decided." Vivian said.

After defeating Harley and Phantom both Kari and May move onto the second match, who will they go against and will they emerge victory?

To Be Continued….


	70. To True Drew

When Kari and May made it into the first round of the battle stage they faced against Harley and Phantom. Phantoms used his new Dusknoir and Gengar and Harley used Banette and Octillery, but our heroines held victory and now they wait for their next opponent.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(May's voice) To True Drew

The match ups were set and Kari was against another coordinator and May was against Drew.

"Wow you're already against Drew." Kari said.

"The only time you beat him was in the Kanto Grand Festival." Ash said.

"That's real supportive." Ross said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'll beat him." May said.

…

The Next Day

"Now Quagsire use Hydro Pump and Froslass use Blizzard." Kari said.

"Quagsire!"

"Froslass!" They took down a Beedrill and Muk.

"Beedrill and Muk are unable to battle so Kari is moving onto the third round." Vivian said.

"Yes!" Kari said.

"Now we move onto our next match where we have May going against Drew." Vivian said.

"I was hoping for this." May said.

"That makes two of us." Drew said.

"Good luck to you." May said.

"You're the one who's going to need it." Drew said.

"Come on May you can do this." Kari said as she watched on the monitor.

"Skitty, Munchlax take the stage." May said and they came through musical notes.

"Na Na!"

"Munchlax!"

"Flygon, Butterfree let's go." Drew said and they came through stars.

"Flygon!"

"Bree!"

"I remember things about Butterfree, but what about that other pokemon." Davis said.

"It's a Flygon." Ross said.

"Flygon, the Mystic pokemon and the evolve form of Vibrava. Flygon can create sandstorms with its wings and is known as the desert spirit."

"This might be tough since both Flygon and Butterfree can fly.

"True, but Skitty knows Blizzard and if Assist and Metronome works right she can deal major damage." Ross said.

"Now Skitty use Blizzard." May said and Skitty launched the snow storm.

"Flygon use Sandstorm." Drew said and Flygon stopped the Blizzard. "Now Butterfree use Gust."

"Bree!" Butterfree combined its wind with the Sandstorm and made it stronger and pushed them back.

"Munchlax use Focus Punch." May said. Munchlax used the wind to get it a boost.

"Flygon use Steel Wing." Drew said and Flygon banged its wings against Munchlax. "Butterfree use Psybeam." Butterfree launched the beam that had sparkles and hit Munchlax causing it to and on Skitty.

"Munchlax, Skitty!" May said worried as they tried to get up. "Skitty use Blizzard again."

"Flygon this time use Flamethrower." Drew said and Flamethrower cancelled out Blizzard.

"Munchlax give Skitty a toss." May said. Skitty jumped on Munchlax's arm and Munchlax gave Skitty a toss. "Now Skitty use Double Slap." Skitty slapped its tail against Flygon. "Now Munchlax use Solar Beam." Munchlax charged up and fired the beam.

"Butterfree use Protect." Drew said and Butterfree blocked the attack.

"Hey how long has Drew been a coordinator because he's amazing?" Caroline said.

"We don't know, because he makes it look easy and clobbered May in her first contest." Ash said.

"Well things are going to end up different." Max said.

"Now Butterfree use Gust." Drew said and Butterfree was trying to push them back.

"Skitty use Assist." May said and Assist turned into Vine Whip.

"That's Venasaur's Vine Whip." Ross said, but it missed Butterfree.

"Skitty use that Vine Whip and give Munchlax a lift." May said. Munchlax was wrapped in the vines and tossed up. "Munchlax use Focus Punch." Munchlax pounded Butterfree.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder." Drew said. Butterfree launched a green powder and Munchlax fell asleep.

"No Munchlax wake up." May said.

"Flygon now use Steel Wing." Drew said. Flygon flew down and banged against Munchlax and when it hit ground Munchlax was out.

"No Munchlax." May said.

"Munchlax is unable to battle so May is down to her Skitty and we're nearing the end here." Vivian said.

"Skitty now before Flygon gets away use Blizzard." May said and Skitty launched the Blizzard.

"Awesome that was super affective since Flygon is a ground and dragon type." Ross said.

"Now use Double Slap." May said and Skitty slapped against Flygon knocking it out.

"Now Flygon is unable to battle so we're looking at a one on one." Vivian said.

"Butterfree use Psybeam." Drew said.

"Quick Skitty dodge it." May said and Skitty moved out of the way. "Now Skitty use Blizzard."

"Butterfree use Gust." Drew said and the two attacks cancelled each other out. "Butterfree now use Psybeam." Butterfree launched the beam and Skitty got hit.

"Skitty use Blizzard again." May said and Skitty launched the Blizzard.

"Butterfree use Protect." Drew said and Butterfree shielded itself.

"Now Skitty use Assist." May said and Assist turned into Ice Beam.

"Okay that's either Wartortle's or Glaceon's." Davis said.

"Butterfree quick dodge it." Drew said. Butterfree moved out of the way, but part of its wing got frozen.

"Look Butterfree's wing is frozen." Max said.

"Now Butterfree will lose balance." Ross said.

"Now Skitty use Assist again." May said and Assist turned in Blaziken's Fire Spin and it knocked Butterfree down.

"Butterfree is unable to battle so the winner of this match is May." Vivian said.

"Yes! Come here Skitty." May said and gave Skitty a hug.

"Bree!" Butterfree was depressed.

"It's okay Butterfree, return." Drew said and got Butterfree back. "It looks like luck was on May's side."

"May did it, she won." Ash said.

"Now she and Kari are in the final four." Ross said.

"Our girls are so going to win." Davis said.

"But the question is; which one will win." Norman said.

"Now that we reached our final four coordinators here are our match ups." Vivian said and Kari was up against Robert.

"Oh great I'm up against the guy who won this thing last time." Kari said.

…..

May's Battle

"Now Venasaur you use Razor Leaf and Wartortle use Aqua Tail." May said as her pokemon took down a Golduck and Azumarill.

"Well that's it and our first finalist is May from Petalburg City." Vivian said.

"Alright May." Ash said.

"That means her next opponent is either Robert or Kari." Ross said.

"I guess we'll soon find out." Norman said. After a while Kari was up against Robert with Robert using Claydol and Gallade and Kari was using Lunatone and Froslass.

"Now Claydol use Psybeam and Gallade use Leaf Blade." Robert said.

"Gallade!"

"Claydol!" The Psybeam merged with Gallade's arm and slashed against Lunatone and Froslass.

"Lunatone, Froslass hang in there." Kari said.

"This is going to be a close one." Davis said.

"Come on Kari don't give up." Imperialdramon said.

"There's not much time left." Ash said.

"She can make it." Davis said.

"Froslass use Blizzard. Lunatone use Confusion." Kari said.

"Froslass!"

"Lun!" The Confusion turned the Blizzard into an ice tornado and pushed Gallade back.

"Now Lunatone use Gyro Ball on Claydol." Kari said. Lunatone spun around and hit Claydol.

"That's it time. It's a close one, but the winner is….Kari! Now she's our second finalist." Vivian said.

"That was a terrific battle Kari. Good luck to you in the final battle" Robert said.

"Thank you Robert." Kari said and they shook hands

"Yes I knew it!" Davis said.

"Yeah, but remember who she's going against." Ross said.

"So this is it." May said.

"Now I'm going up against May, and only one of us will win." Kari said.

Kari and May have both done great in reaching the final round, but now they go against each other to see who will be top coordinator. Who will achieve victory, stay tune.

To Be Continued….


	71. Best Of Friends And Top Coordinator

Kari and May have both faced powerful rivals and made it into the final round, but now the gloves are off now as they must face each other to see who will be top coordinator. Who will reach for victory, we're about to find out.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(May and Kari's voice) Best Of Friends And Top Coordinator

It was late at night and everyone was asleep except Kari who just stared at the stars and the moon.

"Kari are you okay?" She turned around and saw Davis and Angewomon.

"I can't sleep, tomorrow is the final battle between me and May." Kari said.

"You should be proud of yourself." Angewomon said.

"She's right, you came so far." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"When we first came to this world you didn't know what to do, but when you saw May perform you wanted to go out for contest and look how far you've come." Davis said. "You got your five ribbons and now you're in the finals. You haven't even used Milotic or Angewomon yet."

"He's a man of many words. Kari you should be proud of yourself that you even made it this far." Angewomon said.

"Thanks guys." Kari said. Meanwhile May was down by the beach.

"Hey May what are you doing out here?" She turned and saw Ash.

"Oh hi Ash." May said.

"Are you okay?" Ash said.

"I'm thinking about the final battle of the Grand Festival." May said

"Oh yeah this is the first time you're in the final match." Ash said.

"I'm up against Kari. I want to win, but I'm worried what will happen with her if I do." May said.

"Kari's our friend she'll be happy for you. May you work hard for this." Ash said. "You're almost about to achieve your dream so don't worry about a thing. This is the chance you've been waiting for and it will be a great battle with a great friend."

"You're right Ash."

…

The Grand Fesitval

"Take your seats everyone because in a few short minutes we're about to begin the final battle." Vivian said and May and Kari were in the entrances.

"Okay May, just remember what Ash said. Everything will be okay." May said. Meanwhile Kari still had nerves.

"Kari." She turned and saw Davis.

"Are you okay?" Davis said.

"I'm still kind of nervous." Kari said.

"Kari you're going to do great. I know you will." Davis said. "Don't tell May, but I know you're going to win."

"You really think so." Kari said.

"I know so, I'll be by your side all the way." Davis said. "Now go get her."

"Thanks Davis, you always know how to make me smile and cheer me up." Kari said and went on the stage and Davis went to his seat.

"Where were you?" Ross said.

"Oh nowhere." Davis said.

"He was talking to Kari, I know it." Imperialdramon said.

"Sorry Davis, but my sister's going to win." Max said. "So have these two battled against each other before?"

"Well there was the on May one here in Slateport City." Ash said.

"And the one Kari one in Fallarbor Town." Ross said.

"So this will be the tie breaker." Davis said.

"Ladies and gentleman it's time to begin the final match of the Grand Festival." Vivian said. "We got two lucky girls competing for the win. On my left it's Kari and on my right it's May. Even though it's the finally we only got 5 minutes and Begin!"

"Blaziken, Beautifly take the stage." May said and they came through fire.

"Blaziken!"

"Beautifly!"

"Wow May's partner and her first pokemon." Caroline said.

"Angewomon, Milotic show time." Kari said and they came through hearts.

"Ready!" Angewomon said.

"Milotic!"

"Wow who's that?" Max said.

"Angewomon, Kari's partner, and of course that's Milotic." Davis said.

"No hard feelings on who wins Kari." May said.

"None at all." Kari said.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind. Blaziken use Fire Spin." May said. They both launched their attacks creating a shining fire attack.

"Angewomon get behind Milotic. Milotic use Aqua Ring and Safeguard." Kari said. Angewomon got behind Milotic and Milotic combined the attacks that shield them both and had it look like they were shining like an emerald.

"Wow look at Milotic." Norman said.

"It's like an emerald." Ross said.

"Milotic use Water Pulse on Blaziken." Kari said and Milotic launched the attack.

"Beautifly bring it back with Psychic." May said and Beautifly brought the attack back.

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace." Kari said.

"No problem." Angewomon said. She flew through the Water Pulse and hit Beautifly.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut." May said and Blaziken pounded Angewomon.

"Milotic use Twister." Kari said and Milotic blew Blaziken back.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin and Beautifly use Psychic." May said. Blaziken launched the fire and Beautifly made it more powerful.

"Angewomon use Hurricane." Kari said. Angewomon blew the wind and blew the flames out. "Use Hurricane one more time." Angewomon created another powerful wind and pushed Blaziken back.

"Beautifly use Morning Sun and heal both you and Blaziken." May said. Beautifly rested on Blaziken's head and created sunlight that healed both of them.

"Angewomon use Thunder Punch." Kari said.

"Blaziken counter with Blaze Kick." May said and the two of them collided. "Beautifly use String shot on Angewomon." Beautifly launched the thread and Angewomon's wings were wrapped up.

"My wings, I can't fly." Angewomon said.

"Milotic use Twister and keep Angewomon covered." Kari said. Milotic tried to push the two of them back.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind." May said and Beautifly tried to push them back. "Now Blaziken use Overheat." Blaziken launched the flame and hit both of them.

"That could be a problem." Kari said.

"Thanks anyway May, that fire just got me free." Angewomon said.

"Blaziken Overheat again." May said.

"May better be careful, Overheat gets weaker." Norman said and Blaziken launched the flames.

"Milotic use Water Pulse." Kari said. Milotic tried to put the flame out, but it didn't go out and they got hit.

"A good try anyway, it did weaken the power." Angewomon said.

"Angewomon use Aerial Ace." Kari said. Angewomon struck Blaziken. "Now Milotic use Aqua Ring, Angewomon get next to her." Angewomon flew next to Milotic and they both were getting healed.

"We're down to the one minute mark and it's still anyone's match." Vivian said.

"Let's finish this Kari." May said.

"You're right May. Let's make our last attacks a good combo." Kari said.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick and Beautifly use Silver Wind combined with Psychic." May said. Blaziken jumped with its foot on fire and had a silver tornado behind it.

"Milotic use Twister and Angewomon you use Thunder Punch." Kari said. Milotic created the Twister and Angewomon flew out in front with her fist full of electricity. The two attacks collided and both Blaziken and Angewomon were pushed back.

"That's it time." Vivian said. "Our winner of the Grand Festival and top coordinator is…..Kari! Congratulations!"

"I won? I won!" Kari said and everyone applaud. "Milotic Angewomon we won." She gave them both a hug.

"We won because you're a great coordinator." Angewomon said. Beautifly and Blaziken were depressed.

"Hey you two it's okay. I'm just glad we made it to the finals." May said.

"Kari did it she really won." Ash said.

"Too bad for May." Caroline said.

"Don't be upset Caroline, both did their best." Norman said.

"It was also a real awesome battle." Max said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!"

"Hey where's Davis?" Imperialdramon said. They noticed he was gone.

"He was here a minute ago." Ross said. Down in the entrance Davis was and was waiting for Kari. When she saw him she ran right into his arms.

"I did it." Kari said.

"I told you, you could do it." Davis said.

"I feel like I can do anything now." Kari said.

"I know that when I'm with you I can do anything." Davis said. They just stared at each other and they actually kissed. Ash, Imperialdramon and Ross came by and saw it. May came down and saw it too. When they separated they backed away with smiles.

"Uh Kari they need you on stage." May said.

"Oh right." Kari said and went back on the stage.

"Let's hear it for our top coordinator Kari." Vivian said as Kari had all her pokemon out with the ribbon cup.

"Yes! I won the Grand Festival!" Kari said and all her pokemon cheered.

"Now we like to invite everyone to our celebration for another tremendous Grand Festival and for our winner" Vivian said.

…

The Party

Everyone was having a great time right now May was talking to Drew.

"So Drew what are you going to do now?" May said.

"Maybe try another Grand Festival in another region. You've definitely gotten stronger May." Drew said.

"Hey where's Robert and Harley?" Ash said.

"Robert's doing some training and Harley split." Ross said.

"Hey where's Kari?" Davis said.

"She went to talk to Phantom since he was leaving." Max said. Phantom was outside.

"Phantom!" Kari said and he turned to face her.

"Congratulations on winning Kari." Phantom said.

"Thank you, Phantom I've been meaning to ask, why do you wear that disguise?" Kari said.

"Well you see as me I have stage fight. If I messed up no one knows it's me. It's why I wear the mask and my love for ghost types since they're mysterious. When I heard the original Phantom disappeared I became him." Phantom said.

"Phantom my brother told me that a man has to face himself. Maybe you should take off the mask and perform as you." Kari said.

"You think so." Phantom said.

"Come on let's see who's under there." Kari said. Phantom took off his mask and Kari was impressed. "Wow I just mentioned my brother and you look like him.

"Really!?" Phantom said.

"Yeah, I hope to go against you again." Kari said.

"As do I, until then." Phantom said and left.

"Hey Kari, you okay?" Angewomon said as the others came.

"I couldn't have been better." Kari said.

"You've earned on winning this." Norman said.

"So are you guys heading to the Hoenn League?" Max said.

"Yeah and one of us will win." Ash said.

"Good luck to all three of you." Caroline said.

Well after a long journey Kari has won the Grand Festival. Now it's off to the Hoenn League for Ash, Davis, and Ross, but who will win it.

"So you think Davis and Kari will talk to us about that kiss?" Ross whispered to May.

"I think it's best not to bother them about it." May whispered.

To Be Continued…


	72. Explorer From A Place Called Unova

When the Grand Festival ended and Kari became the victor our heroes move on to the Hoenn League where Ash, Davis, and Ross will enter and are excited.

"We're almost to Ever Grand City." Ross said.

"Yes we're almost at the Hoenn League." Ash said.

"I can't wait to win." Davis said.

"No I'm going to win." Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Hello forget about me." Ross said.

"Squirtle!"

"They sure are excited." May said.

"I can see why." Kari said.

"Boys." Angewomon said. Then this black pokemon in white stripes came running at them and when it bumped into Davis it gave him a shock, literally.

"AHHH!"

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Explorer From A Place Called Unova

"AHHH!" Davis was in pain, but it backed away.

"What is that?" Imperialdramon said.

"I never saw that pokemon before." Ross said. Ash got out his pokedex.

"No data."

"No data?" Ash said.

"I guess that means it's not from here, or Kanto, Johto, or Sinnoh." Ross said.

"Awesome then I'm going to catch it. Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" The attack did nothing.

"Nothing?" Ash said.

"It must be an electric type, but it should have done a little damage." Ross said.

"Well then I'm catching it." Davis said.

"I'm ready." Imperialdramon said.

"Wait!" They turned and saw a guy with black hair and some exploring equipment.

"Who are you?" May said.

"My name's Blade and that's my Blitzle." Blade said.

"Blitzle!"

"That thing's called a Blitzle." Davis said.

"I guess you don't know about pokemon from Unova." Blade said.

"Unova what's that?" Ash said.

"Unova is a region I'm from, I'm an explorer." Blade said.

"That's cool I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said.

"I'm Davis."

"Imperialdramon."

"Ross."

"Squirtle."

"I'm Kari."

"I'm Angewomon."

"And I'm May."

"Sorry if my Blitzle caused any problems." Blade said.

"It's alright." Ash said.

"Alright, I got zapped." Davis said.

"You've been through worse." Angewomon said.

"So Blade what are you doing here in Hoenn?" May said.

"Well I heard that Kyogre was last seen in the ocean up ahead." Blade said.

"Kyogre!" Ash, May, and Ross said.

"Who's Kyogre?" Davis said and got his pokedex.

"Kyogre, the Sea Basin pokemon. Kyogre sleeps for ages and when it awakens it can create downpours that can widen oceans."

"Not only that, Kyogre is a legendary pokemon." Ross said.

"It's a legendary pokemon!" Davis and Kari said.

"It's a rare occasion to see Kyogre and I wish to see it so me and my Unova pokemon are going to." Blade said.

"I never saw a legendary pokemon before." Davis said.

"Can we see Kyogre with you?" Imperiladramon said.

"Sure. I have a boat rented and waiting." Blade said and they headed towards the ocean, but Team Rocket was behind them.

"Did you hear that about that guy?" Jessie said.

"He's from a region we've never even heard of." James said.

"He must have a truck load of pokemon we've never seen before." Meowth said and they had wicked grins.

…..

The Gang

They gathered on Blade's boat and were out in the ocean looking for Kyogre.

"So how do you plan on finding Kyogre?" Ross said.

"I got a couple water types that can help me and Blitlze will give me electricity to run a few gadgets that will help." Blade said and the boat came to a stop. "Okay Samurott, Seismitoad come on out." Both landed in the water.

"Samurott!"

"Seismitoad!"

"Whoa I never saw those pokemon before." Ash said.

"You two go down and see if you can find a trace of Kyogre." Blade said and they both went down.

"Squirtle you and Floatzel can help out." Ross said as he tossed out Floatzel and Squirtle jumped in.

"Floatzel!"

"Squirtle!"

"All our water types should help it won't be easy to find Kyogre." Ross said.

"Right Buizel come on out." Ash said.

"Gastrodon you too." Davis said.

"Go Wartortle." May said.

"Staryu, Milotic, and Quagsire go." Kari said. They all came out.

"All of you go down and find Kyogre." Ash said and they all went down.

"Now it's your turn Blitzle." Blade said as he took out what looked like a camera with a propeller. Blitzle gave it a charge with electricity and it flew in to the water. "That camera will help us see what's down there." A video came up on a screen.

"Still Kyogre can go down deep under the ocean so it still won't be easy to find it." Ross said.

"Any explorer is ready for any challenge. I discovered artifacts in the desert and ocean, found treasure of lost civilizations, so seeing a legendary pokemon is the cherry on my sundae." Blade said. They waited and waited, but no sign of Kyogre and all the water pokemon came up.

"Did you guys find anything?" Davis said, but no one did.

"My underwater camera hasn't have any luck either." Blade said.

"Blade it's next to impossible to spot Kyogre." May said.

"But May have you forgotten we saw Kyogre." Ash said.

"You actually saw Kyogre!?" blade said.

"Yeah at this ancient temple under the water and when it fell under Team Aqua's control." Ash said.

"Well I want to see Kyogre." Davis said.

"You seem excited about this more than us." Imperialdramon said.

"It's a chance to see a legendary pokemon and I love to see one." Davis said.

"I know it does sound exciting." Blade said. Then a metal arm grabbed Blitzel and a net got the water pokemon. "What's going on?"

"Listen is that a voice I hear."

"It speaks to me loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Pass the stars."

"In your ears."

"Bringing evil at a break neck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other's name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth, that's a name."

"Putting the do gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket."

"And we're in your face."

"Wobbafett."

"Mime Mime."

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Who are they?" Blade said.

"They're a bunch of bad people that steal pokemon." Ross said.

"And we have new pokemon." Jessie said.

"From that new region, what's it called?" James said

"Udoda or something." Meowth said.

"Let go of those pokemon now." May said.

"I'll stop them." Imperialdramon said as he flew up.

"Serviper use Poison Tail and full force." Jessie said.

"Serviper!" Serviper struck Imperialdramon with his guard down and he hit the water and was holding onto boat.

"Imperialdramon what's wrong?" Davis said.

"I think he might be poisoned." Ross said.

"I'll get them out of there. Samurott use Razor Shell." Blade said.

"Samurott!" Samurott grabbed a shell and slashed it like a sword and broke the net.

"One more time and free Blitzle." Blade said and Blitzle was free.

"What's Razor Shell?" Ash said.

"A water type move that Samurott know well." Blade said.

"Well now Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!" They both launched their attacks and Team Rocket was out.

"Uh no fair." Jessie said.

"Well we know where the twerps could be next." James said.

"Yeah he's going there for sure, but as for us." Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again." They shouted.

"Nice work." Imperialdramon said, but was weak and sank into the water.

"Oh no Imperialdramon!" Davis said and dived down for him.

"We got to help him." Kari said.

"And do what Imperialdramon is too heavy for our pokemon to lift." Ross said, but something passed by on the screen.

"Wait was that?" Blade said. Imperialdramon sank down deep into the water, but Davis got a hold of him.

'I better do something or we're goners.' Davis thought. Then something came under Davis and Imperialdramon and brought them back up.

"Davis are you okay?" Ash said.

"Yeah thanks to this big guy." Davis said and everyone except Kari and Angewomon had a shock look.

"Davis that's Kyogre." Ash said and Davis was surprised that he was on thee Kyogre. It slid Davis and Imperialdramon back on the boat.

"Wow Kyogre thanks." Davis said and Kyogre went back underwater. "I can't believe it, I saw a legendary pokemon."

"We actually found Kyogre." Blade said. It was sunset and Imperialdramon was all better.

"I feel so much better." Imperialdramon said.

"So where are you guys heading now?" Blade said.

"Ever Grand City for the Hoenn League." Ash said.

"Really, well the quickest way is by boat so I'll give you guys a lift." Blade said.

"Alright, we're almost there." Davis said.

After meeting the legendary pokemon Kyogre our heroes are excited because Ever Grand City and the Hoenn League is just up ahead.

To Be Continued…


	73. Round One Of The Hoenn League

"There it is." Ross said as they arrived at Ever Grande City.

Our heroes have finally arrived in Ever Grand City where Ash, Davis, and Ross are entering the Hoenn League.

"We're finally here." Davis said.

"The Hoenn League is just up ahead." Ash said.

"Oh I can't wait." Davis said.

"So exactly what's going to happen in the Hoenn League?" Kari said.

"Trainers that have obtained eight badges go against each other for championship." May said.

"Of course there can only be one." Ash said.

"That will be me." All three said.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Round One Of The Hoenn League

"Okay where do we go and battle." Davis said.

"Slow down Davis, it's not enough to have eight badges you got be registered at the pokemon center and it's at the arena." Ross said.

"Okay so let's get going." Davis said.

"Look at that enthusiasm." Ash said.

"Reminds me of you." May said.

"The arena is quit the distance from here so we should get going." Ross said.

"Luckily for you I know a short cut." They turned around and saw Tyson and his Meowth.

"Tyson!" Ash said.

"Who's he?" Davis said.

"I remember you, you were the guy who won the Hoenn League last time." Ross said.

"Ash, May it's great to see you again." Tyson said.

"Wow this guy won the Hoenn League last time." Davis said.

"Whoa Davis check out that Meowth." Kari said.

"Sure different from Team Rocket's." Davis said.

"Different in power too." May said.

"Tyson this is Ross." Ash said.

"I know I actually went against him in the Hoenn League." Tyson said.

"This is Davis and Kari, Davis is entering the Hoenn League too." May said.

"Nice to meet you. This is my partner Meowth." Tyson said.

"Meowth."

"Ha howdy partner." Imperialdramon said.

"So you guys are heading to the arena for the Hoenn League I'm heading there myself." Tyson said.

"Great we can head there together." Ash said.

"Alright come on let's go." Davis said. They were on their way to the stadium.

"So Tyson have you gotten stronger since we last saw you?" Ash said.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tyson said.

"Hey guys look up ahead." Kari said and they saw an injured runner with Officer Jenny and Charles Goodshow.

"Hey Charles!" Ash said.

"Well I'll be Ash." Charles said.

"Who's the old man that looks like a skinny version of Santa?" Davis said.

"Charles Goodshow he runs the pokemon leagues." Ross said.

"New friends I see." Charles said.

"Yeah so anyway what's the problem?" Ash said.

"Our torched runner injured his leg." Officer Jenny said.

"What's a torched runner?" Kari said.

"A torched runner is someone who carries that pokemon league torched, without it the pokemon league can't start. In fact it's said the flame comes from the legendary pokemon Moltress." Ross said.

"Yes I'm afraid we don't have someone to carry the torched. Unless Ash you want to do it like last time." Charles said.

"Last time?" Ross said.

"Yeah I was a torched runner in Kanto." Ash said. "Hey guys why don't you do it."

"Us?" May said.

"May and me aren't even entering the Hoenn League." Kari said.

"You don't have to be. It will be great and everyone will be watching." Ash said.

"Well I'm in." Ross said.

"Okay let's do it." Davis said.

"Great just make sure you have a pokemon with you while you run." Charles said.

"I'll see you guys there than." Tyson said and left.

"We'll drive right behind you." Charles said.

"Alright let's get going. Ladies first." Ross said.

"Oh a gentleman." May said. May ran with Blaziken, then she passed it to Kari and she ran with Angewomon.

"Kari hold up." Ross said.

"What is it time to switch?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but the problem is that we only have enough distance for one runner." Ross said.

"So Davis, Ross who's it going to be?" Charles said.

"Ross you should take it." Davis said.

"Are you sure, this could be your one chance Davis." Ross said.

"It's okay, you go on ahead." Davis said. Ross was given the torch and ran to the stadium when he arrived everyone was cheering.

"Thank you Ross, we'll take it from here you and the others go register." Charles said as he took the torch.

"Alright come on guys." Ash said. They went in to the pokemon center and were register.

"Wow finally." Davis said.

"Yeah and this time I'm going to use all my pokemon." Ash said.

"Same here." Ross said.

"It will be great to go against either of you." Tyson said.

"It will be great for me too." They turned and saw Morrison.

"Morrison!" Ash said.

"Ash! How's it going!?" Morrison said.

"Who's he?" Davis said.

"Morrison, he's competitive as Ash." May said.

"Yeah and this time I'm the one who's going to win." Morrison said.

"I wouldn't bet on it, I'm going to win." Ash said.

"Hey don't forget me here my name's Davis."

"Nice to meet you man." Morrison said.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm winning." They turned and saw Brendan.

"Brendan!" May said.

"Great to see you again May." Brendan said.

"I knew we find you here." Davis said, but noticed Chris. "Hey Chris!"

"Oh you actually found the place, guess I can't stop you. Just remember every trainer will give it their all so you might not make it through the preliminaries." Chris said and walked away and Davis got mad.

"Who was that?" Tyson said.

"Chris, Davis's rival and he's got an attitude." Ross said.

"He is right everyone will give it their all, so it will be tough." Brendan said.

"Yeah so anyway what are the preliminaries anyway?" Davis said.

"The preliminaries are battles you face to get into the qualifying round. If you lose you're out." Ross said.

"You got to be kidding. I worked hard to get here." Davis said.

"Well then you better not lose." Morrison said.

"Attention everyone!" Nurse Joy said. "I have the match ups for the preliminary round." She showed them on the monitor. "Tomorrow the battles will take place now everyone good night and good luck."

"Wow so tomorrow it begins." Davis said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kari said, but he didn't answer.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Imperialdramon said.

"Follow us." Ross said and took them to the trainer's room.

"Wow they give you all this." Kari said.

"And wait till you try the food." May said.

"Well we better get some sleep tomorrow is a big day." Ash said. Everyone went to sleep, but Davis decided to head out with Imperialdramon.

"What are we doing out here?" Imperialdramon said.

"Everyone come on out." Davis said and brought out all his pokemon. "Listen up guys, tomorrow the Hoenn League begins. It's going to be tough, but we came too far."

"We already know that Davis." Imperialdramon said.

"I know, Chris is right everyone is going to give it their all." Davis said. He took out his badges and remembered the finishing move he used in all the battles. "But we got stronger so I know we'll win this right." All his pokemon cheered.

…

The Hoenn League

The battles begun and everyone was fighting hard in their battles.

"Now Meowth use Slash." Tyson said.

"Meowth!" Meowth took down a Scyther.

"Scyther is unable to battle, Meowth is the winner, victory goes to Tyson." The referee said.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash." Morrison said.

"Meta!" Metagross took down a Bronzong.

"Bronzong is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner, victory goes to Morrison." The referee said.

"Swampert use Ice Beam." Brendan said.

"Swampert!" Swampert brought down an Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner, victory goes to Brendan." The referee said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle use Water Gun." Ross said.

"Squirtle!" Both Ash and Ross won their battles.

"Alright Ross and Ash won." May said.

"Davis's battle is next." Kari said.

"Now we move onto the next battle where we have Davis going against Gerald. Remember each side will use only one pokemon." The announcer said.

"Ready Imperialdramon, it's time." Davis said.

"I'm all set." Imperialdramon said as he went on the field.

"Vaporeon go." Gerald said.

"Vaporeon!"

"Gerald is using Vaporeon and Davis is using a pokemon I've never seen before." The announcer said.

"Let's do this. Imperialdramon use Brick Break." Davis said.

"Vaporeon dodge with Quick Attack." Gerald said and Vaporeon moved with quick speed. "Now use Bubblbeam." Vaporeon launched bubbles at Imperialdramon that he blocked.

"Use Focus Punch." Davis said and Imperialdramon pounded Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon use Aurora Beam." Gerald said and Imperialdramon got hurt bad.

"Oh man that's an ice type move." Davis said.

"That was super affective. It must be a dragon type." Gerald said. "Use it one more time."

"Dodge it." Davis said and Imperialdramon moved out of the way.

"It's so fast." Gerald said.

"Wow look at Imperialdramon go." Tyson said as they watched the battle.

"I never saw a pokemon move that fast." Morrison said.

"Keep it up Davis." Ash said.

"You can do this." Ross said.

"We can't afford another hit from Aurora Beam." Davis said.

"Aurora Beam again and again." Gerald said.

"We're not giving up, me AND my pokemon came too far to have it all end." Davis said. "Imperialdramon use Giga Impact."

"You got it." Imperialdramon said as Imperialdramon with stood the Aurora Beams and took down Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle, Imperialdramon is the winner, victory goes to Davis."

"There you have it Davis is another trainer moving on." The announcer said.

"Yes!" Davis said.

"Good show Davis." Charlie said as he came up.

"Thanks Mr. Goodshow." Davis said.

"Davis there's something I like you to do." Charlie said. Everyone gather in the central stadium.

Given the chance to carry the torched Davis and Imperialdramon run to ignite the flame of the Hoenn League for it to officially begin.

Davis had the sash and torched with Imperialdramon running by his side.

"This is unbelievable." Davis said.

"Yeah and just look around." Imperialdramon said as they spotted Ash, Ross, Morrison, Tyson, and Brendan. Then Davis spotted Chris and there was tension between them.

Being watched by friends in the stadium and on T.V. Davis runs to the top to begin the Hoenn League.

"Ready." Davis said.

"Let it begin." Imperialdramon said as he placed his hand on the torched and ignite it.

To Be Continued…


	74. That's Why There's Champs

Our heroes have finally arrived at the Hoenn League where they met powerful rivals and Ash, Ross, and Davis have already made it into the qualifying rounds. Now the Hoenn League has officially begin.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) That's Why There's Champs

"Another day in the Hoenn League." Davis said.

"You said it." Ash said.

"So what's going to happen next?" Kari said.

"Next is the qualifying rounds." Ross said.

"Hey, Ash, Ross, Davis." Morrison said as he was running their way.

"Hey Morrison." Ash said.

"So are you three ready, I heard they're going to show the qualifying round match ups." Morrison said.

"What's the difference with the qualifying rounds and this whole thing?" Kari said.

"Allow me to explain." Brendan said as he showed up.

"Oh hi Brendan." May said.

"The qualifying round is a three match rounds, you lose one and you're out and they're double battles." Brendan said.

"Whoa just one lost and I'm out." Davis said.

"What's wrong scared?" Morrison said.

"There is nothing in the world I'm scared of." Davis said.

"Good because if you pass those you're going to battle with all six pokemon from then on." Brendan said.

"Well let's see who you're up against." May said and they went to the center.

"Attention everyone we have the match ups for the qualifying rounds." Nurse Joy said and showed the match ups.

"Alright my match is in the E arena." Ash said.

"Mine's in the C arena." Ross said.

"Let's see where am I?" Davis said.

"Uh Davis I found you." Kari said and showed he was up against Tyson.

"Tyson!" Davis said.

"Wow we already go against each other." Tyson said as he showed up.

"Great I'm going against the guy who won this last time." Davis said.

"May the best trainer win." Tyson said as they shook hands.

…..

The Battles

"Now Torkoal use Flamethrower and Noctowl use Air Slash." Ash said.

"Torkoal!"

"Dlew!" Torkoal and Noctowl took down a Shuckle and Machop.

"Shuckle and Machop are unable to battle, Torkoal and Noctowl are the winners, victory goes to Ash." The referee said.

"And Ash won his first battle." The announcer said.

"Infernape use Mach Punch and Gliscore use Steel Wing." Ross said.

"Infernape!"

"Gliscore!" They took down a Dodrio and Solrock.

"Dodrio and Solrock are unable to battle, Infernape and Gliscore are the winners, victory goes to Ross." The referee said.

"And with that Ross moves on." The announcer said. "Now we move onto our next battle where we have Davis going against our last winner Tyson."

"Let's make this a good one Davis." Tyson said.

"You got it." Davis said.

"Now Meowth, Sceptile let's go." Tyson said.

"Sceptile!"

"Meowth!"

"Houndoom, Zangoose time to rock." Davis said.

"Houndoom!"

"Zangoose!"

"Hey May, Kari." Ash said as he and Ross arrived at their seats.

"Hey you made it just in time." May said.

"The battle is just about to start." Kari said.

"We're finish this with speed and power." Davis said. "Houndoom use Flamethrower. Zangoose use Slash."

"Houn!"

"Zangoose!"

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed. Meowth use your Slash." Tyson said.

"Sceptile!"

"Meowth!" All four attacks clashed into each other.

"Man even a grass type move can withstand a fire type move." Davis said.

"Now watch this. Meowth use Thunderbolt." Tyson said.

"Meowth!" Meowth zapped Zangoose.

"No way Meowth knows Thunderbolt." Davis said.

"Meowth is a normal type so is not limited with attacks and Meowth is powerful so this is going to be a tough one." Tyson said.

"Houndoom use Iron Tail. Zangoose use Quick Attack." Davis said.

"Sceptile use Screech." Tyson said. Sceptile launched the shriek and they were stopped. "Now Meowth use Thunderbolt again." Meowth launched it and they both got zapped.

"Davis seems to be trying hard, but Tyson is battling hard and keeping him back." The announcer said.

"Meowth is Tyson's strongest pokemon." Ash said.

"How's Davis suppose to deal with that?" Ross said.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed." Tyson said.

"Zangoose dodge it and use X-Scissor." Davis said. Zangoose moved out of the way and struck Sceptile. "Now Zangoose use Iron Tail on Meowth."

"Meowth use your Iron Tail." Tyson said and they both crashed against each other.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw now on Meowth." Davis said and Zangoose jumped over Meowth.

"No you don't Sceptile use Bullet Seed." Tyson said and Sceptile shot Zangoose down.

"Davis had Meowth, but Tyson shot him down." The announcer said.

"We got to take Sceptile out. Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Sceptile use Detect." Tyson said. Sceptile's eyes glowed blue and dodged the attack with a big jump. "Now Sceptile use Solar Beam." Sceptile had the beam charged up and fired at them both.

"Zangoose use Slash." Davis said.

"Meowth use Double Team." Tyson said. Meowth made copies of itself and Zangoose was confused on who to attack. "Meowth use Iron Tail." Meowth banged his tail against Zangoose and he hit the wall.

"Zangoose is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Zangoose return." Davis said.

"Sceptile let's use another Solar Beam." Tyson said.

"I don't think so. Houndoom use Smokescreen." Davis said and Houndoom blocked the sunlight. "Now use Shadow Ball." Houndoom launched the ball and hit Sceptile and knocked it out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Davis tied it up, now both sides are down to one pokemon." The announcer said.

'I can't use Shadow Ball again since Meowth is a normal type.' Davis thought.

"Meowth use Iron Tail." Tyson said.

"Iron Tail go." Davis said and both clashed their tails against each other.

"Meowth use Slash." Tyson said and Meowth slashed at Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said and Houndoom fried Meowth.

"This battle is going back and forth." May said.

"Come on Davis you can win this." Kari said.

"Meowth use Double Team and surround Houndoom." Tyson said. Meowth made copies and had Houndoom surrounded.

"Houndoom use Smokescreen." Davis said. Houndoom provided some cover from the copies.

"Where'd it go?" Tyson said.

"Houndoom use Iron Tail." Davis said and Meowth got hit. Both pokemon were exhausted.

"Meowth can't hold on much longer." Tyson said.

"Houndoom looks like he's about to lose steam. That Meowth is powerful." Davis said.

"Both pokemon are looking tired, we might be looking at the end." The announcer said.

"Meowth!" Tyson said.

"Houndoom!" Davis said.

"Use Iron Tail!" They both said.

"Meowth/Houn!" Both pokemon clashed their tails against each other, trying to push the other back.

"Now I got you." Davis said.

"What does that mean?" Tyson said.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said and Houndoom blasted Meowth at close range and brought it down.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"There you have it everyone. Davis beat last year's champion and is moving on." The announcer said.

"Wow, we beat the champ last time. Houndoom!" Davis said and petted Houndoom.

"Way to go Davis, I wish you luck through this." Tyson said.

"Thanks Tyson." Davis said. After the battle Davis met up with the others.

"That was awesome Davis." Ash said.

"I can't believe you beat Tyson." Ross said.

"I'm having a hard time believing it myself." Davis said.

"That's that, Chris is now moving on." The announcer said announcing Chris's battle.

"So Chris is still in this." Davis said.

"Davis!" Morrison said as he was running their way. "Is it true, did you beat Tyson?"

"Yeah I did." Davis said.

"Wow I can't believe you beat the guy who won last time. That just make beating you all the sweeter." Morrison said.

"Wait who said you're beating me?" Davis said.

"Because I am since I'm going to win this thing." Morrison said.

"No you're not I am." Davis said.

"No I am." Morrison said.

"Listen buster there's only one person who's going to win and that's me." Davis said.

Davis beat Tyson, but that doesn't mean it's over. He with all the others are gonna keep on battling for victory through the Hoenn League.

To Be Continued…


	75. Oldest Of Two Friends

The qualifying match ups were set and Davis's opponent was Tyson where he used his Houndoom and Zangoose against Tyson's Meowth and Sceptile. As hard as it was Davis was able to pull through and claim victory, sadly Tyson was taken out, but now it's onto the next matches.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Ash's voice) Oldest Of Two Friends

"Man this burger is the best." Davis said as they were having lunch.

"I told you, the food here is the best." May said.

"I'll have another." Davis said.

"Me too!" Imperialdramon said.

"You already had 3." Ross said.

"How do they keep it all down?" Kari said.

"I gotta keep my strength up for my next battle." Davis said.

"Speaking of which why don't we head over to see who we're going up against next?" Ross said.

"Yeah good idea." Ash said and they headed over to the pokemon center and saw Ash was going against Brendan. "Wow I'm going against Brendan."

"Well last time you didn't finish your battle, now you can." Ross said.

"This is going to be tough for me. Brendan's my old friend, but I've traveled with Ash." May said.

"So you don't know who to cheer, I'm just looking forward to a great battle." Tyson said as he stuck around.

"Well I got to go my battle is starting." Ross said as he run out.

"Well might as well watch it my battle isn't for a while." Ash said.

…..

Ross's Battle

"We're now going to start our next battle where we have Ross all the way from Kanto going against Nick." The announcer said.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon Ross is going to use." Ash said.

"I'm hoping pokemon he caught from other regions." Davis said.

"Snorlax, Nidoking go." Nick said.

"Snorlax!"

"Ror!"

"Sneasel, Cloyster I choose you." Ross said.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel was a male.

"Cloyster!"

"Ross has the advantage against Nidoking since Nidoking is a ground type and both are ice types, but both pokemon are huge." Tyson said.

"Nidoking use Poison Sting. Snorlax use Focus Punch." Nick said.

"Snorlax!"

"Ror!"

"Sneasel dodge it and get behind Cloyster. Cloyster use Iron Defense." Ross said.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel moved with speed and moved behind Cloyster

"Cloyster!" Cloyster closed its shell protecting them.

"That Sneasel is fast." Kari said.

"Sneasel are fast pokemon." Tyson said.

"Sneasel use Ice Punch on Snorlax. Cloyster use Water Gun on Nidoking." Ross said. Sneasel pounded Snorlax and Cloyster launched water at Nidoking.

"A nice move by Ross going from defense to offense." The announcer said.

"Sneasel use Slash and Cloyster use Aurora Beam." Ross said. Sneasel slashed against Snorlax and Cloyster blasted Nidoking.

"Snorlax use Rest." Nick said and Snorlax fell asleep. "Now use Snore." Snorlax let out a powerful sonic wave that pushed Sneasel back. "Nidoking use Double Kick." Nidoking kicked Cloyster twice.

"Sneasel, Cloyster!" Ross said.

"Hey what's Snore?" Ash said.

"A powerful move that only works when the user is asleep." Tyson said.

"We got to take Snorlax down, Sneasel use Icy Wind. Cloyster use Spike Cannon." Ross said. Sneasel launched a cold wind and Cloyster fired spikes from the one on its head at Snorlax.

"Nidoking use Megahorn." Nick said and Nidoking rammed his horn against Cloyster.

"Sneasel use Ice Punch on Nidoking." Ross said and Sneasel pounded Nidoking.

"Nidoking use Double Kick." Nick said and Nidoking kicked Sneasel and Sneasel was knocked out.

"Sneasel is unable to battle." The referee said and Snorlax woke up.

"Ross is now down to only one pokemon and Snorlax is up." The announcer said.

"Now Snorlak use Body Slam and Nidoking use Megahorn." Nick said.

"I don't think so, use Spike Cannon Cloyster." Ross said and Cloyster blasted both of them before their attacks landed. "Now Clkoyster use Aurora Beam full force." Ross said.

"Cloyster!" Cloyster fired and took down both pokemon.

"Snorlax and Nidoking are unable to battle, Cloyster is the winner, victory goes to Ross." The referee said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Ross said.

"Amazing, Cloyster was able to take down both pokemon." The announcer said.

"That was impressive." Tyson said.

"Yeah just wait till m battle with Brendan." Ash said.

"May have you decided who you want to win?" Kari said.

"No I don't know who to root for since they're both old friends." May said.

….

Ash's Battle

"Take your seats everyone because another battle is about to begin between Ash and Brendan." The announcer said and both came on the field.

"Hey Ash are you ready for this." Brendan said.

"Yeah I'm ready for this battle." Ash said.

"Good because this time there will be no interruptions." Brendan said. "Aggron and Breloom let's go."

"Aggron!"

"Breloom!"

"Heracross, Staraptor I choose you." Ash said.

"Staraptor!"

"Heracross!"

"Alright Staraptor use Aerial Ace. Heracross use Horn Attack." Ash said.

"Aggron use Metal Claw. Breloom use Mach Punch." Brendan said.

"Aggron!"

"Breloom!" Both of them countered both of Ash's pokemon's attacks.

"Now Breloom use Sleep Powder." Brendan said. Breloom launched green powder and both fell asleep.

"No Staraptor, Heracorss." Ash said.

"Oh not good for Ash. Heracorss and Staraptor fell asleep." The announcer said.

"Now Breloom use Headbutt. Aggron use Iron Head." Brendan said. Both pokemon charged in at the sleeping pokemon.

"Heracross use Sleep Talk." Ash said. Heracross attacked while it was asleep and used a Focus Punch on both of them.

"Heracross knows Sleep Talk!" Brendan said.

"Hey what's Sleep Talk?" Davis said.

"It's a move that chooses a random attack when the user is asleep." Ross said.

"I didn't expect Heracross to know Sleep Talk." Brendan said.

"Heracross use Sleep Talk again." Ash said and it turned into a Megahorn that hit Breloom and Heracross woke up.

"Oh man Heracross is already awake. Breloom use Bullet Seed." Brendan said.

"Heracross dodge it." Ash said and Heracross moved out of the way.

"Wait Staraptor is still asleep. Aggron use Double Edge on Staraptor." Brendan said and Aggron was heading for Staraptor.

"Staraptor wake up and use Close Combat." Ash said. Staraptor wake up and pound across Aggron.

"Amazing both of Ash's pokemon woke up when he needed them." The announcer said.

"Staraptor doesn't have a chance against Aggron so Staraptor use Brave Bird against Breloom." Ash said.

"Breloom try and stop them with Bullet Seed." Brendan said. Breloom tried to stop Staraptor, but had no affect and Staraptor took down Breloom.

"Breloom is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Aggron use Flash Cannon." Brendan said and Staraptor got hit. "Now use Iron Head." Aggron ram itself into Staraptor and took him down.

"Staraptor is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Wow just as Ash took down Breloom Brendan took down Staraptor so now they're down to one pokemon." The announcer said.

"We better wrap this up. Heracross use Megahorn." Ash said.

"Aggron use Double Edge." Brendan said. Both of them crashed into each other. "Now Aggron use Metal Claw." Aggron struck Heracross with its claws.

"Heracross use Horn Attack." Ash said and Heracross rammed its horn at Aggron.

"Aggron use Flash Cannon." Brendan said and Aggron blasted Heracross. "Now use Iron Head." Aggron charged at Heracross and pushed it back.

"This is bad Heracross can't take much more." Ash said.

"If Ash doesn't do something soon Heracross is going down." The announcer said.

"Don't give up Ash." Davis said.

"You can still win." Kari said.

"Come on Ash, don't give up you can beat him!" May shouted louder than the others and Ash heard her, so did Brendan.

"May! So she really does want him." Brendan said.

"May's right. Heracross use Megahorn, aim under Aggron." Ash said.

"Heracross!" Heracross struck its horn under Aggron.

"Now lift!" Ash said and Hearcross tossed Aggron in the air.

"What, no way!" Brendan said.

"Heracross use Focus Punch." Ash said. Heracross got above Aggron and slammed its fist down on Aggron.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Heracross is the winner, victory goes to Ash." The referee said.

"Ash won and is moving on to his next match." The announcer said.

"Aggron you did your best." Brendan said and got Aggron back in its pokeball. "Ash nice work out there."

"Thanks Brendan." Ash said.

"I can see why May likes you." Brendan said and Ash blushed.

"Hey hold on." Ash said.

"Hey May you got one heck of a guy here." Brendan said and May turned red.

"Brendan I can't believe you, you're embarrassing me." May said.

Now that Ash has beat Brendan there's only one match left in the qualifying rounds before our heroes can enter in the main stadium and if they win we'll see who'll win the Hoenn League.

To Be Continued…


	76. More Or Morrison

During the qualifying matches Ash and Ross battled hard in their battles Nick and Brendan. During the battle with Ash and Brendan both sides battled hard, but in the end Ash pulled through and both are still in and now for the next match ups.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) More Or Morrison

In the Pokemon Center the next match it was Davis against Morrison.

"Wow so in my final match I'm going against Morrison." Davis said.

"Davis Morrison is a tough guy, he won't be easy to beat." Ash said.

"And if you do beat him he's not going to be too happy about it." May said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Davis said.

"Hey Davis!" Morrison said as he came by. "Listen in our battle I'm not going to lose so easily."

"Well neither am I. I came here to win and that's what I'm going to do." Davis said.

"Then let us both give it our best." Morrison said.

"You know it." Davis said.

….

Davis's Battle

Davis and Morrison entered the battle arena for their next match.

"We're now going to start the third round qualifying battle where we'll have Davis versus Morrison." The announcer said. "The winner of this battle moves on to the champion round and the loser is out."

"Alright Morrison let's do this." Davis said.

"You know it." Morrison said. "Metagross, Girafarig let's go."

"Metagross!"

"Gir!"

"Swellow and Absol let's do this." Davis said.

"Absol!"

"Swellow!"

"Absol, perfect. Absol is a dark type and both Morrison's pokemon are psychic types." Ross said.

"Alright Absol use Night Slash on Metagross and Swellow use Aerial Ace on Girafarig." Davis said.

"Swellow!"

"Absol!"

"Girafarig use Psychic. Metagross use Metal Claw." Morrison.

"Gir!"

"Meta!" Girafarig stopped Swellow and Metagross crossed attacks with Absol and both of Davis's pokemon were pushed back.

"Hang in there you guys." Davis said.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash on Swellow. Girafarig use Stomp on Absol." Morrison said. Metagross bashed its arm against Swellow and Girafarig jumped and landed its foot on Absol.

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said and Absol banged its tail against Girafarig. "I can't put Swellow against Metagross. Swellow use Steel Wing on Girafarig."

"Girafarig use Light Screen." Morrison said and Girafarig blocked the Steel Wing. "Metagross use Take Down." Metagross launched itself and hit Swellow.

"Oh Swellow took a hard hit." The announcer said.

"Girafarig use Zen Headbutt." Morrison said and Girafarig charged in with its head glowing blue.

"Absol counter that Iron Tail." Davis said and Absol stopped Girafarig.

"Metagross use Take Down on Absol." Morrison said and Metagross struck Absol.

"Morrison better be careful because Take Down can cause recoil damage." Tyson said.

"Yeah, but Morrison trust Metagross, Metagross is Morrison's best pokemon." Ash said.

"So how's Davis going to deal it?" Kari said.

"As long as Absol is on the field he has the advantage." May said.

"True, but that's not stopping Morrison." Ross said.

"Swellow use Wing Attack on Girafarig." Davis said, but Light Screen was still in effect.

"Light Screen continues to be a problem." The announcer said.

"Girafarig use Psybeam." Morrison said and Girafarig blasted Swellow. "Now Metagross finish Swellow off with Confusion." Morrison said and Swellow hit the wall and out.

"Swellow is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Now that Swellow is out how is Davis going to deal with both pokemon." The announcer said.

"Oh yeah once I take down Absol I'm so in." Morrison said.

"Oh yeah Absol use Double Team." Davis said and Absol made copies. "Pick an Absol any Absol."

"Which one is the real one?" Morrison said. "Metagross try Metal Claw and Girafarig use Zen Headbutt." Both attacked, but didn't hit the real one.

"Absol use Razor Wind." Davis said. The real Absol launched the wind and hit Giragarig and knocked it out.

"Girafarig is unable to battle." The referee said.

"The real Absol took down Girafarig and now it's tied up one to one." The announcer said.

"Great and Metagross's psychic type moves won't do any damage." Morrison said.

"Absol use Iron Tail." Davis said.

"Metagross use Metal Claw." Morrison said and the two attacks collided. "Metagross use Take Down." Metagross pushed harder and pushed Absol back.

"Hang in there Absol." Davis said. Then Davis noticed Metagross was getting exhausted. "Well looks like Metagross can't take much more."

"Rats Take Down is causing too much damage." Morrison said.

"So we're finish this right now. Absol use Razor Wind." Davis said and Absol launched the attack.

"Psychic type moves may not affect dark types, but it can with their attacks. Bring it back with Confusion." Morrison said. Absol was hit with its own attack.

"Oh great." Davis said.

"Metagross use Metal Claw." Morrison said and Metagross pounded Absol.

"Absol use Night Slash." Davis said and Absol slashed at Metagross. "Now use Iron Tail." Absol pounded on Metagross with its tail and knocked it out.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Absol is the winner, victory goes to Davis." The referee said.

"There you have, Davis is moving on to the champion round." The announcer said.

"What no!" Morrison said.

"Way to go Absol." Davis said and they met up with the others outside.

"Well great battle Davis." Morrison said.

"Thanks Morrison I hope you're not to upset that you lost." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it, but now that you beat me you better not lose this thing." Morrison said.

"I'm not planning on it." Davis said.

"Hey don't forget me, I'm still in this." Ash said.

"Same here." Ross said.

"Pikachu!"

"Squirtle!"

"We'll see about that." Imperialdramon said.

"All three are stoked for this." May said.

"It will be a great battle when they go against each other." Kari said.

"Hey guys there you are." Brendan said as he was running their way.

"Brendan what is it?" May said.

"It's that Chris guy, if we run now we can watch the end of his battle and he is crazy strong." Brendan said.

"Chris is battling now!" Davis said and ran to the arena he was in.

…

Chris's Battle

Chris was battling and took down a Rapidash with Rhydon out and Chris had his Toxicroak and Hariyama.

"If you're just joining us then this is becoming a short battle."

"Now Hariyama use Ice Punch and Toxicroak use Poison Jab." Chris said.

"Hariyama!"

"Toxicroak!" Both attacks clashed at Rhydon and knocked it out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Toxicroak and Hariyama are the winners, victory goes to Chris." The referee said.

"And in just a blink of an eye the battle is over with Chris as the winner." The announcer said and Davis and the others just saw what happened.

"That was unbelievable." Tyson said.

"What did I tell you?" Brendan said.

"In just one move he took down his opponent." Ross said.

"He didn't have a chance." Kari said.

"Chris." Davis said. Chris looked up to the stands and was looking right at Davis.

"Whoa he knew were we up here." Ash said.

"He knew we were even here, who is this guy?" Morrison said. After the battle they were at the pokemon center and Davis was thinking about Chris.

"I can't believe someone like Chris is that strong." Tyson said.

"You should have seen the beginning of the battle." Brendan said. Davis was thinking about the last time they saw Chris, the time that shadow came out of his body.

"You're attention please, we have the match ups." Nurse Joy said. She showed the matches and showed Davis's opponent was Chris.

"Whoa so it's finally time." Ross said.

"Davis are you sure you want to battle Chris?" Kari said.

"I've been wanting to since I first met him, but there's still something about him that I need to figure out." Davis said. Chris walked by and Davis and Chris stared at each other and had a serious look.

Two rivals seem ready to face each other and what might be the most intense battle there is. You don't want to miss this battle next time.

To Be Continued….


	77. Intense Battle Has Just Begun

In the last battle of the Hoenn League Davis took on Morrison and is now moving onto the champion round with Ross and Ash. However after seeing the ending of Chris's battle he moves on as well both serious taking the other on and now they get their wish as their battle is about to begin.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Intense Battle Has Just Begun

Everyone has gathered in the main stadium where the champion round begins.

"Welcome everyone to our Hoenn League main stadium. From now on all our matches will be in here." The announcer said. Ash and the others were in the stands.

"So how does this work?" Kari said.

"From now on it's a six on six battle." Brendan said.

"They choose one field out of four. Rock, water, grass, and ice and after one side loses three the field changes." Tyson said.

"This is going to be a great battle." Ash said.

"The question is can Davis win." Ross said.

"You're right Davis hasn't been able to beat him." May said.

"Come on guys Davis can win." Kari said.

"He better or he'll deal with me." Morrison said.

"Real supportive." Angewomon said.

"Now here comes our trainers Chris and Davis." The announcer said. Davis and Chris walked up to the arena ready to battle. "Our first half of this match will take place on a grass battle field first."

"Zangoose let's go." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Scizor go." Chris said.

"Scizor!"

"Scizor?" Kari said.

"The evolve form of Scyther." Ross said. "It has steel type capabilities now. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Chris's pokemon are in their final evolve forms."

"This is perfect for Zangoose. A rematch after the last time they faced each other." Ash said.

"Alright time for the battle to begin." The announcer said.

"Zangoose start out with Slash." Davis said.

"Zangoose!"

"Scizzor use Metal Claw." Chris said and the two crashed their attacks.

"This battle starts out with two pokemon crashing into each other." The announcer said.

"Zangoose use X-Scissor." Davis said and Zangoose slashed an X shape at Scizor, but it hardly did anything. "Now Zangoose use Quick Attack."

"Scizor use your Quick Attack." Chris said.

"Scizor!" The two clashed against each other at extreme speed.

"Both pokemon are crashing against each other so fast I can hardly see." The announcer said.

"Scizor use Double Hit." Chris said.

"Zangoose dodge it." Davis said.

"Don't let them escape." Chris said. Scizor missed the first hit, but struck Zangoose with the second one. "Now use Night Slash." Scizor struck Zangoose with its claw again.

"Zangoose use Slash." Davis said and Zangoose slashed at Scizor.

"You're attacks are hardly going to do any damage Davis since Scizor is a steel type. Why don't you switch?" Chris said.

"No way Zangoose wants paybck." Davis said.

"Zangoose wants? So you still haven't changed." Chris said. "What's it going to take for you to understand pokemon are just meant for battle."

"Nothing because that's not the least bit true. Zangoose use X-scissor." Davis said and Zangoose struck Scizor.

"Scizor use Double Hit." Chris said.

"Zangoose get out of there." Davis said.

"You're not getting away." Chris said.

"If that hits Davis is in trouble." Tyson said.

"Zangoose use Quick Attack." Davis said. Zangoose moved out of the way with speed.

"After them with your Quick Attack." Chris said and Scizor went after them.

"It's a game of chase here." The announcer said.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw." Davis said and Zangoose slammed its claw down on Scizor's head. "Now hold nothing back, Slash." Zangoose slashed at Scizor and knocked it out.

"What!" Chris said.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Zangoose is the winner." The referee said.

"Alright way to go Zangoose, for now you should rest." Davis said as he switched pokemon and Chris brought Scizor back. "Now Gastrodon I choose you."

"Gastrodon!"

"Hariyama let's go." Chris said.

"Hariyama!"

"Problem, I have a Hariyama and its body prevents fire and water type attacks from dealing much damage." Tyson said.

"I'm sure Davis is prepared for that." Ash said.

"Gastrodon use Mud Bomb." Davis said.

"Gastro!" Gastrodon fired the mud.

"Hariyama Arm Thrust." Chris said.

"Hari!" Hariyama blocked the mud and advanced.

"Hariyama makes those arms work by blocking and attacking." The announcer said as Hariyama pounded Gastrodon.

"Gastrodon use Water Pulse." Davis said and Gastrodon launched the water orb.

"Hariyama use Ice Punch." Chris said. Hariyama pounded the orb and it froze and it was pushed back hitting Gastrodon.

"Amazing first he froze the Water Pulse and the force pushed it back." The announcer said.

"Gastrodon use Ice Beam." Davis said and Gastrodon launched a full power Ice Beam.

"Hold your ground Hariyama, grab it and use Seismic Toss." Chris said. Hariyama pushed through the Ice Beam, grab Gastrodon by the neck, and tossed him around and had him hit the ground.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle, Hariyama is the winner." The referee said.

"You done just what I wanted to Gastrodon now return." Davis said.

"What's he up to?" Chris said.

"Now Houndoom I choose you." Davis said.

"Houndoom!"

"Why is he using a dark type against a fighting type?" Brendan said.

"Davis must be up to something." Ash said.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Please with Hariyama's body he's almost immune to fire." Chris said.

"Houn!" When the attack landed Hariyama was dealt hard damage.

"What, how'd he do that?" Chris said.

"Wait I used that technique in one of my contest." Kari said. "He harden Hariyama's body with Ice Beam and attack."

"I guess Davis picked up a few things like I do." Ash said.

"Now Houndoom use Iron Tail." Davis said and Houndoom pounded Hariyama with his tail.

"No way you're losing to a dark type, use Force Palm." Chris said.

"Houndoom dodged it." Davis said. Houndoom jumped over Hariyama causing the Force Palm to miss. "Now Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Houndoom blasted Hariyama in the back of its head.

"Hariyama grab Houndoom." Chris said.

"Hari!" Hariyama grabbed Houndoom's leg.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower right at its face." Davis said and Houndoom burned Hariyama's face. "Now Iron Tail." Houndoom pounded Hariyama and knocked it out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner." The referee said.

"Chris has already now lost two pokemon and Davis has five." The announcer said.

"You lousy pokemon." Chris said.

"Chris give Hariyama a rest, it tried its best." Davis said.

"Not good enough." Chris said.

"Chris what makes you think pokemon are just meant to battle?" Davis said.

"Because strength is all that matters in the world, when out in the world you need strength to survive and nothing else matters." Chris said. "Now Toxicroak I choose you."

"Toxi!"

"Now Chris is going with Toxicroak." The announcer said.

"Time for you to get some payback. Houndoom use Iron Tail." Davis said and Houndoom ran in.

"Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb." Chris said.

"Toxicroak!" Toxicroak launched the sludge that exploded and stopped Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Shadow Ball." Davis said.

"Toxicroak use Poison Jab." Chris said. Toxicroak jabbed the edge of its point causing the Shadow Ball to explode. "Now Full throttle Poison Jab." Toxicroak ran in and jabbed Houndoom and Houndoom was barely standing.

"Oh man Houndoom can't take another hit." Davis said.

"Toxicroak use Dark Pulse." Chris said.

"Houndoom use Smokescreen." Davis said. Houndoom created cover causing the Dark Pulse to miss.

"Where'd he go?" Chris said.

"Houndoom use Iron Tail." Davis said. Hounddom came behind Toxicroak and pounded it.

"A clever sneak attack." The announcer said.

"Toxicroak use Revenge." Chris said. Toxicroak grabbed Houndoom and pounded him with power.

"Revenge brought revenge on Houndoom, that was strong." The announcer said.

"Houndoom get up." Davis said and Houndoom was able to get up.

"What I don't believe this." Chris said.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said and Houndoom fried Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak use Sludge Bomb." Chris said.

"Move out of the way." Davis said and Houndoom started moving. "Now use Shadow Ball." The orb was launched and it hit.

"Toxicroak use Poison Jab." Chris said.

"Houndoom Iron Tail." Davis said. Houndoom ducked down and pounded it and knocked it out.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner." The referee said.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about." Davis said.

"Oh this is far from over, now you're going to get it." Chris said as a dark aura came around him.

The battle between Davis and Chris has begun, but it seems things are just about to get started. Davis does have the lead, but for how much longer.

To Be Continued…


	78. Power House Of Pokemon

The battle between Davis and Chris has begun where Davis has taken out Chris's Scizor, Hariyama, and Toxicroak and Davis has only lost Gastrodon. Now Chris is determined to defeat Davis and Davis is determined to have Chris see the truth about pokemon that they're not just to battle.

Pokémon

No time to question my moves

I stick to the path that I choose

Me and my friends are gonna do it right

You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a master is my dream

All I have to is believe

I believe

I got a chance to win

I'm on my way to victory

I can be a champion if just believe

I'm on a master quest, master quest

I want the whole world to see I believe

I'm gonna be the very best

Cause all I have to do is believe in me

Pokémon

(Davis's voice) Power House Of Power Pokemon

"We're back where Davis and Chris's battle is now going to continue on a rock battle field." The announcer said.

"Okay Davis has five and Chris only has three." May said.

"I think three is all he needs." Ross said.

"Alright Houndoom you're back in." Davis said.

"Houn!"

"Probopass lets go." Chris said.

"Probopass!"

"He's got a Probopass." Kari said.

"That has to be from the Nosepass he used in their first battle." Ash said.

"It's a rock and steel type so this battle will go either way." Tyson said.

"Yeah, but Houndoom has taken a lot of damage in the battle with Toxicroak." Ross said.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower." Davis said.

"Probopass use Iron Defense." Chris said. Probopass raised its defense and withstood the attack. "Probopassuse Zap Cannon."

"Dodge it." Davis said and Houndoom moved out of the way. "Houndoom use Iron Tail."

"Houn!"

"Probopass use Earth Power." Chris said.

"Probopass!" Probopass tore the ground apart and Houndoom got hurt.

"Now use Earthquake." Chris said. Probopass shook the ground up and Houndoom was knocked out.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, Probopass is the winner." The referee said.

"Probopass tore the ground open and took out Houndoom." The announcer said.

"Davis?" Imperialdramon said.

"I'm not giving up, our team has trained for this." Davis said. "Absol I choose you."

"Absol!"

"Davis is now going with his fourth pokemon Absol." The announcer said.

"Probopass use Zap Cannon." Chris said.

"Absol dodge it." Davis said and Absol moved out of the way. "Absol use Iron Tail."

"Absol!" Absol ran up and pounded Probopass.

"Probopass use Earthquake." Chris said.

"Oh no I'm ready for that. Absol jump across the rocks." Davis said. Absol jumped from rock to rock.

"With the help of those rocks Absol isn't being affected by the Earthquake." The announcer said.

"Now use Night Slash." Davis said.

"Use Iron Defense." Chris said and Probopass withstood the attack. "Now use Zap Cannon." Proboass fired the orb and Absol got zapped.

"Ab!" Absol could barely move.

"Not good Zap Cannon can cause paralysis." Ross said.

"Absol can you still battle?" Davis said.

"Absol."

"Absol wants to keep battling." Imperialdramon said.

"I don't see why it's already over." Chris said.

"It's not over until the last attack is made." Davis said. "Absol use Razor Wind." Absol tried using the attack.

"That won't do much anyway, but you're not using it. Probopass use Earth Power." Chris said. Absol felt the power and got hurt and knocked out.

"Absol is unable to battle, Probopass is the winner." The referee said.

"Chris has now even this up with each side having three pokemon each." The announcer said.

"Oh and Davis had the lead." Kari said.

"Not anymore." Angewomon said.

"The question is can Davis's other pokemon take down Chris's pokemon." Brendan said.

"You might as well give up Davis. You can't beat me." Chris said.

"That's where you're wrong. As long as I believe in my friends I won't lose." Davis said.

"Still thinking foolishly." Chris said.

"It's not foolishly." Davis said.

"Yes it is, if you were me you would understand. Pokemon just battle, they haven't done anything for me so why should I consider them as friends." Chris said.

"They don't need to do anything, it's just natural." Davis said. "Besides you have your whole journey. You get to know them and they get to do things for you."

"You just don't get it, someone like you always seems happy when for me I'm not. I just battle." Chris said. "Every day I battle to live, to get stronger and that's just what I want."

"Oh cry me a river will you, you don't know the first thing about me. My life wasn't as happy as you think it was." Davis said. "Now Swellow I choose you."

"Swellow!"

"Now you're using a flying type against a rock type. You are a fool since Probopass can use Zap Cannon." Chris said.

"Swellow dodge it." Davis said and Swellow flew away.

"You can't run forever." Chris said.

"Who said anything about running?" Davis said. "Swellow dive down and use Steel Wing."

"Swellow!" Swellow dived down with speed and hit Probopass and had it spin.

"Nice diving like that had Swellow gain speed making the attack stronger." Brendan said.

"Zap Cannon, keep it up until you hit." Chris said.

"Swellow use Quick Attack, get out of there." Davis said and Swellow was moving.

"Swellow is using the Quick Attack to dodge the Zap Cannons." The announcer said.

"Now Swellow use Steel Wing." Davis said and Swellow struck Probopass and knocked it out.

"Probopass is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner." The referee said.

"Talk about in a blink of an eye because the battle is over fast." The announcer said.

"I'll deal with you later. Can't believe you're not able to take a pokemon down when you have the type advantage, neither can the others." Chris said.

"Give them a rest they tried their best." Davis said.

"How you give it a rest. Tyranitar crush them." Chris said.

"Ty!"

"Tyranitar!" Ash said.

"So that Pupitar has evolved. I told you I'm not surprised all his pokemon reached their final evolve forms." Ross said.

"So Larvitar has reached its final evolve form, I thought he save him for later." Imperialdramon said.

"Ready for this Swellow?" Davis said.

"Swellow!"

"Then use Aerial Ace." Davis said and Swellow flew in.

"Tyranitar use Dragon Breath." Chris said and Swellow got shot down.

"What power that Tyranitar has." The announcer said.

"Swellow use Steel Wing." Davis said, but Tyranitar withstood it.

"Now Tyranitar use Rock Smash." Chris said.

"Swellow fly away." Davis said, but it was too late and Swellow got hit.

"Not only does Tyranitar have power it haves speed." The announcer said.

"How am I going to deal with that?" Davis said. "Swellow try and keep your distance."

"Tyranitar use Dragon Breath." Chris said and Swellow got blasted. "Now use Stone Edge."

"Swellow move!" Davis said and Swellow dodged it just in time. "That was close."

"The next attack won't be." Chris said.

"Swellow use Steel Wing." Davis said.

"Tyranitar use Hyper Beam." Chris said and Swellow got blasted and knocked out.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Tyranitar is the winner." The referee said.

"And with that both sides are down to two pokemon." The announcer said.

"Alright Zangoose I choose you." Davis said.

"Zan!"

"Now Davis is using his Zangoose again." The announcer said.

"Zangoose use Slash." Davis said.

"Use Rock Smash." Chris said. Tyranitar was stronger and pounded Zangoose.

"Zangoose didn't even had the chance to land its attack." The announcer said.

"Now Tyranitar use Dragon Breath." Chris said.

"Ty!"

"Zangoose use Quick Attack." Davis said and Zangoose moved out of the way and hit Tyranitar.

"Moves like that are nothing. This is an attack, Hyper Beam." Chris said and Zangoose got blasted.

"Zangoose had plenty of time to recover, but it looks like that isn't paying off." The announcer said.

"Zangoose use X-Scissor." Davis said. Zangoose slashed Tyranitar, but was repelled.

"This ends now, use Stone Edge." Chris said.

"Ty!"

"That's it, Zangoose grab those stones and throw them back." Davis said. Znagoose got up and grabbed the stones and tossed them like daggers and struck Tyranitar.

"No way!" Chris said.

"Amazing Zangoose used Tyranitar's own attack against it." The announcer said.

"Now use Crush Claw." Davis said.

"Quick Tyranitar use Dragon Breath." Chris said, but Tyranitar didn't get the chance and Zangoose crushed its claw on Tyranitar's face and knocked it out.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Zangoose is the winner." The referee said.

"What a turn over, Zangoose used Tyranitar's power against it." The announcer said.

"Alright one more win and Davis claims victory." Ash said.

"Way to go Davis." Morrison said.

"Yeah, but we don't know Chris's last pokemon." Ross said.

"Well Davis it seems you forced me to bring out my best." Chris said. "My last pokemon was my first pokemon and is stronger than all my others combined."

"Stronger than all your others!" Davis said.

"And here it comes!" Chris said and his last pokemon was a Swampert.

"Swam!"

"A Swampert!" Davis said.

"So he raised it from a Mudkip." Brendan said.

"He said it's his strongest." Kari said.

"This could get ugly." May said.

"Swampert use Hydro Pump." Chris said.

"Swampert!" Swampert launched the water.

"Zangoose dodge it with Quick Attack and use Slash." Davis said. Zangoose dodged the water and went in.

"Protect!" Chris said and Swampert crated a barrier that Zangoose hit. "Now use Hammer Arm." Swampert slammed its arms down that shattered the field.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, Swampert is the winner." The referee said.

"Don't you see Davis with Swampert I will crush you." Chris said.

Chris has brought out his strongest pokemon and what may be the toughest battle between Davis and Chris with each only having one pokemon and their battle draws to a close.

To Be Continued….


End file.
